Outdated version UR
by Todd McCloud
Summary: The nation of Uno is in the midst of a bloody civil war. A young hero emerges from a small town to become a great factor in the freedom of the nation. best viewed http:theurbanfox. .
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

The sun streaked across the grassy landscape, piercing the darkness with its flickering rays. Glowing fingers of light stretched across the horizon, slaying the once moonless night. A cool mist hovered over the lush green landscape dotted with forests, grasslands, and small buildings. A new day had begun, much like any other day in the village. It must have been around seven o'clock, which was the time when most of the village awoke. Cattle herders already began to tend to their livestock, children got up to be of some help for their overworked parents, and the women started a small breakfast for their family, which could hold one out until noontime. It was not much, but it was livable.

Selena was a small dot located in the vast country of Uno, surrounded by expansive fields and obstinate forests. Many dwellings were scattered on the edge of the village, while the shops and the market place were located in the center of the settlement, bordered by a dirt road that had been used thousands of times by countless souls. Many people went to the market to buy fruit, tools, or just to talk to one another about anything during the day.

One by one, the wooden shacks awoke – the dark dots on the landscape became more noticeable once the lights of the shelters were switched on. One dwelling, on the far south end of the village, suddenly glowed with a dim light from the kitchen. This house was similar to the rest, as it was built out of wood, straw, thatch, brick, and other materials. Inside, Vikki McCloud was preparing mealtime for her family. She had always been loyal to her job in her household. It was hard to find food, and even harder to buy it, so she had an essential role in her family. Her husband, James McCloud, had already begun to move the stubborn cattle out of their barn into some fresh pasture for grazing. Cattle ranching was what most of the men did in the village. It earned little pay, but if times got rough, one could always slaughter a cow and have the meat for a few weeks or months, depending on how rough times got and how well they could preserve it.

The vixen set a plate out on the lone wooden table next to the warm iron stove. "Fox!" she called out. "The food is made!"

A sudden flash of light flooded from the back room, and standing in the doorway was a fox of no more than eleven. Only a young kit, he whimpered and rubbed his eyes to begin the day. The fur around his muzzle and mouth was a snow white, which was common for a young kit his age, while the rest of his fur was a burnt red color. He had yet to reach adolescence though, which was typical. Although he was bit lean compared to others his age, he was muscular from helping his father out in the field, which was what the son of the household usually did.

The most prominent feature of him was his unusual green eyes. His eyes were the subjects of many discussions in the town of Selena. It was odd for the villagers, since most foxes boasted blue, brown, or black eyes, and so they labeled Fox as a "peculiar child." Though he was never directly persecuted for his oddity, his parents tried their best to help the kit ignore the rumors that circulated about him.

In an attempt to blend in, he donned the typical kilt and white vest for a boy his age. Though the cost was dear, his father had traded a good milking cow to put him in sturdy leather boots, and his mother had painstakingly sewn the McCloud family crest upon the left side of his green kilt. He was more important to them than all the cattle in the world, they reasoned, and so when he was only two, his father had passed down to him the red bandana tied about his neck, his prized possession that he could barely give away.

"It is a breakfast you love," she spoke in a light tone. "Leaves and the meat of the calf you killed yesterday. Remember to save some meat for your father, for he has not eaten yet." She gracefully pulled a chair out for her son and hugged him.

Fox stared up at her with a smile. His mother was a beautiful vixen, who was thought to be the "prettiest vixen in all of Uno," according to the villagers. She was petite and thin. Her hands were delicate and soft, even though they prepared meals for her son and husband every day. They felt like silk as they moved up and down the kit's back. She wore a long silky pink dress, which was flowing and smooth, but not large on her. A green ribbon was tied around her neck, for she loved the color green, but since she already had a pink dress, she couldn't afford a green one. A headband was placed over her hair to keep it out of the way when she cooked.

"Yes mother, I'm not very hungry today," Fox replied with a grin. "I will save some meat for father."

His mother released him. "Sit down at the table, love, and I'll give you your meal."

Fox sat in an old rickety chair at the dinner table in front of the window that displayed the new day rising. The table had been there since the family moved into the shack, along with the stove and the straw bed located in his parents' bedroom. There were no forks, or any utensils for that matter - just plates and pots scattered around the kitchen and in the sink. That was the way the McClouds lived; they learned to use what little they had in the best way possible.

His mother handed to him the plate full of meat and leaves and smiled at her son as she kissed him on the forehead. "There you are my son," she whispered, "and eat slowly since I do not know when dinner will be. Your father may have to work a little harder today, and he really needs your help with the ranching. The cows were restless last night, from what he told me." The aroma of the meat would seem sour to most, but for the walk of life in this region of Uno, it was a meal.

Fox looked down at his plate and grimaced. Running his overworked hands against the table, his grin suddenly faded. "Mother, why do we have to be different? Why can't we have a good home like other people, who have food to eat all the time and have real beds?" Fox remembered how when he was small his family traveled to a large town with big houses with actual beds and couches to sit on inside them. They ventured to that city in order to do what his father called "business." The memory was still fresh in his mind.

Fox watched as his mother pulled out a chair and sat in a next to him. She gazed into his eyes with a frail smile. Fox could tell she was trying to hide something, but he wouldn't question her each time she did.

"Our country is under a lot of trials now," she replied. "If God is willing, we will get through them and all live in peace. But until that day, we will live like this. It is difficult, but it makes us appreciate what little we have."

"But why, why do we have to wait?" He fidgeted slightly in his chair as he waited for his mother's response.

Vikki reached out and stroked Fox on the cheek with a soft hand. "Oh, my young man, why do you ask so many questions? Did you dream last night?"

Fox shook his head. "No. Why do we have to live poor, mother?"

Vikki sighed as her gazed shifted to the floor. "The leaders of our country are fighting against each other. We live like this to avoid being hurt or killed, and for your protection."

"But I want to fight and protect you from them!" Fox protested. "I can do it mother, you'll see!" He banged his fist on the table.

As Vikki lightly sighed, she shook her head. "Fox, it's much more complicated than that. If I told you, you would not understand." She turned away from him. "Throughout your life, you will be hated because you are who you are: a McCloud. But one day, you will rise above all of that. Never lose sight of that, love." She lovingly smiled back at Fox, and added, "But for now, we just have to be together. That's not bad, is it ?" She stood and stepped forward to her son, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"No." Fox pretended to ignore the kiss as he got out of his chair and stepped toward the front door.

"Now then, go to your father. Tell him to be back before sundown, okay?"

Fox looked back at his mother, who sat down in a chair. "Yes Mother," he replied.

Fox opened the door to the house and ran to get to the pasture, which was a fair distance away - about a four-hour journey, if one had a good pace. For the ranchers, the farther away from the village one got, the better the grass became. Better grass meant healthier cattle, which in turn meant improved wages.

Fox ignored the ranchers as he sped past them. From the little that he gathered, he could hear them asking each other how their herd was doing and where the best fields were for grazing that day. Every once and a while, a speeder bike would zoom by to deliver news to the community, but the noise of the engines didn't startle the young kit. Instead, they amazed the young fox each time he saw one drive by the village. One day he would have his own bike, he reasoned.

Fox ran to his father's pasture and arrived there around noontime, not stopping along the way for any reason. A final emerald hill, and his father, James McCloud, was in full view. He could see him perched on a hillside, watching his cattle graze peacefully. But he wasn't a very skilled rancher because that was not his interest. Fox's father was a tall and slender fox, wearing a thin, long white jacket. Under his jacket was a green jumpsuit, the kind a "pilot," as he put it, might wear. Leather boots, which were so black that light could barely strike them, were worn on his feet. At forty-two years old, he was certainly just passed his prime.

As Fox approached his father, he noticed an odd creature next to him. His arms were spidery and wiry, which reminded the kit of thin tree limbs, and his legs were wiry but powerful. His head was boxy and was gray skinned, but it wasn't really skin at all – it looked much harder than that. Shorter than his father, the creature stood next to him with his hands on his hips, speaking to him about something. Fox tried to keep a safe distance in case he would bother them. Suddenly, his father let out a relaxing laugh, and reached over to hug the creature, to which the creature responded with a strong hug and shook with laughter, bellowing out a hearty chuckle. The way the creature jerked with laughter made Fox crack a smile across his visage. Fox crept beside a tree stump undetected and listened.

"Oh, we've been through a lot together, you know that?" The creature said in the midst of a graceful laugh and a warm smile. "James, I still can't believe it." He shook his head. "We've survived so much. God has surely watched over us."

James nodded. "Yeah, He's truly blessed us." Then, the fox forced a smile on his muzzle. "But He's given us too much sometimes, I think. We don't deserve it after what we've done, but He still loves us."

"Yeah," the creature replied. "So, how is your family? Is Vikki working you too hard?"

"I swear, Frankjo," his father whispered, "she holds my heart in her hands. I don't know what I'd do without her." He nonchalantly began to scratch his ear as he gazed out at the overcast sky. "She sooths my worries with her graceful hands and kisses me every day with lips so perfect I swear she is an angel sometimes." Then he turned to Frankjo. "I love her, Frankjo, more than I can ever realize, but I know she loves me more."

Fox listened in as Frankjo suddenly gazed into the eyes of his father. "Never lose that fire, okay?" He cleared his throat. "How is your son?"

"Fox?" James said. Fox's ears perked up. "That kit's amazing. Every day he looks older and is growing as fast as a jaku tree. It's incredible how much he knows already. He's so strong in both body and spirit, which is a big weight off my chest." Frankjo nodded. "But I know someday I won't be able to protect him anymore from them, and he'll have to figure things out on his own."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon, right?" Frankjo said warmly while placing a gray hand on James's shoulder. Fox's father nodded his head and smiled again. "Hey, I'm going to go, alright? Someday, I'm going to have to go to your home so I can meet your son and see Vikki again."

"When you feel the time is right, old friend."

Frankjo looked back with a grin and hopped onto his speeder bike, rested in a ditch nestled between two hills. Fox could barely see the vehicle, and he squinted harder to get a better look. Revving the bike a few times, the creature kick started his vehicle and sped off into the distance, careening over a few small hills and into the steamy horizon.

Fox stood up after the sounds of the engine became inaudible and began to walk to his father, pretending he just arrived at his pasture. His father shook his head with a grin still placed on his face as he focused his view on his cattle, which were grazing just below him in another ditch a few hundred feet ahead of him. Fox's attention then turned to his boots, which squashed in the soft soil. Dew was still glistening on the grass, which was unusual for this late in the day. Fox reasoned it was due to the light fog that enveloped the Unonian landscape. The dew quickly began to soak through the worn out leather, so Fox tried hard to dodge the puddles in the soil.

"Fox!" his father shouted. Fox looked up to see his father walking toward him. "Fox, are you ready to help me today? I really need a _strong_ man to help me take care of these cows today. Do you think you can do that? I mean, you sure _look_ strong, and I know I've heard good things about you. So, what do you say?"

Fox smiled. "Yes father, what should I do?"

"Nothing yet," his father replied with a sudden chuckle. "But soon we've got to move them over to that hill way, way over there, see?" Fox nodded as he followed his father's finger. "Then we'll play or something while the cows do their job. That's about it for today."

Fox sat down in the cool grass, making sure his kilt didn't touch any parts where the ground was sopping wet. Birds chirped nearby, adding to the serenity of the atmosphere. But Fox was still confused. Fidgeting where he sat, he looked up at his father, who stared casually at the landscape in front of him. "Father, who was that man who you were talking to?"

Turning to his son, James sighed. He cleared a spot in the grass and sat down next to Fox. Then he took the kit and pulled him close to his body, setting him on his lap with a grunt. "You mean the person who just left on his bike?" Fox nodded. "He's a Careinian, Fox. Careinians are from Canvhis."

"_That's_ a Careinian?" Fox asked with a hint of surprise. "But he looks so different! Is that how they all look in Canvhis?"

"No," James replied with a smile. "Not all people who live in Canvhis look like him He's just a part of a different race, that's all. Just like how we are foxes. He's a Careinian Car – a different race."

"Do all Careinian Cars look like that? Why are they gray? What is the matter with their heads?" Fox looked up at his father with a confused glare. It was as if the gates of a room full of questions were forced opened in the kit's mind.

"Yes, Fox, they all look the same, for the most part. They all have that human-like body and those funny shaped heads. They are gray because that's how God made them, Fox. It's the same reason why he chose to give us red fur and some other foxes blue fur and some gray."

"What are they like?" Fox's eyes widened, hoping to know more about these Careinians.

"They all love to be powerful and strong. But not that one. He's different. He's very humble, and he's helped me more times than I can count."

"How?"

His father grinned. "Well, maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

Fox paused as he looked out at the Unonian countryside. Green grass sprawled as far as the eye could see, with an occasional group of trees placed around the land. The sun poured its light onto the ground, giving life to the green around him. "What did he want, father?" Fox asked.

James's grin began to fade. "Oh Fox, let's save that for later, okay?" Fox nodded his head.

Suddenly, Fox's father stood up and breathed a great sigh through his nose. Beckoning his son, he grabbed his staff and headed toward the cattle. Fox stared up at his father with intent, not because they were finally going to do something, but because he knew so much. _I hope I can be as smart as he is someday, _the kit thought. Shaking his head, he refocused his gaze on the grass.

"Fox!" his father called out. "We're moving the cattle over to that field I showed you a few minutes ago, okay? Start moving them out!"

Fox knew what he had to do. Finding a large staff on the ground, he sped to the back of the herd and gently began to strike the rears of a few cattle. Eventually, the gluttonous beasts began to move forward, swinging their heads left and right and bellowing out grunts and moans.

"That's it, keep it going!" his father shouted. He began to run up to the lead cow and grabbed it by the rope around its neck, leading it to the new pasture. All of this was routine for the animals.

"Yar!" Fox shouted as he whacked a slow one in the rear. Looking up, Fox checked on the group. In front of the kit was an exodus of cattle, bearing a chorus of bells and moans. "Yar! Move!" Another cow picked up the pace as the group began to move closer together.

"Make sure they're close together, Fox," James shouted, "because we can't afford to lose one! Keep your eyes focused on them!"

Fox nodded as he ran over to his right and whapped a beast on the side a few times, making it move back in the right direction. _Why can't you ladies ever just follow orders? _he thought. Then, with a jerk, he turned around and pushed another to his left.

Over fields of green, Fox ran all over the herd as they cascaded over to new grass. Everything was routine now for Fox. Ever since he was seven, he had helped his father with the cattle and left his mother behind each day, leaving her alone to find food and tend to the house. Fox didn't mind ranching – even though it was hard work, it was much more exciting than going to market in the village center or sweeping out his room. Fox also loved the openness of the whole countryside. It was as if these fields had never been touched by any being in hundreds of years, and they extended out in all directions like a sea of green, with the hills being stagnant waves.

Finally, after a good amount of walking, Fox noticed his father stop. Running around the herd to keep them close together, the kit went to work. His main job was to keep the cattle together. This was very important since each lost cow could be the difference between plenty of food for the winter or hardly any at all.

"Fox!" his father called out. "Come here!"

Fox looked up and raced to the front of the pack. He loved to run, to be the first one there to be helpful. "Yes?" he huffed.

"That should be good for now," James replied. Rubbing his hand in Fox's hair, he gazed out at his animals, counting with his eyes to make sure all of them were accounted for. "Good work, Fox," he finally confirmed. Fox smiled. James began to walk around the group, making sure none of them was sick or injured. Typically, he did this at about this time of day, trying to keep a routine for his life.

After checking the udders of one of the countless beasts, James looked up at Fox and grinned. "This one seems to be in order," he said as he stood up with a grunt.

"Father?"

"Yes?" James asked.

"How do you know where to go for them to graze?"

James paused. "God guides them, not me. I just listen, that's all. See Fox, there's a time for listening and a time for speaking. You just have to know when to do those things." He paused as he picked Fox up and set him on his shoulders. "Do you see this, Fox?" he asked. Fox nodded. "Land, land as far as the eyes will carry. It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes father," Fox replied.

"One day it'll all be yours, Fox. All of it. And when you own this land, many years from now, will you promise me one thing?"

Fox let his gaze fall to his father's head. "What?"

"Fox, remember everything that I taught you, everything I've said to you each day you and I have started ranching together. Remember to be just, to be careful in all that you do and keep other people in mind when you make decisions. Remember to be merciful, to always forgive. Remember to be protecting also, to help those who need help and be there for them. And above all, love, Fox. Remember to love." His father looked up at him. "Can you do that for me, Fox?"

Fox nodded his head slowly. He had no idea why his father used to tell him those things, but they seemed important to him, nonetheless. Fox adored his knowledge, so he obeyed him without giving much thought.

"Live, Fox. And never give up, right?"

Fox nodded again. "Yes, I will."

------------

Evening soon settled in as Fox and his father traveled back to their home, right after they set the cattle in their shed a few hours ago. Exhausted, the young kit tried hard to keep up with his father, who seemed to be racing back toward the house. This happened every night, it was like he was afraid that Vikki wouldn't be at home or something. Fox followed close behind as his father stormed up to the front door and knocked exactly seven times. In an instant, the door opened and light flooded into the darkness.

"Vikki," his father awed. "Vikki, I missed you so much." He wrapped her arms around her and began to kiss her muzzle all over, like he was afraid it wasn't going to be there the next time he saw her, Fox noticed. Then they hugged silently together.

"James, I could never use my words to speak of my love for you," Vikki whispered. "I'm thankful God has blessed us like that." They began to wrap their tails around each other and close their eyes in a long kiss.

Fox lost interest. He had no idea why they did that and was even more confused with why they kept on saying "love." It couldn't be the same love that his mother used when he kissed him goodnight. It certainly wasn't the same love his father spoke of every time he went ranching. No, this was different. Even though he watched them kiss each night, he now knew it was different. It was love between a fox and a vixen, something he couldn't grasp firmly yet. In Selena, there was only a handful of young vixen, and each one barely spoke to him because of his green eyes and the fact that he worked a lot. It wasn't that he wanted to be left alone, because he liked women very much, but he couldn't figure out why. Either way, Fox stepped into the house and sat down in a kitchen chair, running his hands over the rickety wooden table.

Suddenly, he heard his parents stop. He looked up and watched as the pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes with wondrous smiles growing on their muzzles as their eyes were stuck at half-open. Fox furrowed his brow. _Why do they do that?_ With a jerk, his mother turned her head toward Fox, and, as suddenly as their affection had started, it was over.

"How's our strong man, father?" she asked as she walked over to Fox, her dress softly bouncing with each step. With a petit hand, she stroked Fox's hair.

James walked up to her with a grin and set his hands on her shoulders. "He's certainly a wonderful man! Come on, Fox, show this woman your muscles!"

Fox flexed his right arm half-heartedly, and his mother smiled as she shook her head. "I'd watch out if I were you, James. This man might sweep me off my feet someday!"

James turned to her and laughed as he set a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Maybe, eh?" He picked Fox up by his shoulders and set the kit in his arms as he sat down with a grunt. "What's the matter, Fox," he asked. "You're not smiling like you usually do."

Fox looked over to his mother, who wore an expression of concern. "What's love?" he asked.

James and Vikki stared at each other. Fox felt silly for asking such a question, and his ears sunk. _Everyone knows all of what love is, right?_

"Fox," Vikki began, "love is more than being content, more than money and fame, and is much more than a full stomach. When you're in love, Fox, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is the one you love. That person means everything."

Fox furrowed his brow. "But you say you love me, and you say to father you love him too. You say you love to cook and cradle me when I'm crying. How can all of that be love?"

Vikki stared up at Fox with glowing eyes and a warm smile. "Love has many forms, Fox. You know about God's love and love you have for your parents. But someday, Fox, you will feel different love. Someday, you will meet a beautiful vixen, and she will change your life forever. Then, you might share that love one day with children."

"And when you meet her, Fox," his father chimed in as he gazed at Vikki, "stay close to her. Hold her and never let go, okay?"

Fox nodded. "Yes father," he replied.

His father set him down onto the ground, and Fox stepped toward his mother, who pushed him close to her dress and rubbed the backs of his ears. "Don't worry, Fox," she assured. "Life can be confusing sometimes, but you're strong, so you will be able to work through anything."

"You must be strong, Fox," his father suddenly said with a stern tone, a tone he almost never heard his father use before. The stone-cold command sounded almost threatening, but Fox knew he didn't do anything wrong. It was odd to hear him barge in like that, though. When Fox looked up, he noticed his mother was staring, almost glaring, at his father. "Yes, Fox," he added with his normal, smiling face and comforting voice. "I know you will be strong and determined, so don't worry. But your life will require–"

"James, please, not now," Vikki suddenly begged as she touched James's chest. It seemed that every time his father wanted to be serious with Fox or tell him what to be, his mother would stop his speech. It was as if she was afraid of something, but Fox didn't know what it could be.

Suddenly, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Fox, you must get your sleep so that you can bring in that calf you killed for breakfast." He looked up at Vikki. "You should've seen him out there, Vikki. He knew exactly how to kill that beast! I didn't even have to tell him, nothing like I was when I was nine, thankfully. And the way stabbed it! He's going to be great." Fox smiled as he looked up at his father's warm glow.

Vikki smiled half-heartedly. "Come Fox, I'm going to take you to your bed, okay?" Fox nodded as his father patted him on the back. Even after Fox watched his parents kiss and smile again, he didn't understand their love. Then again, he reminded himself that he liked to talk to vixens and be around them, but he always seemed to say the wrong things or push them away unintentionally. He wondered if that was love, but he was too confused to jump to a conclusion.

With slow steps, he followed his mother to his room as she turned on his light. It had never changed from what Fox could remember. It had the same tuft of straw in the far left corner, along with a few books to the right. When he sat down in his straw bed, his mother sat next to him and stroked his head as he fell into her lap.

"Fox, one day you will know what true love is, and you may have a child produced from that love. Then you might understand why your father and I act different sometimes."

"Mother," Fox asked, "can you tell me why you and father love each other so much?"

Vikki smiled as she brought Fox's head close to herself. "Oh, maybe later, Fox. Right now, you've got to get your sleep, okay?"

Fox nodded as he tried to keep his eyes open. His mother laid him on the straw as she pulled a blanket near her feet and pulled it over Fox. Then, while humming her favorite song, she moved her head toward Fox and kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep tight, and do not fear, for I will be near, and be with you all of the time." With the other lines of the song still humming from her mouth, she crept by the door and turned off the light. Just before Fox fell asleep though, he saw his parents kiss be his doorway, the light of the kitchen silhouetting their bodies. For some reason, it looked beautiful.


	2. Prologue

Author's Note:

Uno, the country in which these events took place, was a landlocked country dotted with forests and luscious grass fields. The nation's climate could have been compared to that of our Great Britain's, with much rain and thunderstorms rolling through the countryside on a day-to-day basis. A Christian country, as was Canvhis, their neighbors to the west, they practiced a belief similar to Catholicism, as they were influenced by other lands. Technology in Uno was limited, as the farther one lived from a large metropolis, the less advanced one became, ranging from sophistication to an almost medieval tone. Nevertheless, the vulpine race was a very intelligent race no matter where they lived; using the little resources they had to the best of their ability. The Unonian tongue resembled that of a Latin-Slavic style, but that was only because it was similar in structure to the Careinian language. The land of Uno actually had much influence from their Careinian neighbors, for they lived under Careinian rule for thousands of years up until 1267, when Uno finally gained independence. The Careinians were known for their dominance and desire to control other peoples, while the Unonians were known for their ability to never give up when attempting to complete a goal. These traits were essential for each country's survival. Throughout this epic, translations and proper wordage are used when necessary. In proper names, the "j" is replaced by a "y" and vis-versa. In addition, for clarity, the vulpine race adopted a Mc- prefix to their last names, while the Careinians adopted a -ski suffix to their names. Occasionally, there was blending with the names, but these rules apply unless stated otherwise.

Prologue

The following is an excerpt from Todd Allensko McCasle's journal. A lover for history, he wrote to ease his fears.

_The year is 1974. The battle-scarred country of Uno is still in the midst of an ongoing, bloody civil war. The war has loomed on for twenty-six long years now, and the battles have shown no signs of anyone gaining an advantage, but I fear that the Mafian forces are making great advances. Uno is painted in blood, colored in despair, and spattered with sadness. The rain moves in to wash the blood away on occasion, but it does not stop the slaughtering of innocent people and destruction of lives. The skirmishes are brutal, as fighting from both sides are intense and bloody. I'm ashamed to admit it, but God help me, I too have had a hand in a few battles._

_As I look at what I wrote, I think it would be best if I started over. It all goes back to Uno, all foxes have Uno in their hearts and blood. It's the vulpine heart that unites us. Even when our race was in its darkest hours, we still remained united in spirit. The word "Uno" in our language translates to "free land," but rarely has that label been true. In the year of 1267, Uno, a nation mainly comprised of vulpine men and women, gained its independence from Canvhis in the gory siege of Cavask, led by an outlaw fox known as Todd McCasle, whom I share relations with. Fighting for justice, my ancestor's strong heart drove other vulpine people to take immediate action. The vast Careinian Empire was stunned over the destruction of the town, as the abashed nation could not believe they had been defeated by a band of vulpine fighters. Later, the Careinian king, the Carzinski, realized his brother ruling Uno at the time was a very unjust and unfair ruler, which led to the revolt in Cavask. Obviously, when the people are taxed to their limits, the seeds of revolution will be planted. In response to this, he offered the nominated leader of the foxes, Fox McFelese, one request. The bold vulpine demanded for Uno to become its own nation. The man's order still rings in every foxes' heart today. "I insist that Uno be free, or a pox be on you, the Carzinski of Canvhis! I would die a million brutal deaths if it meant that every vulpine could be free!" Ah, it feels great to write down such powerful words! Consequently, the free state of Uno was formed that very same year. But life was still difficult for our vulpine ancestors. Persecution to the vulpine race became a hobby for other nations, as they considered us a gang of troublemakers after what happened in Cavask. In addition, expulsions from other nations to Uno were common in the thirteenth century for the vulpine race. In an unusual move, though, the powerful Careinians refused to persecute the race. Their king, Chrashzjno V - a loving and just Carzinski – still felt terrible for what his brother did to them, despite what was said to him by McFelese, and so he generously facilitated the unstable nation and supported them. Under their first king, Fox McFelese the Bold, a mass exodus of the vulpine race migrated to fertile Uno, in journeys of joy and suffering. At the end of McFelese's reign, Uno had become the first - and only - free vulpine nation in the world. _

_Over the next three centuries, battles with other countries became increasingly frequent, and Canvhis and Uno grew farther apart. Uno did, however, surprisingly defeat the Tedastrian Empire, a vast empire that warred constantly with Canvhis, in the war of 1522 under Todd McVanke II, a powerful and popular leader among the vulpine race. There, the brave fox is remembered saying, "Freedom and justice! I will not rest until foxes everywhere enjoy these privileges again! If I cannot unite and liberate Uno, then my soul is not worthy of being forgiven!" This victory established Uno as an authoritative nation, giving the country some peace and stability. The golden age of Unonian history went in full swing! This brief moment of tranquility allowed McVanke II to advance Uno's arts, technology, and society, giving the country a unique culture that made other nations green with envy. The intelligent and valiant fox also fused the country's clans into one group, uniting the vulpine race for good. Now, because of him, we are truly one nation, and one group. Canvhis even began to revamp its interest and ties with Uno. Perhaps I should say this here: together, McCasle, McFelese, and McVanke II are considered the "fearless protectors of Uno" – a group of heroic Unonians that we feel was guided by God to free us when things turned bleak. Over the next centuries after McVanke II's glorious reign, battles with other nations broke out from time to time, but at the turn of the nineteenth century, the vulpine population in Uno reached new highs. Virtually all foxes resided in Uno, while some lived in imperial Canvhis. Canvhis, however, began to drift away from Unonian affairs once again. Uno prospered in the nineteenth century under peace, as countries looked to trade and make amends with the now stable country. Those were great days, and my father reminisced about them constantly, which is why I now adore history. _

_However, dark clouds were on the horizon of the next century. The year 1943 saw the enemies from the north attack us and occupy much of our northern lands, slaughtering many innocent people. A seven-year war broke out between Uno and Hazardouse, and in the end, the invading nation, bent on genocide, retreated from fierce resistance and revolts preformed by us, the Unonian people. We may not be the most powerful, but we never give up. Our hearts never allow us to! So, with Hazardouse no longer a threat, many felt peace would soon rule the land. Hazardouse instead attacked Canvhis and gained much of its lands to the south, as Canvhis was ill prepared for a full-scale offensive on their soil. Their once superior army lay in shambles, and the siege crippled the once glorious nation. Though Uno escaped Hazardouse's clutches, the nation was now unstable, as the victory fueled thoughts of revolution. An ex-Unonian general, Fredecho McResivo, led a series of bloody and costly uprisings against the weak Unonian king, demanding him to step down. McResivo appealed to many of us since he promised us wealth in both money and food. He desired control of Uno, and would do anything - even lie to his own people - to accomplish his evil task. He warned his enemies, those loyal to the king, that they would die for their lack of submission, which caused other vulpines to jump on his side. Being a lover for peace and good, I refused to be blinded by his foolish demands. The general called his fighting force the "Mafia," Unonian for the "force," and led his army to combat the other Unonian people. The revolts and uprisings ignited an all-out war in Uno, and the country fell into a bloody, terrible civil war. Both sides were well equipped with guns and soldiers, and the war quickly became a stalemate within a few years. King McResivo, who was Fredecho's younger brother (yes, sibling rivalry apparently), died at the start of the war. King Casko II replaced him, but he is not much of a better fighter or leader for us. The general in charge of the Mafian army died in 1963 and gave way to General McRasko, who is more ruthless and bloodthirsty than his predecessor. The fighting has been very intense and deadly since then, even up to the year 1974. _

_And now, I sit here in my bedchamber, waiting, hoping, praying, and crying for freedom from the evil that has poisoned the souls of so many. May God free us from this evil. Though I am young, I do not want to die knowing that Uno is enslaved by darkness. No. There must be hope out there. There has to be someone who can lead us out of this spiral of chaos. Please, as I get on my knees and pray, please let there be a way for the vulpine race to bask in the glory of peace and hope. If not, then I will surely fight until I die. But until then, I shall wait. Perhaps there is use for me in Uno's freedom._

_-Todd Allensko McCasle, twenty-fifth generation offspring of the Virtuous _

_ Protector, Todd McCasle._

In the town of Selena, however, there could be hope for this troubled nation, in the form of a young fox. The year was 1974. The journey began now.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

A quick leap over a small hillside moved the kit forward to his father's pasture. He had no idea what time it was, but judging by the sun, it looked to be about eleven in the morning. Even though he was already tired from helping his mother with breakfast by dragging the dead calf from the shed to their home, he kept going, sprinting across emerald fields wet with rain and glistening in the morning sun, which tried desperately to peek through any break of clouds.

_Only a few more minutes of running,_ Fox told himself. He knew the area by heart now. Right next to him was the edge of a very dense forest, complete with its share of animals and trees. When his father let him leave early, he'd spend most of his time there, pretending to be a soldier in the Unonian Royal Army. It was his dream to become a soldier of the Unonian Army ever since he was six years old, when his father told him about them. He said they were always loved and appreciated, and, most important, they protected people from the Mafia, who would do anything to destroy Uno, according to him. So, with a mind full of stories and ideas, he raced forward, letting the scenery blur passed him.

Fox passed over the final hill and saw his father standing next to a hover bike and staring out into the distance, with two other men by him. Next to his father was a Careinian Car, the same one that spoke to his father yesterday. But he wasn't smiling or laughing this time. This time he spoke in a deeper tone, almost as if he was afraid of what he was saying. Fox turned his head and studied the other man intently. The other fox was wearing the traditional Unonian army uniform. His green and black uniform was a sharp contrast to his father's clothes. He was talking about something, but Fox could not make out the words. Fox couldn't believe he was this close to a Unonian soldier. But he couldn't let himself be seen in case they were speaking about something important, so Fox crept into a small ditch and watch the three men.

Fox noticed his father looked sick, almost depressed, and watched as he got up to lean against the bike. They seemed to whisper, as not to let anyone hear. Impatient, Fox waited for them to stop talking. He continued to observe his father, and saw that he abruptly stood up and rubbed his forehead, muttering something under his breath.

_No man will hurt my family_, Fox thought. He picked up a large stick next to him, which was longer than he was tall, and began to pretend he was a powerful warrior, like those in the Unonian Army his father told him about. He said they were the heroes of Uno, and that no soldier feared any enemy. Not only was it Fox's desire to enlist in the Unonian army, but also he wanted to impress his family, which he loved dearly, and protect them from harm. He twirled the stick around and stabbed the ground with it.

"Take _that_, Mafian man! You can't hurt _us_!" he shouted as he slashed through the air. He whipped the stick around his lean body and set it in front of him, almost as if he was blocking an attack from an evil man. Occasionally, Fox would look up to see if his father was watching him, but he wouldn't even turn around.

Finally, Fox gave up. Feeling bored, he wandered toward the forest to look for other adventures, twirling his stick as he walked. He blocked out his father's sad looks and stepped through tall grass, using his stick to whip the grass down in front of him.

When he made it to the forest, Fox pretended to kill the Mafian troops with his stick and showed them no mercy. He loved to play this game because he always wanted the chance to show himself that he could be brave and strong. He loved to please people also. If he wasn't overworking himself for his father, he was taking some of the burden off his mother. It made him feel good – helping people, and he didn't mind taking a comment here and there if he wanted to.

Cutting through the air, he waved the stick like a sickle. He liked the sound it made as it ripped the air in front of him. With each swing, he felt more and more like a soldier of the Unonian Royal Army. He couldn't wait to don the sharp looking tunic, pants, and boots. _One day I'll be the one to protect my family,_ he thought as he struck the long stick against a polvenu tree.

Soon, however, he became bored with playing that game, so he climbed up a tree and became a lookout for his imaginary army. Another game was starting up.

"Jerimijo! Hold your gun steady!" Fox shouted at an invisible fox. Squinting his eyes forward, he gazed out into the dark thicket, trying to make it so that his breathing was inaudible. "Steady men," he whispered as he held up a hand. "I hear something… a lot of something." Only the rustling of leaves and the sound of birds dared disturb the kit's silence. He scanned the area intently, waiting for that one moment when enemy soldiers would show themselves and invade.

"Mafians are invading the south wall!" Fox shouted as a group of birds scattered from a nearby tree. "You three, follow me!" Jumping off the old tree, he raced over and began to slash his stick at the invisible intruders with unyielding force. More were racing around the area, going after his men like the winds of a thunderstorm. They tore around Fox, but the kit refused to give up. "You will never sack this fort!" Fox screamed as he blocked two attacks from his left and bashed a Mafian to his right. Then, moving deeper into their lines, he cruised through the droves of soldiers until he met their commanding officer and beheaded him.

But this game started to lose its luster too. When he decided to return to his father about a short while later, he leaned his stick up against a tree and darted back to the field. Leaving the forest in no time, he raced over hills and valleys covered with unending green grass. But, as he passed over a large knoll, he was surprised to see his father running toward him.

"Fox! Come here a minute!" he boomed. Fox could feel his father's voice echo through the sea. His voice was rich and full, truly a unique characteristic. The young fox ran toward him without hesitation, confused as to why he wasn't at his post.

"Yes father?" Fox asked.

His father grabbed his son's shoulders and leaned into his face. "Fox, remember how I told you not to wander off without me knowing where you are? The world is a dangerous place. It is filled with perils one your age cannot see or know." He sounded panicked now, but Fox didn't know why. After all, he was only in the forest playing games he played almost every day.

"I'm sorry, Father, I will remember next time." Fox assured, hoping to escape another lecture.

His father paused and then sighed. Laying his eyes upon his son, he studied him, like he wasn't sure if he had ever seen him before. Fox thought he might have cut himself, but he didn't ask. "I did not call you for that reason. Fox," his father finally stated. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to your mother and I. You have been a great help to us, and you will soon mature into a man."

Fox gazed up at his father as he paused and glanced up at the sky, almost to hold back a tear. Then he laid a hand on his son's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "Why are you telling me this now, father?"

His father shook his head. "Remember that your mother and I love you. Never forget what we taught you: about love, fighting, justice, and mercy. They are very important, and I want you to know them so that you can avoid making the same mistakes I did. Don't forget them, and never forget who you are. Never give up my son, trust your instincts. Trust the Lord too, because He will never fail you." Fox looked up at him with uncertainty. His father kneeled down to his level and placed a hand on his son's cheek, stroking it gently while sniffing his nose slightly. "Where I go, you cannot come. There are bad things happening around us, and I must go alone."

"I'm not a coward. I will go too, father." He stared at his father, whose smile quickly turned into a glare.

"Fox, listen to me," his father whispered. "Run, _run_ away from this place as fast as you can and hide in the woods until I come for you." He shook his shoulders hard. "Do as I say! Obey your father, Fox! Run... _Run..._ that's it, as fast as you can! _Run!_"

At the moment his father shook him, Fox bolted out of sight, not even pausing to casually glance behind him. He had no idea what was going on or why his father spoke to him like that. Who were those men talking to his father a few hours ago? What did they want? What were they here for? Did they have something to do with this? Fox obediently sprinted into the forest, running with fear in his heart. _What's happening? This hasn't happened before. Maybe that's because father said bad things were near._

He sped into the dense foliage and grabbed the big stick he was playing with earlier. He decided to continue running until he found a place to stay for a while, closer to Selena. Scenery became monotonous, but soon he began to reach woods familiar to his liking. Leaning up against a dead tree to catch his breath, the kit re-examined his stick, trying to take his mind off of what his father told him. He took out his pocketknife and began to cut away at the stick to make the pointed end sharper. This was a long and time-consuming task, as the stick was made out of a hard wood, and his knife - which once belonged to his father - was dull. In mid-cut, Fox paused and glanced at the knife. He remembered that his father gave him this knife just a few years ago, when he killed his first cow on his ninth birthday. This wasn't a difficult task to accomplish, but it symbolized the beginning of him maturing into a man. Though it was costly, his father also let him kill his best cow, because he wanted his son to "have the best."

Fox started again and tore through the stick, determined to make him a weapon to wield against the Mafia. He recalled that his father told him not to trust a man who supported the Mafia, because they were evil. He ordered Fox to stay away from them, so Fox did as he was told. But it wasn't as if Fox had ever remembered seeing a Mafian before. His father supplied him with the profile, though. Chain mail shirts fit around their dire frames, complete with guns and heavy pants. They knew no mercy, and would do anything to threaten Uno's future. Even though he was told this, Fox still couldn't believe that those people could be so evil.

Even as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon, Fox was still working diligently on his weapon, his knife slowly chewing away at the bits of wood from the stick. He wanted to help his father and know what was going on. Doing what was asked of him was probably the best choice of action, he reasoned. Finishing the final touches on his spear, he got up and walked along the rolling creek that divided the large forest, and drank some of its glistening water with cupped hands. He was always puzzled as to why this water tasted better than the water at home. It tasted less like metal and was more refreshing than the latter. Discoveries like this made Fox feel important, like he knew information that was useful and helpful to others. After wiping his muzzle, he stood up and searched for more adventure.

The night grew darker and darker and the moon suddenly became the only light in the sky. The forest was ominous, but Fox knew that he had to be brave since that was what his father would want him to do. _Never give up, trust your instincts._ Fox grew tired and lay in the grass; the coolness of the ground helped him concentrate on the day's confusing events. Something was wrong at home, he reasoned, since it wasn't every day he slept away from home - this was the first time that he could remember. Fox gazed at the treetops where he lay. Nothing looked out of place in the forest. After all, it was still just the woods, just without any lights on. Pausing to see if he could hear something, Fox's ears perked up. Perhaps there was someone who needed his help or assistance? Fox loved to be helpful - loved to help his mother with the dishes, or his father with the cattle, or just about anyone else. He enjoyed helping others, but he did not ask for anything in return, which made him special and different from the other children of the village.

Nothing. Not a sound at all. He placed his stick over his chest, just in case a Mafian soldier would lunge from behind one of the trees and try to ambush him.

Suddenly, he heard something in the distance. Fox knew it wasn't crickets, for they buzzed when the night grew darker than this. This sound was something different, like shouts, possibly coming from near the village. Fox's ears focused on the voices that became louder as each second crept by. His heart raced as panting soon came from his muzzle. The shouts soon turned into a collection of screams and cries, from what he could hear.

Fox got up and ran to see if he could get closer to the sound, stepping on the dead roots and rocks he had avoided so many times in his life while exploring the forest. But after he dodged another limb, Fox stopped dead in his tracks. No sound again. Not even a whisper. He stood, puzzled for a minute, and looked around, examining anything he could detect with his eyes. Not much could be seen in front of him; even his hands were hard to see. However, as Fox squinted forward, he detected a small orange glow emitting from somewhere in the distance. Now he could begin to hear other sounds - cracking sounds coming from the direction of the glow, along with distant screams. It was too far away to notice anything else.

Fox lay down on the forest floor and looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but worry what was happening. All of this seemed so new to him. He worried until he couldn't keep his eyes open any more - and he soon drifted off to sleep on the cool forest floor.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

The bright sun's rays peeked through the treetops of the dense forest like beams of light from heaven itself. Another day had begun, and they young kit opened his tired eyes, got up, and stretched his small body. As he searched for any more peculiar sounds or images, he noticed that nothing appeared out of place. The birds sang their usual songs to welcome the new day. A bluebird fluttered by and perched next to him. She continued to sing her song, and the gentle tones of her voice soothed the kit. Fox watched her with intent, though his attention soon swayed to himself. Checking over his body, he saw a few new scrapes across his vest and kilt and, as he looked at the ground, he saw all types of insects dancing across the forest floor as he looked down at his tired boots.

Finding nothing unusual, Fox got up, grabbed his stick, and walked around the forest. He realized that his father had not come for him yet, which made him feel uneasy.

"What should I do?" he asked himself. _If I go, he might scold me for leaving. But if I stay here, father could be in trouble and might need my help._

After he debated on what to do for a while, he decided that he had waited long enough for his father to return. He jogged at first, and then gradually began to sprint through the forest to reach the field where his father usually tended to his cattle. Fox remembered how his father always boasted about him being an excellent runner. He secretly told Fox that one day he would need to use it to save his life. Maybe that's what he meant when he would say "you will become strong one day my son, and then you must lead our people from the enemies."

But Fox couldn't concentrate anymore. Thoughts and terrors jumbled together and formed twisted ideas and horrible fears that did not ease his worries. _Could the village have been attacked by the Mafia? Or was there a fire in the town? _He ran to the field and saw nothing when he got there. There were no cattle, no cattle or ranchers anywhere to be exact. Fox tried to ignore that fact. _Maybe they are at Selena._ So, he continued and dashed across the lush green sea, trying to escape his fears and doubts.

Even as he sped back toward the town, he saw no one. Now Fox began to panic. In his entire life, he couldn't remember ever seeing no ranchers out before. Nothing could hold him back from the town now, not even his sore legs that cried out for rest or his heart that beat against the wall of his chest like an irate drummer. He began to count the landmarks as he careened over fields. _Mr. McUske's hill, the rotting cart, the large jaku tree that is all alone. _Soon he could see the village in the distance, but still no one was around. It was as if they all left. With his ears bent down, Fox became scared. _What if they left and forgot me? Where did they go? What happened to them?_

It seemed like an eternity, but Fox reached the outskirts of the village and realized that his darkest fears had become a nightmarish reality. He stepped near some homes, but they were all charred. The dwellings nearby had all been torched, burned by a flame that showed no mercy. Some of the houses were still smoking, as most of the dwellings were built out of wood, and wood can burn for a long time, he remembered. Fox cringed as he turned his head. The house closest to where he stood belonged to a family he knew very well. The McFaskoto family was a very kind and respected family in Selena. Fox loved play near their house since they were so generous. Reynard, their son, played with him in the woods on occasion and share his toys with him. No other child did that to Fox, since they wanted nothing to do with his different eyes, so he spent a lot of time with him.

The young fox peered into the house, which was easy since the walls had been burned down, and he saw the charred remains of the McFaskoto family laid in a heap in the kitchen. The way they were positioned looked as if they had been tied down and bound in chains while the house burned. Mr. McFaskoto, Fox could tell it was him since he was taller than his wife, had the remains of his jaw hung wide open, almost as if he was screaming for mercy just before he burned to death. His fingers were dug into the dirt, burying them in the fresh soil and ash. The chains attached to him were liquefied to his hands and wrists - what was left of his hand and wrists. His torso was still smoking from the heat of the flames, looking like overdone steak in a heap of black bones. His wife was at his side and was also chained onto the floor, but there was not much left of her to really observe anything else. Fox began to breathe hard as he stepped back. He discerned that Reynard was also burned alive by the flames, clutching his mother as if he was trying to protect her from the hellish heat. The remainder of the brick house cooked them inside like an oven.

Fox had to step back. He turned around, afraid of the carcasses of people he knew, but everywhere he turned was more burned houses. It was a nightmare. The entire area around the village smelled of burnt flesh and fur, which made Fox's stomach turn. Every house the awe-stricken fox came to was in the same fashion: their burned faces peered back at him with eerie expressions that horrified the young kit. Fox was terrified by the painful positions their bodies were in just before they died, all contorted and mangled.

Fox reached the village center after stumbling down the main dirt road with fear and panic in his heart. On the market building, he noticed some villagers who were chained to the wall. Their limbs, which were scattered near them, were hacked off in a crude fashion with axes a few paces from the kit's feet. Their bloody torsos were too smeared in rich dark blood to tell who they were, who they _used_ to be. Fox thought one of them looked like Mr. McHendeski, who used to hand him an apple to take to his family every day when Fox walked by his store to help his mother buy food. He told Fox that he too grew up poor, so Fox felt attached to the goodhearted man. Mr. McHendeski was a very munificent man, and knew what it was like to go without food for a while. Now he was nothing.

The stores in the village were looted, and some of them were torched. The streets were covered with blood and spoiled produce, among other items. Dead bodies lay motionless on the ground in pieces thrown in every direction, the crude layout made Fox gasp in shock. Turning his attention elsewhere, he saw that one unfortunate fox was impaled on the short market sign, his chest stabbed by the iron point that jutted outward. He lay there with the front of his body up, his head bent back towards the sun. Crimson blood still trickled off his dead hands like rivers through a small world. His open mouth was full of blood that glistened in the morning sunlight. Fox tried to avoid stepping on the dead as he moved through the center, dodging the bloody limbs and tissues that littered on the ground. It was truly a grotesque sight. The sights of the deceased corpses were almost too much for Fox. He knew all of these people too well, and now they were gone. All gone.

_Has my family survived the massacre?_ he thought. Fox raced to his family's side of town by darting further down the dirt road. More torched houses and more burned bodies littered the path. Some were still giving off small clouds of smoke, but Fox tried hard to ignore it.

Fox could now see his house from the distance. He ran to it as fast as he could, and noticed it was not burned, not torched at all! Could these cowards spared his family? He walked up the back way and headed towards the front of the house near the front door – the only door from the outside. Fox quickly turned the corner and saw that the door was swung wide open. _I knew it! I knew it! They were waiting for me all along! _Fox thought. A glint of hope sparked in his heart. After seeing so much death and despair, he felt he finally returned a place of security! He had so much he wanted to tell his father and mother and a lot he wanted to ask them. He knew they would answer each question. Maybe his mother was already making another meal waiting for her brave son to return.

Fox turned toward the entrance and stepped cautiously inside, listening to the creaking sounds his boots made with each step. The doorway provided little light into the house, but he could see something was hanging from the inside. It dangled, almost floating in midair, but he couldn't determine what it actually was. He searched for the light switch and toggled the light.

Fox gasped. He saw that the floating object was his mother, Vikki, but she wasn't floating at all. She was hanging there, motionless from a rope tied onto a wood beam from the ceiling. Her eyes were stuck wide open, like she was staring back at her son, who stood only a few feet in front of her. Her delicate hands were in front of her body, and the ribbon that she used to wear tied around her neck now tied them together. Dry blood was at one of the corners of her mouth; her once brilliant white fur was now smeared and stained in that very blood. It was a horrible sight for him to bear. She… wasn't moving. She was just… there.

Fox suddenly broke down and cried, not exactly sure if he was dreaming. Tears rolled down his soft cheeks as he stumbled to his mother and buried his head in her flowing pink dress. Bawling in the soft cloth, he tugged at her dress, trying desperately to make her move.

"Wake up, mother! Please, wake up!"

He looked up at her, almost waiting for her to come back to life, maybe. However, she remained motionless. The only sound heard was the sound of the thick rope rocking on the beam. Fox threw his head back into his mother's dress, and sobbed uncontrollably as he shook her. The pain of seeing his mother like this was too much for him to take. He wanted her back with him.

After a few moments, he softly dried his tears and stinging cheeks on her dress and glanced around the dark room. Pots and plates were smashed all over. The parts of the cow that they had for breakfast the other day was gruesomely thrown to the other corner of the room, with its blood and innards spewed from the bloody carcass. The table was destroyed – all the chairs were too – and the walls were covered in stains of blood and dirt. Fox got up and stumbled aimlessly around the house.

With tears still down his cheeks, he went into his parents' room, but hesitated because he feared what he might see. But, as he peered in with his ears bent back and his heart pounding, he saw nothing, literally, nothing. Everything in their room was missing, everything from his father's locker to his mother's jewelry from "every corner of Uno." Only a few bits of paper lay on the floor, but it wasn't of much significance. For the first time, it looked empty.

After he checked his parents' room and found everything gone, Fox stepped back into the kitchen and tried hard not to stare at his mother. Wiping his stinging cheeks, the young kit kept his eyes open just a crack so that everything looked like a blur. With trembling hands, he found the door to his room over a pile of broken furniture and bloody remains of the cow. He tried to open it, but it was jammed. Shoving harder, Fox grunted as he pushed against the door and lost his footing. Frustrated, he stood back up and vigorously pushed the door out of the way, finally knocking it ajar. As he moved the door back and forth on its hinges, he noticed that a board was nailed onto the bottom of the door. The room reeked a little, and was very humid. But Fox stood perfectly still, afraid of what was in the room. His mind told him to turn around and leave. Even his legs, which begged for rest, agreed. But his heart waylaid those forces with curiosity. He fearfully switched on the dim light to his room.

Fox slowly opened his eyes and gasped. No more than two feet in front of him was his father, lying collapsed on his stomach in the middle of the room. A giant iron bolt was attached to his leg, and a chain connected him to the middle of the floor. Frantically, the kit stumbled forward and tried to move him, but his father was too limp and heavy, impossible to budge. He could tell he was dead. With tears welling in his eyes, he began to pull at the bolt, trying to free him from the floor. Then, as Fox paused to catch his breath, he realized why his father died in _his_ room. He was gassed. He remembered hearing stories from the villagers about gassings, and about how terrible they were. _His_ room was the only one that had no windows and was small enough that it would ensure quick, painful death. The board was placed onto the door to prevent air from entering the room. His father suffocated, and died a horrifying death. He lay near Fox stretched out to reach the door he would never grasp.

"Oh, father!" Fox sobbed. Memories of playing with his father and wrestling with him painfully seeped into his mind.

------------

"_Rrrgh!_ You'll never get me now! I've got you in a McVanke armlock!" Grabbing his father back, Fox pulled him to the ground with a hard yank. His father crashed next to him, rolled over, and lightly punched Fox a few times in the stomach. Fox laughed from the ticklish punches his father threw.

"You learned that from me, didn't you?" He laughed, and soon Fox tackled his father in the chest.

Picking him up by the shoulders before he attacked, his father set him down next to him. Fox stopped the assault, realizing the game was over.

"Oh, Fox! You're going to be great someday, my boy!"

He reached over and hugged his son, and Fox graciously hugged him back. A smile quickly grew on the kit's face. He loved to play with his father, because he always made it hard to win. Under a bright sun, amidst a sea of green dotted by cows and trees, Fox scooted closer to his father and watched as the animals grazed. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Fox didn't even look up to see its owner. He knew it was his father. He was never afraid to show how he felt.

"We've been at this for a while now, and your mother is probably worried about where you are. Go back to the house, okay. I'll be home soon." His father stood and turned his attention to his work. "Bye Fox!"

------------

Fox got down to lie by his father's side, trying to be as loyal as possible to the now deceased fox. With tears resting heavy in his eyes, the kit lowered his head, and put his father's hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"Are you Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud?"

Fox quickly opened his eyes and looked up. He had been sleeping next to his father's side for quite some time. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw a Careinian standing in the doorway to his room. He looked exactly like the one that had conversed with his father yesterday, but now he could tell that the man was older than he once thought.

"Y-yes, I am Fox McCloud," Fox trembled.

The man was relieved, Fox could tell by the look on his face. The aging Careinian looked over the young kit's shoulder to examine his father on the ground and shook his massive head.

"Gassed, right?"

Fox nodded. The Careinian shook his head sorrowfully and turned around. With a spidery hand, he beckoned the young vulpine to come outside, so Fox cautiously followed him out. As he stepped outside the dwelling, he turned his head and smiled at Fox, assuring him that he might be good. After all, he talked with his father just yesterday.

After the Careinian carefully examined the boy to make sure he was all right, he coughed as he patted the kit in the shoulder.

"Who are these men, and what do they want with my family and friends?" Fox blurted out suddenly.

The man glanced at him. "You wouldn't understand now if I told you," he muttered. "Come. I will explain when we reach my town. " Like he was in a daze, the Careinian turned and began to walk toward his bike, which was parked near the house beyond a small knoll. Then, when he noticed the kit wasn't following him, he ambled back to him.

"I want to stay near my family! I don't _want_ to leave!" Fox begged.

"You didn't _want_ your family to die too, but it happened. Now come, there is much you need to know." He extended his gloved hand out to Fox, but Fox froze. "You can trust me," the Careinian added. "I was a friend of your father. Him and I went a long way back." He shook his head again. "Way, way back."

Hesitating for a moment, Fox grabbed the old car's hand and followed him to his speeder bike. "I still don't want to leave," Fox repeated.

The Careinian didn't say anything. Instead, he led Fox to his bike and set the kit on the back seat. "Hold on to my coat," he warned as he stepped onto his bike. "We're going for a long drive, all the way to Fasaldesk, which is where I live. That will be your new home now."

"No!" Fox shouted. "I don't want to leave!"

Rolling his eyes, the man turned his head toward Fox. "You have two choices, kit. Either go with me, or stay here among the dead and die when you run out of food or get sick." Fox didn't say anything. The man struck the gas pedal with his foot, and Fox watched as the town he knew all his life, his family, and his friends, vanished in seconds. The journey to the town was less than spectacular, as it rained most of the way and was hard to see with the Careinian blocking the view to the front as they sped through the Unonian countryside. The fields needed the rain, but it did not need to drizzle while they were on a bike, Fox thought.

------------

The two arrived in the village late in the evening. "Welcome to Fasaldesk," Frankjo suddenly said as the rain began to let up. "I'll drive a little slower so you can see the town better, okay?"

Fox nodded. The town looked like it was going to be swallowed up by a greedy forest, as it was surrounded on three sides by woods. As they passed over a green hill, Fox spotted some buildings. "The houses look bigger," he noticed as they drove by a few homes scattered on the edge of town.

"Right," the Careinian replied. "They're also better built. The roofs are better thatched, and some homes, like mine, have shingles."

"What are shingles?"

The Careinian paused. "What? Um, they're like the bark on a tree, only thicker and… more… square."

Fasaldesk looked about the same size as Selena, but the houses there were a bit more sophisticated, as the car put it. They were built with wood and brick, much like Selena dwellings. The roofs were better thatched also - some had what appeared to be shingles, but it was hard to tell. As they rolled trough the village center, lined with taller buildings and a roofed marketplace, people stared at the fox with almost sympathetic looks as he slowly passed through the streets on the bike. Fox could not help but to stare back at their blank expressions. They seemed to stop what they were doing and stare, like there was something wrong with him. He felt that these people knew him, but how?

The bike came to a stop at an average-sized dwelling, complete with a white brick exterior framed by dark wood. A well-thatched roof, maybe shingles, was placed neatly on the top.

"This is where the journey ends, at our home. It isn't much, but it is a step up from where you used to live," exclaimed the Careinian. "See that window to the left? You will sleep in that room amongst the straw and hay that blankets the floor, which is better than sleeping like you did before, on old straw. I am Frankjo Milowski, and I live here with my wife, Janetka. We will be your new family for now. If you want, you can call me 'uncle.' That'll be fine."

Fox was puzzled when he examined his wife, who walked over to greet the young kit with a kiss. Janetka was a vixen who looked very similar to his mother, Vikki. She was dressed in a silky light green dress with white shoes, and she reminded him of springtime with her bright optimistic glow. She was prettier than the landscape around the town – that was for sure – because the town was a mixture of grass and mud from all of the rain. It was odd for Fox though since this was the first interracial couple he had ever encountered before.

"Come, we will sit in the house and talk," Frankjo said. His sudden command startled the daydreaming fox.

After Frankjo picked Fox up from the bike, the trio filed into the house. Immediately when Fox stepped inside, he noticed different features that he never saw in any house in Selena. This house actually had a separate room for sitting right next to the kitchen, which was larger and more luminous than the kitchen at his old house. From what he could see, the kitchen had the normal furniture in it, with the large sink, the stove, and the stacks of plates and pots piled up on the counter next to the sink. In the sitting room was a large couch, old and lumpy, and opposite to the couch were two small wooden chairs, chairs that reminded him of the ones back at Selena. On the floor was a rug that generously covered the old wooden floorboards. This was a nice feature since Fox could now sit on the floor without worrying about dirt soiling his kilt. Throughout the two rooms were paintings along the walls. A painting of Russkoff II caught Fox's eye. He stared at it, amazed by its detail and colors. Russkoff II was the Carzinski of Canvhis at the time. Fox heard his father talk about that man before. He felt that he was a weak and somewhat lazy Carzinski because he didn't do anything to solve the problems in Canvhis, like the recent wars they had with Hazardouse and the food shortages parts of the country were suffering from. The couple slowly sat down on the couch. Frankjo gawked at Fox, who nervously scuffed a foot on the wooden floor.

"My child, sit on this chair over here," Frankjo prompted. He reached over and pulled a chair near the center of the room. Fox cautiously sat down in the chair, and felt a bit worried as to what this Frankjo might do to him. "Are you hungry, my child?" Frankjo inquired. Fox eagerly nodded his head at the Careinian, who smiled. He turned to his wife. "Janetka, why don't you give him some bread to eat? I'll eat later, so don't worry about me." Janetka departed to the kitchen and, seconds later, came back with a few loaves of bread in a wicker basket. Fox watched her move toward him in anticipation of the food. His eyes widened as she slowly handed him the basket with a smile. Yanking a loaf from the basket, Fox ate it and disregarded any manners, for he was starving and the bread felt satisfying against his cheeks and tongue.

"It all happened about fifteen years ago," Frankjo began, and then paused to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Uno was in a state much like it is now, Junior: chaos. The Unonian army would continually battle the Mafia for the balance of power in Uno, causing many needless deaths. For about thirty years or so, the Unonian kings have been weak, allowing the Mafia to quickly gain power in Uno. They both fought to claim the crown of Uno. The king, who remained in control of Uno, promised equality and peace, while the Mafian leader promised rewards for his followers and slavery for his enemies, but if one knew the way he treated his followers, one could tell how impious his motives truly were. As they foolishly fought against each other, nations to the north and east of this country would hungrily eye Uno. Like wild vultures, they would assault on Uno's weak spots and gain land that our ancestors worked so hard to fight for. The attacks from other countries have died down since, thankfully, but that only fueled the civil war in Uno, allowing both sides to concentrate on destroying each other.

Suddenly, the old car began to drum his fingers nervously against the wood of the arm of the couch. "This is where your father comes in, Junior." He leaned back and smiled. "Oh, I remember your father was an excellent fighter, and a skilled pilot. I may sound like I'm boasting about him, but he was _good_. He worked with the Unonian king to plan strategies for war against the Mafia. Before the old jets were destroyed, he would bomb Mafian barricades and take out many vital supply depots. He was extremely valuable to the king, but more importantly, he was a wanted man for the Mafia. When he got married, a price was put on his head to kill him. The amount doesn't matter any more, and I cannot remember how much it was anyway. They then had you in Drawshk, Uno's capital, which at that time was a safe place to live, but–"

"I was born in Drawshk, not Selena?" Fox asked as he furrowed his brow. His whole life he had been told he lived in Selena all of his life. Crossing his arms over his chest, he began to think Frankjo was lying.

Frankjo nodded. "Yes, you were born in the capital. I know you don't believe me now, but someday you'll learn to trust me, Fox. The sooner you do, the easier it will be to understand your father. Where was I? Later that year, they moved to Selena in secrecy to escape the bounty hunters who filed into the metropolis. They wanted your father, Junior, and they wanted you just as much because they understood that you have the ability to lead us to peace."

"Why does everyone say that I will lead us to peace?" Fox interrupted as he shifted in his seat. "I'm just a fox, and I am only eleven!"

"You will learn, Fox, someday you will understand. But for now, you cannot know." He paused as he scratched his forehead. "Now then, you know that Selena was a village well hidden in Uno and was loyal to the Unonian king. There you grew up for most of your life, until today."

"What happened yesterday? Who were those people? Were they Mafians? What were _you_ doing with my father?"

Frankjo slowly sighed, almost as if he had been hiding something throughout the entire speech. Clearing his throat, he nervously wiped his brow. "Fox, I was always a good friend of your father and I knew him as far back as when we were children growing up in Fersenso. We trusted each other with our lives and had an unbreakable friendship that had survived many tests: from slavery, to persecution, to even death from close friends." Frankjo leaned forward in his seat and glanced at Janetka, who nodded her head. "I was patrolling the Unonian countryside yesterday on my bike and I happened to see a band of Mafian soldiers heading towards your village from the south. It's not every day you see those heathens parading around, so I didn't take it lightly. I knew your father was in the field and that the band was already too close for me to attempt to rescue your mother. Believe me, I wanted too, oh, how I wanted to help her! But I was too late! My God, I was too late."

As Frankjo spoke, Janetka began to sob. She moved into a back room and shut the door with a short slam. Frankjo paused and silently inhaled through his nose as Fox tried to hold back his tears. "I arrived to his field around noon and I informed him on what had happened. He was very distressed and sick. He told me if anything was to happen to him, I was to raise you into a man. He handed me a note and told me that he would go back into the village to fight the soldiers and get Vikki and you out of the area as quickly as possible. By that time, a scout from the village ran to us and reported that the town was under siege, and that they had tied up Vikki to use as bait for your father. We noticed you were nearby, and your father sprinted toward you and told you to run away, and run you did my child!" Frankjo smiled, but it soon faded as he shook his head. "He ventured back to Selena and fell right into their trap. They knew he couldn't resist Vikki in danger. When he arrived, she was… dead, hanging in the front room. They jumped him soon after, bolted him to the floor of your room, and gassed him. I could hear the screams through the door, as I was watching from a close distance near the side of the house. His cries and shouts tore my heart to pieces, but… I… I did not interfere because if I did, you would have no one left to take care of you. Believe me, everything in me told me to fight, but I had to honor his request. They then turned their anger toward the rest of the town, and terrible things that I cannot talk about happened there."

"So the Mafia killed my family? I'll kill _them_!" Fox threw a fist into the air, a very hard fist, for he was strong for his age.

Frankjo's bony hand grabbed the young fox's fist; his very rapid reflexes surprised Fox. While grabbing both of his hands, he gazed into Fox's green eyes. "Before you learn to use your hands," he released his hands and poked him in the head. "You learn... to use your head. Think before you do, not many can do this. But you will. I will teach you."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Fox sat in his room at the old house in Selena with his eyes fixed on his father, who lied silently at his side. He was just… there, lying on his stomach as lifeless as the floorboards that he was placed on. Even his hands, hands that picked Fox up thousands of times and worked tirelessly to the limit each day, were stretched out and inactive. The smell of the gas made its presence known, but its lethalness had worn off already. As Fox looked up, he noticed the room was poorly lit, as the one light that hung from the ceiling in the center of the small, dank room was starting to go out. The light reminded Fox of his father almost. Throughout his life at Selena, that light had always been there for him, ready to help him whenever he needed to see. Now it was dying.

Fox couldn't get over the fact that he was truly gone and he could not do anything to alter that. Life would have to be different. Now had no _real _family, and no father to guide him and mold him into a man, even though he still remembered what his father told him to do. _I'm going to have to face it alone now,_ he reasoned. _Frankjo can't help me that much. After all, I'm a fox, and he's a Careinian. The old car couldn't know the first thing about raising a vulpine!_ _He doesn't even know anything about me! What if he's really a Mafian spy? _The young fox paused for a moment, trying to dry himself off from the worries that dowsed his heart. He was completely shocked over his reasoning since he did not like to visualize such a hopeless situation. "Why did these things happen? Why does everyone expect so much out of me? I'm only a kit!"

Then, as Fox looked upon his father, he rolled over, moving slowly at first, then turning on his side to face his young son. His eyes opened quickly, which startled the Fox, and he examined him, almost as if he was laying eyes on the kit for the first time. With a jerk, he sat up and slowly placed a hand on his son's shoulders, smiling a reassuring grin. The rustling of the chains soon caught his attention, and, after running a hand against the links, shook his head in despair. He looked back at Fox, and then stared back down at the bolt on the floor.

Fox watched his every move, but was also afraid. He didn't know what was happening, but he was too stunned to talk. He wanted to ask millions of questions, questions about Frankjo, about Drawshk, about why people had to fight, and even about shingles. But most of all, he wanted to tell him that he loved him.

"I can't be with you anymore, Fox," his father spoke. Fox jerked his head up to his father's gaze and listened. "I have to leave you, my son. Believe me, I don't want to, but…" He looked down at the bolt with a look of failure. With a great sigh, he raised his head and refocused his eyes back on his son. "But I can help you. You do not know what will become of you, Fox, but you must be brave, must be strong, must be intelligent, and must be just in order to become what you will be. It will not happen swiftly, it never does my son. It will take time. But never give up. Trust God, he will give you strength to mature and grow." He scooted forward toward his son, ignoring the merciless groaning of the chains. "Right now, your life is at a turning point, and you will become a man sooner than you think, sooner than you desire to be. Many events will shape you and mold you into a beautiful adult. Some of these events will try your very soul, and some will even rip your heart to pieces, but you will not be able to change them. They must happen, and you must make them happen."

His father moved his hands into his lap. "You still have my bandana, right? That's something you can remember me by." He laughed slightly, but then heaved out a sigh as his smile disappeared. "I'm sorry I can't be there to guide you, Fox. You don't know how much that hurts me, because I love you, son. But remember me, and remember your mother. She will help you too." A tear rolled down his cold cheek. "Trust the man who is your half -father, he will teach you what I could not. He's a good man… better than I was. Never lose sight of love, Fox. Ever." Pausing, he wiped his cheeks as tears began to fall. Fox began to cry too as his father grabbed him and hugged him with his strong grip. "Be strong, my son. Be strong." He let go and pulled away.

Soon the only light in the room slowly fainted. Fox stared at his father despite the incoming darkness. He wanted to stare at him forever, but more than that, he wanted to be with him forever. The remaining light escaped, and the kit suddenly found himself alone in his room. Fox then heard a very large boom that startled him, and he gasped.

------------

It was thunder. Fox woke up to realize that he was not at Selena, but in his straw bed at the Milowski home. _Was it really a dream? _he thought._ It was so real_. With soft pulls, he tugged at the red cloth around his neck and remembered what his father told him as tears rolled down his soft cheeks.

The rolling thunder barreled through the countryside again, shaking the small room Fox lay in. Judging from his window, he guessed it was about seven in the morning since the clouds were not as thick. They were thin enough where he could see the sun's rays fight through them. Plus, it was too light out to be the middle of the night.

All of a sudden, he heard a sound coming from another room. Perking his ears up, Fox thought it sounded like strange music. Oh, what a peculiar sound it was! It was a noise he never heard before, but he could tell it was music since there were different pitches being played. It sounded pleasant to his ears. Fox recalled that every once and a while, people would play instruments in Selena, especially during ceremonies like Vionj, or during important events like funerals. Mr. McGalso always played the visca pipes, and a few people who lived on the other side of the village played other instruments, like violins. Over time, he learned more names of other instruments. One was called a _guitar_, another one was called a _flute_, and yet another was named a _drum_. Fox loved to play the drums, and even constructed his own drum out of a pair of old boots that couldn't fit him anymore, stretching the leather over a small wooden barrel. With the assistance of his father, he made drumsticks out of two short rib bones of a cow. Fox loved the sounds it made, mainly because his father would listen to him play when he was tired.

More music filtered through the air now. This time the tune seemed to be sad because the notes were played more slowly and at a lower tone. Fox guessed that his drum was probably destroyed now, along with his other belongings in the old house. However, he still had his knife that his father gave him, and he would never let that leave his sight from now on. Clutching his bandana, Fox vowed never to let that escape his grasp either.

The music still danced through the cool morning air, now at a more vibrant pace, flickering in the air like pounding Unonian rain against the roof. Fox couldn't take it anymore. Silently, he got up and staggered toward the sitting room, opening his door just enough for him to fit through. Peering from behind a cabinet, he observed Mr. Milowski, sitting on the couch and holding something up to his lips. _Was that making the sound?_ Frankjo stopped abruptly and put a fist near his mouth to cough softly a few times. Not losing his focus for a moment, he immediately began to play it again – a happy tune this time with a fast, jubilant pace. Intrigued by the new tune, Fox slowly walked up to the old Careinian and sat down in front of him on the floor.

The man glanced down at the fox and stopped playing. "So, you like the way I play music?" Frankjo asked. Fox nodded in agreement. "Really?" He nodded again. "Well, it's a harmonica, and I'm glad you like to listen to it because my wife can't stand the sound."

_A harmonica_. The word sounded so pretty. Fox looked up at the Careinian with wide eyes. "Could I learn to play the har-mon-i-ca?" he asked

The man stopped examining the instrument and stared at Fox. Finally, he chuckled lightly. "Sure, I'll teach you, but a harmonica player needs a harmonica… so, here you go." He tossed him the harmonica, and Fox couldn't wait to play it. He immediately put it up to his lips and blew into the large instrument. As he played, he noticed Frankjo kept a faint smile.

"Ah, you'll get better with practice," Frankjo assured. Standing up, he began to walk toward the door. "You can play it later, not now. Eat your breakfast soon and meet me outside. Your training begins today, and I want you to have a full stomach."

_Training? Why would I need training?_ Fox thought. _What could this training be for? Training to herd cattle? Or maybe training for combat?_ Fox hoped it was the latter. He couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen, so he ate his breakfast hastily.

"Not too fast, Fox," Janetka said as she washed her hands in the sink. "You can hurt your stomach if you eat something too fast."

Fox paused as he let his fork rest firmly in his hands. "Mrs. Milowski, what food is this anyways?"

She smiled as she pulled up a chair. "It's eggs mixed with beef tongue. Frankjo loves it."

"What's eggs?" Fox asked.

Janetka turned around and got a plate from the countertop behind her. With a quick stab of her fork, she brought the food up to her muzzle and pointed at the bits. "Eggs are the yellow part in the food, Fox. They come from chickens. We don't own chickens, but we get them from a friend in the village. He trades us beef for eggs, and he's a very generous man."

Fox finished chewing and wiped his mouth. "What does chicken taste like?" he inquired.

Janetka paused. "Well, telling someone how something tastes is sort of like explaining to someone how a rose looks, Fox. You can't know until you experience it."

"Okay," Fox muttered as he cleaned off his plate. Looking up, he noticed Janetka staring at him with a curious gaze. "What?"

Janetka shook her head with a grin. "Nothing. You just remind me of your father, Fox. He always loved to talk and was never afraid to ask questions."

"Did you know my father?" Fox set his fork down on the table and watched as Janetka finished another forkful of food.

She nodded and smiled wryly. "I wouldn't be able to tell you how a rose looked without seeing it first, Fox." Suddenly, the vixen stood out of her chair and grabbed her plate, holding it firmly in both hands. As she dropped it into a tub full of water, she began to scrub it vigorously, like she was afraid the decorative brown pattern was a stain or something.

Fox didn't feel like watching the aftermath of his plate, so he brought it to her without saying a word. Janetka paused, but then nodded with a smile as she dunked it into the bath. Then, with a sudden jerk, Fox bolted to the door, excited at what Frankjo meant by the word training.

"Fox," Janetka called out. Fox turned around. "Be careful out there, because today is only the beginning for you. This is a new chapter in your life, but don't worry because I will be there if you need someone to talk to and no one else will listen, okay?"

Fox nodded, but shrugged it off as he opened the door.

A steady downpour softly drenched the luscious green landscape. About twenty yards away from the house, Fox met up with his mentor, taking careful steps in the soaked soil. As he walked, Frankjo became more visible. The Careinian held an anomalous looking staff that was a little longer than he was tall. The staff had a very long, axe-like blade on the top, with a smaller more slender blade jutting staff next to the longer one. The two long blades, along with about a quarter of the staff, were made of steel. Fox cringed when he noticed how sharp the two blades were as the little sunlight that was visible glistened off their polished edges and looked as if they could even split the sunlight. The rest of the staff was made of wood, a hard wood it looked like, with a detailed pattern carefully carved in it. Another iron blade was attached to the opposite end of the staff, but this one was attached to the side of the staff, not at the end.

Fox shook his head in amazement and gazed up at Frankjo, who forebodingly glared back at him. "Your training commences today, young fox," Frankjo began sternly. "Your first lesson begins now, and your last lesson is a thousand miles in the distance. But you will reach it." He pointed in front of Fox. "Look below you, there is a gun at your feet. Pick it up, use it, and shoot me dead with it. Now."

Fox did as he was told and picked up the gun, keeping his eyes glued to the deadly staff. He was familiar with the model, the UR-33, since it was similar to one his father had at his old home. He pointed the weapon at Frankjo, not sure if the Careinian was sane. But, he shrugged and pointed the gun at his head. Fox cautiously fired at the old car, making sure the shot would go directly between his eyes. But, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he moved the staff into the path of the bullet, meeting it with a loud ping. Confused, Fox fired more shots. Whatever this staff was, it seemed to be blocking the bullets, telling Frankjo where to move his hands! Frustrated, Fox then began to fire it as fast as he could before the bullets ran out., clenching his teeth with each loud blast. To his amazement, Frankjo blocked every single bullet with the staff! His reflexes were like lightning!

The Careinian walked toward the puzzled kit after hearing a series of clicks. Fox put the weapon down when Frankjo stood in front of him. "My child, do you know what the Chaljsko is?" Fox paused, gave a bewildered look, and then shook his head no. Planting the wooden end of the stick in the soft ground, Frankjo chuckled. "The Chaljsko is an old Careinian and Unonian fighting style that relies on reflexes and intelligence more than strength and brawn. Before you picked up the weapon, I knew exactly where you would shoot me and how fast you would fire your weapon. You can call it magic, but that's not the truth." Frankjo gazed up at his staff. "I have learned to use this staff's power over time. But the staff itself has no special powers – instead, it is a tool for the sharp minded. They called it a 'guardian staff' because it was used mainly for defensive purposes a long time ago." He looked down at Fox and began to whisper. "This is a difficult weapon to master correctly. You have to think _exactly_ one step ahead of your opponent, and use the staff as a blocker to his attacks. Then, you use the offensive part of the staff here," he added, placing his wet hand on the long, sharp blades, "to injure or kill your opponent. I learned this style of fighting when I lived near your father as a child. He and I used this fighting style, but between you and me, I was better at it than he was."

"My father could do that too?" Fox asked.

Frankjo nodded. He handed Fox the stick and added, "You can learn this too. It's not easy, but hey, I learned it." Running his fingers through his old, thinning scalp, Frankjo stared up at the sky with an impassive gaze. "I will also teach you to be strong spiritually. This is most important, especially in the Chaljsko. God is with you, and he will give you strength. He loves you very much."

The Careinian leaned away from him, noticing that Fox was still admiring the beautiful yet foreboding staff as a soft rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "Come now, let's move on," he said. Frankjo turned and walked a few steps foreword, leaving the fox behind him.

Fox, still puzzled, began to think about what he just saw. _How could he know exactly where and when I'd shoot him? It doesn't make sense, no one can be that f–_

Like a sudden bolt of lighting, Frankjo abruptly turned around and struck his hard bony hand on Fox's face with a loud crack. It could've been a train for all Fox knew. He yelped and crashed to the muddy ground in throbbing pain with a loud and wet splosh. Coming to, Fox shook his head groggily and looked up at the man, confused as to why he attacked him. He watched as the Careinian smiled while leaning on his staff for support.

Frankjo ambled to the downed kit and picked him up gently by the hand. "This is your second lesson; your opponent is unpredictable. Be ready for his attacks at any moment. Know them, sense them, because one false move could be fatal." He patted Fox on the back with his thick hands. Then Frankjo paused and stared at the emerald grasslands in front of him. The small raindrops trickled down his brow. "It's going to be a miserable day, I wish I could just rest my sore back," he muttered to himself. Turning to Fox, he pointed to the objects on the ground. "Pick up the items we used when we trained together."

"Trained _together_?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's learning," Frankjo remarked with a smile. "I've learned a lot too, like what I need to improve on my teaching skills, how you behave, and your strengths as well as your weaknesses. I can teach you, but it will not be easy for me."

Fox wiped some rain from his muzzle. "I can learn fast. I'm not foolish!"

Frankjo shook his head and waved his hand like a it was on a spring. "I notice that you have a cocky attitude, much like your father did. A little flaw like that could lead to your downfall. I hope it doesn't, though. We all need you to pull through, Fox."

"What do you mean by _pulling through_, Mr. Milowski?"

"Never mind that, Fox," Frankjo responded. "Just remember that this is important, all right?"

Fox nodded. "I don't mean to be cocky," he replied, brushing his muddy kilt with his hands. "I just know I can do it, and I want to. I won't let anything stop me."

"I'm glad you are determined, Fox. But your cockiness worries me. I don't even know if it's called cockiness, it's just that you remind me of your father, acting like a time bomb all of the time and wanting to do too much. Though I'm a good teacher, I cannot correct attitude, Fox. That is something you must accomplish later in your life." He looked up at the sky and Fox mirrored him. "Uno needs the rain, Fox, and God gives us the rain. Remember this: The Father creates, the Son saves, and the Holy Spirit guides and powers us. And they all are one God, but three persons." Smiling, he hesitated again to watch the sky. "You would do best to stay inside today. Hurry in soon, alright?"

Before Fox could say yes, Frankjo departed to the barn near the house. A rancher never had a day off, rain or shine. As his father used to say, "You can never forget about your cattle, every day there is so much they need!"

The young fox picked up the gun and the stick without giving it much thought. He walked toward his new home, his boots squashing through the muddy green grass as he strolled through the soft ground. As he walked, Fox couldn't shake the fact that _this_ was now his home, and Frankjo would now be his guide, his new father figure. But that, suddenly, wasn't a major problem anymore. To Fox, Frankjo seemed a little odd, but he knew so much and appeared friendly. Plus, he seemed to have been a close friend of his father too. Maybe his father was right about trusting him after all. But what about the Chaljsko? Why did his father, if he was well versed in the fighting style, never speak of it?

Looking up at the house, Fox shook off his thoughts like the rain on his fur. Suddenly, he could see someone hiding behind a sidewall, right next to the side window in the kitchen. He noticed that the thing spotted him looking in its direction, and it quickly darted out of sight in a flash of blue and white. This puzzled the fox, and he ran to the side of the house to investigate. It had to be a person, he guessed, since animals rarely came this close to dwellings.

When Fox arrived at the side of the house, he discovered that no one was there. Determined, he continued to explore the other sides of the house. Perhaps this person was still here, just hiding. As he slowly turned the corner, he saw a vixen who looked about the same age as he was, maybe a little younger. She was beautiful, dressed in a fine white dress with no shoes. Shoes were expensive, and usually the son would be the first child to receive shoes in the family, which could've explained why her feet were bare. She had a white headband on that held in place her long dark blue hair, which was braided in the back. Her light blue fur was a sharp contrast to Fox's, and her eyes were deep and large, tinted a dark greenish-blue in color. Fox quickly remembered what the girls were like in Selena, at least what he gathered them to be like. They were so delicate, like roses, so Fox approached her with caution.

Nervously scratching the back of his head, Fox stared at the vixen, who glowed with a smile. "Hello, I… I am Fox McCloud. I live with the Milowskis in this house. Um, who are you?"

The vixen stepped forward. "I am Maria, daughter of Salvatoro McDiliosko. I have been watching you, Mr. McCloud. I know you came into the village yesterday on Mr. Milowski's bike. You have something different about you, though. Your eyes, they are what is different."

"I was born with them, and they were green," Fox replied a little sternly. "What are you doing here?"

Maria glanced down at the ground. "I wanted to see you, Fox because I like you. Ever since you came into the village, I have thought about you and watched you. The whole village has been talking about you, about how much you mean to them and how they all feel you are their responsibility, but they won't tell me why, even though I've asked. All I have heard was that you escaped the night of the fire." She gazed into his eyes. "Why is that, Fox? Why do you live here now?"

Fox paused to decide whether or to tell her why he resided in Fasaldesk. He didn't want to make her upset, but he knew she'd find out one way or another. Maybe if he told her, it wouldn't be so bad. "My parents were killed by the Mafia a few days ago. I lived in Selena then, and on that night, the town was burned. I was the only one in my village that survived because I wasn't in the village that night. The next day, Frankjo brought me here to live after he found me."

There was a long silence, and this made Fox nervous. Maybe he should not have told her. Girls could be so delicate.

"I am so sorry Fox," Maria replied softly. "I didn't know that was the reason. Please forgive me." They both looked at the ground, almost to avoid each other's face.

Fox turned away, ashamed of himself for his harshness. But he had to make things right. With a slow jerk, Fox turned to Maria, and she looked back at him immediately. "Don't worry, Maria. It's okay. I like you too, Maria."

"Thank you, Fox," she replied.

He didn't know why he said that, but he did like her since she actually liked him and he felt she was very pretty. For once, someone didn't mind that he had green eyes. She saw something else in him. He reached out and touched her hand.

Maria stepped back and giggled. "Do you want to come with me to the village center to help me buy some fruit for my family?"

"Yes," Fox replied, "I will come with you to the market. What do you need to get?" He led Maria to the front of the house and dropped off the gun and the staff, ignoring Frankjo's earlier command to come into the house to keep out of the rain.

"What's that?" Maria asked as she pointed to the staff.

"I really don't know," Fox replied. "Are you ready?"

After Maria nodded her head, Fox extended out a hand and she grabbed it with a lose grip. The two began to walk down the muddy path to the village center. Fox picked up a nearby walking stick along the path and showed Maria what he learned from his teacher that day. He took the stick and pushed it into the ground, pretending to stab a Mafian soldier. They immediately began to talk to each other about anything – from the rain they had last night to fruit. They held their hands as they walked into the village center.

Unknown to Fox and Maria, Janetka was watching them from a side window in the house. She shook her head with a smile. "Ah, young love. He is just like his father – always letting his heart rule his mind."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Fox ambled down an unfamiliar path on the edge of a forest near Fasaldesk. Chaljsko staff, _his_ Chaljsko staff, bought by Frankjo, in hand, the kit used it as a walking stick as he moved through the foliage with an uncaring gait. He nonchalantly kicked a few rocks in his path a few feet in front of him with a booted foot. Then, after doing the same to some more rocks, he picked up a few and headed toward a small brook that was within his viewing in front of him.

The kit had steadily grown to grasp his new skill. Like a child seeing something for the first time, Fox had many questions and felt lost throughout most of his training with the Chaljsko. Headaches would usually ail him after each lesson, but he was assured by Frankjo that those would soon pass. With excited enthusiasm, Fox would also practice what he learned alone, after he was finished with helping Frankjo with the cattle, of course.

The brook was in full view now; its churning waters softly careened through the large forest, making a path lined with stones and trees. It wasn't a wide stream, Fox noticed. It was just wide enough to be stubborn to anyone desiring to cross it.

"So, thought you could hide from me, you filthy Mafians!" Fox shouted as he threw a large stone into the brook. It flew for a long time until it hit the water with a loud splash. Pausing, Fox stood back and smiled a pleasing grin. "I never miss, and let that be a lesson to you!" Tossing another rock up and down in his hand, he finally drew back and hurled it at a tree.

Suddenly, Fox felt something wet strike his muzzle as he watched his weapon strike an imaginary Mafian soldier. He shook his head as another drop rolled down a furry ear. Rain. Fox looked to the horizon and noticed storm clouds were gathering. Rolling in like dark giants, they moved slowly across the Unonian landscape. But Fox thought nothing of it. After all, rain is God's blessing to Uno, as Frankjo once told him.

Immediately Fox grabbed his Chaljsko staff, almost as if he had just spotted someone coming toward him. "I warn you, Mafian fodder, do _not_ step closer, or I will be forced to use _this_!" Fox held the staff defiantly in front of him and kept his stone-cold glare forward as a soft thunderclap echoed in the distance. Suddenly, the anticipation drained from him. Smiling, Fox lowered his guard and stepped forward to where he was staring. "I'm sorry, general sir, I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive me, I was only trying to protect my family and Maria." Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck as he waited for his imaginary superior to acknowledge him. A well-acted sigh of relief soon followed, showing that he was in the clear.

Suddenly, Fox heard what he thought was a limb cracking. He jumped as he nervously grabbed his Chaljsko staff and scanned the area. He searched around for anything that moved as he sidestepped slowly and silently. Another crack, this time it was closer. Fox began to pant as his fur stood on end. Shakily, he held his staff with a lose grip.

Another loud sound pieced his ears. Fox yelped slightly and quivered. Suddenly, he came to his senses and realized it was only thunder. But, just as he breathed a hesitant sigh, another crack echoed through the forest. Something was coming, Fox thought, and it was getting closer.

Holding his staff with white knuckles, Fox tried to remember everything Frankjo taught him. His lessons whirled by too fast for him to concentrate on just one. Shaking his head, Fox focused forward and held his staff in a defensive position. _Is it a Mafian ambush? Or maybe it's General McRasko! _Fox's eyes darted around as he felt sick to his stomach.

"W-who is there? Show yourself!" Fox finally said. He wanted to sound big and powerful, but the command came out in a quivering, nervous voice. To his horror, he began to hear the rustling of leaves, and the sounds were getting louder. Fox couldn't even feel the cool drops of rain striking his body anymore – he was too scared to notice.

Suddenly, he spotted something in the distance. Without thinking, he ran toward it, prepared to strike at any given moment. His legs propelled him like there was no tomorrow, and each crunch of dead leaves drew him closer to his target.

"I got you now!" Fox shouted with a hint of panic. Drawing back his staff, he scanned the bush he saw movement in, but no one was there. Suddenly, the bush began to shriek, and Fox stumbled back and fell into a patch of leaves. He scooted toward a tree as his heart raced.

The intruder reared its head and scattered in the distance once it caught the glimpse of the vulpine kit, its tail bouncing with each quick step. Still breathing heavily, Fox laughed. "Filthy skunk," he chuckled. "I guess even the woodland creatures can get scared sometimes."

"Hello, Fox," someone said as they tapped his shoulder.

Fox jumped what seemed like hundreds of feet in the air and quickly spun around. Moving his staff about, the creature screamed slightly and backed up into an old Jaku tree. Fox snapped out of it, and gazed at who the intruder was.

"Maria? Oh, I'm so sorry, Maria! I didn't know it was you, honest I didn't!" Fox threw his staff down and ran to her.

The vixen looked up at him and let the fox come to her. She gazed down at the staff on the forest floor and began to cry. "Fox," she began, "why do you have to learn to kill?"

Fox placed a hand on her left arm and leaned against the tree next to them. "I want to protect my family from the Mafia, Maria." He watched as she dried her tears with her white dress.

"Why does Uno have to fight, Fox? Why can't we live peacefully, without the wars and the blood and the deaths and the sadness?"

Fox heaved out a deep sigh. "Maria, my mother used to tell me that Uno is in chaos because the leaders fight over it and will hurt anyone to gain ground. Frankjo even says that they are greedy, and that they get their greed from the keeper of lies."

Maria sniffled as Fox drew her close to him. He hoped to make her feel better, but it was hard to know exactly how to do that. Suddenly another emotion surfaced. He suddenly wanted her, and wanted to be with her for a long time. Gazing at her, she looked even more beautiful than he previously thought, with her long dark blue hair flowing on her lovely head, and her deep blue eyes staring in the distance. All of her looked so beautiful, despite the rain running down her, but Fox couldn't tell why. He had known her for roughly a few months now, but for some reason, she looked different to him.

Immediately, Fox pulled back. "Maria, what are you doing here in the rain?"

The young vixen looked up at Fox and blushed slightly. "I just wanted to play with you, that's all. I like it when it rains out. My father says that when it rains it's just the Lord's angels giving all of his creation drinks of water." She paused as she watched Fox amble over to his staff and pick it up. She waited for him to focus his attention on her again as she stood near the Jaku tree. "Lishka and Roka are so mean to me, Fox. They say hurtful things about you and me, that we're poor and that we don't wear nice clothes like they do. They make fun of my dress and point at how it's green and brown on the bottom. Then they say how my eyes are too blue and other things." She paused to move her white headband back in place. "I don't want to be poor, Fox," she finally muttered.

Fox stepped back toward her, guardian staff in hand, and held her once more. "Don't worry, Maria. I don't think you're poor. All those twins do is boast, and I wouldn't give anything they say a second thought. They said they were planning on moving to Everdushk anyway, so I wouldn't worry about it." He paused. He wanted to say something to her at that instant, to tell her he loved her, but he instead decided not to find out what her response would be. "I won't judge you, Maria."

Maria smiled slightly and gazed at the fox. "Thank you, Fox." She looked up as a clap of thunder boomed nearby.

"Didn't it rain last night?" Fox asked. He casually scratched a furry ear.

"I think so," Maria replied, "but all I heard was thunder. I saw lighting too, but it wasn't raining or wet. It was probably one of those storms that God gives us just to let us know that He's still there, watching over us." She stopped talking and instead gazed at Fox and their surroundings. Only the sounds of the soft rain shower echoed in the forest. The rain picked up a little and soon began to soak the landscape around them.

Fox brushed some of the black hair out of his eyes and tried to do anything to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, what do you want to do, Maria?" he asked. Maria paced around where Fox stood, watching him with a slight grin. "What?" Fox finally asked.

The vixen grabbed Fox's guardian staff without any protest and began to examine its curious form. Her hands moved up and down the staff, running her fingers around the vine-like pattern of the handle with a blank stare. Wiping rain and soaked hair from her face, her hand holding the staff began to slip.

"Watch out!" Fox immediately blurted. He grabbed the staff as Maria also put her other hand on the handle. Fox stared at her and realized she was startled. He felt awkward. "You could've hurt yourself." He pointed to her hands. "Your hand, it was about to touch the blade."

"Will you protect me, Fox?" Maria suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Fox questioned as she let go of the staff.

"Fox, someday we'll be adults. You will have learned everything from Frankjo, and I will probably still work at my father's market stand. I don't really have any friends, except for you, Fox, and since you are going to know how to fight well, I was wondering if you would help me if I was ever in trouble." Her eyes blinked suddenly as a drop of rain ran down her muzzle. Walking up to him, she added, "I'm not very strong, and my father told me what happens to vixens like me who are taken by the Mafia."

Fox paused as a loud boom of thunder echoed across the sleepy woods. "Maria," he said as he walked up to her. "I will never let anyone hurt you. Nothing will harm you, ever. I promise."

She smiled as a warm glow struck her face. "Thank you, Fox!" she replied. Suddenly, she began to twirl slowly where she stood, moving her bare feet about in the soft soil.

Unyielding interest struck Fox as he watched her. For some reason, she still looked more beautiful than ever before – her flowing hair, the way she twirled in the soft rain, her white dress moving about her, and the most beautiful smile Fox ever laid eyes on. But what did it mean? She was just a close friend, Fox's only friend to be exact. He talked to others, but he only shared his deepest feelings and true opinions to her. For some reason, she seemed to understand him, and actually enjoy his company. Was this what his parents meant by love? Could he actually be in love with her? Fox shook it off. But what if it was love? After all, he liked her very much, loved to spend time with her, and he thought she was the greatest creature he had ever known. Continuing to gaze at the twirling vixen, Fox hoped she felt the same way about him.

Suddenly, Fox realized Maria was right in front of him, staring him in the face. Rain continued to pour around them, but neither fox let it bother them. "Could we play now, Fox?" Maria asked.

"What do you want to play?"

"It's hard to play anything in the rain," Maria affirmed, "but maybe we could play find the captive?"

Fox smiled a little as he laid his staff on the wet ground, making sure the blades lay in a visible place. "Okay, we can do that. What do you want to be?"

"Let me be the captive this time. And give me a twenty-second start, okay? I'm not very good at hiding."

"You did a good job of hiding a moment ago!" Fox said. "Okay, I got my eyes shut. Go."

Fox silently counted to twenty in his head. The voice in his mind was nearly drowned out by the soft pelting of rain and the occasional thunder. Fox and Maria were used to the rain, though. It wasn't unusual for a thunderstorm to creep in during the day, especially in this part of Uno. Frankjo spoke about how important the rain was to the nation, and how it symbolized life. He taught that God gives rain to them to show them that something as simple as a few drops of water was essential for miles of crops and cattle. Fox knew that Frankjo was trying to show him that even small acts could mean a lot in life, but Fox didn't think about it too hard – he just liked the rain!

_Nineteen… twenty. _Fox looked up and gazed around the area. Nothing looked too suspicious, just some random trees boasting thick green leaves among other green plants and some large stubborn rocks. A cool mist was beginning to form around the region, but that was typical in a cold rainstorm. He picked up his guardian staff and stepped one foot in front of him, still searching around.

Walking forward, Fox decided he'd try to see if Maria was hiding behind a large Kuje tree. He searched the perimeter, moving a few low limbs out of the way, but he found nothing. Scratching his head, he decided to try to pick off some of its fruit. He avoided the thorns on a low, twisted branch and yanked a violet-colored fruit from the generous tree. The juices immediately poured out, so Fox put it to his muzzle to suck out the rest, being careful not to get any on his fur.

Suddenly, Fox heard footsteps, but he couldn't tell where they were coming from. Dropping the fruit, he readied his staff.

"Fox! Fox!" a vixen's voice, Maria's voice, called out. Fox turned around and noticed she was right behind him, moving at a very fast pace. She looked shocked.

"I found you!" Fox said with a grin. "Now you have to do what I say, and, well, I'll let you off easy and…"

"No, Fox!" Maria shouted as she grabbed part of his shirt and yanked it. "I saw something. Something very bad!" Tears streamed down her face as she talked, and her voice began to crack.

Realizing the game was over, Fox calmed down. "What did you see? Was it Mafians? Is anyone in trouble?"

Maria shook her head. "It's worse!" she sobbed. "Fox, I _can't_ go back there alone! Please come with me so I can show you!"

"Don't worry, Maria. I will protect you, no matter what."

Fox held out his hand and Maria immediately grabbed it. She looked so scared, Fox noticed, and had the look of torture in her eyes as more tears silently fell from them. Soon they traveled through the forest. Fox, with his guardian staff in one hand and Maria in the other, let Maria point the way.

"Wow, you went pretty far, didn't you?" Fox said, hoping to make the vixen feel a little more comfortable. "You're better at this game than you thought!" The tension was horrible. Fox felt a giant iceball form in the pit of his stomach. It seemed like they had been walking for hours, but he knew it had only been for a few minutes. Questions and confusion circled round his head. _What could it be? I can't turn back now – she'd think I was a coward, and I don't want her to think that._

Maria walked more slowly as she began to dry her face with her dress. It didn't work very well – the rain made it wet again. But, at least it looked like it was starting to let up. Fox kept a close eye on her as she motioned him to watch out for a large root sprouting from the ground in his path.

Suddenly, she stopped. Then she held out a finger and pointed beyond some trees.

"I don't see anything," Fox finally confessed. "It's just the edge of the forest."

"Don't let go of me Fox," Maria whispered. Fox gazed at her with a confused stare, and followed her lead as they stepped closer to where she pointed.

The last few trees were passed, and Fox gasped when he saw what was in front of him. "Oh Heavenly Father!" he screamed. Doing the sign of the cross with his free hand, he held Maria tighter in the other. Maria abruptly turned and fell into Fox. Holding her tightly, Fox let Maria silently weep in his chest.

A sprawl of cadavers laid everywhere, in every position imaginable, in every facial expression known, in every inch of land across the open field. Blood was smeared all over the fresh graveyard, once a bloodbath of a battlefield. Soldiers with tattered uniforms and torn limbs dotted the terrain. Some stared blankly at the two, some even had their faces ripped off. Blood, fur, and flesh were mixed with metal and dirt in a pool of dashed lives. The blood-soaked dirt held bloody torsos complete with torn limbs, ripped flesh, and burst innards in every spot, stretching for miles. Thousands had to be dead, Fox reasoned. The whole scenery reminded him of a town he once knew so very well.

"My God," Fox whispered, "It's as if the heavens had rained down dead soldiers." Gazing at Maria, Fox noticed her eyes were shut. She was even trembling a little as she held onto Fox with a tight grip. "What happened?" he asked, but no one answered.

"Are they all dead?" Maria questioned with a slight tremor in her voice.

Fox continued to gaze around the area. "I think so," he finally replied. "But I know Frankjo would know." Fox couldn't take being there anymore. Anywhere but there he would rather be. "Let's go over and tell him!" Fox immediately began to run, doing anything he could to get away from the gruesome landscape. But a thin hand grabbed onto him, and he froze.

"Fox, I don't think I can run!" Maria shouted in a panicked tone. "I'm too scared!"

Without a word, Fox picked up the frail vixen with both arms and, with his guardian staff safely in one hand, began to run from the acres of dead. Even though he felt in the clear, the visions of the battlefield and then Selena haunted his mind. But there was no time to stop and scream. The scenery and menacing trees zoomed by with each step. He sped past the brook, not even spending a second to view its calming water, now disturbed by raindrops. In the back of his mind, Fox traced back his steps until he entered into more familiar landscape. Every once and a while, he would gaze down at Maria and make sure she was okay. After all, he wanted to keep his promise to her.

By the time he reached Fasaldesk, Fox's legs burned and screamed for rest. He panted heavily and heaved in and out breaths as he stumbled up to the Milowski home and set Maria down next to him. Pain shot up his legs like gashes cut by a razor blade. He had to sit down.

Through the now open door appeared Janetka, who immediately gasped when she saw Fox. "What happened to you two? Fox, why are you so tired? Have you been running to the moons and back?" She nonchalantly put her hands on her hips as she smiled. "Come on in, you two. I'll get a bath going for you, Fox, and Maria and I will help cook dinner."

"Where's Frankjo?" Fox breathed.

Janetka furrowed her brow. "He's probably still out tending to the cattle. I thought you would still be working with him."

"No," Maria interrupted, "I spoke with Frankjo before I came to Fox. He said he decided to give Fox the rest of the day off since he thought he looked tired." She stood next to Fox and nervously rubbed her hands in her dress.

"Where's Frankjo?" Fox asked again.

"Why?" Janetka asked.

Maria stepped forward. "Mrs. Milowski, we saw something very wrong, and we have to tell him. Right now." The vixen eyes began to look like porcelain again, and she blinked to wash away tears.

Fox finally caught his breath and stood up. "We were playing in the woods like was always do, but then we saw… something." Fox decided not to tell Janetka for fear that she might also cry.

Janetka drew in a deep breath. "I think I don't want to know then. Well, Frankjo is on that hill there, and he's coming down from it, along with his herd." She pointed over Fox's head, and before she could finish, he bolted out of her sight. Maria looked back, and then followed his lead.

"Frankjo! Frankjo! Frankjo!" Fox shouted as he sprinted over to his half-father.

"Well, there's my boy!" The tired old Careinian elated as he extended out his arms for a hug. "Is dinner being prepared yet? And how are you, Maria?"

"No, Frankjo, listen!" Fox screamed as he backed away. A soft clap of thunder finished his sentence.

The Careinian stopped in his tracks and dropped his tone to sound more serious. "What is wrong?" he asked as he furrowed his brow. A lone cow was in his way, and he pushed it and smacked it forcefully to prompt it to move.

"Maria and I were playing by the woods in the rain, and we saw thousands of soldiers and –"

"Soldiers?" Frankjo inquired as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Where? Are they coming this way?"

Fox shook his head. "No sir! They are all dead, thousands of them. There is blood everywhere mixed with dirt and rain and pieces of them thrown around like a tornado blew them all to nothing!"

Frankjo lowered his head. "I knew it. That wasn't thunder and lighting last night as I tried to convince myself it was. I know those sounds all too well. Was there anyone alive, Fox?"

"No sir, I don't think so," Fox replied in a calmer tone. He watched as Frankjo brought a hand to his face and wiped rain off it with a cold stare.

Gazing through his hand, he sighed. "Maria, you go to my wife and tell her you're going to have to stay there until we come back. We should be back before sundown, I hope. And Fox, wait here while I gather some people to come with us."

Maria nodded her head and, after waving goodbye to Fox, scampered down the hill back to the Milowski home.

Frankjo moved toward the village center, but then abruptly stopped. "Wait. Fox, put the cattle back in the shed, all right? I think a strong vulpine like you can handle that, right?" He grinned.

Fox nodded and watched as Frankjo began to run toward the center and shout out men's names.

"Ivanso! Salvatoro! Jeromeo! Verteo! Come quick! I need your help, and it's urgent!"

------------

A small group of around fifteen male villagers walked behind Fox, who guided them through the confusing and winding forest. He remembered most of the way, but he wished Maria was there to help since all he could remember was dashed blurs.

"I remember the brook. We go passed this, and then turn right at where Maria and I first started playing." Fox coughed slightly and kept his gaze forward. The rain had finally let up, and the setting sun glimmered in the thick forest. It could've even looked like morning, Fox noticed, but the cool landscape looked tired from the day's soaking, affirming that it was the evening.

"Just what were you two doing way out here?" Salvatoro asked. "What would've happened if my daughter was hurt? Then what would you have done?"

Frankjo rolled his eyes. "He would've done what any other kit with balls would've done – he would've been careful enough to make sure she was always safe and protected her with his life."

Salvatoro huffed as he stepped over a downed limb. "And how would you know Fox was like that?"

Frankjo motioned Fox to stop. Putting his massive hands on his hips, the old Careinian stormed up to the lanky fox and furrowed his brow. "I don't raise cowards. There's nothing in his blood that shows a spark of a coward, either. I would know, I worked with his father in hundreds of battles, and not _once_ did he run in fear!" Frankjo poked Salvatoro square in the chest. "This isn't the time to be complaining anyway. Remember, I've killed thousands in my days of service to Uno. I'll have to answer to the Throne of God for that, but don't tempt me to put more blood on my hands!"

Frankjo turned around and nonchalantly motioned a hand for Fox to continue walking. A glare from Frankjo at Salvatoro caught the kit's eye, but he shrugged and continued to point the way with his guardian staff.

The scenery was beginning to get monotonous, but they reached the spot where Maria and him first started playing and turned right. "It shouldn't be far from here," Fox said with a stern tone.

"Lead on, Fox," Frankjo said. "We're all right behind you."

Stepping over a wet pile of leaves, Fox could finally begin to see the clearing sprawl in front of him after what seemed like walking for hours. A few more trees later and he entered into the former battlefield. A chorus of gasps welcomed his arrival; some even bent down and shook their heads.

"This is it," Fox said.

Frankjo stepped forward with a long look on his face. Approaching one of the dead, he turned him over on his back to reveal his mortal wound – a gaping hole in his bloody metal-plated tunic and crimson slashes across his linen pants. "It's one of our men, of the Royal Army. Just as I thought." Frankjo paced over others dead and shook his head. "I should've known. Unonians and Mafians battled here last night."

"Who won?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know," Frankjo confessed. "I'd say it looks like a toss up."

Another fox bent down to one of the dead. "What happened to his face? It turned to metal."

"No, it didn't turn to metal," Frankjo corrected, "It called a faceplate, and the Unonian Royal Army uses them to protect their faces from Mafian blasts, since they usually attack with blasting anything and using the aftermath to their advantage." He moved the mask off one and handed the faceplate to him. "See? Even the humans wear one, so that they can all look about equal and since a human can fit in the mold of a fox face. I never wore one, though. Careinians didn't have to, so I didn't."

"Frankjo?" Fox asked.

"Yes?" Frankjo said. He turned around to face him.

"Is there any innocent dead?"

Frankjo stood and gazed at Fox with a confused stare. "What?" Suddenly, he realized what Fox was talking about and shook his head. "Oh, no, no, Fox. This isn't like Selena. This is what I was talking about with the leaders of Uno sending out men and fighting each other. This wasn't about innocence; this was about war."

Swallowing hard, Frankjo turned his gaze back to the thousands of dead that blanketed the ground for miles. "Oh Heavenly Father, who can answer to You for this? The kings? The dictators? The generals? No! This is all of our doing! Because we would not unite, because we wanted to be better than our brothers in You, because we were too blind to crave for peace, justice, and mercy! We kill instead of love, hate instead of forgive, plot instead of accept! Oh, how did we fall away? How did we fall into the hands of evil? No, not us, not Uno, the nation that is 'blessed among all nations!' Oh, who can answer at the face of God for this? Our enemies call a sight like this a blessing! Even the gates of hell and all held in it rejoice at this sight around us! More fall into the fire!" He paused. "Stop this now! Uno, wake up! Show mercy to your brothers!" The Careinian raised his arms and continued in his cold yet stern tone. "My God! Have mercy on us all!"

Turning around and lowing his arms, Frankjo gazed at the living around him. A look of defeat shone in his large, dim eyes. He looked like a man who had been bombarded in a flood of bad memories and horrible dreams. Running his fingers through his thinning scalp, he suddenly eyed Fox. "Fox, go home and tell Maria she can go home to. We'll be back soon, I just need some time to myself while the rest of the men help find anything that would be useful around here."

"I don't want to leave here," Fox said sternly. He held up his staff. "I want to learn more."

Frankjo shut his eyes as he furrowed his brow, almost as if he was trying to suppress his anger. "Go home Fox. I will teach you tomorrow." Opening his eyes, the Careinian cleared his throat. "Tell Janetka to fix dinner for you. I don't need to eat right now, alright?" Fox didn't budge. "Go!" Frankjo shouted.

"No!" Fox answered back. The kit stabbed the ground with his guardian staff.

Sighing heavily, Frankjo calmly walked up to Fox, after stepping over a few abandoned guns and knelt down to him, putting his hands on the kit's shoulders. "Fox, listen to me. I know how to develop you into a great fighter. It's not easy, but it's a job I was given to from your father." Gazing to the sky with a slight smile, he added, "He acted just like you do – very forceful, strong, fearless, and at the same time very loving and merciful." Staring down at the kit, his face turned more serious. "Fox, his downfall was not knowing what it was like to kill. He had a hard time coping with it at first, and even as he grew, he had problems killing those who were evil. Nevertheless, he eventually got over it and became a great, powerful hero for good and for Uno. If I left you here to help scrounge around the dead, you would get the impression that war is a game, like I did, or that killing people, regardless of what evils they'd do to innocent ones, is wrong, like your father. Both attitudes are harmful, Fox. Do you understand?" Fox paused, then nodded. "Good. Now come on. Go on home, okay?"

Fox nodded and headed back into the forest. He looked back at Frankjo only once, noticing the Careinian in a way he never noticed before. Somehow, he was acting like his father would act – caring, watchful, and personal. It was almost as if he was trying desperately to be someone he could never be. Focusing forward, Fox disappeared into the forest and began walking home.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"Hold your staff like this… there you go, just like that."

Fox gripped his guardian staff with white knuckles as he waited for what Frankjo would do next.

Suddenly, the old Careinian fiercely whipped his bladeless staff around and aimed it directly at Fox's legs. It never met its target. Almost on instinct, the kit moved his staff to block, and it met Frankjo's with a loud crack. Then the teacher spun around and tried for the kit's neck, but it immediately met Fox's again. Racing around, Frankjo somersaulted and was immediately behind Fox. Drawing back to strike him, another loud crack was heard, causing him to freeze in confusion. Somehow, Fox was already behind Frankjo! Then, much to Frankjo's surprise, the kit reached out and swung for Frankjo, catching part of the Careinian's jacket and causing him to slip on the soft grass.

Fox approached him and held the main blade within inches of Frankjo's nose. "How's that?" Fox asked.

"Ah!" Frankjo said with a grin. "You got lucky on that swing, kit." Fox lowered his guard as Frankjo slowly stood up and brushed himself off. As Fox turned his back and walked away, the Careinian silently whipped out his staff and rapidly hurled it toward Fox's back. The vulpine stopped moving. When the staff was within inches of him, the kit swiftly turned around just in time to see the staff crack on his. Then, with the slip of a hand, Frankjo's staff fell away, giving way to Fox's staff, which crashed on the old Careinian with a disturbing bang.

"Oh!" Frankjo shouted as he fell to the ground. "Oh I don't think I can move my leg! I think it's broken, Fox! Oh help me roll my pant leg up so I can see it!" He began to rock back and forth in the emerald grass, cringing intensely. Then, the rocks slowly began to turn into contortions and whimpers.

With a look of panic, Fox ran up to him and bent down next to the bruised leg. "I'm sorry, Frankjo! I didn't mean to, honest I – "

Suddenly, the Careinian reached over and struck his staff on the kit. The blow snapped Fox backwards a few feet as he reached over and grabbed his shoulder in pain. Shaking his head from the confusion, Fox looked up and saw Frankjo, grinning and standing without any pain.

Frankjo chuckled. "Remember what I taught you about being unpredictable, okay?" Walking up to Fox, he held out a hand accompanied with a reassuring grin. "Come on now, I didn't get you that bad. And if I did, learn to live with it, right?" Nodding his head, Fox reached out and grabbed the Careinian's thick hand.

Still holding his shoulder, Fox asked, "How come you weren't hurt?"

Frankjo grunted as he picked Fox up by the arm. "You'll learn to toughen up. It's a hard lesson to learn, but they all are, and so far, you're doing just great. You're learning faster than I thought, Junior."

Fox smiled. "Thanks," he muttered.

Frankjo moved toward a box sitting next to him. He brought it out with him as they traveled to their training spot, just outside the house and passed a few hills – just far enough where they could practice in seclusion and where Janetka wouldn't yell at him for beating up a kit, as Frankjo put it. Picking up the wooden box, he set his staff down in the cool grass and walked up to Fox, looking like a usurer who was going to deposit his money.

"Here Fox, I got this for you. Actually, I've had it for a while now, since it was once your fathers. He left it at my, I mean, our home a while back, but I kept it just like I kept everything. I figured it might help you in your training." Handing the box over to Fox, the kit immediately grabbed it and opened it with excitement.

"What's this?" Fox asked as he pulled it out and set the box on the ground. "A gas mask?"

"Right," Frankjo replied.

Fox furrowed his brow as he gazed at it. Both of the eyeholes were painted over in black, same with the issue number on the muzzle. "But how will that help me in my lessons?"

"Well," Frankjo began, "It won't help you in your studies, which you need to be spending more time on, by the way. But it will help sharpen you skills. You'll see what I mean. Here, put it on, I'll show you."

Still confused, Fox shrugged and pulled it over his face, moving his ears around, adjusting the straps, and positioning it for a good fit. He couldn't see anything, let alone smell the old Car's cheap cologne.

"You can still hear me, right?" Frankjo inquired. Fox nodded his head. "I'm going to give you your staff, just hold out your hands, and I promise no tricks." Fox nodded again and dumbly held out his hands in front of him. Feeling a long shaft, he jerked it toward him and held it tightly, hoping it was his staff. A quick run down with his hands affirmed it was his weapon.

"Now then," Frankjo began, "the power of God is strong in any man skilled in the Chaljsko. It has been written that this style of fighting was given to St. Artuo, the patron saint of all soldiers of Uno, sometime in the seventh century, when Uno was still under Careinian rule and still in the process of developing its own church structure. Almost fourteen hundred years later, and the Chaljsko has remained basically unaltered." As Frankjo rambled on, Fox wondered where he was going with his oration. Usually the Careinian would talk about anything that would pull at his mind. Sometimes it held a point, but most of the time, it turned into a boring history lesson or a meaningless story.

"Fox, are you getting all this down?" Fox nodded. "Good. Now where was I… yes! Like I said, the power of God is strong in a Chaljsko fighter. Some call it instinct, but I think it is more than that. Fox, part of being able to fight like this is having a sixth sense, a sense that allows you to predict where your enemy will strike, what his weaknesses are, and especially how to kill him. Long story short, it is essential to stay _exactly_ one step ahead of the opponent. And in order to do this, you must learn how to develop this sense." The Careinian paused. "Take your guard, and prepare yourself to fight me again."

Fox immediately pulled the mask over his head. "What?" he shouted. "But I can't see!"

"Fox, as my mentor once told me, your senses can sometimes overpower your instincts. Trust in the Holy Spirit. He will give you strength, Fox. And once you can do what a Chaljsko fighter can do, He will protect you and help you, not by killing people, but by helping you focus on doing what is right." Frankjo walked up to him and laid a hand on the kit's shoulder. "Someday, if all goes well, you will learn this. It's not that hard – people without hardly any talent have picked this up before."

Fox nodded cautiously and put the mask back over his face. Holding his staff in the typical defensive position, he waited for Frankjo. And waited. And waited. Abruptly, a hard crack struck his bare forearm, and he dropped his weapon and grabbed the wound while wincing in pain. Pain shot up his arm in stinging pulsating bursts, but that wasn't the worst thing that hurt. Fox couldn't believe he didn't even hear Frankjo coming.

"I can't do it," Fox confessed as he pulled the mask off his face and then went back to nursing his arm. "I'm just not good enough." Looking up from his arm, he finally gazed at his teacher, who furrowed his brow, showing that his response wasn't good enough.

"Fox, this isn't something you learn all at once. Look at how well you've come so far! You've scaled those mountains; you can reach the top of this one too! I can feel it, believe me." Frankjo grinned as he handed the vulpine back his weapon.

Fox hesitantly reached out and grabbed his staff. Then, with a quick yank, he pulled the mask back over his face. Assuming position, the kit breathed deeply, hoping to ease some of the tension. He wanted to get his victory badly. With a quick jerk, he turned his head to face where he thought he heard a sound. He didn't know why he moved his head, for it did nothing for his vision.

"Yes," Frankjo muttered. Fox turned around. "It's easy when you can rely on your hearing, but even _that_ can distract you. Who is your master, son of James McCloud? Your ears or your mind?"

Fox sunk his head, but kept his guard. Suddenly, he turned around again. He didn't know why he did, but it was almost as if he was told to. Then, without even doubting himself, he whipped his staff forward and heard a large crack. The force of the strike against his weapon surprised Fox a little, but there was no time to marvel at his first block.

"Why are you holding back?" Frankjo inquired. "You're faster than this."

Another sharp jab accompanied another loud bang, signaling an added successful hit. More strikes came, but each one was blocked. _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! _Fox was like a faceless dancer in a storm of wooden jabs and skillful swings. He panted heavily under his mask, but he shook it off and went after yet another intruding swing.

Fox paused. He couldn't feel any more signs of an attack. Waiting nervously, he listened cautiously.

"What's this? A young kit thinks he has mastered his skill? No, his mind is as blank as the expression his mask bears. Still young, still pliable, and still needing much more to grow." Frankjo chuckled. "But he's better than I thought he'd be so far."

Another quick snap of Fox's wrists met his opponent's staff.

"Answer me this: what is your motivation, young kit? Certainly it's not fame or admiration from fickle strangers. No, it's something deeper than that." In an instant, Fox blocked a storm of attacks, moving faster than he ever thought possible. It was as if time was slowing down, allowing him to predict Frankjo's next move and block every assault with great precision. Suddenly, as fast as it had all started, he felt nothing.

"I know what it is," Frankjo continued. "It's more than one thing, though. Part of it is to please your parents, hoping that someday you will be able to be what they wanted you to become. You want the evil that killed them to die." The Careinian paused. "The other part is equally strong. Your desire to protect those you love overshadows the craving for small, fickle things. Not only that, but you want to impress them. Specifically one person, young kit. Specifically one person who you would never let down, never desert, and never let any harm befall them. And I know who that vixen is."

Fox panted harder. Whatever Frankjo was doing was starting to break his concentration. Was he just saying this, or did he actually know?

This time a menacing blow struck Fox square in the chest. The surprising hit knocked the kit backwards. It all seemed to happen in slow motion again, but this time he didn't have time to block the strike. He fell fast to the ground like a dying tree and hit it hard, knocking the wind out of him slightly and whipping his head backward. Then he lay there, motionless, letting the burning of damaged skin on his chest keep him company.

"Fox, look at me, okay?" Frankjo said. Fox could tell he was standing very close to him, but he didn't move. "Fox, take off your mask and look at me," the old Careinian spoke in a calm tone. Fox shook his head and put his hands to his face, bringing his legs up to his body in a fetal position. His kilt and pants pressed up against his shirt, causing the pain to intensify on the broken skin, but he didn't care.

He heard Frankjo sigh heavily. "Fox, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used those things against you yet; you weren't ready for that yet. I goofed, and I apologize. I cannot realize how painful it was to see your friends and parents on that day, and for that, I'm sorry. I lost myself, and I can blame old age and anything else, but that would be cowardly. This is my fault, Fox, and I'm sorry."

A cold hand rested on his shoulder, but Fox still didn't move. It wasn't so much that Frankjo hurt his feelings, but that he was right. Fox knew he wanted to protect people and help them, but he never made a connection from that and the terrors at Selena until now. He hated to think about it, but it almost seemed like in their death he gained motivation. No, that couldn't be it. Nothing good came from their deaths; it was all wrong. Fox hated to think he was better off without them too. Sure, he was maturing into a great fighter under the watchful care of a married couple and had a very close friend, a very close vixen friend, which was something he never had before. But he would trade all of it to be back at home in Selena, back where he was called son of James and Vikki McCloud and lived at peace under the blanketing and comforting love of his parents. Or would he? Fox shook his head to try to drown out the thoughts.

"Come on, Fox. Take off your mask and I'll tell you a story."

Fox pulled off the mask and realized he had been crying. His ears were bent back also. Scooting toward Frankjo, who sat in the grass with a smile that seemed to make everything seem a little brighter, he fell into his strong chest and tried hard not to sob or shed a tear. He gripped his father's red bandana in his furry hands almost as if it was on impulse.

"There, there now. It's okay, I've cried hundreds of times before." Suddenly, Fox began to heave in and out sobs. "I still do," Frankjo said matter-of-fact. "I remember when my parents died in Fekov. That was the day I met your father. Oh, he was such a young kit! And it was so long ago! But I still remember it as if it were yesterday. I found him at the mercy of Hazardzianian soldiers, and I knew they were going to kill him. So I killed them, which was a big thing for me at the time, since it was the first time I had ever killed anyone. I saved his life, but that act was minor to what we were going through. See, he was led to believe he killed his parents by blindly stabbing them under the orders of an officer." Fox continued to sob, so Frankjo petted him on the head, running his calloused-over hands in the kit's thick black scalp. "But he didn't kill them, he was forced into it because he was pushed while holding a knife with his eyes closed. He wouldn't learn the truth of the whole ordeal until about twelve years later, when he met up with a vixen who saw the whole thing. That vixen turned out to be my wife." He paused. "You know, I also watched my parents die that day in Fekov. They were lined up, along with a crowd of twenty vulpines, and shot in cold-blood. I never got a chance to say I loved them, or goodbye, or whatever. I never saw them after that either, for I fled in fear, thinking I'd be next. I remember how I'd cry alone every chance I got. But, do you know how I finally got over it, Fox?"

Fox shook his head. "N-no," he wept.

"I told myself that everything I did from that point on would be out of respect for them. I wanted to please them, Fox, and I knew very well that they were watching over me." Frankjo paused again. "I knew your parents very well, Fox. They would be honored to see you become all that you can be. Not only that, but I'm sure they'd love to see you help others and do acts of good, for that was the kind of people they were. I know tears can't bring them back, and it's hard to cope with the horrible memories, but we can't remain in the past. We must live in the present and plan for the future. We must be the best we can be and make them proud. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Fox said as his tears began to subside.

"Good," Frankjo replied.

Fox sniffled slightly and began to clear his throat to break up the emotion. "Frankjo," he began, "How did you know all of this about me?"

The old Careinian smiled. "Some of it I learned by reading you. You'll learn to do that in a short while, but you can only do it when you are in battle with someone. So it doesn't work to tell fortunes or figure out if a friend is telling the truth, you know?" He got up with a grunt, and Fox imitated. Walking back towards the house with Fox at his side, he added, "But some of it I didn't have to read. Some of it, like how you want to protect Maria, is obvious." Frankjo looked into the kit's eyes. "You like her, don't you, Fox?"

There was a long pause. "Frankjo, how did you know you were in love?"

"Oh Holy Lord!" Frankjo said with a grin. "I never really felt true love until I met my wife. She was a close friend of mine, but one day it just sort of clicked in my mind. She became the focus of my life. Even having the privilege of smelling her perfume as she walked by my side was enough to make me almost lose it!"

"Lose what?" Fox asked.

"Never mind that. She became my life, and she knew it, for I'm terrible at hiding emotions."

Fox stepped in front of Frankjo and looked straight into his eyes. "How do you know if they love you back?"

Frankjo stopped in front of the kit and rubbed his head with a gray hand. "Well, umm… It's not like you walk down the street and they come up to you and say, 'hey I love you, let's get married!' Love cannot be explained, Fox. It can only be felt. Many will try to explain love, but they just waste their time. It's an unexplainable gift from God."

"But how do you know?" Fox repeated.

"Well, first you know if they start spending time with you. Then they will start showing the same interests as you, even having a special place for you to meet them. And then – this is the big part – they will smile when you talk to them, especially if you compliment them on something. Sometimes love can be the exact opposite, but I think for the type of girl you're looking for, she'd follow the typical pattern."

"Okay," Fox affirmed, "but how did you know that Janetka loved you?"

Frankjo smiled. "She walked up to me on the street one day and asked to marry me, Fox."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

"Round them up, Fox! Time to call it for the day!" Frankjo boomed across the grassy landscape.

Standing next to a young cow, Fox casually shook his head and randomly smacked some of the cattle in the rear, prompting them to move forward. It was the typical ending for a workday. It wasn't the most glamorous job in Uno, but he was used to it by now.

It wasn't too difficult for Fox to adjust to his half-father. However, Frankjo worked his job much differently than his father used to. For instance, he treated his herd like they were brainless and unfeeling. Like a typical Careinian, he had little respect for his animals; he just wanted to make a living off raising them and get the most out of each one. Fox could tell he desired to control them also. He would get frustrated easily if the cattle did something he didn't want them to do, like the time when a group of cows wandered off into another rancher's pasture. After pleading with the reluctant man, he finally got his livestock back, but he gave up some of his dignity in the process. It's not that Frankjo wasn't respected in Fasaldesk - it's just that no one would cut him any breaks, despite his age. Sometimes they would try to go easy on him, but Frankjo wouldn't hear of it. He always told Fox that he was still a healthy man, and that he could do anything he wanted to do if he put his mind to it.

The wispy hair on the car's head blew through the slight wind. Putting a hand aside his mouth, he shouted, "Come on, Fox! The sooner we get them in, the sooner you can do whatever _you_ want to do!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," Fox muttered. The kit, now thirteen years old, guided the cows into the barn in no time and carefully made sure none of them wandered away from the entrance. Wiping his hands on his kilt, the fox carefully shut the door on the herd.

Overall, the job quickly became mundane, and each day slid by with the same routines, which seemed involuntary now. He was very good at ranching, but he didn't really like to do it, and would occasionally daydream or, on rare occasions, not even walk up to the pastures. There was someone else on his mind, someone who kept him from his work. Even as he stepped away from the large wooden doors of the shed, she was still in his thoughts.

"Good job, my boy!" Frankjo said while catching his breath. He ambled up to him and patted a tattered gloved hand on his shoulder. "I hope that one heifer is okay, I didn't hit it too hard, did I?"

Fox shook his head. "No, but you gave it a good start, and a pretty impressive bruise." He brushed off his kilt and then his pants with his furry hands.

"I know I can get short tempered, but I just cannot do this alone anymore. I'm almost fifty!" The old Careinian shook Fox's shoulder, and then released it all of a sudden.

After locking the door, Fox and Frankjo walked toward the house. It was only around four in the afternoon when they quit, but that was because Frankjo wasn't feeling very well. His back acted up on some instances, which cut down his ability work. On real bad days, Janetka refused Frankjo from work. That meant that Fox had to do it alone, despite Frankjo's constant pleads to tag along. Fox could tell the old car loved to ranch, he could even see him silently watching from a window as he led the herd out to pasture on those days.

But ranching was only one part of work. Every morning, the two would practice the Chaljsko. This was probably Frankjo's favorite time of day, Fox assumed. He seemed full of vigor whenever he taught, like he was flung back into his prime. Every day the car would build on to another aspect of the fighting style. Some of the lessons Fox learned were very painful, like when he learned how to think like a Chaljsko fighter. This was probably the most important part of training, but the special knowledge would give Fox pounding migraines that tortured him each time he gathered something new on the thought process. This was normal, Frankjo reassured, and he said it would disappear by the time he learned the whole process. Likewise, some of the training was very fun, like when the kit learned how to move the guardian staff rapidly and the different forms of attack. Fox's favorite method was the double slash, which was lunging his staff at an opponent's chest, and then, by using the lower blade on the opposite end, slashing someone from behind without glancing behind him. Fox loved the weapon. He thought wielding the guardian staff made him look noble, like he was something more than just a simple rancher. And he was even beginning to grasp the sensing part of the Chaljsko. He could easily detect his teacher's moves, even without being able to see him. Moreover, Frankjo no longer trained with a bladeless staff – he used what he called his "faithful friend," an old staff with oddly carved pictures in the shaft along with the full armament of blades.

As they stepped up to the front stoop, Fox put a hand to the door. He looked up at his guardian as if he wanted something from him

Frankjo nodded as he turned toward the entrance. "All right now, go on. Do what you want to do, just be home before it gets real dark, okay? And stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Fox replied, "I'm only going to the center to talk to Maria."

Frankjo rolled his eyes, and then smiled. "_Oh_, okay. I know I can't hold you from her! You're doing just fine, Fox, you know that? It's been a rough two years for you, but you already fit in like you've lived here all your life!" He lightly punched him in the chest. "You remind me of when I was your age." Then, Frankjo playfully pushed the kit aside. "Okay! Go, get out of here!" he laughed.

Fox smiled back at his half-father. "Don't _you_ have something to do too? I mean, will you be out tonight?"

Frankjo shook his head and jokingly replied, "Of course not, I'm married! My wife watches over my shoulder all the time. She would hang me if I did some of the things you're doing!" He walked up to hug the fox, and added, "But your very special to us, so stay away from trouble, okay Junior?"

Nodding his head, Fox slowly stepped away from the dwelling. Frankjo ambled back into the house and casually shut the door behind him, the squeaking door slammed against the metal frame. Like a freed prisoner, Fox bolted from the house down the soft dirt pathway to the village center. Finally, the hours of working in the field were over! He couldn't wait to get to the village center. His feet felt like they were walking on air, and his heart began to beat in anticipation. Looking all over the area, Fox watched the scenery wiz by. He passed a few ranchers, who paused to wave to him, and then darted away from a group of miners cluttered along the path.

Then Fox slowed to a halt, searching around the bustling shops and markets for Maria. He was a little nervous, mostly because today he wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her. In a little less than two years, they saw each other more and more frequently, and soon became very close friends. Fox guessed that she liked him, but he wanted to know how much. But every time he thought about asking her, he always lost the nerve. Even when he recited what he would say to her as he worked in the field, the smooth talking and witty comments would leave him, and Fox would again shy away. It was as if there was something holding him back. After all, what if she said no? It would be like a wrecking ball to the stomach. Fox figured he'd never get over rejection from her, which also kept him from knowing how she really felt about him.

"Over here, Fox!" Maria shouted, waiving an arm back and forth in the air.

Without hesitation, the fox ran to meet up with her next to her father's fruit stand. Nothing could hold him back. Gazing around the marketplace, the part covered with a roof made of bark and thatch, he recognized all sorts of villagers familiar stands. There was Mr. Vinseko's pilesko stand, the large meat stand, the McCelense's vegetable stand, along with countless others. Then there was Maria's Father's stand. Salvatoro McDiliosko's stand was respected throughout the roofed section of the marketplace, as the man worked diligently to produce the best food from his vines, trees, and other plants. Glaring at Fox for a moment, the man shrugged and went right back to chopping some viskos.

"Hello, Maria! Did you miss me?" Fox asked when he stood face to face with the vixen.

"Yes, I did, Fox," she replied, "but I have been kept busy today since I have been helping my father sell his fruit and pick ivos all day." Looking down at her hands, fox noticed they were dirty and held a collection of sores from the thorns.

"Oh I could do that! You don't need to pick anything, Maria. You're too beautiful for that!" Fox smiled when he saw that he made Maria grin. The vixen was a little thin for her age, and still looked very delicate. She wasn't unhealthy, but, because she was a girl in a small household, she didn't have much. Sometimes, she would ask Fox for some extra food, and Fox would not hesitate in finding something as soon as possible, sometimes even saving his meals for her and going hungry for a while.

Maria suddenly looked up. "Father, we are almost out of fruit to sell. Can I go with Fox to the woods to play?" she begged as she tugged at the shirt of her father.

Mr. McDiliosko looked down at his daughter. Giving a glance at Fox, he turned his head to Maria and whispered, "Maria, I don't want you going off with him. He's just a kit without a past, and without a family." Looking up, he noticed that Fox heard what he spoke, and his eyes darted around nervously.

Fox glared menacingly at the man. Never before had anyone brushed him off because of what happened on that day. Trying hard to restrain himself, Fox held his breath, but it was no use. He stepped forward to reply to Maria's father, but before he did that, Maria jerked the arm of her father angrily.

"Father, have you no heart? Just because terrible things have happened to him doesn't mean that he is terrible himself! After all, McVanke II's parents died when he was only thirteen!"

Seeing that both kits were staring at him, Salvatoro gave in. "Fine, go with him, it doesn't matter." But before the two could take off, he yanked Fox by his red bandana and added, "You make sure she gets home safely, or else I'll finish the job!" Other patrons suddenly stopped what they were doing after hearing what he said. A few even scowled back at the peddler and whispered harsh words under their breaths.

Furrowing his brow, Fox glared into the eyes of the vendor. "Sir, I like Maria very much. I wouldn't dream of anything bad happening to her, not for all the food and riches in Uno. Not even for my parents to come back to life." Mr. McDiliosko's eyes widened as Fox spoke. "I mean it, sir," he added. Then, Fox yanked away and escaped Mr. McDiliosko's grip, grabbed Maria by her arm, and led her out of the market in a fast blur. As he turned around to make sure he wasn't chasing after him, he saw the man watching him forebodingly yet with a curious glint in his eyes as he sped off. The other sellers shrugged it off and went back to work.

Soon the two kits were sprinting toward the forest where they usually played together, just on the edge of Fasaldesk. Frankjo and the other older villagers usually joked that the village was in a constant war with the massive forest around it. Sometimes they'd win, but sometimes the forest would win, it seemed. The winters were especially fruitful for the stubborn woods.

Maria turned to Fox as they continued down the familiar path, complete with a ceiling of limbs and leaves. "Did you mean what you said back there, Fox?" Maria asked.

Fox slowed down to a more leisurely pace. "Yeah, I think so." Releasing Maria's arm, he continued to walk until they were a good distance away from the fruit stand, enough where he could barely see it peeking over the horizon.

Maria kept up with him. "Fox, I'm glad you said you liked me, because you care for me so much. I don't deserve any of this!" Fox rolled his eyes at her. Maria coughed slightly, and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. "There has been something on my mind for a while now, and I want to say to you that I -"

"What's this?" a human Mafian soldier asked as he walked up to the two. He entered from a well-wooded part of the forest, almost as if he was lost. The clinking of his chain mail made both kits uneasy, and they froze. To their horror, another one hurried from behind.

Catching his breath, the other one replied, "Looks like we have a few kits on our hands. What should we do with them?"

"I don't know," the other said, shaking his head with a grin. "But this vixen looks like a fine dish!" He reached out a pale-skinned arm to grab Maria, and she screamed, pulling away. Involuntarily, Fox reached over and struck the man's large hand with a bony fist.

"Ack!" he groaned, pulling back and waving his hand limply. "How dare you strike the hand of a Mafian soldier! Don't you know we can take you to our superior and have you executed for that?"

Fox stomped his foot forward, to which the two soldiers stepped back. "I don't care! You cannot touch her, and you will not harm her!"

"Oh yeah, and who says so?" The first one boomed in a stern, sneering tone.

Fox furrowed his brow and clenched his fists. "I say so!" he shouted.

One of the soldiers leaned over to the other one with a grin on his face. "Hey Mareko, would you look at that? We're being threatened by a kit." He elbowed his partner and sarcastically remarked, "On no! Whatever shall we _do_?" The both laughed to themselves.

"Oh no! Save us from our deaths!" the other one hollered, accompanied by a hearty laugh.

Fox stormed up to them and grabbed Mareko by his tunic. Gazing into his eyes, the fox clenched his teeth. "I'll tell you what you will do. You'll run from this place or die trying!" He kept a close eye on Maria, making sure she was a safe distance from them. She looked frightened, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Mareko soon became disgruntled, and he jerkily picked up Fox by the arms. The wiggling vulpine was no match for the brawny human, as he was thrown down to the ground with great force. "Sure thing, o heroic one!" he glibly replied. He stormed up to him and jabbed his heavy foot into his stomach, causing Fox's body to jump as he yelped. "We'll run all right!" The other Mafian stepped in and began kicking the kit in the back. Then, Mareko bent down and began pummeling the kit with his fleshy fists.

"No! Stop hurting him!" Maria screamed. She put her hands over her face, peeking out through the gaps in her fingers.

Both soldiers stopped and turned their attention to her. The second one crept forward, tipped his cap, and replied, "Okay, we'll go. But only because you told us to, little lady." Since Fox was still moving, Mareko lunged over and banged his foot into his chest. Fox passed out immediately.

------------

"Fox! Fox! Please, Fox! Please wake up!"

Groggy, Fox slowly opened his eyes and focused on Maria, who was kneeling right next to him. She shook him violently with delicate hands while wearing a look of panic over her face. Fox let out a slight whimper and sat up. Suddenly, he felt waves of shooting pain attack his chest and stomach. Rubbing his wounds and coughing slightly, Fox tried to look like he was tough enough to not let it bother him.

"Have they left yet?" Fox asked. His chest heaved air in and out laboriously. Gripping his side, he lifted his gaze around himself, searching for any more soldiers. Then he shut his eyes as the pain began to intensify.

Maria nodded with a look of relief. "Yes, they jumped onto their bikes parked in a few bushes and darted through the forest." Watching him grimace in pain, Maria scooted up to him and rubbed his back. "Oh Fox! You were so brave!" She beamed when he opened his eyes.

Fox glanced back at her. "They're just thankful I didn't have my guardian staff. If I had that with me, they wouldn't laugh at _all_. They would scamper out of town like the wild animals they are!" Finishing off the remark, he punched the ground with a hard bony fist.

Clearing his expression, Fox looked up and noticed Maria was staring at him. It was an uncomfortable stare, and the silence only added to his uneasiness. He had to do something. Fox gripped his side and grunted as he stood up. Maria followed and abruptly placed a hand on Fox's chest. "Are you okay? Is there anything broken?"

"I don't think so. I feel okay, just a little sore." Fox looked down at his chest and saw a collection of gruesome sores and bruises through his tattered white shirt and brown vest. But somewhere in that mess was her hand, something that made Fox glow with secret happiness. Gazing back at Maria, he coughed slightly into his hand from yet another invasion of nervousness. "I should probably take you home, Maria," he added. "It's getting late, and I don't want your father more upset with me."

Maria nodded her head and limply held out her hand for Fox to take hold of. The two kits began to saunter through the familiar forest, which looked to be settling down into the early evening hours. As they walked, Fox would occasionally look over at Maria and smile, not letting his wounds interrupt his feelings at all. He still wanted to tell her how much she really meant to him – that she was the one who he really cared for because she actually cared for him, his feelings, his thoughts, and his life. Even though they had only known each other for a short while, Fox felt that she was the one who was made for him and him for her. He wanted to be with forever. But did she feel the same way? Not wanting to know the answer anytime soon, Fox walked on with Maria by his side and put off the life-changing question again. Glancing over to her as she walked once again, Fox noticed how beautiful she looked. Her blue hair glistened in the light of the setting sun as it waived about through the wind. Some of it was braided, and the braids bounced with each step she took. She had on a simple white headband, which tried to restrain some of her flowing locks. A silky white dress also moved with her, and fit her figure just right, Fox noticed. Her blue furred tail, tied with a white ribbon, moved along in a gentle manner. Even the way her bare feet moved through the grass made his heart flutter. But those were only minor details.

Fox gazed up into her eyes – the deep turquoise colored discs twinkled and sparkled. They glowed with innocence, only to be covered by an occasional short blink. They adorned her face, which Fox admired more than any glamorous work or wonderful meal. She was just too beautiful to ignore, though she _was_ ignored and laughed at by some of the children their age, mainly because she lived poor. That didn't matter to Fox at all. He actually thought it made her even more beautiful, especially on the inside, because humbleness swelled within her frail body. She was always humble – a characteristic that Fox adored. Coming to his senses, he noticed Maria was staring at him, so he quickly turned away to avoid looking awkward.

They reached her house in a matter of minutes, and the two vulpines walked up to the wooden front door and stepped up on a brick stoop. The house itself looked like it had seen better days, as some of the brick was crumbling and the door itself had wormholes laced in it. One time Frankjo and he offered to repair the front of the house, but Mr. McDiliosko declined on their gracious offer. The next day, the anal man set to work on it himself.

"Goodnight, Maria. I hope you sleep well tonight," Fox exclaimed. He apprehensively rubbed his hand against his neck as he stared at the brick floor.

"I hope you sleep well also. Maybe Frankjo won't work you so hard tomorrow," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Fox nervously laughed, holding his side. "I hope not." He paused and glanced around the landscape. Everything was telling him to tell her how he felt. Everything, that was, except his mind. "Well, I should probably go now," Fox said abruptly. He turned around and walked a few steps down the dirt path that led to the village center.

"Wait," Maria said. Fox immediately turned around to see that she was gracefully ambling up to him. When she got closer, she turned her gait into a slow amble. "Fox, I must know… do you love me?"

A giant ice ball formed in the young kit's stomach. He froze. His mouth dried up. His eyes fearfully fixed onto hers. But finally, he decided enough was enough. She had to know, she had to be told the truth, whether she would like it or not, Fox determined. "Yes Maria… I do love you… very much. You mean… everything to me, and I can't imagine life without you." Breathing a sigh of relief, he nervously waited for Maria's response. What if he said it all wrong? What if he made her cry? Doubts and concerns assaulted his already tired mind.

"Oh Fox, I'm so grateful!" Maria elated as she clasped her hands together. Fox's eye's immediately widened and a slight smile grew on his muzzle as she continued. "I wanted to tell you that I love you before we were met up by those soldiers, but I was afraid. I didn't know if you'd love me back." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't need to be scared of me, Maria. I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you. Ever. I wanted to tell you _months_ ago how much you mean to me. And you mean a lot, much more than I can compare. You're the only one who really listens to me, the only one who really cares about me." He stepped up to her slowly. "But why do you love me, Maria?"

Maria was now face to face with him. "Because you're you, Fox. You never did anything bad to me. I know that I'm poor, but you've never made fun of me for it. I know that I'm frail, more so than other vixens in Fasaldesk, but you've never called me names. You are special, Fox, even if no one else thinks you are. You mean a lot to me, and you are my only friend. I want to be with you because are so nice to me, because I love the way you act, and because I love you."

"You're very nice to me too, Maria," Fox added. "I also love the way you act. But above all, I love you."

She shook her head as she grinned; her indigo-colored hair softly flowed in the moving air. "Now I know that you feel the same way! Oh, Fox, did God put us together for a reason? Are we supposed to be with each other?"

"I don't know, Maria," Fox responded, "But I want to be with you… forever."

Suddenly, it happened. Fox and vixen gazed into each other's eyes with hopeful intent. They didn't know why, but they slowly brought their heads closer, and almost involuntarily put their lips together and kissed. A warm feeling flowed through them, as Maria's body fell into Fox's bruised chest. Unknowingly, Fox moved his arms around her back to hold her so she wouldn't fall. The sores and cuts on his body didn't seem to bother him anymore. Nothing could distract him, the pure happiness made him drunk to interruption. He couldn't see anything but her, her face so close to his, the face he adored for so long. Finally, she was there, but not only that, he knew she _wanted_ to be there too.

As they softly pulled away from each other, Fox grinned when he saw that she too was smiling. They let go of each other, almost as if they had walked a million miles together in love. Then, with great hesitation, they began to step away. Walking to the door to her house, Maria turned around and blew a kiss to him. Fox jerked back like it smacked him across the face and watched as Maria slowly stepped into the house.

"I love you, Fox."

"I love you too, Maria," Fox replied just before she closed the door.

As Fox turned to stroll down the dirt path, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He was in complete contentment, grinning a wide grin over his muzzle and skipping down to the Milowski home. But then, he was flung back into reality in a matter of seconds.

Fox noticed that Mr. McDiliosko was walking up to him. He seemed a bit depressed, as he looked hunched over from the day's work. Mr. McDiliosko was the type of person who didn't like to make a scene. Fox remembered when the man sold over one hundred aaves in one day to a passing Unonian army division. The man shrugged it off and said nothing, despite the round of congratulations he got from the other peddlers.

Suddenly, he pointed at the kit and jogged toward him. "You there, Fox! Stop!" he boomed. Fox kept on moving – he wasn't going to waste his time with this man. But then, Fox changed his mind and decided to obey him because after all, he did love his daughter and wanted to ease any tension between him and her father.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Fox asked cordially.

"I didn't tell you to talk," Mr. McDiliosko muttered, catching his breath as he slowed to a halt. Putting his hands on his knees, the lanky fox bent his head down and coughed a few times. He paused suddenly and looked up at Fox, and then quickly bore a face of confusion. "What happened to you? You're covered in bruises on your chest and your clothes are torn!"

Fox adjusted his vest so that the sores wouldn't be as visible. "Nothing. It was nothing, sir. I just fell, that's all."

Mr. McDiliosko sighed. He moved his mouth silently, almost as if he was planning what he was going to say to him next. Then, he scuffed a shoe in the dirt. "Fox, I know what happened. A villager told us at the market a few minutes ago. He said you protected my daughter from a few soldiers who wanted her for their keeping. And in the process of protecting her, you were badly beaten." His defeated look soon transformed into a look of anger. "So, what do you have to say for yourself? Eh? Answer!"

Fox looked up at the man. "I'm… sorry?"

Groaning, Mr. McDiliosko ran his spidery fingers through his parted black hair. "Fox, you're not sorry. You don't have to be sorry." He knelt next to the kit and softened his voice. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Slowly, he inhaled a deep breath. "Fox, look. Ever since my wife and I had Maria, we always wanted what was best for her, but it was always 'we can't afford' or 'we must do without.' So, I wanted her to feel better by giving her other means of happiness." He paused. "What I'm trying to say, Fox, is that I now realize that you two love each other very much, and it would be sinful for me to try and separate you two. Fox, listen to me, I'm sorry about what I said at the market too. You proved me wrong today, and you threw me into the shame I deserve." Placing a hand on Fox's shoulder, he suddenly raised his eyebrows. "Can you forgive me, kit?"

Fox glared at the man, who now stared up at him. "Yes, I do. But you will never know what it is like to see your parents in such pain. Don't judge what you can't understand, sir."

Mr. McDiliosko stood up slowly. Changing the subject, he said, "Come. I'll walk you over to your home. Frankjo and Janetka have already heard about what you did, and they are very proud of you." He paused to brush some dust out of his eyes. Finishing his task, he managed to crack a smile. "Thank you, my good man. You've done a very valorous thing today, Fox, and I hope this isn't your last. If you live up to what you can be, it certainly won't be the greatest thing you'll accomplish." The two ambled down the dirt path together. "May God work great acts through you, Fox."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Fox knocked on the knotted door of the McDiliosko home as some snow fell from the roof. Wintertime had arrived in Uno, and the snow showed no mercy, as it normally did. It wasn't unusual to be bombarded by an occasional burst of flakes from large gray clouds and have the flakes slowly blanket the landscape with virgin snow. But that didn't mean it wasn't a nuisance. Most ranchers, especially Frankjo, hated the snow, for it just meant more work for them. The cattle would eat less, they would have to spend more time with shoveling and patching up their sheds, and, if they still had an ounce of energy still left in them, they would drag themselves home and tend to their families, which were already wrestling with the heating and finding food for meals. Fox didn't mind the snow, however. Sure, it was chilly, but he wore an old military jacket given to him by Frankjo to keep out the wind. His kilt and pants helped too. And he loved to see the snow on the ground, loving it enough to not even mind shoveling it or moving through it in the frigid temperatures.

"Yes?" Mrs. McDiliosko asked as the door opened in front of him.

"Hello, Mrs. McDiliosko," Fox greeted. "I was wondering if I could take your daughter out for the day."

Mrs. McDiliosko smirked as she casually shook her head. "Fox, you don't even need to ask anymore – you take her out almost every day. What do you two do outside anyway? It can't be much since it's so cold out!"

Fox smiled. "We just do whatever she wants to do, madam."

"Well, okay then," she said as she leaned against the doorway. "She just finished giving herself a bath. She's over in her room now." She paused as she smiled. "I think you know where that is by now."

"Thank you, madam," Fox replied. Without any hesitation, the fox ran up to Maria's room after carefully navigating through the kitchen, complete with stacks of pots and pans all over the floor. It was obviously cleaning day for them, Fox realized. Peering his head into her room, Fox noticed she was combing her hair in front of a broken mirror attached to her wall. Her room wasn't glamorous, just consisting of an old worn-out bed, a few tables, and a cabinet, which held her clothes, near the corner of her room next to the window. Stepping carefully into her den, he let nothing keep his concentration off her.

She looked up and noticed Fox after setting her brush aside. "Hello, Fox!" she greeted with a smile. Over time, she had matured at a fast rate. Fox matured too, but slower than she did. After all, with Fox being fourteen and Maria now thirteen, it was a great change for any teenage foxes their ages. According to social life in Uno, they were on the verge of becoming adults – fifteen years old was the set age. Travelers from other nations felt that age was a little young, but in a war-torn country, they had to mature fast or risk being killed by carelessness. "What are we going to do today?"

"The usual," Fox replied. "Anything you want to do."

"But isn't there something you'd rather do?" she asked. She moved her hair about as she reached for her white headband, which lay in the middle of an old wooden table.

"We could walk around the hardware store and go to the woods after that."

"I thought we did that yesterday," Maria replied.

"Well," Fox began, "maybe we could walk around a little outside."

"Where would we walk to?" she asked.

"We could walk to Frankjo's, then we could just go to the hillsides." He paused. "I love the snow, and I love to admire it. I think God gave us that stuff to give us something to look at during the cold winter months."

"I hate the snow," Maria muttered as she placed her headband in her dark blue hair.

Fox raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he had ever heard her say she hated something before. "What makes you say that?" he questioned with a confused look.

"Never mind that, Fox," she said as she straightened her dress out with her hands. It still covered her thin frame, but it was tattered now and had its display of patches. Soon, she would get a new white dress in the springtime when the weather was nicer, her father promised. Fox knew she was excited about that. "Let's just walk over to Frankjo's. Did Mrs. Milowski make breakfast?"

"It should be done by the time we get there," Fox replied. He held out his arm and Maria grabbed it. "Frankjo has a cold, so I think it's going to be mushroom soup."

"That sounds good," Maria said with a smile. She dodged the piles of pots and pans as she held onto Fox's arm. "Mrs. Milowski makes the best soup. She should try to sell it in the wintertime, it would make a lot of money!"

Fox opened the door for her as they both waived bye to Maria's mother. "She's really humble about it. She said she doesn't want to do something that would be too much work and end up making people unhappy, though. But she's very generous."

The two foxes stepped off the stoop and down the snowy walkway to get closer to the village center. As they walked, the gray clouds moved rapidly through the scenery. But they would only be replaced by more gray clouds, bringing with them more chances for snow and wind.

When they finally stepped into the village center, Fox looked over at Maria and noticed she was cold. She held her arms together to keep the heat next to her body. Chattering her teeth, she glanced over at Fox but then jerked her gaze forward when she saw he was watching her.

"Maria," Fox said, "take my coat. You'd do better with it on than me."

"Okay," she replied. "Th-thank you."

Almost immediately, Fox slipped off the long jacket and blanketed it around Maria's shoulders. She moved her hands into the sleeves and beat them together to get them warm. Others watched as the two walked, but they did nothing to help. They too had their problems with keeping warm.

"Feel better yet?" Fox asked. He thought she looked funny in an old military jacket, looking like a female officer or something. He never seen any girl wear something like that, and even Frankjo told him it was a dishonor for a woman to do anything that was "man's work."

"No," Maria chattered.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

Before she could respond, Maria let out a slight whimper as she moved one foot out behind her. Gazing down at them as she walked, Fox knew in an instant that that was bothering her. They looked purple, not blue like they usually did, and one even looked a little bloody, like she stepped on something sharp during their trek. Looking back up at her, Fox noticed that Maria was watching him. "Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way, Maria?"

"If it's not too much of a problem, yes please," she softly responded as a cold gust of air ripped past them.

Fox got behind the vixen, carefully grabbed her, and set her in his arms. She wasn't very heavy at all – her frail body wasn't much of a challenge to carry. She looked up at Fox and smiled as he started again. Gazing back, Fox grinned too, hoping there would be more times when he could carry his love.

"We're almost there," Fox replied while still focusing on Maria. "I think Mrs. Milowski might have some water to heat up, so that will help you get warm again."

"Thank you, Fox," Maria replied. She nestled into his arms as they passed over a small hill out of the village center. As they left the center, less and less people could be spotted. Some looked like they were shoveling, others looked like they were trying to get to the center, and even less just stood around trying to bring circulation back to their frozen hands. No hover bikes were out even. The way the snow blanketed the land made it impossible to travel on. In addition, they usually broke down in the frigid temperatures. Nature was winning another battle, it seemed.

"I love you, Fox," Maria suddenly whispered.

Fox glowed, but he kept his gaze forward. "I love you too, my Maria." Every step he took brought him closer to that warm, cozy abode that he called home for what seemed like years. That did not mean he had forgotten life in Selena, it just meant that he was finally beginning to accept calling Fasaldesk home. Soon he would see Janetka and she would get them warm again. Hopefully, there would be hot food to eat, food that would keep one full throughout the cold day. Maybe Frankjo had started a fire already, inside the old brick fireplace where the painting of Russkoff II hung forebodingly over the living room. Blankets from the beds might be out already, covering the cold wooden floor with warm cloth. Fox hoped the oasis he dreamed of would be at least half of what he anticipated.

Then, after what seemed like hours of walking, he arrived at the front door. Even his feet felt cold; he swore he was losing feeling in his left foot, the foot that had the boot with the hole in the heel on it. Rapping his hands on the door with forceful bangs, he waited anxiously for the door to open and the heat to flood in.

A sudden jolt and a metallic clang, and the door swung open, with Janetka standing in front of it. "Come in," she said with a routine grin, "I've got soup on the stove and places where you two can sit down." She looked down at Maria and moved some of her dark blue hair from the frail vixen's face. "How are you doing, Maria?"

"She's cold," Fox interrupted.

"Well, come in, don't let me stop you!" she spoke with a grin. Patting Fox's shoulder, she followed him inside to the living room.

Fox carried Maria over to the couch, which was covered with a plaid blanket to keep in more warmth, and set her down gently on it. She scooted up to the back of it and gazed up at Fox, who carefully knelt down by her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Moving a hand toward her, he began to stroke her cheek.

"I'm fine," Maria said with a glowing grin. "Thank you, my love."

Fox moved his face close to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Being close to her was what Fox loved the most, and he knew Maria felt the same way. It was as if they felt more complete with each other, and that every time they came together it got harder to pull away.

When Fox moved back, a look of peace fell over both of their faces. He looked down at her with great affection, and Maria looked up at him with a glow in her eyes, looking like she too enjoyed the adoration.

"Awww," Frankjo sarcastically remarked from a corner of the room. Fox immediately turned around and glared at the old car as Frankjo chuckled softly. Blowing his large gray nose into a handkerchief, he sniffed slightly and moved some more blankets on him.

"Do you have a cold, Frankjo?" Maria asked.

Frankjo moved his head over to look at Maria. "Yes I do. I got it last night after trying to rescue a foolish cow that ran from the herd." Rolling his eyes, he coughed hard into a blanket. "What's the matter with Maria, Fox?"

"She's cold," he replied. "And her feet hurt from the cold."

"Is that so?" Frankjo asked as he scratched his chin. "Well, that's something we're going to have to remedy, right?" Before Fox could speak, Frankjo uncovered himself, stood up, and had a good stretch. "Janetka! Come over here!" he shouted.

His wife appeared from their room, almost as if she had been listening to them the whole time. She smoothed out her green dress as she walked slowly to her husband. When she stood face to face with the Careinian, she rubbed his shoulders with long, graceful hands as her tail silently twitched. "What's the matter with my Frankjo?" she asked. "Does he need something?"

"No," he replied. "But they do. Can you fix them some soup from the kitchen, love, and also, do you know what I did with… you remember that vixen Ricarjo liked?"

"Ricarjo?" she asked as she suddenly stopped moving her hands. "Umm, yes I remember her."

"Good. What ever happened to her stuff we ke–"

"It's in our closet," Janetka interrupted. She pointed with a long finger to their back room. Without saying a word, Frankjo nodded his head, his mouth agape. The two suddenly dispersed throughout the home.

Fox shook his head and laughed. "I think Frankjo would forget his head if it wasn't attached to that thick neck of his!"

"Who's Ricarjo?" Maria asked as she pulled the blanket closer to her neck.

"I don't know. But he's probably just some villager or something. Don't worry too much about it." Fox moved over and put a blanket over her feet, draping it over them in a careful manner.

"What is he getting?" she asked as she sat up. Fox shrugged. Suddenly, the vixen shifted over and sat up on the couch. After taking off the jacket and setting it in a nearby chair, she looked up, almost as if she was trying to tell Fox something. Nodding, Fox understood, and he sat down with her, draping a drab brown blanket over her shoulders.

Janetka came in with three bowls of soup balanced on a tray she held carefully in her arms. "Be careful, they're a little warm." She set the tray down on a table in front of the chair, and both fox and vixen grabbed a bowl and spoon and began to eat the mushroom soup, disregarding the warning from Janetka.

"Do you like it?" she asked the two.

"Very much, Mrs. Milowski," Maria replied. She looked up around the walls, adorned with paintings and characteristic stains and cracks, almost as if she was daydreaming about something. Fox opened his mouth to ask why, but before he could speak, they heard a great commotion coming from Frankjo and Janetka's room.

"I knew I had them!" Frankjo exclaimed as he entered the room. In his hands were two old black boots. They looked like they were made for a vixen, since they looked smaller than Fox's and were laced all the way up to the tops.

"What are those?" Maria asked as her eyes grew wider.

"Maria, these are boots I meant to give to a young vixen years and years ago. They are still in pretty good shape, and they don't do any good sitting around doing nothing, so I want you to have them." Frankjo shoved them out in front of her.

Maria picked one up out of his hands and set it on her lap. She gazed at the long laces with a grin, and then went over the pointed toe part with her hands, moving them around the black leather gracefully until they reached the heel. "I never worn shoes before," she awed. "They look so beautiful. Oh Frankjo, do you really mean I can have these?" Frankjo nodded. "Oh thank you!" She reached over and gripped the old Careinian, trying to reach around his large frame and hug him.

"Now come on, let's see you with them on, okay?" Frankjo said as he pulled away. She rested a foot in his hands, and Frankjo grabbed the boot for the right foot and pushed it up until it rested halfway between her ankle and kneecap. "How's that?" he asked.

Maria nodded anxiously as her smile grew wider. "Yes, that's good. Do you like them, Fox?"

Fox watched as she put a hand on his leg. "I love them, and I love you," he replied.

Maria watched as Frankjo wrestled with the long laces. Fox immediately grabbed the other boot and pushed it up into Maria's bare foot, then slid it up to where the first one rested. Laces crossed other laces, and at the top of each boot, they met with a tight bow. Fox smiled as he sat back down. They seemed to fit perfectly.

Moving her legs off the ground, Maria stared at her new shoes with curious eyes. She giggled slightly and clicked her heels together a few times. "I have shoes now!" she said as laughter overcame her. "Look Fox, I have shoes! Oh, I'll never take them off!"

"They look good on you, Maria," Fox assured as he watched her move her fingers up and down the black leather. He then lowered his head to sip more soup.

"Fox," Frankjo whispered as Maria set her bowl down and stood up, "were the rest of the McDilioskos home when you arrived there?" He stood up too and watched as Janetka guided Maria around the room as she tried to get used to walking in heels.

"Umm, no, just Mrs. McDiliosko," Fox replied. "Why?"

Frankjo wiped his nose on one of his large gray arms. "I'm going to go up to their home later on with some blankets and soup. I don't care what Salvatoro thinks, they could use some extra things around the house." He sniffed his nose again. "I'll do that when you two go outside, alright?"

"Okay," Fox replied. "But why are you telling me this?"

Frankjo sighed as he cracked his knuckles with his hands. He bent down and looked into Fox's eyes. "Fox, you know very well that we don't have much either. But, remember that this is the time of year when those that give are the true servants of God. I'm telling you this also since you are rapidly turning into an adult. When you get there, you will need to make many sacrifices in order to do what's right. It's never easy, but it always pays off in ways you cannot conceive beforehand. Remember that, okay?"

Fox nodded. His gaze wandered toward Maria, who fell into Janetka's arms after tripping on a loose blanket on the floor. She looked up at her mentor with a glum look, but Janetka patted her on the head, showing her that it was acceptable. With a slight wobble, Maria stood up again and tried again. Now even Frankjo was watching. She stepped slowly yet gracefully toward the two, watching her steps and being careful as to where she placed each step. She looked so innocent, Fox noticed, that her soul seemed to glow from her body.

------------

"How are your new shoes, Maria?" Fox asked as he ambled down the frosted pathway away from the village.

Maria smiled as she kicked her legs in the air. "They feel so warm! I never thought having shoes would be so nice!" Suddenly, Maria started to run through the snow, breezing past Fox with a quick gait toward the edge of another large hill.

"Wait up!" Fox shouted. Moving his legs like a machine, he sprinted toward Maria, who glanced behind herself to see how far Fox was from her. She yelped and ran faster, over hills and clumps of wet snow. But she was no match for a fox who worked and ran every day in land that was familiar to him, the pastures, now frozen from the heavy whitewash. Like a wolf in hot pursuit of a deer, Fox caught up with Maria and picked her up into his arms while she was in a dead run. She screamed and laughed when his furry arms reached around her and lifted her off the ground. It soon started to look like a typical day for the two – playing around and growing more and more in love with each other.

As Fox climbed up another steep hill, he lost his footing on a patch of ice and smacked the ground on his rear. With Maria still in his arms, he suddenly began to slide down it, careening past drifts of snow at a blinding speed. Maria bailed out and tumbled softly to the ground with screams of laughter. Fox on the other hand screamed as he continued to slide down the steep hill. His tail felt like it had already fallen off a few seconds ago, but that was the least of his concerns. Banks of snow smacked his body in puffs, and he soon began to somersault down headfirst. Then, he hit the bottom with a bound and landed face first into some powdery snow. Finally, the ride was over, and Fox slowly raised his aching head from the ground, only to be struck on the head by a small snowball.

"You can't catch me now!" Maria shouted when Fox looked over his right shoulder. She smiled and ran through the snow, trying hard to get away from the fighter she awoken. With slow jerks, Fox stood up, shook himself off violently, and stormed down the white landscape in search of Maria. But she wasn't in sight. No one was in sight for that matter. _Where did she go? _Fox wondered

Scanning the area, he saw tracks that seemed to lead right into a snow bank on his right. With a hint of panic, he sprinted up to it in no time, but she wasn't there either. _What if she is trapped inside?_ He frantically dug into the pile of snow, his fingers stinging and beginning to lose feeling from the terrible cold. Suddenly, as he looked up, another snowball smacked him across the jaw. Focusing forward, he spotted Maria, who grinned.

"You still can't catch me, Fox!" she shouted.

"Watch me," Fox replied. He grabbed a handful of snow and secretly formed it in his cold hands. Adding more snow to his weapon, he watched as Maria grew impatient.

"Well, are you going to go after me or not?"

Looking up at Maria, then down at the snowball, Fox contemplated his next move. Finally, he lowered his head and smashed the snowball to the ground, deciding not to get revenge after all. It wasn't that he was always soft – it's just that he wouldn't know what to do if he ever hurt her.

"I give in!" Fox shouted over the landscape. "You win!"

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted with a smile.

Like a raging bull, Fox sprung to action on her last word and dashed up to his love. All she could do was back up a few steps, being totally caught off guard by his sudden movement. When he got closer, she shut her eyes and yelped, looking like she was about to hit an oncoming train. In seconds he met her, stopping in perfect time, inches in front of her muzzle. Maria opened her eyes and glowed when she saw he didn't run her over.

Suddenly, her face turned more serious. "Fox," she started, "listen to me a minute, okay?" Fox nodded and put his hands on his hips. "We've been in love for a long time now, and we're nearly adults. Do you think that when we get older we will end up like Frankjo and Mrs. Milowski or my parents?"

Fox sighed. "No. No, we won't. Every moment of our time together will be filled with love. We won't have time to get sick, like Frankjo, and we won't have time to complain, like your father."

"Or live poor like all of us do," Maria interrupted.

Fox paced around her, and Maria turned to face him as he paced. "We will have a large house with a kitchen with a nice stone floor and a big stove." As Fox began his dream, Maria grinned. "In our house will be real beds, I mean, one bed, until we have children."

"How many will we have?" Maria asked.

"As many as you want," Fox replied. "We will be able to afford to raise them all. I promise."

"Where will we live, Fox?"

Fox grinned. "We will live wherever you want to live."

Maria focused her gaze upward as she thought. "Well, that's something we will figure out together. I always wanted to see Drawshk or great Cavask, but I don't know about living there."

"I think we'd get lost in those cities," Fox replied. Now it was his turn to make a suggestion. "We will have a two story home–"

"Two stories?" Maria inquired.

"Yes! Two stories, with a large bedroom, living room, kitchen, umm… a bathroom or two, and–"

Maria put a hand to Fox's muzzle. "Save the rest for later. Sometimes, dreams don't come true if you speak them aloud. But that statement is only half-true."

"How so?" Fox asked when Maria released him.

"Well, one of my dreams came true when I asked if you loved me and you said yes. Then you kissed me. That was another dream that came true." She put a hand to Fox's chest, and Fox looked down at it. "Someday, maybe more of my dreams will come true, but I must be patient so that God's timing will work perfectly in my life."

Before Fox could speak, he felt Maria's arm come across his back. "Maria, I share my dreams with you. Someday we might be able to fulfill more dreams, and I understand that God has timings that are different than what we want also."

"Fox?" Maria suddenly asked as her gaze rose from his chest to his eyes.

"Yes, Maria?"

"You can fulfill a dream of mine right now if you kiss me."

Gazing into the eyes of the frail vixen in front of him, Fox crept closer to her and bent his head downward to hers. Suddenly, he felt her lips meet his, and he closed his eyes almost as if his mind commanded him to. Then, with a cold gust of wind mixing around them, Fox moved his arms around Maria and gripped her closer to him. She fell into his strong arms, moving closer to his body and trusting him with everything. They allowed the kiss to go much deeper, moving their lips around each other's in a devoted fashion and keeping their eyes closed in the wintry art around them. Warm love heated them in the cold, and each fox refused to let the other one go. They hoped the moment would never end.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

Fox sat on a bench outside of the hardware shop in the village center. It was a very snowy day, as snow came down like the heavens had a surplus of the white stuff. One year ago, Fox loved the snow. Now, however, he was beginning to see the downfalls of a hard winter. For one thing, he was old enough, being an adult now, to go onto rooftops and brush the heavy snow off them so that they wouldn't cave in. Every time he did that, he would have visions of him losing his balance and falling off the roof or falling through already weak thatching exhausted by the weight, breaking a few bones in the process. But he was cautious enough to avoid that scenario, but it only took one false move, as Frankjo told him.

As Fox sat, he moved a booted foot close to him and began to massage it by the toes to keep the circulation going. This wasn't a slight dusting of snow; this was an all-out whitewash. Some of the buildings in the center had snow plied on top of them as if a giant came along and put frosting on top of the roofs, thinking they were unfrosted cakes. The white stuff was not restricted to the tired, cold roofs either; the whole main road was blanketed in it too and piled up with frozen hover bikes and buried fences. Even windowsills had their collections of snow.

"Jerimijo!" an older kit called from the hardware store. Fox immediately looked up and noticed it was Keslo, a fox who helped supply the store. He was known throughout the village for his short height and loud mouth, which sowed the seeds of his short temper. Fox never really spoke to him or put up with his attitude; he was too busy with loving Maria and helping Frankjo and Janetka.

Suddenly, a fox about his own age stormed up to the store, probably the Jerimijo Keslo was talking to. He wore a kilt, which showed that he wasn't an adult yet, but he couldn't be far off from fifteen. Fox watched as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans under his coat, which looked more like a plaid blanket than a coat. He stuck his head in the doorway while leaning a hand on the jam. "Do you have my coil of barbed wire yet, man?" he asked.

"No, how much did you want again?"

Grumbling, the fox banged his hand on the door jam. "I said five hundred yards, man! I need it for today, and it's almost noon already!"

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not in charge of the wires!" Keslo barked. "If I even cared about your problems, do you think you'd even be able to count to five hundred?"

Shaking his head, the fox stepped away from the store and collapsed in the same bench Fox was sitting in. Fox couldn't remember seeing him before in the village. He didn't even recall seeing him during the yearly ceremonies, for that matter. But Jerimijo looked like a fox that would be hard to ignore. Fox could see that under his blanket-coat was a black leather jacket, complete with many pockets and buttons. He had a vibrantly colored kilt around his waist with dark jeans underneath. Fox looked down at himself, the now familiar dark green linen coat with large sleeve holes, white shirt underneath, and tattered brown pants, complete with boots he had worn since he was thirteen. He was a poor piece of work. Being an adult now, he no longer wore a kilt, but he sometimes wished he could on cold days like these.

Jerimijo turned to Fox while smiling through an exhausting sigh. "Hello," he started, "I don't remember seeing you before. Where do you live, man?"

"I live on the east side of town with the Milowskis," Fox replied. He couldn't understand what the kit was smiling at, after all, what was to smile about stinging wind and frigid temperatures?

"Really, man? With Frankjo? Didn't Frankjo serve in the Unonian Royal Army?"

Fox scratched an ear, feeling a little uneasy being bombarded with questions. "Umm, yeah, he did. Why?"

"My father always speaks of Uno and how terrible in shape the whole nation is. He says we have no sense of ourselves – we fight each other and lower our guards as other nations prepare to attack us, man. How can a nation stay together when all we do is kill each other?"

Fox rolled his eyes. He was used to hearing elders spend hours debating over how Uno was in chaos and what should be done to restore it to past glory. The orations were brutal and boring, but Frankjo said it was best to listen so he could formulate his own opinions instead of being oblivious to the situation. Most of what he gathered and listened to came from Frankjo and his now dead father, but he still managed to keep an open mind and gather solid views on most topics regarding Uno and war. "Well, Uno is currently ruled by a weak king. He is too focused on himself instead of the nation. Canvhis said they wouldn't help either; they have problems of their own. Russkoff II is one of the weakest Carzinskis ever to rule Canvhis. His laziness has deserted us from any help from Canvhis. So it's up to us, the Unonian citizens, to choose how this country will run."

Jerimijo shifted nervously in his seat as he moved his tail on the bench and out of the snow. "Why don't we just appease the Mafians and settle out a compromise, man? It would end a lot of suffering in Uno!"

Fox bent his ears down in rage. Without warning, he reached over and belted the Jerimijo with a hard, cold fist. The kit smacked the ground hard and landed in the snow, still shocked as to what transpired. Fox kept a close eye on him as Jerimijo stood up and brushed himself off while Fox shook the sting off his hand. When he finished that task, he looked up and glared at Fox. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, man?"

Fox returned his glare. "Maybe if you understood who I was and what I've been through, you'd understand why I punched you. I did it before, I wouldn't mind doing it again!" He started cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly, the other fox sat down and scooted his tail back on the bench. "Ohhh, I see, you're that one fox that came from Selena." He paused and pointed at Fox. "McCloud, right?"

"Yes," Fox replied. "Fox McCloud. Who are you?"

"The name's Jerimijo McFlist, man. I lived on the opposite side of the village, but I'm rarely in the center. See, I lay out barbed wire for you ranchers in the pastures. I've been doing that for a few years now, man, and I'm finally starting to get used to it now." He paused. "I thought you looked a little familiar. You have green eyes, and I wouldn't forget that."

"Yeah I do," Fox sighed as he lowered his guard and his ears rose to normal. "You know I came from Selena, but do you know why I came from Selena to Fasaldesk?"

A long pause came from Jerimijo. "No, I don't think I was told that, man. I just assumed that if the villagers wanted to tell me, they would. You don't understand – I rarely socialize with anyone in this village." He paused again, almost as if he was waiting for Fox to respond. "Well, okay, so why did you move to this town, man?"

Fox looked sternly into Jerimijo's eyes. "One day, a band of Mafian soldiers stormed into my peaceful town and killed everyone in it. My parents were brutally murdered, and I'll never forget what they did to them. I will never allow the Mafians to be _appeased_. They _must_ be stopped."

Jerimijo scooted toward Fox. "But if everyone was killed, how did you survive?"

"I wasn't in the town that day. I was told by my father to run away, and I obeyed him. It was the last time I saw him alive." He let out another sigh as he gazed at his hands through the sleeves of his coat.

"I see," Jerimijo replied in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry, McCloud, for–"

"It's Fox," Fox interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Fox, for saying that. I guess meeting someone who has gone through that can change an opinion, right, man?"

"It's your opinion, you should mold it into what you want," Fox replied.

"I know, but…" he paused and brought a hand to his muzzle. "But I never thought of who was wrong and who was right before. Killing people, especially innocent people, is a barbaric and sinful thing to do, man. Okay, I'm with you, Fox. So we have to defeat the Mafians. But how, man? There's so many of them, and it's so hard to demolish all of their divisions scattered around this land."

Fox scooted closer to Jerimijo. "How do you think Uno defeated Hazardouse almost forty years ago?" he asked. "Our defenses were down to nothing, we had no support from other nations, and their army kept a stranglehold on us. But we fought back. Frankjo always talks about how brave him and my father were in that time and in other times, but he never ends it there. The Unonian people fought back, established their own new armies, and drove them out of Uno. Many men like you and me became mercenaries or generals." He paused. "Frankjo thinks boldness and bravery is in the heart of every true Unonian, and if we would unite, we could finish off the Mafia for good. Who knows? Maybe those Unonians who joined the Mafia would turn back if they saw how determined we would be. Then all of us foxes would be together again."

"Ack!" Jerimijo suddenly cried. "I can't talk about this stuff for so long, man! It's too depressing!"

"It's only depressing to see our brothers and sisters turn against us," Fox remarked. "That's why the Mafia must be stopped. All Mafians used to be Unonians, but they gave that up when they decided to follow evil." He paused and started cracking his knuckles again, this time to bring back some circulation.

"Those are nice hands, man," Jerimijo said. He gazed down at Fox with soulful eyes.

Fox looked up and laughed. "Oh, they hurt from the cold, and they freeze up sometimes when I work out in the fields." He laughed slightly again. "Ranching can be tough work sometimes."

Jerimijo laughed too. "I wish I had nice hands like those." He slid his hands from his pockets and put them in front of his lap. They were an absolute mess, covered in white cloth speckled in blood and open sores. A few of the fingers were purple even, from working out in the frigid temperatures, Fox assumed. They looked like they could crack open at any minute and seep out rich blood, as the skin under the matted red and black fur looked to be as dry as warm wood shavings.

"What happened to them?" Fox asked with awe.

Jerimijo hid them under his blanket-coat. "I lay out barbed wire, and I usually end up sticking myself every once and a while. Sometimes I'll lose feeling in them and won't be able to tell if they are being cut up or not." He sighed as he stared out in front of himself, gazing at the stores on the other side of the street with their thatched roofs engulfed in white snow. "I just wish I could take better care of them, man. Someday, I'd like to get married, but what vixen wouldn't mind putting a ring on one of my fingers? None of them, man. That's for sure."

Fox frowned, trying to see if he could catch another glimpse of his hands. "Why don't you buy gloves?"

"I don't know, man," he finally confessed after thinking for a while. "I don't have any money, so I just make the best of what I have. These rags," he said as he pulled his hands back out, "are cloth from a shirt I had when I was a small kit."

Fox thought for a moment as he continued to stare at the kit's hands. He wished he could do something for him, but he wasn't sure what. "Do you want gloves?"

"More than a warm meal, man," Jerimijo replied.

"Come over to Frankjo's, and he might get you some. Just stop by whenever."

"You mean it?" Jerimijo asked as his face lit up. Fox nodded his head with a smirk. "Thanks, man!" he said as he patted him on the back with a wounded hand.

Any other Fox would've been bothered by his hand touching him, but Fox didn't care. After all, he had green eyes and no parents, so he knew what it was like to be excluded. It's almost as if his setback and differences had made him stronger as the years went by, he realized. Four years ago, back when he was living in Selena, he never would have guessed he would one day be a hard worker in both ranching and learning, and in love with a great vixen. Concentrating harder, Fox decided that he wouldn't have been able to learn the Chaljsko without suffering first.

"Say Fox," Jerimijo said. Fox shook his head and stared back at the fox next to him. "How would you like to be my friend, man? I don't boast, and I'd be a fair and honest friend. I mean, I don't know, I'm just… lonely, you know, man?"

Fox frowned as he looked down at the kit, who stared hopefully back at him. He looked like he was poor too, and the way his hands were reminded him of how he was treated in Selena. Memories can make decisions for their captors, and Fox was no exception. Fox nodded his head, gripped the kit's shoulder, and shook it. "Sure thing, Jerimijo. Why not? You can just–"

"Hello, Fox!" Maria said as she stepped up to him. She sat down opposite of Jerimijo and rubbed her head on Fox's chest with warm affection.

_Maria!_ Fox thought. _I forgot! I don't know if I'll have the time to spend with Jerimijo since I'm booked with her and work!_ He turned to Maria, and, with a great smile, kissed his love in her hair. When he pulled his head away, she looked up at him with deep blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek with a light peck – a prelude to what was to come for later in the day, Fox thought and hoped. Then, with a smooth turn, he glanced back at Jerimijo, who stared at them with curious appreciation.

"Who's that?" he asked. Fox leaned back so that Jerimijo could see Maria more clearly.

"Me?" Maria asked as her blue furry ears caught his words. "I'm Maria McDiliosko."

"Are you two in love?" Jerimijo inquired.

Both fox and vixen nodded their heads. Fox opened his mouth. "We love each other very much and spend a lot of time with each other," he replied.

"I see," Jerimijo replied. "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone then, okay?" He got up and began to walk into the hardware store, stuffing his hands back into his pants pockets, shuffling his feet as he glumly trudged along. He opened the door, as it had blown open a few minutes ago to Fox's surprise, and walked right in as a bell greeted his presence.

"Who was that?" Maria asked. She placed a hand on Fox's chest and looked up at him forlornly. "He looks sad."

Feeling a little worried himself, Fox sighed. He smiled at Maria, hoping to convince her that everything was okay, but she saw right through it. "Okay, he says he's lonely. He asked me to be his friend, and I agreed. But I don't really have time, you know? It's not that I'm insensitive, I just don't want him to think that I'm ignoring him."

"Fox," Maria began as she held onto his arm to keep warm, "We spend a lot of time together. That will never change. You work a lot. That will not change for a long time. But you have to keep your word. Why don't you spend time with him when you sit here waiting for me, or on the days you don't work, when Frankjo tells you to take a day off or go to the center to pick up something?"

"I could do that," Fox replied as he stroked Maria's arm. "But does that mean I'll have to cut into our time together?"

Maria paused and looked up at Fox. "Maybe sometimes. I hope not, but whatever happens is God's plan."

Suddenly, Jerimijo burst through the rickety wooden door and took a few steps forward before sticking his head back into the shop. "You better learn to get stronger, Keslo! I never seen someone cry so hard from just a few scratches, man!" Maria and Fox watched him with odd looks as he shook his head and walked toward them. "Some people live sheltered lives, man," he said with a chuckle as he plopped back down on the bench.

"What do you do, Jerimijo?" Maria asked suddenly with a warm, supportive smile. Fox could tell she was hoping to help him too.

"Oh I lay out barbed wire every day. It's hard work, but I don't mind it. My father says it builds character." Noticing his hands were out in front of him, he set the large roll of barbed wire next to him and tucked his hands into his pockets. He shifted in his seat to move away from the coil, but it caught on his kilt and ripped a small hole in it. Groaning, he reached back out and yanked it off the wire. "I can't wait until I turn into an adult next month," he muttered. "Then I can get rid of this kilt."

The antics of Jerimijo made Fox laugh slightly, and he turned his head to Maria to see if she felt the same way. But she had a surprised look on her face. Grimacing, Fox knew she saw his hands. She wouldn't ask about it to the kit's face, since Fox knew that wasn't her style. But seeing her shocked made him uneasy.

"Well," Jerimijo began as he stood up and lifted the coil in his hands, "I should probably get going. My father's going to wonder where I've been. I don't know when I'll be free to meet you again, Fox. Maybe in the spring or sometime later when I work on the fields near your home." Extending out a hand, Fox shook it firmly and released it when Jerimijo pulled away. He watched the kit slowly jog down the main road until his disappeared around a tall snowdrift near the market.

"He seems like a nice kit, and I can see why you feel so attached to him but you don't know why," Maria suddenly said.

"How?" Fox asked. He turned around and gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"Like you when you first moved here, he is lonely and misunderstood. People look at him and see what he is on the outside, with his mangled hands and poor clothes. But inside, he is a bright young fox, hungry to make himself into something no one else would ever expect. Then he'd show them who he really is."

Fox gazed down at Maria with a puzzling stare. "How do you know this?"

"It's not hard to read you sometimes, Fox," she replied with a smirk. She brought her lips close to his and kissed him. For such a cold day, she seemed to warm Fox up. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't frail or poor," she added when she pulled away. "But I know it's what God gave me, and He made me like that for a reason. I believe everything He gives us works in His plans."

"I do to, Maria," Fox replied, still glowing from the kiss. "You're beautiful just the way you are, my love."

Maria smiled warmly as a gust of wind whipped around the two foxes. "So are you," she replied. "Thank you, Fox."

"No matter what happens, I will never leave you, my Maria," Fox stated.

Maria glowed. "I will be with you forever, my love."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

A large staff in one hand and a lantern in the other, Fox ambled softly through the evening landscape, enveloped in dark greens and soft scents. Through the pulse of the wind that blew around him and his half-parents, who held lanterns among other things and walked slowly behind him, they traveled through the moonlight. But they weren't the only ones out on the cool evening – lanterns and candles danced across the moonlit horizon, along with visca pipes, drums, and other instruments making music fit for the occasion. Groups of foxes from all around the nearby villages journeyed across green fields and dark forests to meet in a specific place chosen by a unanimous decision of the villages' priests.

For Unonians, this was one of the most holiest days of the year, marking the beginning of spring and the start of a period of forty days in which they worked diligently and grew more prepared for the Istero holiday, the day when they reflected on Christ's rising from the dead on the third day after dying on a cross on the Fisea de Kievo. But this day, the Vionj, was much less solemn than those two holidays. Fox loved Vionj, as it was one of his parent's favorite holidays, and he loved dressing up for the night ceremony. As he strolled along, he gazed down at his arms, bedecked in vibrantly colored ribbons, and at his bare chest, which was covered in crimson crosses and other symbols. His pants were his typical light brown linen one, but he wore no shoes, one of the many characteristics of this ceremony.

Frankjo caught up to Fox and walked by his side. "Are you ready for Vionj, Fox?" he asked with a grin as his hand clasped Fox's shoulder. Janetka walked next to him.

"I can't wait!" Fox exclaimed. "I can't believe I get to be a dancer this time!" It was more than dancing that made Fox happy. He knew Maria would be a dancer too, and he already arranged to be her partner in all of the dances.

Frankjo kept a close eye on the two as he moved through the dark landscape, guided by villagers holding candles and lanterns in front of him. Some even donned long hooded robes to appear more humble. Others, from what the lanterns gave off, looked more festive.

"I remember when your father took me to one of these the first time," Frankjo said as his lantern bounced off his moving leg. "It was years and years ago, back when we had to walk much farther to get to a ceremony location. He looked very odd at first, but when I arrived there, dressed in my normal attire, I was the one who looked funny." He chuckled to himself. "Now I make sure I look halfway decent for these things." Fox glanced over at Frankjo. He wore a dark brown cloak, complete with a large yellow cross on the right side. In an attempt to look more ceremonial, he wore no shoes and painted his face with lines and crosses, but those were hard to see since the hood shrouded his face in a shadow.

"Do you feel out of place, being one of the few Careinians that go to this festival?" Fox asked. He tied a ribbon around his neck to complete the outfit, making sure his father's red bandana wasn't tangled in it. "I mean, in the past few years I think you've been the only one to show!"

Frankjo coughed as a gust of wind sped passed them. "At first I did, but after fighting for your race for so many years, I feel I'm more Unonian than Careinian anymore. Plus, I'm married to a great Unonian flower, so I'm more than obliged to participate!" Turning to his wife, who wore a vibrantly colored dress and a woven shawl over her chest, he nodded his head and chuckled.

"That's my Frankjo," she replied with a peaceful grin. She held onto Frankjo's hand almost as if she put her whole life into that being. Frankjo patted her hand, like he felt the same way with her.

Suddenly, the small group was met up by another young fox, who sprinted toward them almost as if he was running from a ghost. "Hello, Fox!" he puffed. "Where are we going, man? Into the forest?"

Fox turned his head and noticed it was Jerimijo, dressed in shiny cloth fashioned in a comical look. Even his pants were tight and fashioned with bells and bright gold fabric. "The fool?" Fox asked.

"Yeah," Jerimijo replied, adjusting his gloves. "I was hoping to play a dancer or a saint, but I was chosen to be the fool. He turned his head to look at Fox and laughed when he laid eyes on him. "You look funny, man," he added.

"Same to you," Fox muttered as he pulled at a few ribbons tied on his left arm.

Jerimijo glared at him. "It's only my first time at Vionj, and I was given this to wear for the occasion, man. I know why _I_ look like this, but what's with all the ribbons on _you_?"

Frankjo stepped forward. Before Fox could speak, the old Careinian pointed to Fox. "The ribbons symbolize trees and grasses gaining back their vegetation. That goes all the way back to pagan Uno, almost two thousand years ago before Christianity was brought over from the western lands halfway around the world. Only dancers don't wear shirts, though. The crosses on his chest symbolize sacrifice and remembrance to what Christ did for all of us. We also don't wear shoes in order to look humble and to keep tradition with your ancestors, who first practiced these ceremonies thousands and thousands of years ago."

"What was Uno like then?" Jerimijo asked. He tugged at his fancy shirt and continued to plod along.

Frankjo watched as a few more groups of foxes joined them. Fox searched for Maria in the group, but after checking and double-checking, he realized she wasn't there. "Uno was a nation that didn't really worship their gods, they just tried to stay in harmony with them so that they could stay in touch with their dead ancestors and families. They thought that before time began, there was a group of foxes that overcame the darkness and took over objects and forces in order to preserve them for their offspring, which was all vulpines everywhere. The strongest male was given the sun, with his brothers getting the two moons, and his wife getting our planet Terrestko. Another got the wind, and his sons got the trees and the grass, since they thought the trees could talk only when the wind was present because trees and grass made noise when the wind was present. Then there was Livaia, who was the spirit of fire. They actually believed they could see her dancing in every flame, and that she was the most beautiful vixen ever created." He paused when he noticed others were listening, almost as if they never heard about this themselves. Frankjo cleared his throat as more lanterns joined his group. "So every year, they had four ceremonies, with the location chosen by the priest of the village. They would have bonfires in the night, so that it would travel with the smoke to the two foxes in the moons, who would send their concerns, words, and remembrances to Verveno, their brother, who kept the sun in order. They would dance, sing, eat, and play instruments. But they would never show their faces. They hid them under masks. See, they felt their ancestors would be present at these ceremonies, and it was very disrespectful for them to show one's face, since they thought their ancestors would get depressed and remember that they themselves had no free faces themselves."

"How do you know so much about this?" Jerimijo asked.

"When I was in the army, I had a close friend who taught me all of this," the Careinian said with a grin. "Today we don't believe in those things. We finally learned the truth and did away with all of those lies, lies which we believed in for so long."

"But you're not a fox," another man snapped. "You're a Careinian, and you said only us vulpines did these things."

"What do you think we were doing when you foxes were dancing around a bonfire and wearing masks throughout the night? We were much more lost – we Careinians sacrificed each other to our gods and cut ourselves to please them. Then we cut the flesh off our ancestors and wore it when they died, sometimes for weeks, to honor them." He stepped over a large root blocking the path as they began to enter into a forest. "It was pointless and foolish. But we've been pointed in the right direction for a long time now, as your race has too."

Fox watched as Frankjo pointed to the sky with an old finger. "God watches us, even when we don't know it." This was a tradition of his – every time he entered into a forest during the night, he would utter that phrase to reassure anyone – and himself – who would fear the darkness. He turned to Jerimijo. "Nowadays, Vionj isn't pagan at all. The bonfires we have are just for better light and for cooking food. We pray, dance, eat, and reflect on the upcoming forty days. We still wear about the same attire and are covered in masks so that we stay in tradition with our ancestors and show our humility. Only adults wear masks, though." He paused. "All of that was decided long ago when Christian Uno was in its infancy."

Fox grabbed his mask from Frankjo's satchel, which hung loosely on his arm, and examined it. Over the last few weeks, Fox had diligently carved it into a fine fox face, then covered it in papier-mâché so that the colors would show more clearer and brighter. Then, he painted it with the normal fur markings of a fox. The eyes were over-exaggerated and large, and the face was complete with ears and a muzzle. A red tongue stuck out from the side of the muzzle. It was a typical feature in every mask, but it wasn't there to show foolishness, as Fox once thought. Frankjo explained that a tongue sticking out on the side showed that the wearer was panting, which implied they were a hard worker, which meant that they were obedient and unselfish in their life.

"Is that yours?" Jerimijo asked. He stumbled over a pile of loose soil as he tried to keep up. The soft bangs of the drums and echoes of the visca pipes and guitars were getting closer, and Fox knew they weren't far off now.

"Yeah, I've been making it for the past few weeks. I think it's good. See that?" he pointed to the muzzle. "It's very smooth and well made. Even Frankjo complimented on it."

"Really?" Jerimijo muttered. He moved a few low-lying limbs out of the way and kept his focus on Fox.

"I know I tell you this every year, Fox," Frankjo suddenly chimed, "but this was probably your father's favorite holiday. He, like you this year, was a dancer, and he would annoy me with talking about it _months_ before it occurred. Just when you take on your role, think of him and your mother, okay?"

Fox nodded as more lantern-wielders joined them. As he watched, Frankjo seemed to be leading the way for the group. Cocking his head, Fox thought the old Careinian looked wise, the cloaked man holding a lantern near his head as he moved branches away and stepped cautiously over roots and thicket. Like a monk leading people through darkness, he carried on, moving closer to a now visible orange and yellow glow just on the horizon.

"Where's Maria?" Jerimijo asked suddenly.

Fox's ears perked up when he heard her name. "I don't know, but she said she'd be there. I can't wait to see her. She said she wanted to look her best this night so that God could smile down on us when we dance." Fox glowed and grinned widely. He tried to keep his excitement a secret, but it was like trying to hide a castle under a blanket. Love circled round his head as he walked on, and memories he and Maria shared danced joyfully in his content mind, rejoicing at any chance to be thought of. He couldn't wait to hear her soft voice and see her svelte figure dancing with him.

"Well, I'm sure she'll look great, man," he replied. "Umm, Fox, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What does the fool do during the ceremony, man?"

Fox smirked and laughed. "The fool's job is to act like fool, what else? We get to throw rotten relevus at you during the intermission between the feast and dance."

"Oh," Jerimijo said with a depressed and deflated tone. "But you said there was a feast, man, right?"

"Not for us," Fox replied. "Since it's our first ceremony as adults, we can't eat. We're called 'first adults,' and we instead have to serve others, showing our humbleness. Maria is also doing this, since she will be an adult in a month. We also have to keep in our attire throughout the ceremony."

"I remember doing that," one elder interrupted as he caught up to the two. "I didn't like it, it was very hard for me. That was back when this region had Mafian supporters." He dodged over a downed log. "It was scary since one of my close friends was led out by the creek near Vileri, which was a large city then, and drowned by a Mafian sympathizer. They found him two weeks later with his face rotten under his mask." He paused and shook his head. "I'll never forget that."

Other conversations soon erupted around them, but Fox shook off the horror story and tried to keep his gaze forward. He wished he could have rode on Frankjo's hover bike, but it was important to walk to the site, as he was told. Still, it was hard enough walking through deep forest, especially without any shoes on.

When the assembly of villagers was within minutes of the large gathering, Fox lifted up his mask and put it on his face, having Frankjo do it up in the back with some rope. The old Careinian was gentle yet strong, making sure he did it right the first time. After he was finished, Fox turned his gaze to Jerimijo, who had also donned his mask.

A sudden jolt from Frankjo prompted Fox to move in front of him, and Fox moved faster, nearly tripping over a downed branch. Jerimijo ambled next to him in a calm demeanor.

"Why doesn't Frankjo wear a mask, man?" Jerimijo asked as he stared at Fox's new face.

Fox turned his head and stared at Jerimijo through his eyeholes. "He's Careinian, and–"

"Speak up, man, I can barely hear you!" Jerimijo shouted.

"He's Careinian, and since he's not vulpine, he doesn't need to wear one. But he does keep his face hidden under the shadows of the hood of his cloak." Fox sighed as the first signs of the forest clearing came in full view. A few steps later, and he, along with the group around him, arrived. All around him were many foxes with many odd faces. Some looked to be cooking meat over the large bonfire to the left of Fox. The great flames reached to the sky as they cracked and feasted on dry timber. More logs were added to the fire by a fox in an all-black mask, and the fire sizzled with delight. Other foxes were playing instruments. They wore special masks, some designed with holes so that they could play their instruments. From what Fox could hear, the song they played sounded festive, as three flutes, a team of drums, and a few visca pipes piped out cheerful tones through the clearing. Around them were foxes dancing: some alone and some with a partner, even though they weren't dancers for the ceremony. The whole atmosphere looked very inviting, and Fox, with an invisible smile, walked into the clearing, edged with large trees holding lanterns on their thick branches. He left Jerimijo and his half-parents behind. They looked to be explaining something to the first-timers. As Fox scanned over more of the area, he still couldn't find the one thing he was looking for – Maria.

_She shouldn't be too hard to spot,_ Fox thought. _Then again, she said she wanted to look different. Maybe she hasn't even shown up yet, and I'm just wasting my time looking for her._

"You there!" An older looking fox with a wooden visage shouted. "You're of the first adults, so go over to the fire and prepare meals for the others." The man then walked away, almost as if he was looking for others to gather up.

Rolling his eyes, Fox trudged over to the bonfire lined with women cooking and tables holding an array of cooked and uncooked food. When he laid eyes on the seemingly endless supply of rations, Fox marveled and grinned under his mask. But it was short lived, because he remembered that this was his first time as an adult and he wasn't supposed to eat. But, then again, it looked so appetizing!

_Viskos, meat, eles, jelenus, eggs, fish, spices of all sorts, mountains of rojenu, and stacks of stalekus! Why did they pick this year to cook such good food?_

"The ribs look very good, don't they?" a muffled voice asked.

"Yeah," Fox replied, still staring wide-eyed at the splendor in front of him. A thin cook pushed him aside to set more food on the table, but Fox barely noticed her.

"When was the last time you ate?" The voice inquired.

"Oh, I don't remember," Fox said. He suddenly found himself pausing to think. "Let's see, it was right before we came here. My half-mother made my half-father and I some meat and dumplings with a spicy sauce over it. It was good, but I'm still hungry, and I can't take my eyes off all of this food."

"You look funny."

Fox laughed. "I think everyone here looks funny." He was tempted to reach out and grab some food, but his conscious prevented him.

"Do I look funny?"

"I don't know, let me see." Fox turned around and gazed at a frail vixen who stood right behind him. She also wore a mask, but hers was blue, like her fur, and had large deep eyes carved on it, halfway covered by fake wooden eyelids. Her dark blue hair peeked out over the space between the false ears, and the rest of her hair hung limp from the back of her head – some was braided, while most of it was free and covered the string tied round her head. Her dress was odd – it looked to be dyed in a rainbow of colors, almost forcing Fox to suddenly smile. The woven stole over her shoulders and neck made her outfit complete, and the red ribbon around her neck showed that she too was a first adult.

Fox reached out and touched the vixen on her hard façade. "Maria?" he asked.

She reached up and grabbed Fox's hand, moving it to her right collarbone. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Fox replied matter-of-factly. "How did you get your outfit?"

She sighed. "Father made me my mask, and mother took one of my old tattered white dresses and dyed it, so now it looks good as new."

"Well, do you like it?"

She released Fox's hand, moved toward the food, and stood on his right. Grabbing a dish, she prepared to serve the first villager. "Yes, but it's hot under this. I don't like to wear masks, Fox. You can't ever be yourself under one and can't show any emotions either. I think faces are how souls tell to other souls what they are feeling." She grabbed a wooden spoon and reached for some stalekus. "I'm wearing a beautiful dress, why do I have to cover my face?"

Fox nodded his head as he reached for a plate and followed Maria's pattern of laying food on it, starting with three spoonfuls of stalekus. "It's only for one night, Maria," Fox reminded, hoping to brighten her spirit. "Then when we leave you can take it off and walk home with me, face to face."

Maria nodded and watched Fox put the final additions on his plate. Other first adults, including Jerimijo, joined in and started work on their plates, trying to go as fast as they could. Fox walked up to Maria and pointed toward a gathering of vulpines from their village. As they ambled toward where the hungry group sat, they made sure to keep as silent as possible so that their humbleness would be appreciated.

"We strived for perfection," a voice echoed to a silent crowd. Fox could tell it was Frankjo rambling on about pagan Canvhis. An educated historian, the Careinian was well versed in everything, Fox thought. "…And if my ancestors found a physical or mental defect in a member of the village, they killed him or her, almost like sending back something damaged in the mail. Then we'd take the specific area of the defect and burn it, while we saved the rest of the person to float down the Caarr River, returning him or her to the spirit world."

"If that isn't the craziest thing I've heard!" a masked fox piped up. "I'm thankful we've changed our ways since then, both your ancestors and ours!"

"So am I," Frankjo replied, nodding his head. "That whole thing is terrible, but we know that now. Everyone is a unique creation from God, equally loved and important in every way."

The group noticed the first of the servers in front of them and watched as they stepped forward and set plates of food in front of them. Most of the served nodded cordially when they received their meals, while some even went as far as to bestow gifts for them, the one thing that made serving food enjoyable.

Fox watched as Maria served a vixen in a vibrantly colored mask. She nodded and handed her a lovely necklace, woven with stone beads and colorful string. Now it was Fox's turn. He went for the man next to the vixen and carefully slipped the plate in front of him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You deliberately dropped a piece of eggs on my pants! How dare you!"

Fox's head sunk nervously as he closed his eyes. He didn't see anything drop, oh how could he have missed it! Now he had dishonored his parents, something he would never let himself even _think_ of doing in the past.

"Ah," the man added in a calm tone. "I'm just having a little fun. Give an old fox a break, right?" He reached over and patted Fox on his head. "You didn't drop anything. You see, first adult, I like to play tricks on foxes like you on Vionj ceremonies every year. I told myself earlier today that I would do this, and if my server would not break down and cry or become temperamental, I would reward him or her." He paused and laughed. "I hope you remember this day, young adult." He handed him a bag of coins as he leaned into his one of his ears. "Your strength and humbleness will serve you well one day. Remember that."

As Fox stepped away, he nodded graciously and walked back to where the other first adults were while heaving out a deep sigh. Immediately when he met the crowd, they circled him and bombarded him with many questions. But all Fox had to do was show his reward and all the doubts and remarks about how much of a dishonorable person he was were silenced and instead turned into warm compliments and inquiries of forgiveness. Of course, Fox absolved them.

The next hour was full of serving food and receiving nods and, on occasion, gifts from those who ate and conversed about anything. Those who ate set their masks beside their chairs as uncomfortable hunger soon turned into joyous laughter and disappearing food.

The first adults watched behind masks, waiting for a command to take a dish away or fill up a glass. It was difficult for Fox, but the desire to please surpassed his ailing stomach. Soon they were dismissed to do whatever they wanted. Most decided to sit next to the bonfire, marvel at their gifts, and tell stories they might have heard from the past year.

"Fox?" Maria asked as they ambled toward the bonfire.

Fox turned his head and noticed Maria was right beside him. "Yes, my love, what is it?"

"Let's be alone for a while," she replied. "I don't really want to listen to stories, I just want to be with you."

Fox glowed. "So do I, Maria," he exclaimed. Holding out his hand, Maria grabbed it with a soft clench and let Fox lead the way. Soon they slipped past the feasting villagers and talkative first adults and made their way through the edge of the clearing. Making sure Maria was safe, he let her go in front of him while still guiding her past low branches and trees. This was a darker part of the forest, Fox assumed, dotted with tall trees that fought bitterly over every inch of land. Roots intertwined with other roots, even vines tried to establish a foothold in the silent battle.

When the ceremony was only a whisper with an orange glow over the horizon, the two foxes stopped. Maria sat down on her legs and looked up at Fox. "Don't stare at me like that, Fox," she begged.

"Why?" Fox asked. "You're just too beautiful to ignore, Maria."

"I feel so foolish," she confessed. "I'm nearly an adult, but I still feel like a kit. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to handle being an adult. I have enough trouble with my emotions and new feelings that confuse me, Fox."

Fox sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "My Maria, don't worry. As Frankjo said, this is the most confusing time in anyone's life, and it's normal to feel lost or overwhelmed." He looked down and laughed. "I feel the same way many times," he confessed.

"Really?" Maria asked. She looked up.

"You're not the only one who's confused, Maria," Fox replied. "Every day I let questions strangle my mind, everything from how will I survive in this chaotic country to how I will raise a family."

"Which I hope to be a part of, if God is willing," she interrupted.

"Yeah," Fox assured. "I still dream of having a great house in a peaceful Uno with you as my wife. I know you also share that dream, but until we do something about it, it will remain a dream."

"Fox," Maria began, "When can we make that dream come true?"

Fox paused as he gazed up at the twinkling stars. "I don't know," he responded. "Your father still needs your help, and Frankjo can't make it by himself anymore, unless he finally accepts help from other people. I suppose whenever God tell us to, my love."

"Do you get visions, Fox," Maria asked abruptly. She scooted toward him.

"Visions? What sort of visions?"

"I don't know," Maria replied. "I just thought since you were well-versed in the Chaljsko, you might be able to do those things and tell what will happen."

"No, I can't use that skill for divining the future," Fox said. "The Chaljsko is only used during battle, and that's about it." Moving his head to face Maria, he gazed down at her. "Do you get visions?"

There was a long pause. "I envision you as my husband, Fox, and I as your wife. We live peacefully in a city that isn't too big, but not very small. There, our children grow and learn while you and I work. It's not much, I know, but…" she gazed into Fox's eyes, "it's something I think about every day."

Fox held Maria's hands in her lap. "Not only do we think about it, we also dream it. Maria, someday we will be united by God, but I don't know when. I hope it is soon."

"So do I," she whispered. She paused, and brought a hand to her wooden face. "Fox, could you take off my mask? It's knotted in the back, and I don't know how it was tied."

As Fox nodded, she lowered her head and waited. He removed his mask and set it next to a large rock in order to get a better view of the back of her head. Then, while she held her hair out of the way, Fox undid the rope in the back and let the mask fall into her hands. Her hair fell around her neck and back as she set it on the ground. Looking down at her, Fox watched as she moved her head around to face him. Then she turned around and sat by him, staring at him with a warm glow.

As if he was pulled by an invisible rope, Fox immediately ran to her and kissed her on her lips. Warmth and comfort soothed Fox as his love reached around his back and drew him closer to her. Invisible passion moved around the two foxes, who kissed deeper to show their love. Then they pulled away, knowing the inevitable end had to occur sometime. Without speaking a word, Fox grabbed Maria's mask and tied it back onto her face, being careful not to get her hair caught in the rope and trying to make the knot look identical as the one before. They swapped jobs moments later, and Fox waited as his world suddenly moved under a wooden face again.

Standing up, Fox extended out his hand and gazed down at Maria. "I think it's about time for the dance to begin. Will you come with me?"

Maria nodded and stood, clasping onto Fox's hand with one of her frail blue ones. She didn't need to say anything – Fox knew she wouldn't object.

------------

When they reached the clearing again, they were greeted by a smelly and dirty Jerimijo, who watched them as he held a bucket of old relevus. He was picking them off his shirt, but most of the rotten ones were still on his outfit, as he looked like had been shelled by an onslaught of the rotten vegetable.

"Feel better, o fool?" Fox said with a laugh.

Jerimijo grabbed a large relevu and frustratingly threw it into the wooden bucket in his hands, glaring up at Fox. Holding a respect for the ceremony grounds, he tried to avoid getting any on the ground, ground God had blessed for this night.

"No," he sneered. "I didn't think these things could smell so bad, man."

"Ah, don't worry," Fox encouraged as he held onto Maria's thin arm. "Is the dance starting?"

"The dance? How would I know, I'm too busy trying to clean myself, man." Jerimijo looked away as he picked another one off his shirt. Then he gagged and slopped it with the collection in the bucket.

"You know, it's considered very honorable to be the fool. Most will agree that it's the most humble thing to do in the ceremony, aside from being beaten," Fox replied as he helped Jerimijo with his clothes. "Man."

Jerimijo looked up at him and groaned. "Yeah, thanks for helping out, man," he replied as Fox placed some more rotten relevus in his bucket. Jerimijo looked up. "The dance is near the bonfire, and… thanks again, man… from what I can see, it looks almost ready, man. People are walking over to it."

"What?" Fox said suddenly as he looked up. "Yes, even the musicians are there! Come on, Maria!" Grabbing Maria's arm, Fox ran up to the great fire, now satisfied by more timber, it looked like. He fought his way through the crowd and eventually found an open space – right next to a young couple and a few foxes going solo. Holding Maria by her hands, he waited for the troubadours to pipe out the first few notes of the song.

"Ready, Maria?" Fox asked.

"As I'll ever be, my love," she replied.

Suddenly, the priest of the ceremony stepped forward. He, like the children, didn't wear a mask, but he was garnished in elegant fabrics and silky robes. He stuck out like a lone tree in an ocean of grassland, being the only fox who looked elegant and honorable. It wasn't that he was prideful; Frankjo said the priest had already endured more than enough humbleness by serving people throughout the whole year.

"Father Fransesko McDilense," an unclaimed voice echoed over the silence.

Fox pointed out where the priest was standing to Maria, who had been searching for him the whole time since the crowd had hushed. She saw him, immediately gasped, and turned back to Fox. "Oh Fox," she stuttered, "do you think God will bless us tonight?"

Before Fox could answer, the priest instructed the crowd to bow their heads. His voice carried over them like the conversations of thunderclouds, and his words pierced their ears like arrows across a holy battlefield. Fox tried to hang onto his words. He listened in as the priest opened by reflecting on the sufferings Christ endured and praising God for His everlasting mercy and undeserving grace He lovingly offers. Then, he asked for His blessing on His creation and followers, and for peace to be restored in Uno. When he finished with that, he asked for everyone in the ceremony to say a personal prayer to God, something that was routine for Fox and others in their daily lives. A few moments passed and the prayer was finished, capped with the priest closing and saying Amen. While some continued with their praying, most, including Fox, stood up. While others were going over their routines together, Fox waited for Maria to finish and reviewed the dance steps silently in his head one final time.

Suddenly, the chorus of instruments tuned up, and all of the dancers grabbed hold of their partners and waited for the first dance to begin. An A sharp from one of the flutes signaled the start, and the whole assembly of dancers moved round the fire in a large circle as the song went in full swing. Then, while still moving in a circle, each dancer grabbed his partner and began twirling her around, while the soloists moved to the back and locked arms while dancing festively around the bonfire. The second part of the song had the dancers that were paired up suddenly move around the fire in long rows, as the soloists moved farther away and clapped while standing still. Like their ancestors of old, they danced round the great flames with intensity and skill.

Fox twirled his frail partner in his strong arms. Then, on the cue of a lone visca pipe blaring loud notes, he brought the vixen close to his body, close enough where he could feel her warm breath escape from the nose holes of her mask. He moved his hands around her back and led her through a complicated vine-step at a fast pace. The eerie song grew even more intense as the heat from the flames made Fox dance faster with even more passion. Another twirl. Another twirl. Their bodies seemed to move in unison with each maneuver, something even Fox had not expected. It was almost as if their hearts had melded together, much more so than ever before. Fox locked an arm around one of Maria's and began to twirl around with him, gazing into her eyes, not turning away for a second. Flashes of light, music, cheering crowds, and innocent laughter overwhelmed Fox's emotions. But her eyes – oh, her eyes! It was like staring into heavenly light, being so beautiful that even the strongest man could not let them move out of sight. She was almost angelic.

------------

After a while, the final dance was at hand. This one signaled the end of the ceremony, for it was the one that followed a closing prayer by the priest. Everyone was allowed to dance now, and almost no one let the moment pass by. It was accompanied with a tune with a much slower beat – almost sleepy yet at the same time very romantic. Fox held Maria in his gentle arms as they slowly twirled around. Maria rested her arms around Fox's neck, her head lay peacefully on his right shoulder. It seemed hours since the first dance, but Fox wasn't tired at all; his energy came from being with the one he loved.

"I love you, Fox," Maria suddenly said.

"I love you too, Maria," Fox replied. He moved her closer to him as if it was on instinct. Maria nearly tripped over Fox's foot when he did this, but she would never fall as long as she was in his arms, Fox reasoned.

"Do you feel it, Fox?" Maria asked.

"Feel what?"

"God," Maria answered. "He's blessing us tonight, Fox. His arms are wrapped around us, making sure we are safe and together. He takes away all of the hardships and sad times and replaces it with love and joy." She paused. "Our lives have been marred with hard times, but that doesn't mean He doesn't love us. It just means that He will be closer to us and watching over us more carefully."

Fox marveled at Maria's oration. _How does she know these things? She truly is blessed! _"Maria," Fox began, "you are beautiful in every way. God blessed you with a gentle soul and a frail body, both of which are the most beautiful things I have ever been privileged to have seen."

Fox moved slower with Maria as he felt her breathe out a relaxing sigh. He could tell she was very content. She moved her hands around Fox's neck and hugged him.

"Fox," Maria asked, "are we in heaven?"

Fox smiled. "No, no my Maria. We're still on Uno, in a forest blessed by God, in a clearing filled with love."

"Do you think heaven will be like this?" she asked.

"It will be more," Fox replied. "More than we can imagine, I'm sure."

They swayed slower around the crackling fire and other couples. "Never leave me, Fox," Maria said.

"We will never part," he reassured.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Ch 12

Rain poured from all around as the summer days retreated from the advancing autumn. Nature had its way of keeping Uno beautiful, as the emerald hills kept their green grass and trees everywhere donned new and vibrantly-colored leaves, donning a new wardrobe of clothes. Even the sky seemed to hint that winter was again coming, as the overcast sky gave off a feeling of change, like God was going to give the command for snow in the next few weeks.

"Isn't it beautiful, Fox?" Maria said as Fox put her arm around her. "Even in the morning, everything looks awake and ready to start a new day."

Fox nodded. "I've been up for about four hours now, and I got to see the sun rise before clouds covered it."

Laughing, Maria put a hand to Fox's shoulder. "Uno is so beautiful, Fox." She moved close to his head. "But you are beautiful too."

"Me?" Fox replied. "My Maria, it is an undeserving privilege to be graced with letting my eyes view you every day." He smiled when he saw her gaze up at him with a glow in her heart. He brought his lips close to hers, and –

"Hey you two!"

Maria and Fox turned around. It was Frankjo, waiving his hands about atop a large hill. He had his guardian staff in one hand, and a box full of equipment at his feet. "We don't have all day, Fox! Let's get going with your training for the day!"

Rolling his eyes, Fox pulled away as his face darkened. "I have to go now. I'll see you later today at your father's stand." He began to walk away, but Maria followed him.

"Can I watch you?" she asked. "I've never seen you battle before, so I'd like to watch you, if it isn't a problem."

Fox paused, and then nodded. "Follow me. I'll show you what I'm working on." Taking Maria by the hand, he led her up to the old Careinian, who warmly grinned when his old eyes viewed the two only a few steps away. Giving a nod, he handed Fox his guardian staff. The staff was the one he had used since day one – only with a lot more marks on the handle and blades from using the tool almost every day.

"Stand away from us, Maria, while we work," Frankjo instructed. He watched as the vixen sashayed over to another hill on his left. "Keep going… a little more… okay!" With a twinkle in his eye, Frankjo nodded at her and turned to Fox. Bending down in front of him, the Careinian cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Now's your chance to show off!" Frankjo whispered while nudging Fox in the side. "I'm not going to go easy on you, so that should be more than enough motivation for you to give all that you can dish out!"

Fox nodded with a stern stare. "I'm ready anytime you are, old man. Just try to catch up with me today! I'm going to put on the best moves you've ever seen!" Stepping back, he grinned while looking Frankjo directly in his eyes. "Get ready to dance, Frankjo."

With a devious grin, the Careinian gripped his staff hard. "I said it will not be easy, and I am not known for lying. Watch out, young one."

Fox grabbed his gas mask, which rested at his feet. Pulling it over his head, he made sure he wouldn't be tempted to use his eyes or his nose, which could distract him from the arduous concentration that was essential for training. It fit better than a few years ago, now that he had an adult face. When he finished adjusting the straps, he held his staff up in a defensive position while breathing silently.

"What's happening?" Maria asked. Fox turned to face the direction of Maria's voice. "How can you see if you've got a mask over your face? The eye lenses are even painted over! Why are you doing that, Fox?"

"He can't talk very well right now," Frankjo explained. "But you'll see why he did that in a minute. Just watch."

Fox perked his ears up as he tried to listen to his mentor's soft footsteps. But, he soon shook it off, remembering not to trust his senses, but the Holy Spirit around him. Suddenly, he began to feel Frankjo's presence. He detected the old car as an enemy, going over his strengths, weaknesses, and methods of attack, knowing much more than if he were to let him lose faith in the technique. All of this was now old hat for him, but every time he got a reading, it scared him. He wondered what would happen if this Chaljsko got into the wrong hands. What if he really had to battle an enemy skilled in this same fighting style? What kind of things would he go for?

"Watch out, Fox!" Maria screamed.

Fox moved his staff up on impulse as Frankjo cracked his weapon on it.

"Maria!" Frankjo shouted. "You're not supposed to do that! I'm not going to kill him, trust me! Trust him too, he's good and wouldn't slip up, especially with you watching." Fox tried to ignore the words floating in the air. "Or would he?" Frankjo added. Fox heard that one, as the Careinian had whispered it in his ear. Shaking it off, Fox stood defiantly, awaiting the next strike.

With a sudden flick of his wrists, he blocked Frankjo's staff, letting his sixth sense guide him. This was truly a great advantage, as Frankjo had told him. He explained that most people fight with a dark mask on their spirit, but that the Chaljsko allows a fighter to take off his mask and truly know how to fight his opponent. Someday, he would be able to train without a mask, he would always say, but until then, he'd have to use one in order to develop the sense. Soon it would even become involuntary, and he would be able to use the sense without even trying to concentrate on focusing on it. That's what separates true fighters from the ignorant, Frankjo would say in a low voice. Fox let his mind veer in and out of focus as he kept a close reading on his opponent. The jabs became faster, but Fox managed to keep one step ahead of Frankjo. Moving his staff around and twisting his body to every attack, Fox proved that years of training could pay off after all.

"You can taste victory, but I sense defeat!" Frankjo shouted with a grunt as his staff landed square on Fox's, making for another great block.

"Get him, Fox! Wait… watch out!" Fox tried to drain Maria's constant commands, but he could tell she was getting to him. She didn't mean to break his concentration; Fox knew she was just scared.

_Whap!_

A sharp pain fell over Fox as he suddenly dropped his guard. He had been hit! He gripped his leg, noticing it was wet. Whimpering, Fox cringed as the sting throbbed and shot sharp twangs up the leg into his body.

"Get up, you fool!" Frankjo shouted. "Walk it off, young fool! You have a woman to save! If you give up, I'll go after her!"

Fox knew Frankjo was only joking, but something in him broke. Clutching his staff with a death grip, the vulpine male growled under his mask and searched for the Careinian. Energy ran through every inch of his body and boiled in his fingers. He paced around, stalking his enemy with fierce determination.

"I'm going to march up to that hill and take her right now if you're too weak to try to stop me!"

Frankjo's words echoed like hellish thunder in Fox's mind. Anger and fear mixed with action, and Fox lunged toward Frankjo as quick and as sudden as an explosion on a grassy knoll. He whipped his guardian staff toward him, only to have it blocked. But he refused to stop. Striking harder, he acted more like a miner swinging a pickaxe, but the Chaljsko nature flowed in his blood. Each crack grew louder, the strikes sounding like forests echoing in cries of anger and frustration.

"Fox!" Frankjo shouted. "Cut it out!"

Fox shook his head defiantly as he relentlessly rained a fury of swings and jabs on his opponent. He could feel Frankjo weakening, but Fox didn't care. He must keep Maria safe.

"Fox, please!" Frankjo grunted. Suddenly, the Careinian's staff fell from his grip, leaving him completely defenseless. "Fox, Junior, please!" his half-father pleaded. In mid swing, Fox stopped his attack and threw his staff to the ground. Then, with his head hung low, he pulled off his mask.

Fox stared down at Frankjo. "Oh, Frankjo," Fox said. "I'm so sorry."

The Careinian stared defiantly back at Fox. Showing no fear or any emotion, the Careinian opened his eyes and checked around him to make sure nothing was broken. When his eyes met Fox's, Fox turned away and put his mask back on. He couldn't bear to see the stern look in his eyes, the eyes of his loving and caring half-father. _How could I do that to him?_ Fox thought as he shook his head. _What's wrong with me? _Then, with a heavy heart, he fell to the ground on his knees and lay there like a statue that had been blown apart at the legs. A final lean backwards and his back smacked on the ground.

"Fox," Maria shrieked, "are you okay? Please be okay!"

Fox waited as her soft footsteps grew louder and louder. Then, he heard her fall to his side. "Please, Fox!" the vixen sobbed. Suddenly, Fox could feel her moving to his leg. He felt her cool hands rubbing it, nursing it the best she could. "How could you do this, Frankjo? Why does he have to learn to hurt? Why can't we all be peaceful?"

Fox pulled off his mask and gazed at his side where Maria sat. "Maria! I'm okay, don't worry! I'm fine!"

As fast as a lighting bolt, Maria's ears perked up as she ran to Fox's side. Tears were in her eyes when Fox gazed at her. She fell to his side and started to weep as she moved her head in her hands. "Fox! You're okay. You're okay."

Fox sat up and moved his arms around her delicate body as she collapsed into his chest. "Oh, my Maria! Don't worry. Don't worry." He slid his hands back and forth across her silky dress. "I'm so sorry. I will never scare you like that again. I promise!"

"I know you didn't mean to, Fox," Maria replied as she brought her head up and dried her tears. "But you're bleeding! And you could have been hurt worse than that! Why Fox, why do you have to fight?"

Fox felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed it was Frankjo, who stared into his eyes with a reassuring grin. "He learns to fight so that he can become what he is supposed to become," Frankjo answered. "Not only that, but he learns so that he can protect." He turned to face Maria. "Maria, he does this because he loves you. Any man who has an ounce of courage in his heart would protect those he loves."

"Is he good?" Maria asked as she sniffed.

Frankjo leaned back with a laugh. "Good? Vixen, he's the best I've ever seen. He's even better than I was at his age. And that says a lot, for when I was sixteen, I had already killed enough Hazardzianians to be called a hero. He fights very well, Maria, and I don't think you have to worry about that."

"What about his leg?" she inquired.

"It's only a flesh wound, it'll heal," Frankjo replied. Using his staff to stand up, the old Careinian paced around Fox and Maria, then left after making sure everything was okay.

"Are you okay, Maria?" Fox asked as he focused his gaze on her.

Breathing in a deep sigh, Maria drew closer to Fox's face. "Yes, I am. But please don't scare me like that again!"

"I won't," Fox replied. He sat up and grabbed his mask and staff, setting it next to him on the side opposite of where Maria was. "I promise."

"And… Fox," she began, "I'm sorry for not trusting you. You really are good at this, better than I thought. Tell me, how do you know where Frankjo is when you fight? You can't see him, you can't smell him, and when he walks, he's very silent."

Fox paused to try to figure out how to explain. "It's a sixth sense, Maria. It's something I've learned to use over time."

"Well," Maria said while drying her eyes. "You're very good at it, aren't you?"

Fox glowed. "I try to be."

A soft rumble from thunderclouds nearby echoed in the distance. More rain would arrive soon, drenching the ground in water it always needed. Fox let his eyes wander around the area. Blowing leaves swirled around, warning of the upcoming storm. Even the trees whispered to themselves secrets of another passing rain. Early clouds hid behind new clouds and let them dominate the sky.

Suddenly, Maria moved closer to Fox. "I love you."

Fox smiled as he brought his head up. "I love you too, my Maria."

In an instant, fox and vixen kissed. Fox closed his eyes as he felt her warm face touch his. She moved her body on top of his as they kept on kissing, moving their heads about in an affectionate manner. With content circling around him, Fox put his arms on her head and guided it around his lips, dancing in a loving embrace. He breathed harder as he became overcome with complete serenity. She seemed to take away all of his pain.

Maria pulled away as Fox opened his eyes. He saw that she looked very relaxed, almost as if she had finally finished something she was anticipating for the entire day. Fox shuddered as a cold gust of wind whipped near him. "Do you think we should come back to town now, my love?"

Maria's smile and silent stare soon disappeared. "I don't know. Wait," she said while squinting in the distance, "I see Frankjo coming, and he's got something in his hands.

Fox turned his head and sure enough, Frankjo was ambling up toward them, carrying a basket full of food. "Lovely weather, eh, you lovers?" he shouted as wind created waves in the emerald grass.

"It's going to rain soon!" Fox replied.

Frankjo nodded. "And it couldn't have come at a better time!" He set the food down next to him. Fox waited for Maria to stand up. She gracefully stood up and followed as Fox walked over and reached for some viskos. He sat down and handed them to Maria, who wasn't far behind.

"Eat, you two!" the old Careinian said with a hearty laugh. He used his staff to steady him as he sat in the cool grass. "Janetka made them especially for you!"

Maria nodded as she wiped her mouth with the edge of her dress. "Thank you, Frankjo. And please tell Mrs. Milowski I'm very grateful."

Fox watched as Frankjo nodded with an unusually large grin. "Um, Frankjo, are you feeling okay?"

Frankjo turned to the vulpine male and set a large hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine Fox. You probably don't understand why I'm very optimistic all of a sudden, right, Fox?" Both Fox and Maria nodded. "Well, from what I saw in you today Fox, you are really maturing. You're already well versed in the fighting style, but you have the potential to be extremely good at the Chaljsko, even better than your father, even better than me. He would've been very proud to see you today, Fox. You didn't let a wound let you lose your determination." He paused and gazed down at Fox's leg. "Here, I brought some cloth we can tie around that. That'll hold it until we can clean it at home. So give me your leg." Fox pulled up a pant leg and extended out his wounded leg as a sharp rumble of thunder echoed over the landscape.

"Do you need my help?" Maria asked.

"No," Frankjo replied as he wrapped Fox's leg. "Fox, the way you came after me today reminded me of your father. I swear, if you had his face and were just a little taller, I would've thought I was fighting him. You knew exactly where I was."

"Yeah," Fox replied, "but you hit me! That hasn't happened in a while."

Frankjo waived his hand and shook his head. "It happens to the best of fighters, especially those who have a woman cheering them on from a distance." He turned to Maria and she blushed. "You'll get better. Distractions like those are tough for any learning fighter, but you'll turn that energy of worrying about them to desiring to protect them, which is what happened to you after I started making threats." Setting his fruit on the grass while finishing a knot on Fox's bandage, his smile ran away from his face. "Fox, I would never hurt Maria. You know that. But I'm curious, why did you attack me with such enthusiasm?"

Fox paused as he gazed into Maria's eyes. She smiled back, looking hopeful and relaxed. "She means too much to me. I don't care if anyone jokes around or not. I can't let anything hurt her."

Frankjo nodded as he swallowed a large chunk of fruit. "I understand, but I don't understand."

"What?" Fox asked.

"Your father was like that too. He would do anything for Vikki, even kill himself to let her live. That's how he died, Fox. He bargained his life for her safety."

"Wait," Fox interrupted. Maria scooted closer to Fox and rested her arm on his leg, cascading her hand back and forth over the bandage. "You said he died after he saw my mother dead. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Breathing in a deep sigh, Frankjo leaned back. "I've already told you the whole story of how he died, Fox. The hanging. The gassing. The terrible screams that still keep me awake at night. But I never explained to you what happened from the time he left the hill to the time he found out Vikki had died." He paused as he watched Fox stroke Maria's cheek with a gentle hand. She set her head on Fox's leg as she listened to the old Careinian. "I caught up with him as he went into town and watched him from afar. I left my guardian staff behind, though, because I was in a rush and forgot it. I told myself not to fight, since your father asked me to take care of you in case he didn't make it. He soon ran into many Mafian soldiers and tore through them, fighting with anger and determination I never seen in him before. But then, as he fought through the group, they grabbed him and soon ripped his weapon from his grasp. Then, a Mafian stepped forward and told him he would spare Vikki if he would accept death. I listened to the whole thing, and shook my head with tears in my eyes as I saw him nod his head in despair."

"Who was the Mafian?" Fox asked as he tried to hide his emotions. "The Mafian who bargained with him. It couldn't have been just a normal troop, right?"

Frankjo furrowed his brow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want him to feel the same pain my father did."

Frankjo paused as he raised an eyebrow. "Fox, I don't think you will have any trouble with finding out who that man is. But I will tell you this: if ever I saw a fox come from the depths of hell, it would be that man. His heart is more than black; it's complete, inescapable darkness. As far as I'm concerned, he's a demon. He lied to your father and had him killed right after showing him Vikki and forcing him to watch her as men beat her abdomen while she was tethered to a rope. He tried to fight, but all the life he had in him was gone. When she died… he died too." When he looked up at Fox, he noticed his ears were down, so he rubbed his head with a large hand. "But my story doesn't end there, Fox. You are very much like your father. He fought for good, for innocent, and for Uno. He loved a beautiful vixen more than he loved his soul. Your life will be much different than his, and much harder, but you must live up to what you can become."

"What will he become, Frankjo?" Maria asked. She buried her head into Fox's lap as Fox lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Fox, in time you will know, but if I told you, you would not become it. That's the best I can explain it. See, Fox, I understand, but I don't understand." He watched as lighting flashed from a forest miles on the gray-clouded horizon. "I never had that drive in me to protect a love. My motivation was always refusing to ignore helping others and rejecting feeling more superior to other people. I hated praise and rewards, but I hated seeing innocent lives slashed with every turn of my cheek. You have that in you too, and it will grow over time. Fox, I know very little of how you feel. I try to understand, but I can't. I love my wife very much, but your love is… different from mine. Same with Maria's. It's like there is something very strong with both of you two. Do you understand?"

Fox nodded his head as he smiled while moving a hand through Maria's hair. "I think I do."

Frankjo smiled as he made a slight chuckle. Thunder boomed nearby as rain started to fall in a slight drizzle. "You two are inseparable," Frankjo said as he shook his head.

"More than that," Maria replied. "We live by each other's breath."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

Another year of learning the Chaljsko, working in the fields, building a friendship with Jerimijo, and growing in love with Maria, had once again passed. A lot can change in one year. Fox was almost fully matured into a man, sporting a more muscular build, even though he still showed his frugalness with his thin frame and peasant attire. He donned new clothes, as he grew taller over the year. Fox adjusted the large black belt holding up his baggy tan linen pants as he smoothed out his dark brown tunic with the other hand. Under his tunic was a long white sleeved shirt. Over his tunic was a nice black vest, made out of leather. The vest was a gift from Jerimijo's mother, given to him for being his friend. Black boots adorned his legs, and still looked new, even though they were at least a half a year old.

With Frankjo selling cattle again in Caviske, Fox had a lot of time to himself. Usually he'd tag along with the old Careinian, but this time Frankjo told him to stay behind and watch over the property while he was gone. That soon got boring for Fox, but he knew Frankjo meant more than just tending to trivial chores and masses of dependant animals. Frankjo constantly warned Fox of a Mafian invasion that could take place at any given moment. He said to remain watchful, but more importantly, he said to be ready to fend for Fasaldesk in case of an attack. Fox was now a master in the art of the Chaljsko and had learned nearly every technique and skill, adding to the importance of having him stay behind. Headaches no longer ailed him, as he got the thought process down flawlessly. Only a few things gave him trouble, but he was more or less ready at any moment. With that in mind, and with the growing threat of Mafian intervention, it was invaluable to have at least one Chaljsko fighter in town.

As Fox ambled in the soft forest, which had just relaxed in soft downpour only hours ago, he held a vixen at his side. The vixen, Maria, had also matured over the course of one year. Her thin, frail frame was still apparent, but she looked almost like an adult now. A white dress hung over her body, with new black boots, bought by Frankjo, tied up in laces on her feet. Her dress was almost new too, since she received one from her parents to welcome in the spring a few months ago. It looked almost like a hand-me-down wedding dress, as it was strapless and had lace, which was torn in some places, on the edge of the dress by her high-heeled boots.

"Fox, do you fear the Mafia?" Maria asked. "There's been a lot of talk of them making a move in our region for a long time now, and I'm scared."

"Of course not, Maria," Fox assured. He squeezed her hand tighter as they continued through their familiar forest. Deep inside, Fox feared the Mafia after hearing Frankjo's stories of the hellish battles he endured, only to see innocent lives slaughtered and young virgin soldiers slashed to pieces right in front of his eyes. But, not only was Fox scared, he was infuriated. _What right do they have to make Maria worry?_ he thought. _I wish General McRasko was here right now so I can chop him to bits, ending his reign of terror and his Mafia once and for all!_

"The forest looks refreshed after that rain we had," Maria said suddenly.

Nodding, Fox fell back into reality. "Yeah, I think everything needed it," he replied. "Even though the sun has set, I can still see water on the leaves and branches."

"Even our brook looks fuller than usual," she exclaimed. Leading Fox to the small stream, she pointed by the rocks and tapped a few of them with her foot. "See, the level is higher than it was in the morning."

Fox nodded, but something else caught his eye and provoked him to beam a great smile. "Maria, would you look at that?" he said as he pointed to a tree.

She walked up to the tree and placed a hand on it, moving around its knotted bark and limbs full of luscious green leaves. The rain seemed to make this tree look more alive and perky too. "F.MC. and M.MD." she replied as she felt the worn carvings in the tree. "Do you remember that night, Fox?" she asked.

"Remember it? My Maria, it feels like yesterday!" He started pacing around. "We slept away from home that night, one day after we both realized we loved each other, when I rescued you from those Mafian slimes. I had my father's knife in my hand, and I carved our initials in that tree, saying we'd always meet here if we ever parted." When he reached where Maria stood, he guided her hand around the carving. "Then I carved a heart around it, doing one of the sides, and then helping you carve the other side of the heart."

"We were only kits then, how did we know our love would grow this much?" Maria smiled as she shook her head and moved her hand away from the letters forever etched in the old Jaku tree.

Fox moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on her blue-furred cheeks, placing a hand on her left shoulder. "It was supposed to happen like this," he replied as a gust of wind winded through the dense foliage.

Guiding his love with a gentle arm around her back, Fox took her back to their brook, which softly churned and bubbled nonchalantly as it always had when there was no rain disturbing its indolence. Trees of all sorts stuck their roots in it to get an easy drink – even the scrounging vines that riddled and twisted throughout the trees made sure not to pass up on the opportunity for more water. Rocks lay about around its bends and curves, almost as if they were guiding it to a certain destination across the extensive forest.

Fox dipped his fingers in the cool water, letting the soft current ease his tired hands. Soon he felt another soothing presence, one of Maria's hands, which held the back of his as water swept by.

"Fox," Maria asked, "what do you think your life will be like five years from now?"

Fox looked behind him as he saw Maria kneeling near the brook, being careful not to get her dress ruined by running water. "Five years from now? Only five years? Well, by then, I'll be twenty-one, and you will be twenty. Under the roof of a large cathedral, hopefully in great Cavask, we will be wed, but that will be years before we are in our twenties." He paused. "I see myself as a loving husband, next to my loving wife. We live in a peaceful corner of Uno where I work each day as a hard provider."

Maria cocked her head slightly. "Fox, I thought you were one day going to enlist in the Unonian army. That's what Frankjo told me before he left for Caviske a few days ago."

This was Fox's dilemma. He couldn't bear to leave Maria for training, but he knew, being a loyal Chaljsko fighter concerned with the well-being of his nation, that he had to in order to learn more. When he was first confronted by Frankjo on the issue, he was totally against it and hated even talking about it. But, Frankjo wouldn't budge, and after months of discussions and lessons packed with a variety of stories and boring analyses, Fox gave in. He underwent many sleepless nights, asking and thinking of a better way for him to learn and protect, but he found none. After all, it would only be for a few months. But, once he was finished with training, he would have to partake in battles, something he abhorred to think about. All he wanted was to share his life with Maria. Fox sighed as the brook churned near him. "I will, but that doesn't mean I have to stay a fighter. I could always work as a defender or an agent."

"But isn't that more dangerous work than going onto the battlefield? Many who become spies are found out immediately and killed! Defenders aren't much different, from what my father told me."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Okay Maria, I confess. I haven't thought of this very well, but I don't know what to do. I must join the army so that I can help Uno, but I don't want to do that my whole life. I'd much rather live with you in peace, protecting you and any children we have."

Maria took her hand out of the stream and shook it. "Life's full of hard decisions, Fox. But people find ways to get through them."

Fox stood up and dried his hand in his tunic, making sure his tail wasn't wet too. "Well, where do _you_ see yourself five years from now, Maria?"

She smirked. "With you, of course." Getting to her feet, she followed Fox, who began to walk around the edge of the brook at a slow pace. He felt Maria's hand rest on his shoulder again as he passed over a boulder in front of him. "What's wrong, Fox?" she asked.

"N-nothing, Maria," he replied, feeling a bit flustered that his future still held a giant question mark in its path. "I'm okay, you don't need to worry."

Maria moved in front of him and stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Fox, I know when something bothers you. You're torn between the life you want and the life you must live, right?" As Maria gazed into Fox's eyes, Fox let his eyes wander apprehensively. "It's not easy, and it's okay to be scared or confused. As a great young fox once told me 'it's the most confusing times of our lives.'" She paused. "He said he learned it from his half-father when I felt confused and scared one night."

Fox suddenly began to crack as smile as he gazed down at Maria. "I remember that night," he replied. Holding Maria with both of his hands, Fox let out a deep sigh. "I can't let you go, Maria. I will never do that. But there will be a time when I will have leave for training, or even fight in a battle. I have to. I feel it's my duty, to help Uno weather this terrible storm. I want to, so that I can prevent what happened to my parents for someone else."

Maria gazed back up at Fox, almost as if she had been waiting for him to finish. "Fox, that's a very humble decision. Why don't you just follow that plan? Serving in the Unonian Royal Army isn't a life sentence; you even told me that it would just be for brief moments. We can still have that large house in a peaceful part of Uno with you working and us loving each other. Also, who says the civil war will last that long?" Nodding his head silently, Fox let go of Maria. "God will help us," she continued. "We are never alone." Maria stroked Fox lovingly on the cheek. "Don't worry, my love. It will all work out, you'll see."

"It's not that," Fox replied. "I just have problems leaving people, even if it's just for a short while. Even if I go off to battle every once and a while, I'll still be thinking about you." Fox watched as Maria stared up at him. "I just wanted you to know that. I don't know when I will have to leave for training, but…" Fox paused as his face darkened. "I lost my parents when I left them, and I fear that if I leave you, something will happen."

"Oh Fox!" Maria said with a grin while shaking her head. "I don't think you have to worry about that either. Frankjo will be here when you go off for training… you won't have to leave for a while now, right?"

Fox paused to think. "Frankjo hasn't said anything about it, so I don't think so, my Maria." He started to smile again.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief. "See? You look better already. My mother taught me to talk about my problems, and so I usually say them to you, Fox, since you love me and understand me. I trust you." She paused again and smiled. "You won't hurt me if you tell me what's bothering you, Fox. I want you to be happy just like you want me to be happy."

Fox grinned as he began walking again. Maria followed closely at his side, guided by his hand. Fox turned his head toward her. "Maria, thank you. You always listen to me and aren't afraid to tell me what's bothering you. We are a perfect match." Fox pointed out some rocks and exposed roots along the path so that Maria wouldn't trip on them.

"Fox," Maria began, "why did you bring us out here in the evening? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Nervously scratching the back of his head, Fox coughed into his other hand. "Yes, one other thing." He walked ahead of her and stood in front of her. When she was face to face with him, Fox grabbed her clasped hands and smiled. "Maria, someday you and I will be wed. It will be a great ceremony – all of Fasaldesk will be there, with your parents, Frankjo, Mrs. Milowski, and others. It will be in a great cathedral, one of the large ones like in great Cavask. You will have on the most beautiful dress a vixen has ever worn, and I will look my sharpest for the occasion."

"And it will be on the most beautiful day of the year, and all of the birds will sing beautiful hymns as we march down the long aisle," Maria interrupted with a warm grin.

Fox nodded his head. "It will be great." He paused as they continued walking. "Maria, could I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Fox," she replied.

"Our wedding day will come when the time is right, right?"

"Yes, Fox, whenever God wants us to wed. I'm sure He will let us know."

"Well, do you think you could be engaged to me right now?"

Maria grinned as she looked up at Fox with a relaxing stare. "Yes, Fox," she responded.

Fox smiled. "But it's more than that. I want this to mean that no matter what happens, no matter what good times or bad times befall us, we will always be together."

"Always and forever," Maria replied. Her eyes gazed up at Fox, almost as if they were waiting for something. "Is that all we have to do then?"

"No Maria," Fox answered. "We have to proclaim it to God. But I don't know how to do that yet. Do you know? Is there a special way we tell Him, or special chants to chant, or certain rites we must complete?"

Maria placed a finger on Fox's lips. "We don't need to do any of that. There isn't a set way to talk to God, Fox. He listens to us always. We just do whatever we feel we must do. The Holy Spirit works within us, and He will guide us."

"I understand," Fox replied. "But first, I have something for you." Fox hastily reached into his pocket and searched for the object within its linen walls. When he pulled it out, Maria immediately laid eyes on it and smiled in jubilation.

"Oh, Fox!" she shouted as she marveled at it. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it," Fox replied with a satisfying grin. "I bought it with the money I saved up since last year's Vionj and found it in a large shop in Caviske." He paused. "Well, here, it's for you. I hope it adds to this already wonderful night."

Maria grabbed the gift, a large jade bracelet crafted by an excellent jeweler and bought by a gracious man. Without hesitation, she slipped it over her right hand and gazed at it with awe. "Thank you, my love," she replied as she spun the bracelet around her arm with her other hand, the turquoise band glistening in the moonlight. "I will never forget this night."

"It's not over yet," Fox replied as he walked up to her. "We still have to proclaim our togetherness to God." He reached over and stroked Maria on her soft cheek.

Maria did not say a word, but instead held out her hand for Fox to clasp as they walked through the forest, their forest, their cathedral, in complete serenity. Only the sounds of crickets chirping and the occasional gust of wind over the moonlit landscape would dare to disturb the peaceful silence. Water also trickled nearby, but that sound was almost customary for them whenever they journeyed to this place. It was truly theirs – stated by a carved Jaku tree, and marked with hundreds of memories over the past five years.

When they reached a lonely edge of the brook, lined with green bushes and hidden rocks, Fox cupped his hands and drank its cool liquid. Offering his love the same drink, he positioned his hands up to her lips and watched as water slowly moved down into her mouth and throat. Then, Maria imitated Fox and fed herself and him water from her hands in a devoted manner.

"We share alike," Fox replied as he wiped his mouth with a furry arm.

Maria smiled. "That's because our hearts beat as one, Fox."

Suddenly, like it was command echoing throughout the forest, the two foxes brought their lips together and kissed. Fox wrapped his arms around the vixen he had known for so long, the vixen that had changed his very life, the vixen that now was his life. Maria moved closer to Fox and let her body fall into his, submitting to the passion that enveloped around the two like an invisible fog. Together they had grown together, played together, and loved together. Now, it was more than that.

Fox leaned back and fell to the ground with Maria still in his strong arms. He continued to kiss her as if she was an addicting drug that warmed his very soul. They both moved their heads as they kissed, kissed deeper, kissed longer. Maria lay on top of him and began to move her head around his face. In the heat of the passion, the two foxes kissed like they never had before. Fox couldn't tell if he was in heaven or still in Uno. Either way, being with his love was greater than anything he could think of.

Then, with love still flowing like the Unonian wind around them, they slowly and with great hesitation began to pull away. Maria gazed down at Fox with deep blue eyes, halfway covered by her gorgeous eyelids. She smiled as the moon cast light on her beautiful façade and thin body, covered in a bright white dress.

"I love you, Fox," she whispered as she laid her hands on his chest.

Fox stared back at Maria with a peaceful look. "My Maria, my love, I love you too."

As Maria scooted off Fox, Fox sat up and watched her sit on her legs in front of him. Then, under the silhouette of the pale moon, they clasped their hands together and prayed to the Almighty God, proclaiming their love for each other, asking Him to bless their love and relationship, thanking Him for the gifs He had bestowed to them, and to let them, fox an vixen, be together with each other forever.

As Maria opened her eyes and lowered her hands, she stared at Fox. Fox was bothered by this, as he wasn't sure what to say. But, Maria soon broke the silence. "Thank you, Fox," she said. "Soon we will be wed, and that time will be revealed to us sooner than we think."

"Yes, my love," Fox replied.

They both fell onto the cool yet dry forest floor, under a veil of treetops. Lying next to each other, they gazed into each other's eyes. Fox smiled peacefully.

"Hold me, Fox," Maria asked as she yawned silently. "Protect me from the night."

After Fox yawned, he reached over and held Maria close, closing his eyes slowly as he exhaled a deep breath. Nothing would separate her from him, Fox reasoned. He yawned again as his mind raced with thoughts of the events of the day, his future, her future, but more importantly, their future. Fox opened his eyes. Noticing Maria was already asleep, Fox succumbed to his yawns and fell asleep under the light of the full moon with a peaceful grin on his muzzle.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

"Coming, Mrs. Milowski!" Fox shouted as he strode from his room to the kitchen. He stood by the doorway of his room, leaning his body against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. "Got any eggs for me to eat today?"

In the doorway stood a lofty fox of about 6'3", who looked himself over in the doorway. He wore heavy leather boots on his feet, old boots which Frankjo said had saved him countless times when he was Fox's age. While he still wore his typical white shirt, dark brown tunic, black vest, and pants, a new item was now placed elegantly on the right front side of his vest. The McCloud coat of arms – a silhouette of a fox holding a lantern in the midst of a green forest – was painstakingly sewn on the garment by Janetka. His father's red bandana was tied loosely around his neck. On his back, he carried a simple rucksack filled with many items, including Frankjo's harmonica – which he could play well now – and his father's knife.

Nearly six years had passed since his family was murdered, and Fox matured into a man of seventeen. His hair, which was now black and spiked somewhat, illustrated his maturity. Adolescence soon gave way to adulthood, and with that came more responsibilities, like selling the cattle himself and figuring out how to pay for the next meal. It wasn't too difficult for Fox though, he just did what his half-parents asked of him, so long as it was acceptable to him.

Fox pulled out a seat at the table. He ate without hesitation, gripping a fork in one of his hands. "These eggs are better than usual, did you put a spice in them?" Fox interrogated.

"I made them with thyme. It's a little odd for eggs, I know, but it is something different," she replied as she scrubbed a pan with an old cloth.

Frankjo, looking older than before, entered the room. A relieved look appeared over his aged visage as he breathed out a great sign. "Oh, you're up Fox, and it is only eight in the morning." Ignoring Fox rolling his eyes, Frankjo sat down next to him and quietly ate breakfast.

Frankjo did an excellent job of training Fox for the "perilous life ahead of him," as the old car put it. He helped develop his health: spiritually, mentally, and physically. Emotional health was hard to repair because Fox still had some deep scars from his past. He taught Fox the Chaljsko - all he knew and more - and Fox learned faster than the old Careinian had anticipated. He was now even better than his teacher was at the fighting style, for Frankjo could not even hurl a fist at him. He tried for the passed few months to belt him and catch him off guard, but Fox was too swift for him every time. The teacher quickly became the student, as Fox began to show him new moves he came up with and new ways of thinking while fighting. He mastered the guardian staff and was never seen without it anymore. His steel guardian staff, which was nearly brand new and longer than Frankjo's wooden one, was tied to the rucksack for quick removal. Unlike his wooden ones, his steel staff was much more durable and better constructed. The staff was also retractable and could fit into his rucksack, where it now rested. Fox received the staff on his seventeenth birthday. Frankjo and Janetka tried their best to not let their half-son know how much it cost. The Careinian also gave him a solid education in math, reading, writing, language – Fox could now speak three – and history. The couple never let Fox fall behind during his stay at Fasaldesk.

Frankjo finished drinking some milk and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve while coughing. "Fox, you are a man now, a fine young man. You have impressed both me and your half-mother, Junior, and we are both proud of you." He paused and nervously swirled his fingers around the edge of his plate. "I didn't want to say this, but I think it is time for you to move on and finish your training. The world _needs_ a man like you, Fox, and you are now old enough where you can enlist in the Unonian army. Hey, I was fifteen when I joined, and you're much better trained than I was, so you should do just fine." He shoved some eggs into his gray mouth as he stared at Fox. "Oh, and I took the liberty of packing for you as you venture to Givevsk today to begin your new job. Good luck, Fox."

A frown appeared on Fox's facade. "I don't _want_ to leave," he argued, "I like my life here. I don't _want_ it to change. I want to stay here, with you two and with Maria."

Frankjo glared at the young man and raked his bony hand through his scalp. "You must, you need to, for you are the _only_ one who can restore this nation to greatness. Uno's condition is worse than ever, Fox. You know that, and it is your duty to pull the country out of this spiral of chaos."

Fox stood up out of his chair and banged it into the table. He stared at the Careinian in disbelief. "Why _me_? Why does everyone say that _I_ have to restore the country? What makes _me_ so special?"

Frankjo hesitated as he blinked forcefully. It was as if the old car had been hiding something for a long time. "Fox, remember when you first came to live with my wife and I? Remember how I told you your father gave me a letter? You are old enough now where I can trust you with it, so take it and carry it wherever you travel to. It will be important to you one day."

Frankjo removed the letter from his jacket pocket and placed it in the center of the table. When he sat back down, Fox looked up at him and, after the Careinian nodded his head, grabbed the letter from the table. He opened it and read it carefully, not missing a single word.

"_What?_" Fox exclaimed, "I can't read _this_, it's written in Old Careinian. No one writes like this anymore." He turned to Frankjo and looked up at him like he'd been tricked. Handing the note back to him, Fox waited for the Careinians next move. "Well, can you read this letter?"

"Oh yes, 'Y ves shaska flowosto se ees.'"

"What does _that_ mean?" he asked as he furrowed his brow.

Frankjo smiled peacefully. "Oh yes, and I can speak it too. You see Fox, no one writes it anymore, but some can still understand it," the old car remarked.

"Will you tell me what it says?"

"No," he replied as he slid the note back to Fox.

Fox drove his fingers through his jet-black hair and glared menacingly at the man. What was he trying to hide? Why wouldn't he tell him what his father wrote for him? Feeling defeated, Fox lowered his head. "Then _why_ did you give it to me if I can't understand it? What's the point?" Fox looked up and stopped himself when he noticed his outburst startled his half-mother.

Frankjo cleared his throat with a smile and patted Fox on the shoulder. "You are a McCloud, Fox. Never forget who you are. I can't tell you anything more other than to keep the note with you at all times. Someday, you will meet someone who can read it, someone who will tell you what it means. Then you will know. You are special, Fox, but you will not realize it until you have to." He paused. "It's in God's hands, so don't worry."

Fox plopped down in his chair, stunned that he still did not understand what the letter meant. Depressed, he propped his head up with an open palm.

Frankjo stood up and slowly pushed in his chair. "Your bike is parked right next to mine, Fox. I packed some food and a Bible in the storage compartment. They will help you during training at Givevsk, and during your life." Frankjo let out a great sigh. "I'll miss having you around Fox," he confessed. "I won't forget all the fun we had together and all the lessons I taught you and how we worked together. Your parents would be proud, Junior. But now you must go. We can't hold you back anymore. It hurts me to see you go, because my wife and I love you, Fox, with all our hearts. Never forget that either." He exhaled a deep breath and stared at the vulpine in front of him. Janetka moved next to Frankjo's side as she stared up at her husband with a long face. Turning away, the old car shook his head and held Janetka with his arms. Fox knew that he would be missed, but he also knew that Frankjo would not be able to raise his cattle anymore, so he would have to sell them and live off of other animals, which would also break the poor man's heart. The old car silently wiped his eyes with his wiry hands and replied, "Goodbye, my child."

Fox looked up forlornly at his half parents as his ears began to sink. "Will I ever see you two again?"

Frankjo's face darkened, but Janetka cleared her throat. "Maybe, but only time will tell. You have done so well, Fox, but now it is time to move on with your life and do the tasks you are destined to complete. We will not worry because we know you are so very responsible and have a great heart."

The two providers watched Fox from the corner of the room. Suddenly, Frankjo motioned Fox to follow him outside. As he got up and pursued his half-parents, Fox noticed the two whisper to each other and occasionally look back at him. Awkwardly they opened the door for him, and Fox went to stand next to his bike, something he also received on his seventeenth birthday.

Fox's hover bike wasn't new but it was kept in good condition. The hover jets were still the originals even, as Fox had learned how to ride it _and_ care for it in a short time. He drove to nearby towns on occasion whenever he had to, but most of the time he stayed within the village. Every time he left town, he would put a strip of duct tape over the coat of arms on his vest so that a Mafian soldier or supporter would not spot him. This time would be no exception.

Janetka kissed Fox on the head as tears streamed down her face. Then Frankjo, with dark eyes, grabbed Fox and hugged him tightly, not wanting to leave him. Even Fox was overcome by the emotions, and he began to get weak eyes and blink profusely. But he had to do it. When he stepped onto his bike and placed his rucksack in the back, he started it while still staring at his half parents. _They have really been good to me_, he thought. _I'm going to miss them._ After pausing for a moment, the nearly mature fox waived goodbye as his bike slowly drove away from them.

Fox decided to travel to the village center before departing to Givevsk. He had to meet Maria there, to say goodbye to her. Fox wanted to stay with Maria more than anything, but realized he must do what he had to do. His heart felt terrible. He couldn't bear to be far from that wonderful vixen he had known for so long. Suddenly he began to daydream about her. How he loved to be with her! Just last night, the two waltzed in the rain together in front of the McCenfese dwelling. Maria looked up at Fox with a loving stare and Fox gazed down at her as they spun around slowly but gracefully in the soft ground. From afar, the McCenfese children watched them with intense awe as they danced across the drab landscape. Thunder periodically clapped and rain poured down on two lovers' wet faces, but that didn't matter, for all they could see was each other. Under another echo of thunder, Fox bowed his head down to kiss his love, a romantic kiss that made him feel like he was only with her, without any eyes watching him or any weather badgering him. The blood in their lips warmed each other in the cold rain, and their hearts, inseparable by any force, beat in unison. The innocent kiss further comforted them in the storm. They _were_ the dance, waltzing around almost as if they could read each others minds. They continued dancing, holding each other, and touching each other as lovers often do. Kissing deeply again, they soon finished dancing. Fox smiled when he remembered this part. It was almost as if she knew that everything was going to be okay, and her steadfast assumption made him glow. Then, he walked Maria home that night - as he usually did - and kissed her once more before she departed into her dwelling.

The village center was busy as normal. Ranchers purchased food for the families and spoke about any news of a Mafian advancement. Their sons and other young men helped with carting supplies and victuals to and from the center to the shelters. It was a boring task, Fox remembered, but being able to interact with other people had its perks. The few wives that were out searched aimlessly for adequate clothing and food. Hover bikes zoomed by on occasion, adding to the life and busyness of a typical day in the center. Fox parked his bike next to the covered market and stepped off his bike. Within moments, a vixen would run out the door to greet him.

Fox jumped off his bike and walked over to a bench next to the covered market, dodging a few people as he strolled to the familiar furniture. As he sat down, he tried to think of the best way to tell Maria, the vixen he had been with for six years, goodbye. He kept on reminding himself that it would only be for a few months, but any duration of time without her would wrench his heart, he thought. Maria would not take the news well either. She'd be heartbroken, much more than when he would do a daily trek to a nearby village. _How can I start?_ he thought. _How do I even tell her? I don't want to hurt her, but she'd understand, right? I can't run from my duties, and it'll only be for a month or two. But then again–_

"Hello, Fox," Maria greeted. Fox looked up and saw Maria standing over him with a lovely smile. "Why are you here so early in the morning? Is Frankjo sick again? Or does Mrs. Milowski need extra food? My father is willing to give her another discount." She was strikingly beautiful with her white dress and headband. Her hair was now cut to an appropriate length as it bounced when she gracefully ambled toward him. She wore the jade bracelet on one of her arms, while the other arm was bare. Her appearance changed little since a year ago, especially her bracelet, which looked brand new and was taken care of very well. She never let it leave her wrist since then, apparently.

Fox smiled lightly as her thin, slender hand moved on his shoulder, feeling his red bandana. "My love, may we be alone together?" Fox replied. "I have something to tell you."

Jumping at any opportunity to be with him, Maria started to walk towards Fox's bike. "Yes, yes Fox! Where shall we go?" she asked.

"Let's go our woods where we usually go," Fox replied.

"By our special brook with our tree?" Maria inquired. She turned around to gaze at Fox.

"Nothing less," he answered with a slight smile. He gently grabbed Maria by her shoulders and carried her to his bike without any protest. Setting the thin vixen down gently, Fox also boarded the vehicle and started it up. Moving through the crowds and bikes, he sped away to the forest on the edge of town. Fox dodged more bystanders and trees until he arrived at their spot, next to the stream and the carved tree. Slowing to a halt, he parked his bike near a hard bend in the brook and nonchalantly stepped off it. Nothing looked unusual; it was well secluded and filled with exquisiteness only nature could boast about, something that had never changed since the first time they ventured here. Suddenly, Maria sprinted off the bike. Fox pursued her into the foliage without hesitation.

"Remember this game?" Maria shouted. "You can't catch me, Fox!"

Picking up speed, the vulpine male plowed through the endless maze of trees and thicket. He had her in his sights, and when he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Of course I remember this game!" Fox replied. "I just don't remember covering all of this distance when we were kits!"

They began to laugh with each other, as Fox picked her up, despite her amusement, and carefully walked her over and set her on the ground in a clearing. In an instant, both of them regained their composure. Fox watched Maria as he too plopped on the ground. The two laid in the cool morning grass with their eyes locked on each other.

"Fox, can I ask you a question?" Maria suddenly asked.

"Yes, my love," Fox said. He reached over and let his arm rest over her side.

"What do you think life is about, Fox?" She casually ran her fingers through Fox's hair.

"Life?" Fox repeated. He paused. "I don't know, Maria. God gives us life, and I know we live to please Him. But I don't know what life is about." He paused again. "I… I think life is about love. When I am with you, I am in love, and when I am in love, I feel alive." Fox smiled back at his love, who silently breathed next to him.

"I believe life is more than love," she began as she gazed into Fox's eyes. "I think we all have a purpose in this world, a purpose that we all must complete, either in this life or in the next." She smiled. "God had to have put us in this land for a reason. I believe life is more precious than the most beautiful rose in Uno, a hundred times more. And when these days are done, there is more life to be lived, but that life is different." She paused, her hand moved down to Fox's chest. "I want to be with you, Fox. Forever.."

Fox listened to the delicate maiden next to him. It was getting harder and harder to speak of his departure. Hoping he could put it off for later, he reached his arm around Maria and brought her close to him. "Maria my love, my most beautiful rose in Uno, I will be with you always. I will never let you leave me. We will be together for all eternity." More thoughts of leaving badgered his mind, but he tried to ignore it. "We were made for each other, Maria, and I don't think either of us could survive without each other. We share a bond like that, my love."

"Can I ask you another question, Fox?" she said.

Fox nodded. "Sure."

"If we ever have a child, what would you name it?"

Fox's eyes darted around as he paused. "Well, if it's a boy, I'd name him James, after my father. If it was a girl… hmm… I don't know. I love the name Maria, but we can't name her the same name as her mother, so… I don't know. I like names that are long and pretty too."

Maria paused. "What about Evangelina?"

"Perfect," Fox replied. "It's a beautiful name, but not as beautiful as yours, my Maria."

Maria grinned at Fox. Moving closer to him, she kissed him on the lips. This kiss was a typical one, but every time they did kiss, it was important and emotional. Emotions exploded between the two as their heads moved about. A glowing flame, their love grew brighter with each kiss.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Fox?" Maria suddenly asked when she pulled away.

Fox looked at his love. _She looks so beautiful! I can't bear to tell her now._ "I'll tell you on the way back to Fasaldesk," he muttered. Then, Fox picked up the almost fully matured vixen, who laughed slightly, and carried her in his arms. Moving towards his bike, Fox spent more time watching her than looking at the scenery or figuring out if he was going the right way. Her deep, bright eyes were glued to his even as he placed her on the bike. They rode into the village center together in no time, in the same spot as before.

When Fox stepped off his bike, Maria followed him without hesitation. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and Fox knew he had to tell her. He turned around and looked at her with a long stare. "Maria, I am going to have to leave now. I am a man now, and I have to do what I am supposed to do." He saw her face was darkening, her sadness tearing through his heart. "I was told today that I had to go. I don't have a choice, I must… must do what I need to do. I… I'm sorry, my Maria."

Maria looked up towards the sky. "I knew this day would come. You've been talking about it for a while now," she said, sorrowfully. "You are leaving for Givevsk, but it feels like you are going all the way on the other side of the world."

"Oh Maria!" Fox said. "It isn't that far away. I will always think about you, and we can write letters!"

She looked up at him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Could I come with you, Fox? I can work, and I'm not too frail!" she pleaded. "I can cook for people at Givevsk!"

Fox remembered all they had gone through together in the past six years. How they played with sticks as children - pretending to kill Mafian troops, rescuing her from the imaginary enemies. He remembered their first kiss, how it happened in the front yard of her house during an evening when her parents were not at home. Ever since that kiss, they both knew they were meant for each other. Nothing ever made them doubt that since then. In those confusing years, they grew up together, matured together, and loved together.

Fox cleared his throat, "Well, I don't think so, Maria. Givevsk is a crime-laden town, and you would not be safe there. I'm sorry. But I will not be long, so do not worry. I will come back to you as soon as I can, and when I return, I'll run right to you, you'll see. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or more forgetful," Maria muttered.

"Oh, my Maria! We will never forget each other, ever!" Fox stroked her cheeks as she glumly looked up at him. "Our love is too strong to die, much too strong than to let a few months of separation taint it. You'll see." He paused and gazed into her large, deep, turquoise-colored eyes. "I love you, Maria-"

"I love you too, Fox."

"- And I couldn't bear to be without you for a day, let alone a few months," he replied. "Remember me. I will be back soon, I promise. I promise." He stepped closer and stared at the vixen. Her soft light blue fur glowed in the morning light. She was still just sixteen, but she was incredibly mature for her age. Then, the two foxes put their arms around each other and kissed. Maria's head bent back as she fell into Fox's strong arms. The powerful emotions overpowered the couple.

When they were finished with the kiss, Maria, her frail body still limp in Fox's arms, softly whispered, "Please be back soon, my love. I will wait for you. Our love will never die."

They kissed again, much deeper and longer than before. Tears rolled down Maria's soft cheeks, for this was a very passionate kiss and she was a very emotional vixen. Fox held his tears back, for he was a man and a man should never cry in front of a woman, he thought. Passion and infatuation mixed with sadness and heartache, making this an atypical kiss. After a while, they freed their lips, much to their dismay, and silently gazed into each other's eyes. Fox's eyes became weak, so he looked away after about ten seconds to hide his emotions.

"Fox, I will always love you," Maria stated. "You and only you. Don't worry, we will not be harmed by this."

Fox wiped his eyes. "I know, and I will always love you, more than anything, Maria, my most beautiful rose in all of Uno."

With a stare, tears began to stream down Maria's face. "Thank you, Fox," she replied.

With a very slow decision, he let Maria go and watched her as he moved toward his vehicle. He slid onto his bike, driving away slowly and blowing a kiss to her as he left. This brief period wasn't all bad, because he planned to marry her when he returned to Fasaldesk, and he knew she would accept his proposal. There was no ring involved though, because Fox was poor, so she would have to accept him as he was, without a ring. However, Fox knew she would accept because they loved each other too much to let riches get in the way. He glided out of the village center, wondering if he was making the right choice to leave now or if there was a way to avoid this. But he kept on going, for if he stopped, he knew he would burst into tears and his stomach would collapse.

When he reached the west side of the village, another biker, Jerimijo, soon caught up with him. He was built small but was muscular, and he wore a leather jacket and a pair of old blue jeans. He often boasted about the boots he wore because they had been passed on from generation to generation and seen many wars and battles. He wore dark leather gloves that had many holes dotted on them covering his bruised and healing hands.

"Fox, wait man!" he shouted.

Fox slowed down to a halt. Jerimijo stopped his bike near his, still catching his breath. "Where are you going? Are you going to Caviske again, man?"

"_That_ town?" Fox laughed. "No, of course not. I have to leave to Givevsk to enlist in the Unonian army and complete my training."

"_No kidding_?" Jerimijo blurted, "Wow, I could come with you, man? My father is always telling me to do something with my life, and now I can show him what I am made of!" He paused for a moment to think, putting a hand to his mouth. "I'll do it, man! Go ahead of me. I'll get packed up and leave here as soon as I can. See you there, right man?"

Jerimijo zoomed away as quick as he had come. Fox tried to figure out how he let him come along in the first place. _He talks too fast_, Fox reasoned. It was not that he was a terrible friend - he was a very good friend and, in fact, he was Fox's best friend. It was just that he was excessively impulsive, more than Fox was, and would do things without weighing the consequences of his actions. Nevertheless, Fox guessed that he would join him at the camp. Fox gave one last gaze at the village of Fasaldesk, the village that had been so good to him, so loving to him in his six years of residence, and sped away.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

Fox arrived at Givevsk late in the afternoon after a good day's worth of driving and passing through all kinds of terrain. As he reached the edge of the city, he was surprised to see how massive the fast-paced metropolis was. The first oddity he observed was the amount of cars that were parked on the paved streets. Fox had only seen one car before in his entire life, in Fasaldesk. The driver drove on the dirt road to the village center and asked for directions to some town about fifty miles away from where he was. That car was red in color and had a black interior with the name of a Careinian manufacturer on one of the side doors. The memory was so vivid that Fox could even remember the number code on the rear of the vehicle. As he kept his gaze forward, he saw many cars parked and passing by him. Usually, they were black or white colored, but some red and blue ones appeared on occasion.

Revving his bike, he noticed more new sights toying with his senses. Concrete and steel buildings stretched across the sky and seemed to reach to the heavens. He hoped none of them would fall from the huge gusts. It was almost as if they were peering down at him, looking like they could fall at any minute. But, no one else seemed alarmed, so he kept on going. Fox inferred that this city had heavy Careinian influence, as the Careinians loved to show their dominance in their towering buildings and incredibly dense architecture. They always seemed to want to look the most powerful, and it was obvious they implored any means of doing that. However, there were not many Careinians on the streets; mostly foxes and humans were walking or running everywhere on the "sidewalks," as they were called, and on the avenues that branched into the metropolis. They seemed to all have places to go, but no time to talk or smile.

The humans were a peculiar sight for Fox. Fasaldesk had only one human couple, the Reskas, and they were known to be less hardworking than most families, so Fox labeled humans as somewhat lazy. Then again, they were almost never seen in town, and Givevsk looked so big and confusing, so Fox decided to give their race a clean slate.

Pulling out a note Frankjo stuck in his pants pocket, Fox read the address to the base carefully. When he reached an intersection, he spotted a human crossing his path.

"Sir, would you tell me where 15289 Bashoka Street is?" Fox asked. The man pretended he didn't hear Fox, and he kept on walking. Confused, Fox revved his bike and drove deeper into the city.

As he rode on, Fox noticed that the people dressed differently too. They wore thin, vibrantly dyed jackets of solid colors with actual sleeves, and loose bandanas around their neck, which they called "ties." Their pants were nice too, and ranged from being made out of stiff linen to puffy cotton. Even their tunics under their jackets looked new. Their shoes were unusual too since they were not as big as boots. Some looked like they could fall apart after walking in them for a few months. Despite the colorful clothes, people at least looked like people he was familiar with.

The "traffic" was terrible, as the roadways were filled with all sorts of vehicles. Fox quickly learned to look for lights above intersections, and soon realized that a yellow colored light meant stop and an emerald colored light meant go. His most disturbing observation was the fact that everyone in the city stared at him, much like the Fasaldesk residents did to the human couple. _It's my green eyes_, Fox thought. They whispered to each other when they saw him coming, and pointed out that he was the only one riding a speeder bike through the vast city and wearing clothes unlike theirs.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where 15289 Bashoka Street is located?" Fox asked as human who crossed next to his bike.

The man smirked and continued to hold his head up high. "Son, I think you're a little more than lost. Do yourself a favor and don't talk to me."

Fox glared as he slowly walked away from him, resurfacing his old feelings, until another human crossed the street next to him. "Please, sir, do you know where 15289 Bashoka Street is?"

"Don't bother me," he surly remarked and quickly ran to the other side of the street.

Fox sighed as he parked his bike on the curb. Stepping off, he almost stepped into an old vulpine male, who stared at him. "Do _you_ know where 15289 Bashoka Street is, sir?" he begged

The man hesitated, and then smiled. "Yes… that's next to the newly constructed air base, on the western edge of town. Go straight a few more miles, and you should hit the intersection. Take the left, it's only a few more miles down that way."

"Thank you, sir." Fox replied. "Can I ask you a question, sir?" The fox nodded. "Why is everyone staring at me? I can't help it I have green eyes, but don't they know its impolite to stare?"

"Young man, you must be new here. This is Givevsk, a city divided between the Mafia and the Unonian Forces, among other groups. No one here takes anyone lightly, especially foxes like you riding on a bike and wearing village clothes, not to mention your eyes."

"Clothes?" Fox asked as he looked down at himself.

"Don't think much of it," the fox replied. "I was a villager like yourself when I first moved here. Now, I look normal."

Fox grimaced. _He may look normal, but he still looks silly._ "Thank you, sir." He noticed the man was still staring at him, so he quickly jumped on his bike and drove back into the traffic.

Eventually, after following the man's directions, he rode into the base and saw buildings of all sorts fenced in by a fence made of metal chains. Crowds were gathered around one of the larger buildings, so Fox decided to park near there. When he slowed to a halt, he saw that Jerimijo had beat him to the site, as he was running up to him through the crowd. Fox stepped off his bike after grabbing his rucksack and walked up to his comrade.

"Where have you _been_, man? I was waiting for you," Jerimijo exclaimed. "I got here around three, and it's five 'til four now!"

"I got lost. This city is enormous," Fox remarked. Jerimijo nodded as he led Fox back to the crowd. Fox couldn't remember ever being in a town of over one hundred thousand residents before in their entire life. He knew Jerimijo hadn't been more than fifty miles away from Fasaldesk in his entire life, so Fox understood that he was not alone in feeling small.

"Look out," another fox warned, "here comes the recruiting officer. He's going to assign us to our posts." The crowd soon began to fall into a long line.

Fox watched as a well-decorated fox suddenly opened a door and marched from the nearby building toward the crowd. The recruiting officer was a tall, aged fox with a giant scar across his left cheek. He was in full Unonian army uniform, looking very sharp. The man wore a badge that read _Col. McHeske_ in addition to all of his colorful, well-polished medals. He portentously promenaded down the line of recruits, interrogating each fighter-to-be. Fox couldn't hear what he was asking them, but some of it sounded like "why will you fight for the king?" and "what sympathy does your town support?" and "are you willing to die for protecting innocent lives?" Fox began to analyze the questions himself. He knew Fasaldesk supported the Unonian Army, that was easy, but for the others, he was unsure. He didn't want to fight for a king per say, he just wanted to help people. And as far as dying was concerned, the thought never crossed his mind until now. But he couldn't die, not with Maria waiting for him back at Fasaldesk along with Frankjo and Janetka. There was too much to live for. A nudge from Jerimijo jerked Fox back to attention. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the officer finally reached Fox and Jerimijo. His stern, booming voice echoed in their ears.

"State your name, both of you," he commanded in a stern tone.

Fox stepped forward. "I am Fox McCloud."

"I am Jerimijo McFlist," Jerimijo added as he mimicked Fox's moves.

The colonel spent most of his time glaring at Fox, examining him, staring into his green eyes, and grabbing his left arm to feel his muscle tone. The inspection began to bother Fox, as his eyes moved around apathetically. Finally, furrowed his brow and reached behind Fox's back. "What are you doing with this?" He pulled out the guardian staff that peeked from Fox's rucksack.

The people around Fox and Jerimijo gawked at the two, like they had broken some unwritten rule, or even as if they were spies from the Mafian army. Their unmerciful staring quickly made them feel nervous and uneasy. The both swallowed hard as they watched the colonel's jerky movements. Jerimijo began to pant nervously as he wringed his hands together as blood began to seep out from healing wounds.

Fox had to say something. After all, Jerimijo did nothing wrong, so he had to take the blame. "Jerimijo had nothing to do with this. It's my guardian staff, sir. I will use it in battle because I am skilled with the Chaljsko."

"Oh, you are, _are_ you?" asked the colonel in disbelief. He turned to Fox and glared at him.

"_Yes_, I learned from Frankjo Milowski, a Careinian in Fasaldesk, where I come from" Fox retorted. He stepped forward, refusing to be belittled by an old man.

The decorated man stepped back and laughed. "Really?"

"Yes sir."

The colonel shook his head with a smirk. "I guess he's up to his old tricks again. That old Careinian drives everyone insane with his warped mind." He paused as he gazed up at the cloudless sky. "Oh, I haven't heard that name in a long time! How's he doing?"

"Umm, okay," Fox replied, feeling a little confused.

"Is it true he recently fought in the battle of Iverte?" The colonel inquired. He looked much more friendly than a few minutes ago. Even Jerimijo looked much more content.

"No, he doesn't fight anymore," Fox replied. "He hasn't been away from home ever since my parents… I mean… I've never seen him leave for more than a week, so he hasn't fought anywhere around Iverte."

Colonel McHeske paused and gave Fox back his staff. "You're all right, Fox." He looked over at Jerimijo and nodded. "Say, you two boys came in on bikes, right? Well then, report to the base next door, that's the air force base. Since you can maneuver a speeder bike, it won't be hard to make pilots out of you two. After all, we're short a few trainees from the tragedy a few days ago." He quickly jotted down a message on a piece of paper and handed the note to Jerimijo. "Take this to the general in charge when you get there. Alright, _go_!"

As Fox was about to leave, the officer grabbed him by the shoulder. Fox turned around; his patience was wearing thin with this man. What other questions could he probe him with? "You know the Chaljsko, therefore, you have already passed ground combat training in my mind, so long as Frankjo confirms it in writing," the colonel whispered, making sure no one overheard him. "Plus, we need more troops as soon as possible. Come by my office later today to pick up your certificate of graduation."

As Fox and Jerimijo walked to their bikes and drove out of the base, they glowed with awe. "I can't believe it, man!" Jerimijo blurted as they made the turn back out to Bashoka Street. "We're going to be pilots!"

"I have never seen a jet before," Fox replied, revving his bike in the process. "It can't be _as_ tough to ride a bike, right?"

"We'll do fine, we just have to stick together, man," Jerimijo reassured. "Friends forever, right man?"

"Yeah… man," Fox replied

They soon arrived at the air base and quickly observed their surroundings. There were no recruits here – every fox was a full-fledged pilot, it looked like. They hopped off their bikes and walked up to a fox without a left arm, who wore a general's hat and was decorated with many medals. His absent arm had to be a war wound, no doubt, Fox inferred. Frankjo told him that when most people sustained wounds from combat, they usually chose to get a steel replacement limb, like a steel arm, or a steel leg. But he had none. When he noticed Jerimijo and Fox, he started walking toward them. "What are you boys doing here?" he demanded. His black shades mirrored their reflection on his lenses.

Jerimijo cleared his throat. "We, Fox McCloud and I, were sent here by the recruiting officer since we drove in with bikes." He handed him the note.

The man read the statement and then paused, bringing his lone hand to his mouth. "Ok then, looks like the colonel's handing you over to me. I'll take his word for it. If you're lying, you will eradicate yourself anyway. You will begin flight training tomorrow. I am General Mako McIsko, and I'm in charge of the Givevsk-Lacauso Airbase."

General McIsko beckoned Fox and Jerimijo to follow him, and they obeyed without avail. He led them to a chart on the wall of a large building. "The McCloud here will pilot the _Vulpine Lightning_," he said as he wrote his name by the name of the plane in a red washable marker, wiping out someone else's name in the process. "What's your name?" he pointed to Jerimijo.

"Jerimijo McFlist, m- sir," he replied.

"You will pilot the _Big Thunder_, and in a few weeks, both of you will have free choice on whom you fly with. They are both somewhat older jets, so watch your back when you fly them. We don't have any other way to train you boys, so if you cost us a jet, you'll never pay it off, not even with your lives." He pushed his shades back up coughed. "Your assigned barracks are located in row C, cabin four. Lights out at ten, we wake up at six to run laps, and then we eat breakfast. It's just two meals a day, for you have to learn to conserve your food and control your appetite. Then, the rest of the day is training – mostly in a classroom, followed by dinner at seven. We lift weights until nine, then you report back to your assigned barrack. And, if you want to, you may leave the base, but only for two hours at a time, contingent on our approval." He paused. "You're both dismissed."

Fox and Jerimijo left the man after saluting him and headed toward their barracks on their bikes. As they traveled, Fox noticed there was an extensive strip of pavement to the left of them, a road of some type it looked like. One tall building was right next to it, and a blinking red light was atop the structure. Then, to Fox's amazement, he saw something come out of the sky. He stopped his bike to watch it travel. The object was massive and made a loud noise as it touched down on the long road. Coming to a stop, Fox noticed it had wings, much like a fly or a bird did, but it was completely made out of steel and other metals, and they didn't flap or flutter either. The top of the vehicle had a place where a person sat in it, and he jumped out of the jet, looking like some sort of monster with a helmet on. He took off his helmet, and revealed that it came off in parts, with one part on his face hooked to a hose and another he took off his head. The headpiece looked shiny and polished. He could see it was a vulpine who had a build similar to Jerimijo, and other foxes surrounded him to congratulate him for something he had done.

Jerimijo leaned over to Fox. "_That's_ a jet, and tomorrow, _that'll_ be you and me, man."

Fox was amazed. _It's so big, how does it fly? _He noticed two protrusions coming from the backside of the jet. He concluded that the jet had engines, much bigger than the ones on his bike, and he determined that was how it could fly. The wings were attached to control and maneuver the jet, he reasoned.

They reached their barracks of the camp in a maze of drab buildings. After parking their bikes, they stepped into the structure only to find out that the inside was completely vacant except for a few beds and lockers at the foot of each bed. Over each bed were names along with two dates. Death records, it looked like, of pilots that used to sleep there. Fox cringed as he noticed some beds had over five names above it.

"I claim this bed!" Jerimijo shouted as he crashed into it and threw his stuff to the floor. "Which one do you want, man?"

Fox looked around and decided to take the one to the left of his friend. "I've got to go. I need to talk to the recruiting officer about something," Fox explained.

"Okay man," Jerimijo replied, "but bring back some food, right man?"

Fox walked out the door and ambled to his bike. Hopping onto it, Fox drove back to the base camp, looking for Colonel McHeske. Some of the recruits he recognized earlier as he whizzed by the camp in the summer sun. Most of them were running laps on the field already, he noticed. Finally, he found the office again in a collection of small buildings. The door read _The office of the honorable Col. Edvaro McHeske, URA_. Fox opened the door and saw that the colonel was sitting at his desk quietly doing paperwork. The room was covered with pictures of all types of jets.

"Have a seat, Fox," the colonel softly commanded when he looked up. "I want to talk with you for a moment." Fox pulled out the chair in front of him and plopped down. "Tell me. Are you in any relation to the late James McCloud? Pardon me, but you look and act a lot like him, and that's why I am asking."

Fox felt a bit worried. He had not disclosed that information to anyone since he moved to Fasaldesk and told Maria and Jerimijo. However, Fox eased his fears as he reminded himself that Col. McHeske was of the Unonian army – a friend. "Yes sir, I am his son."

The Colonel's eyes widened in astonishment as his hands slammed on the desk. "His _son_?" he shouted. "I thought you died in the attack in Selena! _Well_, my boy, it is a pleasure to meet you!" A large grin grew on his muzzle. "You reminded me of how your father used act when he was training with me. We were both good pilots, some even said we were the best. Frankjo even flew with us on occasion. Ah, those were golden times! But your father retired about twenty years ago or so to spend time with raising a family." He shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me Fox, do you have any proof that you truly are his son?"

"I'm wearing his bandana," Fox said.

The colonel stared at the red cloth around Fox's neck. "That does look like his bandana, yes."

Fox thought a moment, then grabbed his rucksack and found his father's pocketknife. He handed it to the colonel, who examined the knife and studied it intensely. "Hmmm, yes.... yes… This _is_ his knife! Therefore, you _must_ be his son, Junior, for he always told me that he wanted to pass this knife on. You have on his bandana, and you almost look like him if I squint my eyes, so that further confirms your true blood." The colonel leaned his chair back and gazed at the ceiling. "Oh! This is a big shock to me, my boy!" He then leaned over to Fox and stared into his eyes. " If there is anything, _anything_ you need, you come to me without hesitation, and I will do my best to get it for you." He paused and glanced down at the desk. "Oh, yeah, on the table is your certificate. Take it, and you can keep it once I have authenticity from Frankjo that you are a Chaljsko fighter. There is not a teacher more thorough and more difficult than Frankjo, and I mean that." He dropped his tone as he continued to stare into Fox's eyes. "Someday, you will know what you will become. I hope you live up to your potential, Mr. McCloud."

_Mr. McCloud? Why was he saying that? _Fox thought. After saluting the colonel, Fox got up out of the chair and left the office, shutting the door behind him.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

"What are you reading, man?" Jerimijo asked as he walked next to Fox down Bashoka Street. The Unonian sun wearily began to sink over the horizon, just after it had been covered by thunderclouds no more than two hours ago.

"It's a note," Fox replied with his head buried in the paper.

Jerimijo picked up a nearby stick and began to run it on the chain link fence. Givevsk was almost in full view, as the base was a good walking distance behind them. "Let me read it, man!" He reached for Fox's note, but Fox pulled it away.

"No!" Fox shouted. "It's my note, and I don't have to let anyone else see it." Putting the paper back in front of his face, he began to read it over with his eyes with a smile on his muzzle.

"Who's it from?" Jerimijo asked.

"Do I even have to tell you anymore?" Fox replied as he furrowed his brow.

Jerimijo nodded slyly. "Maria again, eh?" He paused, letting the soft rattling of the fence make the only noise around them. "You… love her… don't you, man?"

Fox looked up. That caught his attention. "More than anything. It tears me up inside when I'm not with her, and every night I lie awake wondering what she's doing or if she's feeling okay." He paused as he turned his head toward his friend. "I swear I can still feel her some nights, like she's right next to me, and I'm back in Fasaldesk with her in my arms as we lie together in our forest."

"Is that what she says in the note?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Fox responded. "Here, I'll read it to you. I guess I can trust you since you and I have been close friends for a while." Putting the paper back in his face, he began to recite the letter. "This is it: 'Dearest Fox, How are you doing? Is it fun to ride in a jet? What does a jet look like? Do you think one day you might fly over Fasaldesk?'"

"She asks a lot of questions," Jerimijo interrupted.

Fox rolled his eyes. "It never hurts to ask questions," Fox replied. "'I miss you every day, and I always feel like you are right behind me, that you never left and that you will wait for me after I'm done helping my father in the market. I go to our place in the woods on occasion, and lie there, remembering what we did together and what we said. Fox, it's hard to be separated from you. I talk to no one unless I'm spoken to. I spend my free time writing to you, and–"

"Wait," Jerimijo blurted. "Just how many notes has she sent you, man?"

Fox sighed with a smile. "Oh, let's see, this is our thirtieth day here, so… I think about forty or so." Jerimijo's eyes widened, but Fox spoke before he could. "I think I've written to her about the same amount of notes. Where was I? Oh, 'and thinking about us, about what life will be like in the future. Please be careful, Fox, and come back to me soon as you can. I know you will return in about a month, but I still worry sometimes. Isn't it odd how life works out sometimes, Fox? Even this doesn't hinder our love. We truly are strong together, and I know you feel this way too.'" He paused to turn the note over. "'Remember, even though you are in Givevsk and I'm back at home, we are still together, still beating as one, and still in love. Don't worry, Fox, just do what you must do, then come back. I love you. Oh, and Frankjo says hi too. Yours truly and forever, Maria.'"

Throwing the stick over the fence, Jerimijo stuffed his hands into his pockets. Both of them wore their typical street clothes under trench coats, something that was given to them as part of their uniform. "I wish someone loved me, man," Jerimijo confessed.

"I miss her," Fox suddenly confessed. "She means everything to me. I hope she is okay. I know this separation is hard on her, but like she said, it won't be for long."

Jerimijo dodged over a large crack in the sidewalk as they finally entered the city. "I think it's getting to you too, man," he added.

"Me? Well, yeah, but I can't let anyone see that." Stopping at a busy intersection, the two waited for the light to turn so they could pass. "I can't wait to write her back. She says she loves the notes I give her too."

"That's great, man," Jerimijo replied. He paced around the corner, waiting for the light to turn green. The moment it did, he bolted off in front of Fox and hastily flew to the other side.

"Hey, don't walk so fast!" Fox shouted.

Jerimijo turned around with a hard sigh, glaring at Fox. "Sorry, man. You're just… lucky, man. I mean, I would kill to have just one vixen love me a tenth as much as how Maria loves you!"

Fox nodded as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Believe me, Jeri, it isn't as easy as it looks. Sure, on the outside, you see us in love. But, with that comes worries and longings you have no control over, and that can tear even the strongest nobles apart inside. Just take it easy," he said as he patted Jerimijo on the shoulder. "There's one for everybody out there, you just have to find her."

"Yeah, whatever man," he grumbled as he jerked his shoulder back.

Fox stepped forward toward him. "Hey, at least you still have your parents! How do you think it feels when I can't tell them what I've become or that I love them?" Tears began to well up in Fox's eyes. "I can never bring them back! You, you have all the time in the world to find a great lady, and you have your parents, and you're the one who's crabbing! All I have are memories and wasted dreams." Wiping his face, Fox stormed up to him and poked him square in the chest with an extended finger. "You remember that the next time you read your parents' letters aloud before you go to bed each night! Try to imagine what it's like to know that no matter what you do, you will never hear their voices, their loving words, or feel their warm arms around you as they comfort you!"

Jerimijo heaved out a long sigh. "Fox, I –"

"Don't talk to me," Fox replied. He turned his back to Jerimijo as a man in the crowd almost knocked Jerimijo over by running into his shoulder. Shaking his head, Fox began to walk further down the sidewalk, passed buildings that seemed to be getting taller and taller the further down he walked. He could tell he was being followed, though.

"Listen, Fox," Jerimijo started, "I'm sorry, okay, man? Just forget about it, I didn't mean it. Really, man, I'm sorry."

Fox walked on, refusing to crack his anger. _It's easy for him to be sorry, he doesn't have to live with it,_ Fox thought. He jammed his hands into the large pockets to his trench coat.

"Gentlemen!" Fox and Jerimijo turned around and saw a middle-aged fox in a black business suit. "You two look like you might be able to help. Come on, please, follow me." He motioned his hand towards an alleyway wedged between two stubborn and tall buildings.

Fox and Jerimijo looked at each other. "What seems to be the problem, sir?" Jerimijo asked.

The man's face darkened like he was trying to let the two men change their mind. "Mr. McVivives will explain the dilemma. It's too important to talk about out in the open." He shifted his eyes back and forth and motioned them to follow him once again.

"I don't know," Jerimijo whispered to Fox. "I don't like this. Let's just keep on walking toward that new restaurant on the corner of Jerve and Povono."

Fox waived a hand and shook his head. "No, Jeri, the man looks like he needs our help. We'll talk later about women and letters and parents, but right now, this is important. And you're staying here, too." Walking up to the stranger, Fox extended out his hand. "My name's Fox McCloud. Jerimijo McFlist is behind me. I suppose we could be of assistance." Jerimijo hesitantly walked up to Fox's side. "Lead on," Fox added.

The sharply dressed fox nodded and walked hastily down the dank alley. He turned his head behind him on occasion, making sure they were still following him, but he still managed to dodge the trash and potholes as if he was very familiar with the place. Suddenly, the alleyway opened up into a clearing with many unmarked doors scattered about the walls of the buildings that fenced the group in. Furrowing his brow, Fox watched as the stranger walked up to a metal door that was painted with drab red paint. Moving some trash cans out of the way, he knocked three times and the door immediately opened. Fox and Jerimijo ran up to the man's side, trying to see what was behind the unusual door.

"I have some volunteers," the stranger muttered.

"Yes, Erveno," a large Careinian replied as he peered from the doorway. He stuck out his hand from a darkened room, signaling them to come in.

Erveno stepped in with Fox and Jerimijo not far behind. They walked through a long, dimly lit hallway decorated with empty glass bottles and magazine clippings scattered all over the walls. The magazine clippings, which ranged from firearm ads to dirty photos, fought over the wall space like infesting insects, each one trying to be the most visible. Conversations and shouts could be heard through the hallway, making the atmosphere even more unsettling.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Erveno suddenly said as he turned around next to an advertisement written in bold Careinian. "My name is Erveno McReres, a member of the UUO, the United Unonian Order. But before you ask, the UUO is sided with the king, so if you two are Mafians, it would be wise not to tell us, because if we found you out, we'd kill you."

Jerimijo stepped forward and casually shook his head. "Oh, none of us are Maf–"

"Shh! Don't even speak that word!" Erveno warned as he put a hand to Jerimijo's mouth. "But you two were not picked to join us. No, we have something else for you." He paused. "Have any of you ever firved before?"

Jerimijo and Fox both looked at each other. "What's firving?" Jerimijo asked as he brushed off his trench coat, making sure the damp ceiling didn't drip anything on it.

Erveno laughed as the shouting near them grew louder. "I think they are ready for you now, it sounds like the last one is about finished. Follow me."

Jerimijo shook his head and started heading in the wrong direction. "No thanks, Fox and I should get going. It's been nice, but we're very late! Thanks anyway, man!" He picked up his pace and frantically ran for the door as his boots clomped rapidly on the creaky wooden floor.

Oh, you can't leave," Erveno calmly replied. "Not yet, at least. Rurik, shut the door!" The burly Careinian nodded his head and slammed the door on Jerimijo's face. The shock caused Jerimijo to lose his balance and hit the floor with a bound. Shaking his head, Jerimijo looked up just in time to see Rurik pick him up and drag him across the hallway as more shouts cascaded from all around them.

"Erveno, he's a tough costumer!" Rurik laughed. "I think he should go first! The men would love to see him!"

"Let's hope so!" Erveno replied as he grabbed Fox.

"Get off me!" Fox shouted. Fighting and squirming, Fox broke free without much of an effort and began heading the opposite way towards the noise and lights. Pictures and ads zoomed by like flashes of colored lights, but he kept a fast pace and scampered away from the double-crossing fox and his Careinian thug. When he turned the corner sharply, he ran into a large room with crowds of men cheering and shouting. With a hard hit, he ran into the back of another muscular Careinian who stood watching something going on in the center.

"Kiro!" Erveno shouted as he turned the corner. "Grab him! He's a volunteer!"

Grinning, the Careinian reached around Fox's abdomen and squeezed him hard like he was a giant gray wine press trying to squeeze vulpine blood. "A volunteer, eh? Really? This one? Well, okay then." He tightened his grip as Fox began to squirm and jerk around.

"Please!" Fox shouted with his teeth clenched. "What do you want with us? Leave us alone! We don't have any weapons!" The Careinian laughed as he picked Fox up off the ground and bounced him up and down in his grip.

"No weapons?" A human asked as he turned around. He beamed a cut up grin toward Fox. "Then what are you waiting for? Knock him out!"

Kiro nodded and placed a cloth from someone's grip over Fox's muzzle. The place suddenly began to look blurry and started to spin. Fox reached for the cloth, but his grip wasn't strong enough. Two pulls later, and everything went dark.

------------

All Fox could think of was Maria when he woke. He nodded his head as he began to remember what she had written for him in the last note._ Nothing can destroy our love,_ Fox thought. _Nothing._ As he opened his eyes, he saw Jerimijo in front of him, kneeling down and wearing a leather muzzle. He had been stripped of everything except his pants, and his hands were shamefully handcuffed behind him, looking more like a slave than a pilot. As Fox gazed down at himself, he noticed he was in the same condition as his friend.

"This one's awake," a shadowy figure boomed over the commotion.

Fox watched as someone began to fight bitterly through the crowd, almost as if the phrase was a command. Through the colorful array of onlookers appeared a middle-aged raccoon, wearing a black business suit under a black gabardine trench coat. Fox noticed he was walking up to him directly, so he kept his guard, what was left of it.

"You, the one with the dark brown pants, kneel forward," the raccoon said in a short and choppy way. Fox did as he was told. "Do you two know who I am? I _know_ you don't, so I will tell you. I am _the_ McVivives, leader of the UUO, the largest rogue group in all of Uno, the land of greatness and prosperity! You see, my new friends, I am a raccoon who lived through hardships all of my life. I _bleed_ Unonian blood, and I want to make it perfectly clear to this nation that only the _king_ can rule Uno. I don't want a crown. I don't want land. I want Uno freed and ruled under peace again!" Fox watched the man intently as he carried on. "I hate the Mafia! They ruined my life! They ruined Uno! If McRasko was here, I'd rip his eyes out, grab him by his vulpine nostrils, and fling him over my shoulder. Then I'd twist his arms around until the broke off and beat him with them until his arms ripped off his elbows. And I'd laugh with every crack and pop I heard!"

Fox stood up and stared at him, nodding his head. "You like that, don't you? Yes, I think we all do. Look around you, young man. The UUO is a collection of men like you two. Everyone here has been scarred by the Mafia in some way, but we don't want to join an army or serve generals that follow orders from higher authority. No, we follow our _own_ prerogatives."

McVivives paused as he walked around Fox and gripped his shoulder with a black leather glove. As he felt his cold hand touch his bare shoulder, Fox turned around and kicked the raccoon in the stomach with a hard foot and a short grunt. The raccoon tumbled to the ground as a team of men ran up to him. Other men stormed up to Jerimijo and Fox and began swarming around them. The two pilots worked together to fend off the first attacks. Every punch was deflected and answered with a hard kick or a gut-wrenching head-ram to the stomach. But soon, the UUO members regrouped and grabbed both men, beating them relentlessly and ignoring their attempts to regain their stances. Fox was pulled to the ground and beat like a slave. While one slammed his head into the hard floorboards, another clubbed his chest with a broken chair leg.

"Go! Get off them! Get off them or I'll send you all to the Mafian front!"

Suddenly, the beatings ceased. Fox breathed hard under his muzzle as he tried to collect his thoughts. Turning his head, he noticed Jerimijo was beat badly. A collection of bruises and bloody scratches dotted his chest and torn pants.

"Forgive them, they do not know how to treat other people."

Fox immediately sat up and saw the same quirky raccoon at his feet. "I'm sorry about that. In your situation, I'd like to think I would have done the same thing, but I'm not that brave. That's where you two come into play. Years from now, the UUO will be a great force, not just in Givevsk, but throughout the whole nation. It will be the guiding force in great Cavask one day. You two are skilled Unonian fighter pilots; I know this after going through your records and supplies you carried with both of you." He grinned. "I must say I'm very proud of you two." Holding up a fist, he began to shake where he stood. "True Unonian fighters laugh at danger and risk damnation for the protection of innocent souls! They never give in and never give out! They are the true men of righteousness!" Breathing a sigh, he regained his composure as he looked forlornly into Fox's eyes. "Right now, you two are under my control. I control when you talk, move, and what you do. I don't want to do that to such promising fighters, but I can tell you it would be different if you boys were undeserving." McVivives paced around the two men, eyeing them like he was trying to analyze something. "I'm the leader of a band of hurt, despised, and impulsive men. They want to help. So do I. My two friends, all I want is this: promise me you will remember us. When you climb in your rankings, remember us. I don't know why you two are bound up or what else is going on here. But I'll find out, and when I do, I'll let you go. Of course, if I let you go now, you'd hate me and do everything in your power to stomp me out. So, I have to make up for this ploy played by my men."

Mr. McVivives turned behind him and addressed the large group. "These men are braver than any of you here! Look at the one who stood. He had the audacity to challenge me! Not only that, but they're pilots, arguably the most dangerous job in the Unonian forces. For shame on all of you! Mafian fodder!" Running his hand through his jet-black hair with a grumble, he rolled his eyes. "Release them, they are not animals! They are Unonians! I didn't ask them to be belittled like this! This is the last time I leave you all alone for a meeting! Who was in charge of this? Speak! Now!"

"Sir," Erveso stuttered as he nervously approached, "it was I. I just wanted to see more fighting. You… you love to watch fighting, you know? I thought we could do that."

The raccoon paused. "Yes, I love fights, very much. Tell you what, imbecile, you can fight one of these men right now. I'm sure they would love to rip your arms out of your sockets! Maybe that will teach you to use your heart instead of your foolishness! Bring fourth one of the pilots, the McCloud!"

Fox stepped forward as his handcuffs were removed. He grinned under the muzzle as he cracked his knuckles and focused in on the victim, a timid and apprehensive fox in front of him. He could end the fight with one finishing blow, but he would rather see him suffer through an onslaught of blows and jabs.

"Well, take him out!" McVivives shouted. He watched with intensity next to a fox holding a knife.

Suddenly, Fox felt all of the anger drain from him, like someone had pulled a plug in his head. He had thought of hundreds of ways to destroy the man in front of him, but he now refused to do any of them. He remembered Maria, how nothing hurtful caused her to get angry. Fox couldn't recall ever seeing her angry or threatening. No, she was more mature than that. Lowering his head, he extended out his hand to the fearful man. Erveno jumped away at first, but then, after noticing it wasn't a fighting stance, he grabbed Fox's hand with a look of confusion. Clenching his hand harder, Fox took his other hand and patted Erveno on the shoulder with it. Then he nodded and pulled away from him, stepping back with slow steps.

"Heavenly Father," McVivives muttered in awe. "I was wrong. _This_ is a true Unonian fighter. He knows when to forgive and forget. A true man of God." He walked away as he raised his hand, giving a silent command. A team of men took off Fox's muzzle and handed him his clothes, helping him into them and buttoning them up. They also tended to his wounds with extra care. When he finished, they pushed him through the crowd into a booth that McVivives was sitting at. It was as if his refusing to get revenge changed everyone's attitude about him.

Fox sat down nonchalantly as the raccoon stared into his eyes, looking like he was trying to see something for the first time. "Young McCloud, can I call you that?"

"I prefer Fox," Fox replied.

"Fox it is," McVivives said with a smile as he shook Fox's hand. "Call me Sorrento, Sorrento McVivives. My good men," he started as he noticed a fixed-up Jerimijo sit down, "you two will one day be great fighters. I know because I never saw some of the things I have seen in both of you." Turning his head, he looked out around the crowd. Most of them were finding seats to sit down in, while most were talking or listening to music. "Miss! Miss!" Sorrento called as he snapped his long fingers.

A scantily clad vixen appeared from a back room. "Sir?" she asked.

"A round of drinks for the two men and me. Make sure they are the best you have. Money is no object."

Nodding her head, she moved to another table, taking orders from a group of foxes. Fox watched as she scampered about, wearing clothing that would cause any woman in Fasaldesk to be shunned or slapped, unless they were going for a swim. She didn't look very content, as she removed a notebook from her garment that covered her torso. Then, taking a pen from her stocking, she wrote down more orders with rapid movements coming from her small hands.

"Who's she?" Jerimijo asked.

Sorrento grinned. "Why? Do you want her?"

"What?" Fox shouted. "What do you mean?"

Sitting back in the red leather booth seat and moving away from the dim light above the table, Sorrento rubbed his hands together. "She can be yours, just name your price."

"I don't believe this!" Fox boomed as he banged a fist on the table. "Women aren't property! No one is! They are beautiful, with beautiful souls. Where did she come from? How did you get her?"

"Why not?" Sorrento asked. "What does it matter? They do it all the time to your vixens in Canvhis. I bought her from a Careinian nightclub where she worked to support her family here in Uno. I felt sorry for her, seeing her do things that would make you kill those perverts. So you tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

"You let her go, she doesn't have to do this on your will." Fox nudged Jerimijo, who had his eyes glued to the vixen. Fox could tell she was listening in on the conversation, as her ears stood straight up and she tried her best to make it look like she was keeping herself busy on the floor.

"Who says I force her to do this? I gave her a better life here, in Uno, where she doesn't have to do demeaning work for perverts."

"And this isn't perverted?" Getting up, Fox yanked the wandering vixen by the arm and dragged her to the table. He sat down with the vixen mimicking his moves. "Look at how she's dressed!"

"Oh I'm looking, man," Jerimijo muttered.

Fox glared at him, but moved his head back to Sorrento. "Is there anyone else like her?"

"She's the only one here," he replied. "Hey look, don't tell me how to run my business. I'm looking out for everyone here. It works both ways with her – she doesn't have to take off her clothes for Careinians, and her family gets paid for her work. Without me, they would probably be dead anyway, since I have a few of my men guard her home town." He paused. "It was a contingency on the contract. So, now do you think I'm such a bad man? It's either that or throw her out on the streets like anyone else would do."

Grumbling, Fox nodded his head. "I'm sorry then," he muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, I can understand your concerns," Sorrento replied. "I read the note from your Maria. It was in your pocket. See, Fox, I lost my wife and six children in a Mafian arson attack. I grabbed my youngest, the only one I saw, and ran out of our home, hoping my wife was following behind me. But, when I ran out, the home collapsed after a taller building toppled over it. I held my son close as I scanned the area. They had to have made it; after all, we Slovokites are just like you Unonians in that we never give up. But, they were gone. My wife and five daughters… all gone. After I wept bitterly, I turned to my son and noticed he wasn't moving." Tears began to fall silently from his face, but his voice remained strong. "I suffocated my only son. I held him too close, and he died in my coat. From that day on, I vowed to fight for both your and my people, vulpines and raccoons, from McRasko, the tyrant." He paused. "You fight for her, I fight for my family."

"Actually, you're off, man," Jerimijo piped up. "Fox lost his parents in a Mafian raid too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sorrento said as his face darkened. "Nevertheless, the main reason I am concerned with you Fox is because I know from your papers that you are a fighter who has mastered the Chaljsko. Also, from another letter in your pocket, I know something else will happen to you if everything works out."

"Which one?" Fox asked.

"The one written in Old Careinian."

"You mean you can read it?"

"I don't have to know how to read it," Sorrento chuckled. "It looks important. Things that _look_ important tend to _be_ important." He leaned over to Fox while keeping an eye on Jerimijo, who sat next to the raccoon. "That's why I could use you two. Just please, help a man who cries himself to sleep every night, who wishes he had died in the fire and didn't have to bury his family. Remember us, pass the word on. I hope someday we'll meet again, but until then, stay close to God and never give up. Can you two do that for me?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Fox asked as he crossed his arms.

Sorrento shook his head as his bright glow started to fade. "I can't prove it. I guess you could ask a few of these men around here, but that would be about it. If I could let you read my heart, I'd do it. But all I have to offer is my words coming from my feeble raccoon body. I would ask you the same question, but you have honesty and humility in you, so I won't." He paused as a sigh escaped through his nose. "Please, Fox and Jerimijo, please help me. I want so much to help our Uno, but I can't do much of anything outside of Givevsk or great Cavask until I become popular. I apologize for the stupidity of my men, and understand you must feel angry and humiliated from the whole ordeal. Please don't let that leave a bad taste in your mouth, because that's not how we act. All I want is for you two to remember me. You will tell your superiors about me, and they will help me out by following my plans and tactics and supply me men and weapons. I can't do that – they don't listen to common people begging for men. You have to do that. Help me. Please, I can't let this moment pass me by."

Fox paused. "Yes, don't worry, Sorrento. I'll remember."

Jerimijo nodded with his mouth agape. "Same here, man."

"Thank you," Sorrento replied as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry about signing a contract. Your word is good enough for my ears."

"And, what are you going to do with this vixen?" Jerimijo asked. "Fox's right. Unonian vixen are too beautiful to be mistreating them like this."

"Oh, she's never mistreated," Sorrento said with a grin. "She's my second wife."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Well, that's strange."

"I married her to keep her in Uno." He paused as he stroked his wife on the cheek. "Don't judge what you do not understand. She also likes her new job, but she's been sad recently due to the passing of her mother a few days ago."

"Why did you wait until the last minute to tell us this?" Fox asked.

"I wanted to see where you'd go with it, Fox," Sorrento said. "I agree with everything you said, Fox. I know women are very precious, that's why I head an organization in great Cavask to get vixen workers out of Canvhis. I think using women as property or objects is a crime that should be severely punished."

"Then why'd you say I could buy her, man?" Jerimijo asked.

Sorrento smiled as he shook his head. "You could buy her, but then I'd have to kill you. Women aren't property." Motioning Jerimijo to get up, Sorrento followed him out of the booth and stood at the head of the table. Fox and Sorrento's wife stood also, waiting for what he was going to do next.

"Again, I apologize for my men," Sorrento sighed. "They just don't value things like you or I do."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Fox snapped. Jerimijo crossed his arms and nodded.

Sorrento laughed as he led the two out of the large room and down the hallway. "Consider it done. I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore, they seem to respect you now." He paused. "Your papers are back in your pockets, and you can check before you go to make sure they are all there. One last thing, though," he added as he opened the door, "do you have curfew back at your base?"

Fox and Jerimijo stood next to the raccoon with their mouths agape. It was almost totally dark out – only lights over the unmarked doorways lit up the building-laden alleyway. "Yes, we had to come back for weight lifting by six!" Fox said.

"I was afraid of that," Sorrento replied. "Okay, tell them this," he pulled out a piece of paper. "You saw a few thugs mistreating a vixen in an alleyway. Since you were so concerned, you challenged them, and they laid on you, but you still think you won the fight. However, a witness, me, saw the whole thing and tended to your wounds while you were waking up." Handing the paper to Fox, he patted him on the shoulder. "This here is my signature, along with my phone number in case your superior needs to confirm any details with me."

"Thanks, Sorrento," Jerimijo replied. The two began to walk away from the door, making sure they didn't trip over any garbage.

"Remember!" Sorrento shouted. "Don't forget me!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

Flight training was a blast for Fox, as he was a quick learner. He discovered many new techniques and skills in his training. The big building near the road, or "runway," was called a "control tower." The pilots wore special suits, called "pressure suits" to protect them from losing blood to the head and upper body while in flight. Fox liked his flight suit – he felt it made him look like a noble hero, like he was finally ready to fight for Uno. The helmet, he learned, was in two pieces for a reason. The top part, called the "skull" by the pilots, was hard and used to protect one from being hit by a hard object. The facial part, called the "mask," was used for supplying air to the pilot from the jet, since air was limited at high altitudes and made it difficult to breathe. He quickly learned the basics of flying in a jet: the barrel rolls, basic maneuverability, firing at targets, and getting out of jams in flight - such as the infamous "tailspin of death." Though Fox did get into a few tight situations, he managed to get out of each jam and never damaged his jet, much to General McIsko's relief.

Jerimijo was required to be Fox's wingman for a week, until the flight instructor gave them both free range to pick their own wingmen. The two still chose to fly with each other, of course, and developed call signs for themselves. Jerimijo was named "Messenger" in flight, while Fox was called "Star Fox." They made each mission into a game, as their excellent teamwork and cooperation raised a few eyebrows and turned a few heads at the base.

"Until now, you have been doing just basic training missions," General McIsko boomed over Fox, Jerimijo, and a third pilot within the walls of a dimly lit classroom. "No combat yet, just routine targeting and drills. But today you two are to embark on a very difficult new task: your first mission." He walked over the large map of Uno to his left and pushed tacks into strategic points. "In the region of Vicara lies a large Mafian town, named Miskalota. Miskalota has been a favorite supply stop for McRasko's forces, and it has become vital to the Mafian armies in this region. Your terrain on the way to the town will be mostly forests, but make sure to watch out for…"

At his desk, Fox sat writing on a sheet of paper. He tried to make sure it would go undetected, as he made sure his moving pen was blocked by Jerimijo's back. Tapping Jerimijo on the shoulder, he furrowed his brow. "What's he going on about?" Fox asked.

"We're going to get our first mission today," Jerimijo replied. "It sounds important."

"Important? Sounds great. I can't wait to get a chance to blow up Mafians!"

Jerimijo rolled his eyes. "He's going over the debriefing again. It's all just review from yesterday. The only thing that's new is that we've been chosen to fly it, not anyone else, so he's making sure we know everything."

"Us?" Fox asked. "I know that, but we're ready already! I read over the mission three times last night! Why's he wasting time?"

"Excuse me!" McIsko shouted. "I'm not about to lose a pilot due to carelessness. Don't treat flying like your curfews, gentlemen." He paused. "Now where was I?'

Fox lowered his head and began writing again. _My Maria, I've only got a week left! Then I'm free and I'll be able to come home! I'm glad you love the letters I send – I love yours also, but soon we won't have to do that anymore. Every night I lie awake and think about you. I think about what you might have done for the day. While I'm up in the air, you're probably selling fruits or doing laundry. I wonder what you're doing now. I'm in the classroom C again, going over my first mission with the general. I'm not worried about it, because I know that when I come back down, I'll have another letter from you in my mailbox._

"Fox!" McIsko boomed. "I don't care how good you are, you face forward when I'm talking!" Fox begrudged taking his eyes off his note, but he concurred. "As it says in paragraph 2-b, their town has many heavy anti-aircraft guns, and is littered with airbases nearby that can send off fighters in approximately…"

_I was just reprimanded again. Maria, not a minute passes without a thought about you. My jet has some of your notes in a compartment even, so I'm never too far from you, my love. Like you said in your last letter to me, I feel alive when I think about you and especially when I am with you. I love you very much, my Maria, my most beautiful rose in Uno, and I know you 'love me more than I can imagine', so I won't think twice about one more little week bothering us. I think about my return everyday now, and I can't wait. _

"Tell her I said hi, man," Jerimijo added. Fox nodded.

_Oh, and Jerimijo says hi. I have a surprise for you when I return, remember. I'm sure you'll like it._

"What's the surprise, man?" Jerimijo whispered.

Fox cupped a hand to his muzzle. "I'm going to ask her to marry her."

"That's a little young, isn't it?" Jerimijo asked.

Fox shook his head. "She _is_ my fiancé, and my grandparents got married when they were both thirteen." Looking down, he thought of how to finish his note. _True love never dies, my love. Our love is more than true – it is blessed. Love, Fox. _

When Fox raised his head, he saw McIsko pointing to the map of Uno again. "… will be the refueling point in case any of you have a problem making it back. You should have no problems landing, as no one else is scheduled to fly today." He paced around the classroom as Fox hastily folded up the note and stuck it in a pre-addressed letter. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head. A chorus of "No sir" followed.

McIsko smiled. "Good. I have faith in you three pilots. But remember – watch your back. They shot down two of our jets just two months ago during a failed bombing raid." Pausing, he stepped forward in front of the three men. "You all are the new recruits, so this makes this mission even more important for you. You've watched the old hats have their days in the sun, now it's your turn. Good luck, and Godspeed. You are dismissed."

Fox, Jerimijo, and the other fox saluted their superior. With a cautious glow on his face, General McIsko led them to the door and opened it with a grin. Fox watched as he stopped Jerimijo to make sure his flight suit was in order. Then he did the same to Fox, adjusting his collar, checking the pressure gauge in his suit, and even looking into his eyes to make sure they weren't bloodshot. A light tap on the shoulder signaled the end of the inspection, and Fox excitedly stepped out of the room, down a long carpeted hallway, and through the gray metal doors.

Fox stopped by the letterbox to deliver his mail for Maria. As he held it in the dark slot, he heard footsteps approach him.

"Man! Finally, we're going to be the ones coming out of our jets and having all of the others congratulate us!" Jerimijo grinned as he saw Fox look up. Punching him on the shoulder, his eyes burned with excitement.

"It's amazing what seven weeks of training will do to you!" Fox exclaimed. He pulled the letter out of the box, choosing to mail it when he returned. "It's finally going to pay off! I can't wait to write about the whole thing to Maria tomorrow!"

"Same with my parents," Jerimijo replied. "I thought they would have scratched us from this one, man. Did you hear that two Unonian divisions count on us for this? I guess they want to see our stuff, man!"

A third fox approached the two pilots. It was the pilot who sat with Fox and Jerimijo in the classroom. Fox noticed he was much taller than he once thought, especially since he's only seen him sitting down before. His big blue eyes twinkled when he nodded to the two men.

"Hello gentlemen," the pilot greeted. "I am Yon McDaske, and I will be flying with you to Miskalota. I have been flying for about two months now, and the general thinks I am up to this mission too, even though I'm not as skilled as I'd like to be. My job is to combat any intruding Mafian jets, so you two just need to focus on the mission. I'll take care of the rest." He scratched his head and stretched his arms. "Is there anything I need to know about your flying techniques before we take off?" He made gestures with his hands while he talked, which made Fox assume that he was hard of hearing.

"Yes," Jerimijo shouted as he shook his head in a slow, jerky motion, "Staaar Fox, man, heee goes to faaaast, dooon't fol-low himmm, fol-low meee, maaan." He looked comical as he tried to make hand motions to every word.

"Why are you shouting?" Yon asked, making a face. "I'm not hard of hearing! I just come from a village on the Shtickiian-Unonian border, and if you have ever been down there, you would know that we talk with our hands about as much as we do with our mouths and tongues!"

"Well, don't do it at ten thousand feet," Fox remarked.

After the familiarities, the three men walked up to their flying machines, which were already being tended to by crews of workers and inspectors. The other pilots from the base cheered them with loud hollers and whoops. Fox felt like a hero walking up to his big jet, and a smile quickly overcame his face.

When he stepped on the ladder to the cockpit, he was swarmed by inspectors. "Star Fox," one said, "you're all set. Everything is in order. Good luck to you and your wingmen."

Fox nodded as he watched Jerimijo and Yon board their jets. Stepping over the final step, he crawled into the large cockpit, complete with hundreds of levers and buttons Fox had memorized by heart. He went over the routine checks, which seemed almost involuntary now. "… flaps, check. Initial warning system, check. Voice communicator, primed. Early system…" After a while, the fueling team left as Fox completed the long task and donned his helmet. Each member gave the "thumbs up" symbol to their fellow wingmen, and Fox started his jet.

"Come on," Fox spoke into his mask over the radio, "let's give these heathens a taste of what us true-blooded Unonians fight like!"

Fox pushed forward on his acceleration stick, prompting the _Vulpine Lightning _to gain speed and moved down the runway. Flagmen stood near the road, informing him when to take off. A drop of a red flag, and Fox pulled back onto his control stick and smoothly lifted off the ground. Within minutes, he was high above the landscape, with his wingmen on each side.

"Look at that," Fox said as they passed over a small village. He was always in awe from the way things looked when he was flying. The roads turned to brown and gray streaks across the dark green landscape. As they passed over an unknown metropolis, it reminded Fox of a trash heap of slender, upright boxes littered on the ground.

About a half-hour into the flight, Fox and the others were getting anxious to see action.

"We're approaching Miskalota, so get ready for the rush, man," Jerimijo radioed in. "Remember, the supply depot is a very large green building near the railroad tracks as you come in."

"Piece of cake," Fox blurted out.

They reached Miskalota's outskirts in no time and were immediately greeted by the sound of an annoying, high-pitched siren and heavy gunfire. The town itself was a decent size, nestled among forest and large hills. It looked more like a base than a town from where the pilots could see, as large guns were positioned sporadically in the city. They began to fire menacingly onto the tree pilots.

In a short while, Fox spotted the target. "I'm going in for the kill!" he shouted over the radio. At the corner of his eye, he saw Jerimijo's jet decrease altitude.

"I'm going to make a personal call to the gunners, man," Jerimijo muttered over the air.

"I got your back, Star Fox!" exclaimed Yon as he made a sharp U-turn.

Fox decreased altitude and fixed his eyes on the great green building, trying to dodge the unyielding enemy fire. Flack was also hurled at them, making the task even more difficult. Fox panted hard. The crossfire made it hard to concentrate – it was like trying to dodge raindrops in a thunderstorm. He locked on the building after wavering on the target for what seemed like hours. Jerimijo radioed something in, but Fox ignored the call. His heart raced as he felt something rock his jet. _Hold in their. Oh please hold in there, _Fox thought.

Shaking off the small blows and sharp pings, Fox focused in on the green building, letting nothing rock his concentration. _Come on, I'm almost over it!_ Another loud bang echoed from his small fighter jet. Fox held his breath as he weathered through it and finally started to get within range of the target. Without hesitation, he pressed the appropriate button on his control stick and dropped a series of bombs on the doomed structure. The explosion was deafening. Looking back, he noticed a roar of smoke and fire that towered into the sky. Fox and Yon pulled up quickly to escape the towering smoke and flames. _That supply depot had to be filled with ammunition,_ Fox reasoned. Countless explosions were heard soon after, almost as if the first detonation had triggered a chain reaction of blasts. The hellish flames quickly engulfed parts of the town, and most of the guns finally ceased firing.

"Yeaaaah BABY!" Fox shouted. Turning his head, his left wing caught his eye. Parts were flying out of the large gaping holes near one of his guns. Trying not to let it bother him, he shook it off and re-focused on the mission. "Any signs of flying heathens, Messenger?"

"No, man," Jerimijo said, "none yet, but I am keeping my... wait, Mafian at your three, Star Fox!"

Fox looked to his right and sure enough, a foreboding Mafia jet, painted with the traditional yellow and red 'royal' McRasko coat of arms, was barreling right toward the group. The enemy pilot began to decrease his speed, probably so that he could make a sharp right turn and get behind them. Within no time, he was on their tails, despite the acrobatics of the three. Fox worked quickly. "Gain altitude, we can lose him that way!" He recalled from training that Mafian jets could only reach a height of eight thousand feet, while the Unonian army's jets, imported from Canvhis, could easily reach ten thousand feet without stalling. "We'll get him in a spin. Lets go!"

As Fox and the other two ascended to the heavens, the Mafian jet perused them. With a prayer in his mind, Fox nervously waited as he watched his altimeter count the number of feet. _Two thousand… three thousand… come on! Four thousand!_

"Fox, he's trying to get a lock on my jet! I can't shake him, man!" Jerimijo shouted.

"Keep cool! We're almost at the ceiling!" Fox replied. "Just give it few more seconds!"

_I hope this guy inexperienced!_ Fox thought. _Eight thousand… n-nine thousand._ Within seconds, the Mafian jet failed to reach the height of the three and began to stall, just as Fox had planned. While the three Unonian jets continued to climb, the Mafian jet took a sharp dive downward.

Fox nodded his head as he saw the enemy jet fall from the sky. "Ok, I don't think he knows how to get out of a spin and I'd be surprised if he does, so lets try it and take her down so we don't end up like him!"

The group preformed a basic dive after Fox radioed in and abruptly pushed their control sticks downward, going into a typical descent. Sure enough, the Mafian jet continued to spin out of control, almost as if his vehicle was crippled. He rapidly fell and struck the ground with a loud, earsplitting boom. A cloud of smoke billowed and cried out of wreckage that became overwhelmed in fire.

Fox looked at his dial and noticed they were at four thousand feet. "Pull up, _now_!" he boomed across the radio.

Fox's jet pulled up followed by loud sounds behind him. The vulpine glanced back at his left wing and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was still intact. Fox glowed with excitement. His first mission was a success, and would be vital to the success of the Unonian army divisions nearby.

However, those feelings were dashed when he suddenly, heard commotion over the radio waves. "I can't pull up!" Yon shouted. "My control stick… it's jammed!"

"_Eject_!" Jerimijo screamed.

"My seat is not _working_!" Yon exploded over the radio. "I'm going to _die_!"

"Keep working with it, slow down and _don't panic_!" Fox shouted over the radio. He watched helplessly as Yon's jet rapidly descended passed him and Jerimijo's aircraft. _Come on, man. Don't go dying on me! Work at it!_

It was too late; Fox could tell Yon was already too low in altitude to back out, and dangerously low to survive a successful ejection. Fox listened as more cracking was heard over the radio.

He heard the sound of a man weeping. "Father in heaven…" Yon sputterd, "forgive me… please protect m-my family and friends… please let me see my father on th-the other si–" Instantly, Yon's jet crashed into the ground, producing a large explosion followed by a blanket of black smoke.

Fox felt his heart sink. He realized it was he who gave the order to dive. He ripped off his mask and put a hand to his face, rubbing his brow as he sorrowfully shook his head. _What happened? If I knew his ejection seat was going to fail, I would've handled the pilot myself!_

"Heavenly Father!" Jerimijo sobbed. "I didn't think he'd die, man!"

"I didn't either," Fox choked. "And it's my fault."

"No, no it wasn't, man. It was a mechanical malfunction, and no one had any idea this… would happen." Jerimijo's voice trailed off after the last few words.

The journey home was uncomfortably silent. The two did not say a word to each other, trying not to think too hard about what happened. When they returned to base, they reported to the others the bad news, and a small service for the downed pilot was held later that day. The family was scheduled to have a separate funeral about a week later.

------------

After the funeral, Gen. McIsko approached Fox, who was sitting on a bench in street clothes with his hands in his lap as he stared off in space. His rucksack was next to him, along with his guardian staff. Fox looked up when the general knelt down and gazed up at him with a dark look.

"What?" Fox asked, barely moving his lips.

General McIsko sighed. "Mr. McCloud, I am afraid I have some more bad news. I have been informed that a Mafian division attacked the village of Fasaldesk earlier today, and there has been no report on who has survived or what has happened. I'm sorry, Junior."

Fox stood up like he was watching his world fall to pieces in front of his eyes. Flashes of childhood memories pierced his mind. His mother, hanged in their old home. His father, collapsed on the ground. The absolute enmity of the Mafia boiled to a point in Fox's head. The anger and frustration was too much! First it was _Selena_, then his _mother_, then his _father_, then his fellow _pilot_, and now _this_! He couldn't _take_ it anymore!

"I've got to go, general," Fox said, trying to hide his emotions. "I can't stay, I got to help my other family!"

"Wait, Fox!" Jerimijo screamed from behind him. He ran up to Fox and stood right behind him. "I want to go back too, but we shouldn't! Don't go man, it's too dangerous!"

Fox turned around and belted Jerimijo clear across the jaw with his fist. Jerimijo hit the ground with a grunt and winced in pain, rubbing his cheek apprehensively.

"Now, see here Junior, you can't punch him like that! Stay here and that's an _order_!" General McIsko shouted as he stormed up to Fox and poked him in the chest.

"Screw it! Get out of my face! I have to go! I can't stay here to worry and agonize if any more of my family is in pain! I'll try to make it back soon, I promise!" Fox stepped forward and pushed the officer aside.

The general turned around. "Junior –"

Fox spun around with a furious look on his face. "IT'S NOT JUNIOR! IT'S FOX!" He stormed up to his bike and sped away from the base.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

The nerve.

_How could they be so shallow? If people are under attack, it is a duty to rescue them from their enemies. Everyone knows that. But, why are they even under attack? Why do terrible things happen to me? Why are my friends and family made to suffer?_ Questions and worries filled Fox's mind as he accelerated through the grassy Unonian countryside. Fox was traveling faster than usual. He hoped he could get there in time to stop whatever was going on in his village. _The sooner I can get to Fasaldesk, the better off my family - and Maria - will be._

The landscape zoomed by as he drove, and Fox began to frantically count off the villages as he rode through them. Yestko. Lesasi. Thoshof. Each village drew him closer to Fasaldesk, and the anticipation began to burn within him. Trees whipped by as he narrowly missed a group of them after coming over a hill. Safety was out of the question – he had to make it there as fast as he could.

As the scenery became monotonous, Fox began to weigh the possible scenarios of what could have happened to his family. _Perhaps they escaped just in time to another village, or maybe it was too late. _His bike hit a small bump, which jolted his concentration and hurled him back into reality. It was probably a large rock hidden by a dip in a hill, but what did it matter? Only two more towns to pass now, he reasoned. _Maybe the Mafia was just passing through to get to another town, but then again, they would go through Fasaldesk for a reason. _Then he paused. _Me. I'm the McCloud. _

Nothing could stop him now. The landscape was beginning to look familiar, and he grew increasingly worried as each second crept by. _I don't remember the journey to Givevsk being this long! _Finally, Fasaldesk came into view as he passed over a large knoll. It was nearly evening and the sun was low in the sky, but Fox shook off observing the environment. That was the least of his concerns. He drove through the village center at a deliberate pace, searching for anyone he could find. When he passed through, he saw no one out, but that wasn't too unusual since it was evening. The fruit market was closed, and so were the rest of the shops in the village. He decided that the villagers chose to close down early, nothing too catastrophic. None of the buildings looked damaged either. It looked as if nothing had ever happened. With a relieved heart, Fox revved his speeder bike and moved toward the Milowski home on the east side of Fasaldesk.

Houses on the east side did not look out of place either. Some still had their lights out, while others had just turned theirs on to adjust to the incoming twilight and cloud cover. Finally, he reached the home of the Milowskis after cascading over a collection of benign hills. It was not lighted inside, so Fox assumed they might be out doing work or sleeping, but he would check in the house anyway. He slowed to a stop near the home and ran off the bike, not wanting to waste a minute. His heart pounded with each step he took to the dwelling. Almost turning back, Fox didn't know if he really wanted to find out what was going on. Ignorance might be bliss, but he couldn't let his curiosity eat him. He kept moving forward.

When he reached the door, he peered inside, trying to get a view from what little light came in from the open door and windows. Nothing looked out of place, it was almost as if he never left. He stepped into the doorway and noticed Frankjo sitting on the couch that he loved to sit on so much._ Janetka must have kicked him out of their room again! _Fox snickered to himself. _Or maybe his back is acting up again._

Leaving the light off, Fox attempted to surprise the old Careinian. Maybe the shock would kill him, but Fox didn't let that bother him. Slowly he crept up to him, stepping over the rug and avoiding the creaking floorboards he memorized as a kit. With a grin, he laid a hand on his half-father. "Hey man! I'm back, and wait until I tell you what I've been doing!" The vulpine was ecstatic to see his half-father again, until he noticed that he was sopping wet. Fox took his hand away and moved it up to his face. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was dark and a little sticky. His heart sank. Now he knew something was wrong. Frankjo still sat there and did not speak a word. Fearing the worst, Fox ran over to switch on the lights.

The young vulpine slowly turned around, hoping to spare a second or two before he laid eyes on his half-father. Everything in him told him to just walk away, but he couldn't do that, not to a man who had taken care of him for so many years of his life. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. To his terror, Frankjo lied motionless on the couch, with about twenty or thirty bullet holes randomly drilled in him. He body was very bloody, and the walls near him were spattered in rich dark red blood, making a lethal pattern in their wallpaper. His eyes were fixed wide open, making Fox cringe and turn away. With a hand over his eyes, he approached him without hesitation and closed the Careinian's eyes immediately.

Fox knelt down by his half-father, his friend. He buried his head in the couch and became overwhelmed by his emotions. Fox could not hold back the tears anymore, and he sobbed bitterly. It _had_ to be okay to cry if a family member died, he thought. _Why did he have to die? Why did it have to happen like this? _Bitter sobs turned into fists of rage as he pounded the couch in anger. Then he stopped, feeling very lonely and very depressed. _I said I'd always be there if there was trouble. How could I betray him?_

While shaking his head, Fox wiped his eyes and stood up from his spot. To his left, he noticed the familiar painting of Russkoff II, now stained in Milowski blood. It stared back at him, mocking him, almost as if he was saying, _"_I have done nothing to help my people, and you have done nothing for your people either. He died because of who you are._"_ Fox angrily turned away from the painting and glanced toward the kitchen. In front of the sink was Janetka, who was hanging much like his real mother did, except Janetka's eyes were closed. A chain from a ceiling beam tethered her in a slight rocking motion. Fox could not bear to lay eyes upon her for long and put a hand over them so that he would not be tempted to do so. He knew if he went up to her, he would start crying again, and he couldn't bear to do that. It would be too painful – just another life he didn't attempt to rescue. He knew these people so well, and now they were gone, just like his real father and mother were six years ago.

Fox could only think of one thing after he mourned the deaths of Frankjo and Janetka._ What has happened to Maria? Oh Father in heaven, please tell me she's all right! _He suddenly became still, for at that moment he heard something, almost like a heavy breathing, coming from somewhere in the house. Fox turned on the lights to the kitchen, but nothing alive was at hand. He crept into the couple's bedroom, and the breathing became louder, more raspy. Fox silently removed his gun from his holster and had it ready for use, clutching it with his right hand. He didn't want to turn on the lights, fearing an ambush. He searched around the room and saw nothing, but instead, as he crept over to the exit, heard a voice clear it's throat. "Bashkami."

_Bashkami_ was, if he was correct, broken Unonian for "kill me." Fox glanced at where he heard the voice, and found his man: a vulpine, not much older than he was, wearing the traditional Mafian soldier uniform, the sinister-looking studded black jacket, stiff leather breastplate with chain mail, and brown pants. He looked up at Fox, gasping for air. "Bashkami!" he shouted while holding up a hand.

Fox held his gun to the man's head in a fury of rage. The Mafian squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, waiting for his death. Fox cocked the gun slowly, and the man let out a faint whimper. Soon he would be dead, paying for the death of his second family. But, Fox didn't do anything for about ten seconds. He looked at the man as the Mafian shook and sobbed, waiting to hear a loud bang. He looked so vile, but at the same time, so… scared and desperate

"I can't do it," Fox confessed. He gradually put his gun back in its holster and held out his hand to the man, who now opened his eyes and let out a big sigh of relief. Fox picked him up, and the man smiled back at him, heaving in and out breaths. When Fox stepped back to look at him, making sure he didn't pull any moves, he noticed that a few bullets had penetrated the wall and scratched his enemy on his side. It wasn't fatal, but it was enough to scare a man. He couldn't have killed Frankjo now, but that didn't mean he was an innocent man.

Fox then grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him abruptly. "Tell me where Maria McDiliosko is, _now_!"

The man trembled. "I show where _a_ girl is," he replied in horrible Unonian.

"Take me to her, or I'll kill you!"

The Mafian ran out of the dwelling that was filled with sorrow and death with Fox not far behind. He grabbed his guardian staff - just in case - and kept his hand on his holster. They ambled through a patch of forest that led down a path with a steep cliff on one side.

All Fox could think of was Maria. She must be safe, he wouldn't let any other thing change that. Making himself sick, he tried anything to change the subject. "So," he said with a nervous tone, "Who are you? What were you doing in their home?"

The enemy fox huffed as he climbed up some rocks, making sure Fox followed him behind. They were traveling up a large hill where Fox and Maria's brook turned into a thick river, complete with a waterfall. Fox assumed they were about five miles from their favorite spot in the grove of trees.

"Tell me!" Fox shouted.

With a slight shock, the Mafian looked behind him. "I arrive at house with group. I did not kill them, I search for valuables."

"You mean you had nothing to do with their deaths?" Fox asked.

"No sir, no," he shouted as he violently shook his head. "I was in bedroom, and heard gunshots – many of them. Some hit my side, some did not, but I thought I was going to die. My… the company left me behind, and I got scared. I don't want to kill!"

Fox poked him in the back with his staff as they crept onto a ledge. "I didn't tell you to stop!"

"Fevense, pe!" he said in a foreign tongue. "I mean… I sorry. I was forced to join Mafia by my adopted parents. They treat me very bad, and I fear killing people. Anyway, you come to house hour later and I think I'm going to die. But you save my life. Why?"

"Never mind that," Fox replied in a stern tone. "Just get me to Maria."

"I cannot thank you enough, sir," the man said with an awe-struck tone. "You are close to God. My life has been spared! I live! Thank you! Oh sir, thank you for sparing me!"

"Just show me where she is and stop talking me," Fox snapped.

The path widened and a rocky ceiling appeared above them in no time. The right side of the path was still open about two hundred feet into a river canyon. Fox couldn't stop thinking about Maria. She had to be okay. Maybe she wasn't the one who was in trouble. But, no matter who it was, it was his duty to protect them. Just then, he heard screams echoing throughout the rocky path. Fox reached for his gun and hastily sprinted through the twisted pathway. The screams got louder, and his heart pounded through his neck.

"Please! Stop! Please!" the voice cried as it grew louder and more urgent.

Slipping a few times, Fox kept his gaze forward. Nothing would stop him. He sharply turned a corner lined with rocks and ivy and stopped. To his amazement, around one corner was Maria along with three other Mafian soldiers, who were beating her with clubs and chains. Maria screamed and cried in pain to each blow; her terrible cries pierced Fox's heart like a long jagged spear.

Fox ran to them with a menacing glint in his eyes. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shrieked. He swiftly stormed over to them and rapidly drew his gun. He shot furiously at them, and the Mafian soldiers panicked in shouts and screams. One was shot a few times in the head and died instantly; another lost his balance and fell into the canyon, screaming all the way down. The third one ran away,

"You!" he shouted to the captured Mafian. "Kill him and I'll let you be free!" The Mafian nodded his head and drew his gun, racing down the path after the third man.

Fox walked over and knelt down by his lover's side. He gazed at her with gloomy eyes. His heart sank, and he felt sick to his stomach. She was tied up and breathing very laboriously. Her body was covered in many cuts and bruises; she probably had a few broken bones no doubt.

Maria looked up at Fox, moving slowly and gingerly with each jerk. Looking like a broken rose, she winced in pain. She smiled weakly. "Hello, Fox," she greeted in a frail voice. "I love you."

Fox looked into her eyes and began to panic. "Maria, you're going to be okay! Just wait, I'll untie you and I will carry you down the path to the village! They should know what to do." Fox's eyes raced. " Hold on, Maria. Please!"

"No, I won't make it." She was a terrible sight. Her beautiful white dress was now tattered rags that hung on her frail body. Blood stained the bright fabric, blood from her body, something that made Fox want to be struck down at that instant. "I want to stay here with you, Fox," she continued. "I want to be with you before I go."

"But I can help you, we will make it! I promise!" His hands trembled as he tried to break the rope around her.

Tears streamed down her face. "I can't Fox. I love you, and I want to be with you forever, but I don't have much time. I wanted to marry you when you came back, and you did, but we cannot do that anymore. I want be with you in spirit, though, and I will wait for you in heaven."

Her words tore at his heart as he stopped moving. "I was going to ask you to marry me also!" Fox cried. "We can still make it Maria, if we try!" he pleaded.

"I can't, my love," she weakly replied as she coughed.

Fox shook his head in disbelief. "Oh Maria! I'm so sorry! I promised I'd always protect you! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you!"

Maria cringed as a throb of pain ran through her body. "I am with you, Fox. You kept your promise. You said you would protect me. And you did, you came before they killed me. But it's too late for me…" she blinked hard as she tried to force air in. "I can't hold onto life anymore. But I will always be with you."

"No! Please!" Fox begged. "Let me help!" He got closer to her head, not sure what to do.

"I will never forget you, Fox," she said as tears fell from her deep eyes. "Our souls are together in spirit. We will never die. Our union will never die."

Fox nodded. "Yes, yes Maria! Just hold on, and I'll untie you!"

"I can't."

Fox paused and gazed down at her. "My Maria–"

She was choking for air. "Fox, could you kiss me… one last time… before I go?"

Fox bowed his head down to her and kissed Maria. Tears began to roll down the young man's face as he tried to stop the inevitable from happening. A long, passionate kiss that surpassed all words and all feelings soon came from between them. He pulled her head close to his as she continued to kiss him. Such great joy was mixed with such great sorrow, tearing at Fox's heart like a knife to the chest. It was a kiss that made Fox remember all the times they spent together, from their beginnings at the Milowski home, to their first kiss, to the day when he left for training, to now. Fox didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to keep her with him as long as possible, hoping that the longer he kissed her, the longer she would beat her heart. Maybe he could give some of his life to her if they kissed long enough, but Fox shook his head and disposed of his wish, knowing it would never happen. This was the last time, and the realization of that gave him more pain than he had ever witnessed before.

When Fox released her, she weakly opened her eyes. "I… love you… Fox… always." With a smile on her face and tears on her cheeks, she shut her eyes. Then, with a final sigh, she breathed her last breath, and died.

Fox, still on his knees, bowed his head to his love as he rested her lifeless head on the ground. "Oh, my Maria," he whispered. "You were so strong."

He cut her from the rope that was looped around her body, hands, and feet with his guardian staff in a slow, careful manner. Fox forlornly glanced at her. She looked almost angelic lying there, as her white dress reflected the sunlight that now set across the horizon in clear skies. Fox paused for a moment, not sure what to do with her. Finally, he removed his brown vest and slipped it on Maria, trying to cover the open wounds on her chest. It fit her a bit too big. Nevertheless, it was what Fox wanted to do. He wanted to give her something to remember him by. Then, with a heavy heart, he gave Maria his note – the not he never delivered – and stuck it in the pocket of the vest and placed his necklace around her neck, making sure her body would be honored by him.

Fox then studied the large jade bracelet on her right wrist and gently removed it from her body. It was a Unonian tradition to have something of a dead lover on one's body at all times, to remember them by and to remind one that people do not last forever. The bracelet used to fit her a little big, Fox noticed. It would bounce on her wrist when she would amble with him in the forest nearby. She was more than his love, Fox realized. They had grown together in love and adoration. But she was always her own self too, with her own thoughts, opinions, and words, and Fox respected her for that. They were in harmony, they were blessed, but now she was gone.

Fox remembered their special area in the massive forest. They met there nearly every day to talk, roll in the grass together, and kiss each other until darkness blanketed the land. The last time he was with her during the night was four days before he had to leave for training, Fox remembered. But more than talking and playing, they kissed and held each other. Like an unexplainable truth, their warm love for each other kept them warm and content in the cool night. They lay in the grass together that night, and, as lovers often did, fell asleep beneath the starry sky, holding each other dearly in love.

Fox moved it over his right hand and sorrowfully spun it as it rested on his wrist. He leaned over into Maria's ear with a heavy heart. "I will never forget you," he whispered. "You were the only one for me. I promise we will be together."

Fox grabbed her lifeless body and held her in his bare arms. Her head was bent back pointing to the sky as the cold sadness of death had overcome her weak body. She was completely limp. Fox slowly walked down the rugged path to the village of Fasaldesk. Each step he took flooded back memories that Maria and he used to share. From times of love, to times of laughter, to times of just seeing each other and waving their arms to get the other's attention, Fox painfully remembered them all. However, that was all gone now, no more hopes and dreams were left for the two. Fox painfully tried to stop thinking, but he couldn't. He loved her too much to let her go, no matter how painful it was to remember her.

The sun was nearly set when he arrived at Fasaldesk. Fox spotted the villagers who had gathered around the edge of town to begin the funeral for the Milowski couple. Amassed on a flat field of green grass, they had lanterns scattered about and sat around two freshly dug graves.

Someone stood up and pointed at Fox. "It's Fox! He's okay!" Everyone looked up. A crew of about ten male foxes ran to him to see if he was in good health.

Fox, still holding his lover in his arms, fell to the ground on his knees and did not utter a word. No one else was in sight according to him. Only Maria was in his view, and nothing would take his gaze off her at that moment. His arms wouldn't let her go.

"Let him be, for he has faced an enormous amount of pain today that none of us could imagine," an elder warned. The villagers stepped back and gathered around the group that was standing around the Milowski couple, no more than ten feet away. Some started to cry, some played sad tunes on their instruments they brought with them, and still others chatted amongst themselves.

The undertaker of the village, chosen by a vote in the beginning of the year, calmed everyone down. "Today we are here to mourn the loss of two of Fasaldesk's finest members: Frankjo Eugeno Milowski, and Janetka Unica Milowski - McFeska."

Fox looked up with a bewildered look. All this time Janetka's maiden name was _McFeska, _which washis mother's maiden name. Could she have been related to her?

"They were a couple that was close to the Lord, who humbly did their duties and selflessly gave their lives to save this village from the invaders. They will always be remembered for their bravery and valor, and their great lives will be missed by all of Uno." The priest stepped through after the undertaker's oration, and everyone, including Fox, who gently laid his lover at his knees, did the sign of the cross. The prayer was beautiful, even a lot of the males in the village began to kneel down and cry for the Milowskis out of deep respect and misery. When they finished, everyone seemed to weep. Even Fox dried some tears from his face, remembering how much Frankjo and Janetka had done for him. Slowly, and with great hesitation, they put their bodies, shrouded in a thick cloth, into their graves and began to cover them up.

The undertaker and the priest moved to where Fox was kneeling. As they approached, Fox held Maria down with his arms, almost as if he felt they were going to take her away.

With a long look heart, the undertaker adjusted his long, drab coat and stared up at the sky. "The passing of Maria McDiliosko has touched all our hearts, and continues to touch some." He looked down at Fox when he said this. Fox would not look up; they couldn't understand how he felt anyway. His arms still held Maria down. "Sometimes it is odd how life works out, but they all work together in ways we cannot understand. She was a bright light in this little village, and was always an optimistic young woman who never though highly of herself. The love she had for others must be passed on so that we can learn from her and her unselfishness. She will never be forgotten. Her bravery will live on like a forever flame in this period of darkness. Young McCloud, is there anything you wish to say on her behalf?"

Fox gazed up at the undertaker and released Maria from his grip. He gently stroked his hand across her face, which was now cold, not warm like it used to be. He waited for her to open her eyes and greet him, but she wouldn't come back. She was gone. "She was my love, my thoughts, and my life. My Maria, you will always be with me. I will never forget you, my love, and I will never leave you." He moved his head near her lips, and kissed her one last time.

With great hesitation, Fox slowly stood up to examine his surroundings. The people around him were all very depressed, sad to see a young man so despondent, and sad to see such a bright young woman disappear from their lives. Everyone wore a face of sadness, some stained with tears, while others with matted fur where they had wiped their eyes so many times. The priest stepped forward and said a lengthy prayer. Fox bowed his head and recited it in his head, then added his own words after the priest stopped talking.

When the prayer was finished, Fox gazed down at Maria's body one last time, hoping for the impossible that she would wake up and be okay. With tears welling in his eyes, he walked through the crowd, searching for someone. He met up with Mr. McDiliosko, who glared at Fox and stood next to his thin wife, who was crying in a fit of anguish and sorrow. Fox fell to his knees next to the couple and bowed his head.

"Forgive me for what I have done," Fox begged. "They went for her to get to me."

Mr. McDiliosko paused and held his hand to his lips in a fist as if he was in a deep thought. Finally, he placed his right hand on the fox's shoulder, and absolved him. "Rise my child, you are… forgiven."

Fox stood up and solemnly nodded his head. Looking sorrowfully behind him, he noticed a team of men had already begun to dig another hole on the edge of the forest. Even a wooden coffin was set out. Only one man picked up Maria's limp body and moved toward the open coffin. It was a sight that tore his heart to pieces. Tears streamed down his face. She was not coming back.

Then, without a word, he ran away from the villagers and traveled to the forest where Maria and he spent endless times together. Some tried to stop him, but they let him go after warnings from elders.

------------

When Fox got to their place in the woods, he collapsed on his knees as he gazed up to the initials carved on their tree. "Maria!" he screamed as he wept bitterly. "Please come back! Please don't leave me! I love you so much, why couldn't I have gotten their sooner? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He buried his face in his hands as he bent down to the ground. "Please Maria, please come back to me." Remaining in that position, Fox cried himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

Rubbing his forehead, Fox woke up in the dead of night in a cold sweat. _Where am I? Did Maria leave? _The brief amnesia passed, and soon he was flung back into reality.

"Oh my Maria!" Fox cried as he sat up. "Please! Please hear me! I'm so sorry and sick! I miss you so much!" Heaving in and out sobs, Fox buried his head into his hands. "Heavenly Father," he muttered, "please hear me. Maria, please. Please." Shaking his head, he wiped his red face with tired hands. His face stung from the tears that seeped from his soul. Leaning back, Fox tried to get back to sleep, but that would be impossible. He couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. After all, he felt alive when he was with Maria, so he must be dead.

"Fox, are you there?"

Fox's ears shot up immediately. "Who said that?" he muttered. Clearing his throat, he dried his face again as he sat up. "Show yourself! I don't care if you're Mafian or not!" Scanning the area, he tried to spot where the voice came from. It was so sudden; he couldn't even tell if it was a male's or female's voice, let alone a human's or Careinian's. Maybe it was just his mind racing. After all, it was very dark, and the wind can make strange noises, especially in the light of the moon. Fox shrugged and lay back down.

"Fox, I will never leave you."

Now Fox stood up. "I heard that! Whoever is trying to imitate my fiancé better cut it out!"

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he jumped what seemed like fifty feet in the air. When he turned around, he gasped and nearly lost his balance. It was Maria, to Fox's amazement, and she stood in front of him at his feet! He gazed down at her body, realizing it was uncut and wrapped in her typical strapless white dress. Even her black shoes and white headband were in their right place. As Fox studied her more closely, she began to smile. He even saw his old necklace hanging about her neck. But she looked different; she looked angelic. "Maria?" Fox asked in awe. "Are you real?"

"Touch me, Fox," she replied.

Fox reached out and stroked her cheek with a look of complete shock. Her warm face made Fox burst into tears of joy. It all seemed like he never left for training and that they were together again. He would have to take her home soon and report to his home before it got too dark. But, the two foxes would usually sleep in their woods when it got too dark to find their way out, even though they knew their guardians would scold them for it.

Suddenly, Fox blinked and was hurled back into the current situation. No Frankjo, no Janetka, and now no Maria. But as he focused on where Maria stood, he noticed something. She was still there! Shaking his head, he stared at her in awe, surprised that somehow she was with him, no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes!

"I will be with you, always," she said in her normal tone. She grinned as she grabbed Fox's hand and began to stroke it. "My love, I'm thankful you are okay."

Fox tried to furrow his brow, but the joy in his face refused to subside. "Am I dreaming, Maria?"

With a slight pause, Maria brought a hand to her muzzle. "Yes and no. Yes, the dreams you had for us are still dancing in your mind, but no, right now you are not dreaming."

"So this is real?" Fox asked.

Maria nodded. "You can feel me, right? And hear me, and see me, and everything. So can I."

"But–"

Maria smiled. "There will be one other way you will know this is all true, but it will not be revealed until later in the morning, Fox. You'll see. Just believe. And I know you will by then, without a doubt."

Fox led Maria to their tree with their initials carved on it. "But how? You're alive?"

Maria shook her head as she followed Fox's lead with a hand clasped to his. "I'm an angel now, Fox. I don't think I can explain to you how or why this is happening, but I will explain when the time is right." Before Fox could reply, she interrupted him. "Fox, you have to wake."

"I don't want to wake, Maria."

"You must, you must wake. There is danger where you sleep." She closed her eyes as Fox drew her closer.

"I don't care, I want to be with you." He gazed into her eyes as she opened them with a look of love. Her delicate dress softly flowed in the wind. "Please Maria, I don't want you to go, please don't go," he begged. Fox held his breath as a cold gust of air circled round the two foxes.

"Your life is not finished yet, Fox. You must keep going. There are many perils you must suffer, many tasks you must accomplish. Many trials you must endure."

"Many _trials_?" Fox asked.

"You have witnessed trials throughout your entire life, but now they will become more difficult and will test your very soul. But you must never give up, my love. One day, you will know." She looked up at him and relaxed her fragile hands on his shoulders. Staring into his eyes, she appeared heavenly to Fox, but he did not know why. It was as if she knew something he could never understand. Maria smiled lightly at Fox. "Never forget who you are, and those who shaped you into the man you are today." With a long pause, she pulled away from Fox and stepped back a few steps. Bowing her head, the vixen let out a deep sigh. "Goodbye, Fox, my love."

Fox stepped forward; his boots softly pressed down on the soft green grass and dirt of the forest floor. "Wait! Could we stay and talk a while, or do something else? Will I see you again, my Maria? Please don't go!"

She shook her head and her hair gently flowed along her scalp and neck. Her eyes were now focused on the soft Unonian soil. "You must wake, Fox. There is danger nearby." Looking up at him and barely moving her lips, she closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. "Goodbye my love."

Fox opened his eyes in a cold sweat. His body lay on the soft forest floor dotted with leaves, twigs, and rocks. As he rubbed his eyes, the sun's rays that penetrated the dense vegetation struck his face. Birds conversed throughout the area, chirping their typical tunes. Next to him was his old rucksack with the guardian staff lodged safely in it. But no Maria was in sight. He remembered all of what they conversed about, but it was like he had slept right after she left. His ears perked up as they caught a different sound: someone was approaching. Depressed and defeated, Fox didn't even pretend to care. What was the point anyway? Maria was still gone. Even though he couldn't explain what just happened, with the questions, the trials, and the interaction, he still missed her and would give anything to be with her.

Itching with boredom, Fox decided to check for the intruder. In the distance, he spotted an older fox ambling toward him with a limp. An elder in the village, Mr. McParko pushed through the foliage and branches to reach the clearing, making sure his gray tail didn't get caught on anything. When his eyes met Fox's, he breathed a great sigh of relief. He began to pick up speed and dodge more tree limbs and fallen branches. Immediately examining him to make sure he was sound, the old man looked into his green eyes with concern. As he sat down next to the young fox, he shook his head sorrowfully.

"Fox, I have something for you," he finally confessed. "It is a note that was found in your home as we removed the remains of... you know." He held out a mangled hand, and Fox grabbed the paper. "Read it now, please."

Fox studied the letter. It had his name on the front, written in elegant cursive. He hastily opened the letter and read:

_To my dear child, Fox McCloud:_

_I am writing you this letter in the last hours of my life of turmoil and confusion. While I was in the field tending to my cattle, they hung my wife, Janetka, and I know they will be back to hunt for you and me. I will stand next to her and be a faithful, dependable husband. I will not flee. I am a Unonian before I am a Careinian, and true Unonians never run from their problems. Remember that, Junior._

_In case you do not already know by now, Janetka's maiden name was McFeska, and she was the sister of your mother, Vikki, which explains why you once said they looked alike. That makes me your uncle, Fox. Your father actually fell in love with your mother because of me. I introduced them to each other nearly eighteen years ago, and they immediately fell hopelessly in love. What a refreshing time that was! We had been married for eight years at that point, Janetka and I, and we supported the young couple the best we could. They married in Drawshk, and then had you shortly there after, in Drawshk, not Selena like you were told. We resided in Drawshk for quite some time, but when a price was put on both of our heads, we scattered and went into hiding. Your family settled in Selena, mine in Fasaldesk. I swear on the grave of McVanke II himself that what I tell you is true._

_It would be a dishonor for me to cowardly hide from my enemies, for I am loyal, and I have lived my life long enough. You, however, have not, and in some respects, your life is just beginning. I write this to tell you, Fox, that your life will require a great deal of anxiety and difficult work. There will be times you will wish to end it, but you must never give up, for you are destined to be great. And remember, keep your father's note with you; it contains your very future, my child. I'm very sorry I couldn't have lived longer, but I promise I will watch over you from above. Remember, God will assist you. Never forget who you are, and never forget that we all love you dearly. All of us._

_- Frankjo Eugeno Milowski_

Fox looked up and noticed the old vulpine man was watching him read. Mr. McParko cleared his throat and pointed at the note. "He had a choice to either have us die or him slaughtered. He chose himself, and they destroyed him, much to the horror for the rest of us. They were still hungry and began to turn their anger on us again. But Maria stepped forward and proclaimed to them that she was your lover, which was true. The villagers gasped and whispered to her phrases like, 'no, Maria!' and 'please, you mustn't!' But she did, and was mercilessly chained, carried out of Fasaldesk by the heathens, and murdered. The Mafia did not come back after that." He paused and wiped a tear that silently trickled down his gray-furred face. "They were both remarkably courageous Fox, and they saved all of us from a terrible fate. You should be grateful to have been with such great people." He looked around to gather his thoughts again.

Fox paused. "Believe me, sir, I am. God has blessed me because of them," Fox muttered. Shaking his head, Fox began to lie back down.

"What's wrong?" Mr. McParko asked. "Still trying to get over their deaths?"

Fox shook his head. "I will never get over their deaths. Ever."

With a sigh, Mr. McParko scratched his forehead. "Fox, if you focus on the past, you will end up hurting yourself very badly. Frankjo always said there was something special about you, more so than your green eyes. And I believed him." He stared into Fox's eyes. "I still do. You are special, Fox, but I don't know why. All I know is that we all need you, Fox."

"Need me?" Fox huffed. "For what? Everything I've always wanted was taken from me yesterday! All my hopes, dreams, and wishes are all gone! As far as I'm concerned, I'm just as good as dead."

Grabbing his arm, Mr. McParko shook it violently. "Stop that thinking! If I was you and still had my strength and wits like I did when I was your age, I'd make every single Mafian soldier pay for what they did to me! Snap out of it!"

"Why? What's the point?"

Mr. McParko furrowed his brow and looked deeply into Fox's green eyes. "The point is, Mr. McCloud, you have what it takes to free this nation. Although your life has been ruined by the Mafia, other men just like you live in constant fear and oppression. Fight for them, Fox. Fight for their families, for their children, for children like you who lost everything because no one would fight for them. You must protect them."

Fox paused. "But why me? What makes me so special?"

"Even I don't know that, Fox. But I feel it in me. I also know Maria would have wanted you to."

Fox sat up. "What?"

"I spoke with her a few days ago when I saw her walking home. I heard she wasn't talking very much, and she looked lonely, so I wanted to speak with her. I asked her how she was doing, how you were doing, and if she was okay."

"What did she say?"

"Well, Fox," Mr. McParko began, "she said she was okay, and that you were doing fine too. I asked her what she thought about your whole training process. She said she wished you didn't have to fight, but she wouldn't be selfish enough to hold you back. She then told me that she realized Uno needs a man like you, Fox, and she would love to see the nation free and in peace. She said she watched you fight once, and said you were very good. She cared for Uno, Fox, and boasted that you could free us from the Mafia with just yourself." He paused. "What I tell you is true. I swear it on my loving wife's grave. May God send me to hell if I'm lying." He paused. "Please, Fox, do it for her."

"Did she really say all of that?" Fox asked. He knew the man was telling the truth, but he still glowed from what he said.

"That and more," Mr. McParko replied. "She told me that the good in you will blind our enemies. Fox, your dreams may be shattered. Her dreams may be shattered too. But I believe it was one of her dreams to see Uno free, a dream you can still make happen. Will you help Uno, Fox? I know both of you loved each other very much. Will you try to fulfill that one dream of hers?"

Fox paused. "For Maria, I would do anything. I will never let her down."

"I knew we could count on you, Fox," Mr. McParko replied with a look of relief in his face. "Maria was very strong in spirit, Fox. So are you. But all is not well near us."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked as he stood up.

"A few scouts from other villages have reported seeing another group heading this way. The village was evacuated last night, and now just you and I are left." Leaning over to him, he lowered his voice. "Maria was buried last night too, near your bike on the edge of the forest, so her body will not be harmed or disturbed. But you must leave Fox, or you will undoubtedly die. I will go back to Fasaldesk and let them take their anger out on me. That will give you time to get ahead of them. You are a good man, Fox. God will be with you." The old man glared at Fox. "But you must leave now, my child. Go!"

Fox wasted no time as he dashed to his bike. Looking back, he saw Mr. McParko run the opposite way, hobbling over exposed roots. Fox turned his head and focused forward. He tore through the countless vines, tree limbs, and plants as he leaped and dodged through the forest. _More turmoil, does it ever stop?_ Nearly tripping over a branch, Fox leaped over countless downed limbs and passed through groves he remembered so very well. It was almost as if the forest recognized his presence. The wind even seemed to be blowing in the same direction he was traveling. He almost felt like the whole area was pushing him forward. He hoped he would spot Maria behind an old jaku tree, but he knew otherwise as he shook his head. She was gone, but Fox still felt she was with him.

When he approached his bike, he noticed a familiar figure standing next to it. The Mafian soldier, whom he liberated yesterday, stared blankly at him. Fox quickly drew his gun as he sprinted from the edge of the forest. The other vulpine noticed his weapon and held up his hands in terror. "Please, don't shoot!" he beseeched. He knelt to the ground in total submission.

Keeping his composure, Fox lowered his gun and glared at the soldier. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to help you, I do," the Mafian replied with his head in the dirt. "I saw what they did to girl, now I want to help you, for I am not Mafia sided now. My name is Jefeo McUsko, and I want I should help you."

Fox looked down at the ground and shrugged. "Alright, grab your bike and follow me." He paced around his bike as he began to stretch his jaw and comb his tail with his fingers.

"Wait, no," the man said as he stood and brushed himself off. Fox turned around and noticed he was pointing at a stone. "Merry-ah, that's name on stone. She yours?"

Fox paused. "Meet me up on that hill over where those two trees are twisting around each other." Fox pointed over to his left, and Jefeo wasted no time in charging toward the wooden monument.

As the Mafian soldier ran, Fox turned around to view his surroundings. But first, he frantically searched around where the Mafian was pointing. Looking at the large stone shaped in a cross in front of him, he knelt by it and read:

_Maria McDiliosko _

_(1964-1980)_

"_Her bravery saved a whole village. Her warm love the McCloud and her shared will never die. May Uno learn from her kindness and determined spirit."_

Fox solemnly said a short prayer for her. He placed his hand on the headstone, remembering everything he wanted to say to her that he forgot to in his meeting with her last night, and then let go after about ten seconds. But it was hard to let go! Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he sniffed his nose a few times, silently speaking to her. "Maria, my love, don't leave me. I can't bare to live the rest of my life without you."

With a discontent sigh, he looked down and noticed a piece of paper under his left knee. He was surprised to see a paper near him at all. He hadn't noticed it before, and he would have felt someone putting it there. Picking it up with a heavy heart and stinging eyes, he unfolded it and read aloud to himself. "Fox, remember. Keep strong. You are not hallucinating, I still remember last night. Be safe, my love, and never give up." With a hesitant sigh, he reread over the note, and then finished it. "Forever yours, Maria." Looking back at the letter, he noticed it was in Maria's handwriting. Plus, she would always end her letters with "Forever yours, Maria." Scratching his head, he searched around to see if she was still there. But, as he turned back to the headstone, his ears perked straight up.

"Believe, Fox. I will never leave you. Keep focused, and never give up, no matter how difficult it gets. I will wait for you, Fox." Fox heard that voice and _knew_ it was Maria. Suddenly, he began to realize that he wasn't hallucinating, that no one was playing tricks on him, and that she wasn't truly out of his life yet. It was real. It was all actually happening. There weren't any tricks, it was all true! She said she'd be there for him. He remembered how she said she would never leave him. Shaking his head with a sigh, Fox actually began to crack a weak smile. She said she'd wait for him! It all added up: the meeting, the note, and the voice. Fox wished she was still there, but he knew she was watching over him. But what was she trying to tell him? How was this happening? Fox didn't care; he just missed her very much, too much to think about it for a long time.

Wiping his face with his arm, Fox remembered Jefeo and slowly ambled to his bike, turning around to give one last look to the cold stone. He climbed onto his bike and accelerated through grassy knolls, dodging trees sporadically placed on the landscape. Within minutes, he arrived near Jefeo and his bike.

"Sir, are you okay?" Jefeo asked. "You look tired."

Fox shook his head as he revved his bike. "I'm fine." With a hesitant expression, Fox glanced back at the former enemy soldier. "How are you?"

Jefeo shook his head. "Terrible. I miss my family, sir. Not my adopted one, my real one. They loved me, sir. I the same to them."

Fox couldn't stand it anymore. He hated anything to do with the Mafia, but this man seemed different. He actually had real views, true feelings, and had what seemed to be a heart. No, this man was different from the Mafians he had known in the past. He decided to give him a chance. "My name is Fox, so you don't have to keep addressing me as 'sir.' I don't like feeling higher than another person, because I'm not."

The man cocked his head. "Is it because of your green eyes?"

Fox grimaced as he shook his head. "No. It's because of who I am." He gazed around the landscape, figuring out which way the two should go. "Uno is a big nation. You said you wanted to help, and help you will." Turning to him, fox noticed the man looked a little sheepish. "Which way should we go?"

"One change in path of life can change an entire life," Jefeo remarked. "I pick we go straight. Our bikes point that way. Maybe God is pointing us that place too."

Fox nodded. "Here we go, this is it… friend. Forward it is." Fox paused to make sure he had everything in his bike. As he adjusted his rucksack for a better position, he noticed the former Mafian take off parts of his uniform. He ripped off the Mafian patch from his shoulder that read _Victory is for the Mafians; slavery is for the weak._ With a sigh, he threw it over he shoulder and gave Fox a nod.

Fox kicked the accelerator to his hover bike and led the former Mafian out of Fasaldesk.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

Fox had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to leave. Fasaldesk would probably be destroyed anyway, and it was too painful for him to remain near Maria's grave. He tried not to think about Maria, but his mind would wander. He hoped he would only remember the good times they shared together, but that usually turned into dashed hopes and the sorrows of wasted dreams. It was irresistible yet painful to remember.

He traveled east, towards the interior of Uno, where he met up with some heavy rain and a dense forest. The former Mafian slid through the countryside and rocked back and forth from the pelting drops. Fox slowed for the former Mafian soldier, as the poor man was obviously not a very skilled rider.

Fox kept an eye on Jefeo during the whole trip, trying to figure the man out. He wasn't an evil person, Fox thought. He just appeared perplexed, like he did not know where to turn. He looked like he had been through a lot, and had already seen the horrors of war and the sadness of death. Fox shook his head.

They entered through another forest. Fox wondered if he would ever see signs of life again. Dodging past trees and jumping over low obstacles, he felt like he was back in his forest, shared by Maria, running with her and skipping over exposed roots and downed limbs as his legs would never stumble or fail. Then he'd finally catch up with her and kiss her with love seeping from his warm heart. With a great smile, she'd kiss him back, and… Fox shook his head. He knew tears were falling from his eyes so he wiped them with a free hand and kept his gaze foreword, trying hard to concentrate on the scenery and not the memories.

They pressed on until they came across a large field with droves of men marching. It was a Unonian army division marching across a grassy field, speckled with tress and brush, spread out for miles, it seemed. They did not look like a skilled fighting force at all, even from what Fox could see through all the rain. Dressed in long, old coats, jeans, and stain-laden shirts, it looked more like a prison march than a powerful division. Some didn't even have guns - just their fists were enough, apparently. The two rode their bikes toward them, and the division suddenly came to a halt. Fox jumped off his bike and sprinted to the front of the line in a hurry. To his amazement, Colonel McHeske was leading the charge!

"Ah, my boy!" he elated. "How have you been?"

Fox looked for Jefeo, but he was hiding, apparently. He wiped some rain drops from his face. "I've had better days, sir. Where are we going?"

"We?" Colonel McHeske replied. "Fox, you are no longer with the Unonian army!"

Fox furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked. A soft rumble of thunder made both of the men look up.

"It's true, unless you make it back to Givevsk in two hours. McIsko gave you an honorable discharge, for he felt you would leave the army anyway after what happened in Fasaldesk. He did it with good intentions. If he would've waited longer, it would have turned into a dishonorable discharge, since there is a time limit on when you can administer a honorable discharge. After two hours from now, you would have faced a dishonorable discharge if you tried to quit the Unonian army."

"Really?" Fox said while crossing his arms. "So, what does that make me?"

"Well, Fox," the colonel began, "You could always go back and get restated, but that would take a while. What I suggest is just staying around us and becoming a mercenary. We don't have much time to debate."

"Mercenary?" Fox asked. He nervously tugged at his rucksack on his side as lighting struck and thunder cracked nearby. "I don't know if that's what I want to do. I'd rather hold ranking in the army. After all, you saw me at the base. I'm still, and always will be, a Unonian fighter, sir. Nothing will change that." Fox remembered Maria again, but this time he held back the tears.

Colonel McHeske paused. "Fox, a fighter is not judged by what ranking he holds or which company he belongs to. A fighter is judged solely on how he fights and how he protects the innocent. Between you and me, I consider you still with the Unonian army. But, technically, you aren't. Just leave it at that for now. But, I promise I will not hold you back from anything, so long as you don't give me a reason to. Face it, you are a Unonian fighter, regardless of what you are."

Fox paused as he brushed rain off his muzzle. "So I'm a mercenary. Does that mean I can ask for payment to serve your group in battle?"

Scratching the back of his head, the colonel rolled his eyes. "I suppose so. We don't have much money now, but we need all the help we can get for the upcoming battle."

Fox paused as his eyes danced. Finally, he shook his head. "No, I don't want money. True fighters don't fight for money, especially Unonian fighters. I fight for someone else. All I ask for is food and supplies."

The colonel raised an eyebrow and gave a wry look. "Um… done. Is that all?"

"Nothing more."

"Great," the colonel began, "I'm glad to finally have you in a battle, Fox. I've seen and heard a lot about you, and I'm sure you'll be leading men to battle one day instead of being hired out if you live up to your legend back at the base."

Fox shook his head, trying to ignore the compliment. "Sir, I didn't come alone. I brought another man with me." Searching around the mass of troops around him, Fox took a few steps down the hill as rain continued to fall. "Jefeo! It's safe, you can come out now!"

Suddenly, from behind a lone jaku tree appeared Jefeo, wide-eyed and looking like a nervous wreck. He stumbled from behind his spot with his hands high in the air, moving his head around as if he was trying to watch every soldier in the group at one time.

"Fox!" Colonel McHeske shouted, startling Jefeo. "He's a Mafian! He'll squeal on us for sure!"

Fox shook his head as the timid fox stood behind him. "Not this man, sir. He wants to fight with us. His group left him for dead at my home during the attack, and now he wants to help us."

With a long look, Colonel McHeske paused and brought a hand to his chin, sighing deeply. "I can't trust a Mafian, but I can trust you, Fox." He pointed a finger at Fox as he furrowed his brow. "He's your responsibility."

"I understand, sir," Fox replied. Jefeo breathed a sigh of relief.

The colonel leaned over to Fox as thunder boomed in the distance. "And Fox, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your village yesterday."

"I can't change the past, sir," he muttered. He looked down at the ground for a moment, but then shot his head up and stared back at his employer. "Where are we going?"

"We are marching to the town of Lesasko, some ten miles from here. The Mafias have taken control of the town in a surprise attack three months ago. We have been given orders to fight to liberate the inhabitants and sack the town. We could really use some of that fighting style you said you learned, Fox." He leaned back to glance at the sky. "I remember when your father, Frankjo, and I would get into scraps. They were amazing, with that way of fighting, so I trust you'll do just as well, maybe better." He paused. "Please say you will, Fox."

Fox hastily pulled his guardian staff out from his rucksack. Jefeo's eyes widened and he scampered behind a soldier. "I'm on it, colonel!" he proclaimed.

"Excellent, my boy! Now then, as your employer, I will tell you what to do, okay?" He paused as he waited for Fox to nod. "Good. I want you to escort these men into the town with me. We must fight until every enemy soldier has either retreated or been killed. We were given orders to leave nothing behind."

"That goes without saying," Fox whispered under his breath.

The colonel smiled. "Remember, I'm counting on you. Grab your bike. Meet me at the front of the line, and we'll commence the march." Fox saluted the colonel and headed down through the droves of fighters to board his vehicle. Jefeo followed close behind. As they got to their bikes, Fox gave Jefeo a nod as they both jumped on their hover bikes and sped up to the front. Fox tried to ignore the hundreds of eyes staring at him and his new partner as he traveled, but he knew they weren't staring because of his odd clothes or green eyes. They looked like they needed him.

After traveling to the front, the colonel ordered the division to march on. Fox followed him as he tried to keep his speed constant with his employer. Passing over hill and valleys, they traveled through endless countryside. Fox admired it, though. After all, Frankjo always said Uno had millions of acres of green grass because God blessed them with so much rain. However, as they crossed a bridge over a small river, the sun started to peer through the clouds and began to dry up the waterlogged soil.

It was a humbling feeling for Fox to hear the hundreds of boots stomping through the landscape. So many lives depended on him now, and he knew he could not give up. Not for them. Was this what Maria was talking about? Is this what she mean by the trials getting tougher? Feeling a little confused, Fox let his mind wander as the scenery began to get repetitive. But, when Colonel McHeske gave him orders to stop his bike, Fox snapped out of it. He got off his bike and awaited orders.

"Men of Uno!" the colonel boomed. "Men of God! Today, we have been given orders to sack a town just beyond this hill in front of me! It will not be easy, but I have faith in you as my men. We must work together. We must never give up. We are like a slave's chain, since we are all equal iron links in his load. If one of us are weak, we will not make it. All of you have to be strong." Turning to Fox, he gave a nod. "I've hired Fox McCloud's services. He is a master of the Chaljsko, a mysterious and difficult fighting style. I've known a few of these fighters in the past, and all I can say is their staff speaks for their reputation." With a pause, he looked back towards the hill, the hill that all of these men will travel up to and either face glory or doom. "You wanted to fight for Uno. Now that wish will be granted." The colonel began to walk up to the hill. When he reached the top, his men began to cheer, eagerly waiting for the command to finally put to use all the training and skills they had learned. "This is it!" Colonel McHeske grunted. "In the immortal words of McVanke II, 'protect those that need protected, and kill those who must be killed.' Charge!"

Like a large stampede, hundreds of foxes, raccoons, and humans clawed their way up the hill, full of energy and vigor. Fox tried to remain with the flow, but he tried to keep an eye on Jefeo, who was being mauled in the onrush. Giving up on him, Fox let out a scream and whipped out his staff, extending it to full length. They all sounded like a pack of wild wolves going for a kill. With a resurgence of energy in his heart, the Chaljsko fighter bolted up the hill to the top.

When he reached the top, he spent very little time in viewing his surroundings. Lesasko was a large town, sprawled out in a valley bordered by teams of knolls. Almost tripping down the hill, Fox ran out in front, becoming one of the first men to witness the attack. Mafian men began to scatter, like they were trying desperately to regroup. Hundreds of them nervously and hastily ran through the dead streets, trying to stay organized. Fox grinned. This was it – his first battle was at hand!

"Move in!" Fox shouted over the screams and cries, surprised at what he was saying. He searched for Mafian men, but it wasn't hard to find them, as most had already regrouped and charged at the division with great force. Fox met up with one who ran out in front of him from a dark alleyway. He fired his weapon, which was some type of Mafian gun, and watched as Fox blocked each bullet with his staff, accompanied by a sharp ping. Still in shock, he watched as Fox drew back his weapon and sliced the soldier's head clean.

As if the slice had triggered more to fight, Fox suddenly found himself being surrounded. He fought his way through the crowd, using his guardian staff as both a blocker and a weapon. He tried to remember everything Frankjo told him. Without sustaining a hit, Fox tore his bladed weapon through chain mail and flesh, leaving eerie cries and shrieks behind him. Now crowds were gathered around him. Some of McHeske's men joined in, as Fox seemed to be the center of the brawl. Trying to get out, the fighter whipped his staff around as fast as the turbines in the jet he used to pilot. Mafians everywhere were torn to pieces. Those that were still alive were shocked to see this strange fox who wielded an even stranger weapon that seemed to block all of their attacks.

Fox pushed a Mafian wielding a machete to the ground after the enemy tried to push himself into Fox's body. Fox wasted no time in slicing off a limb of his attacker, but his screams were drowned out by the intense fighting around them. As he fought, his determination was fueled by the death of his love. Every here Mafian must pay for her death, Fox felt.

When he finally fought his way through the bloodbath, he looked back to see what was happening. Unonian Royal army men chased the Mafian men through the streets of the town, keeping a close eye on the civilians. With great enthusiasm, they pushed forward in sincere determination, like they too were fighting for a great cause.

Keeping watch of civilians nearby, the Chaljsko fighter fended off any attacks that would befall them. Soon he had a large crowd of innocent ones around him.

"Get out of here!" Fox screamed to them as he blocked a swing of a machete from a Mafian soldier. "Hide in that building over there, or you'll all be killed." As he stabbed his staff through his opponent's muzzle, making crunching sounds as he drove it through his skull, he watched as the civilians moved to a large building next to Fox marked "Butcher Shop."

As Fox turned back towards the battle, fighting his way forward, he noticed Jefeo. The former Mafian was not fighting, but instead he was timidly hiding behind two rain barrels. Fox ignored him as he drove forward, raining a collection of jabs and slices on his opponents.

Limbs and blood dotted the ground, as the Mafians were all but finished. Many Unonian men were still alive, and they began to fight harder when they noticed they were almost finished.

_This is too easy, _Fox thought._ There has to be something else here._

Suddenly, an explosion rocked a building next to him. Fox turned around in all directions, searching for the source. Then, another explosion fell to the street, blasting both live and dead bodies and hurling them in every direction. Fox's heart raced. Something was coming!

The Unonian Royal army division tried to regroup under their superior's orders. Fox perked his ears up. From a distance, he could hear waves of shouts and explosions coming just beyond the hill in front of him. "They're trying to cut us off!" Fox warned. It was almost as if they were being surrounded. Fox wasted no time in storming forward. Under orders, the colonel's men followed him closely behind.

Soon, a tree-lined hill nearby, droves of Mafian men poured out onto the battlefield in a chorus of shouts and screams. Fox tried to keep them away from the town, taking out as many as he could. The landscape, already greased in fresh blood, made the whole battle difficult to fight on, especially if one had just eaten breakfast.

More Mafians came after the Unonian army division with screams and shouts, smashing into their defenses. Pandemonium struck the battlefield, as many men died not only by their enemies, but also by friendly fire. Villagers ran into houses and watched in horror at the bloody siege.

Fox used his sick like a master of the Chaljsko. He blocked gunfire from all angles, stabbed, and butchered his enemies with his guardian staff. It cracked like a whip as it tore through the morning air, striking both vulpine and human flesh. The memory of Maria was still fresh in the young vulpine's mind, as it drove him to taste victory. One more kill made him an inch closer to Uno's freedom, Fox thought.

"Jamano!" Colonel McHeske screamed. "Get these men off my back!"

Immediately, Fox dashed over to his employer and sliced the men to bits before they could even turn around to view their killer. Blood gushed from their backsides as they slowly fell to the ground, screaming and contorting in unbelievable positions.

The battle quickly developed into a massacre, and the streets soon became paved in dead bodies. Fox picked up a body nearby and used it as a shield to protect himself from the relentless gunfire. He was tired. He didn't know how long the fighting had lasted, but he hoped it was dying down. More bullets rained on him as a grenade exploded nearby, taking out men from both sides. Every so often, an enemy would try to jump him from behind. Fox, however, could sense their presence, and slashed them before they ever knew what was transpiring. At times, the staff moved so fast that it became nearly impossible to spot.

When just a small crowd of Mafian soldiers remained, they retreated out of the town. Cheers soon dominated the screams and gunfire in the aching and sore landscape.

"Go after them!" Colonel McHeske commanded. No one hesitated to the colonel's orders. Fox sprinted up the demanding hill, taking out enemy soldiers with his staff and being quick to block attacks from them. He stabbed one in the back of the neck, and drove it forward with a collection of grunts and shouts. "You deserve this! How dare you take her from me!" He noticed another Mafian was charging at him, so he ripped his staff out of the dead man's neck, turned around, and struck his opponent on the shoulder blade, causing him to lose his balance and fall as blood spattered around him. Fox waked up to him. "You'll pay for what you all did to her!" He flung his staff square on the man's chest, causing his body to jump as his ribcage crushed in a assortment of cracks and snaps. "Never! You will never kill again!" He drove his staff through the enemy until he heard his bloody torso scream with severing tissue and bubbling blood coming from his open heart.

"Fox!"

Fox turned around and noticed Colonel McHeske was running up to him. "Yes?" Fox asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" he pointed at the bloody fox at his feet, directly at his unresponsive eyes and gaping mouth.

Fox sighed. "I'm… sorry." He lowered his head as he set his staff on the ground. Apparently, the fighting was going on elsewhere, and Fox found himself alone with the colonel.

The colonel placed a hand on Fox's shoulder. "It's okay, Fox. You still remember what happened to you. But, you must learn to fight with a good heart instead of one bent on revenge. God will assist you then, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "I'll never forget what they did to her."

The colonel smiled reassuringly. "Just concentrate on fighting for innocent people, Fox." He pulled his hand away from him. "I understand, but I don't understand." Fox looked up at the colonel and stared at him. "I learned that from an old friend," he added.

Fox approached the colonel until he was face to face with him. "Sir, something's been on my mind. Why did you call me Jamano?"

Nervously, the old man scratched the back of his neck and turned around to face the landscape behind him. "Fox, I'm sorry. It's just that fighting and seeing you wielding your guardian staff, you looked so much like your father did. You seem to be much more skilled than he was, and I commend you for that." He turned around. "I saw you out there. No one could lay a finger on you." He extended out a hand. Fox grabbed it and shook it.

"Yes sir, but why Jamano?" Fox asked. "His name was James."

Colonel McHeske sighed. "Jamano is his real name. He changed it when Frankjo, he, and I left Drawshk to… help him forget his past."

"What? You mean he had been living under a changed name the entire time?"

"It was for your safety, Fox. If the Mafia had found out where your father lived, they would've killed him on the spot. So, he moved to a remote village and changed his name."

The men who chased the fleeing Mafian men returned with great smiles on their faces. The Unonian army division won the battle in the town of Lesasko in a matter of hours. Fox congratulated the men, only to be congratulated himself. As Fox looked up at the sky, he felt this victory made him one step closer to potentially freeing Uno


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter 21**

Fox was in a content mood after the stunning triumph. The Unonian army not only sacked the town, but also desecrated one of the Mafia's countless divisions scattered across the country. The mood was pleasant yet cautious in Lesasko, as the innocent began to crawl from their hiding spaces. They stepped over countless bodies and blood-drenched streets to form a group in the center of the main street.

Colonel McHeske stood in the center of a large crowd as his men returned from the forested hills. "Great work, all of you!" he congratulated. More soldiers and civilians gathered around him. "We have completed our mission! People of Lesasko, you no longer need to fear the worries of war or the Mafia!" Cheers from all around echoed in the wounded city. Even Fox grinned, feeling wonderful for helping so many people. It was a feeling he never felt before. Somehow, he was now a hero.

"The man, who is that man?" a citizen wearing elegant clothing asked as he pointed to Fox. Fox speculated that his flashy clothes meant that he was important in Lesasko.

"You heard him," the colonel said to Fox. "Step forward!"

Fox stepped up to the man, holding his staff as he watched people all around him gaze in awe. "I… I'm Fox McCloud, mercenary and fighter for the innocent."

The sharply dressed fox laid a hand on him. "My good man! I have never seen someone fight as well as you! It's like you knew everything about your enemy, like you could read them like a book!" Everyone nodded and muttered stories to each other about what Fox did that day. "I've heard everything: how you protected our children, fought off droves of men, whipped your weapon like the winds of thunderclouds, and motivated your entire division to press on. You were truly remarkable, young man of God… I hope you are everything I think you are."

"Please," Fox replied, "It wasn't much. I just did my job. The rest of the men were much better than me."

"Oh, come on!" Colonel McHeske shouted as the soldiers laughed and rolled their eyes. "We all saw you out there, Fox! You were truly the best one out there! I commend you, Fox!"

"Stop!" Fox shouted. He looked around at all the fascinated looks and turned away. "I… don't deserve this! I'm not a hero, I'm just here to do something I don't even know about yet!" He watched as the happy faces started to melt into confused stares.

"Fox, I don't understand," the colonel finally said. "Aren't you glad we won? Don't you realize how well you did out there?"

Fox paused. "Yes, I'm very thankful. Thank you." He planted his staff firmly into the ground and focused his gaze downward. _I don't understand. I should be glowing from comments, but they instead make me depressed. What's wrong with me?_

"He's probably tired," Colonel McHeske announced. "We've all had a tough journey here. But, I need to speak to my division alone, so while we speak, start on cleaning up the area. We'll join in later."

Fox watched as the men started to clean up the dead. Like all Unonians, they revered dead bodies and made sure not to step on any of their ripped limbs, even doing the sign of the cross with their fingers as they passed over a nameless soul. The women and children hid their faces in their hands as they disappeared into buildings lining the streets. With great care, the men of the town carted bodies out of the town, trying to make sure they matched the right limb with its former owner.

Fox turned his head to Colonel McHeske, who had been trying to group his soldiers together in a tight group. Clearing his throat, the old officer motioned his hand for the group to silence. "Our mission in Lesasko is complete, however, our orders are not to stop here. We must be on our guard, for our next trek will not be easy. Twenty miles from here lies the town of Visako. Intelligence has determined that Visako is sided strongly with the Mafia. The town has turned into a training ground for Mafian soldiers, breeding enemies by the hundreds. Visako has also been known for staging attacks on surrounding towns and villages, including this one. When we march…"

Fox lost his focus as he turned his head to the left and watched more men drag bodies out of the town. They did it without a single look of sourness or a solitary cringe. It was like they were used to it. They had divided into teams. As one would carry a corpse, another would take his place, and so on. Some covered their muzzles with cloth, believing in the ancient tradition that it was disrespectful to show breath during a funeral. Fox wanted to help them, but with the colonel rambling on, he had to stay put. Or did he? Fox slipped through the large group and with a quick snap of a button on his staff, he retracted his guardian staff and set it in his rucksack. He looked down at the first corpse he saw. It looked to be a Unonian royal soldier, since the man wasn't wearing chain mail. Slowly sinking to the ground, Fox bent down and picked up the lifeless body with his hands. The blood that trickled down to his hands didn't bother him, even when he rested the young man in his arms and began to carry him to where the others were going. Fox squinted his eyes as the setting sun blazed in the horizon, but he still managed to keep his gaze forward.

"Mr. McCloud," a civilian with cloth over his muzzle said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to honor this soldier's body," Fox replied.

The man suddenly began to follow him. "Mr. McCloud, what is your motivation?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked.

"I can't figure it out. At first, I thought it was your green eyes; maybe they meant that you were special or something. But a defect like that couldn't be the reason. So, now I ask again, what is your motivation? Why is doing this so important? Why is fighting with such determination a must? Why, Mr. McCloud? Why?"

Fox paused as he gazed at the fox, who now stood in front of him, waiting for a response. "I fight for you. I fight so that you do not become me. I fight, because… because I was told by the most wonderful person in the world to protect and never give up."

"Who was that, sir?" he asked as he held out his hands for the body Fox was carrying.

Fox handed him off with a tear an eye. "The most beautiful rose in Uno."

------------

It was early in the evening when Fox returned to Lesasko. A cool mist soon fell on the small town, now free of dead, and the humid spring air soon filled in. Crickets began to play their songs, and the area was soon swallowed up by darkness, the moon being the only light left in the sky.

The inhabitants were very hospitable - as most villagers gave up their own beds for their "heroes." Fox declined on their generous offers, but he did eat the food that was presented to him. It was a package of bread and meat - chicken meat, which was unusual for a town located in western Uno since most settlements in that region were cattle ranching towns. They even played music for the soldiers, and the young village vixens, who coquetted with the new men, danced with the troops well into the night. When things finally began to subside, the young McCloud slept exhaustedly under the stars, falling asleep to the memories of the festive night. He slept next to Jefeo because he thought the former Mafian still felt out of place in his new surroundings.

Fox dreamt that he was a child again, back in Selena during that terrible day when he was the only life left in the village. He was in the middle of the village center, gaping at the bodies flung all around and beholding the destruction around him. Like he was being drawn to it, he noticed the vulpine male who had been impaled on the market sign. He studied him for a lengthy instance and decided to amble up to the corpse to get a better view. As he slowly stepped forward, Fox realized his body was about eye-level to him, as the market sign was only about four feet tall. The steel pole protruded through his abdomen, and covered in rich dark blood, which trickled and spattered the ground beneath him. The deceased fox was lying face up in a limp position. His head was tilted back as his cold face glistened from the morning sun in the sky.

Fox stepped closer and cautiously examined the corpse in more detail. There was a pool of blood in his mouth, and a large stream of the crimson liquid flowed down on one side of his muzzle. Also bloody and tattered were his hands, which lifelessly touched the ground. His legs looked the least troubled, as there was no blood or any gashes on them. They just _floated_ in midair like the rest of his body, resting on that terrible pole.

Suddenly, the man opened his eyes, and turned to the fox. Fox's eyes opened as wide as saucers as he stepped back. The impaled fox opened his mouth as blood gushed and bubbled from his mouth. "Watch you back, McCloud!"

Fox awoke to hear the sound of a great boom, which startled him enough to almost jump from where he lay as he heaved in and out breaths. Looking around him, he noticed the noise was one of the large guns going off. Some soldiers were performing a routine test fire for the day's work, aiming at some tall trees in the distance. Apparently, they were still trying to learn how to use the captured Mafian weapon.

As Fox looked back down, he noticed that Jefeo was noisily eating some bread next to him. He was talking to himself about something, muttering words and phrases under his breath. Fox did not know what it was about since he wasn't fully awake yet.

When Fox looked up, he saw that the sun was already ascending in the sky. But, his eyes soon wandered toward the colonel, who rubbed his eyes as he tried to get everyone's attention. "We leave for Visako in less than ten minutes. Do what you must in that time, for we will not wait."

Fox noticed a tap on his shoulder. "I save bread for you," Jefeo announced. He handed Fox a loaf of Unonian moist roll and tore off part of another for himself. "You have fun last night, no?"

Fox sunk his teeth into his loaf. It was the first time he had eaten since leaving Givevsk a few days ago. He savored every bit of the food. "Yeah, it was fun," he replied.

"I think a vixen likes you, Fox!" he said as he lightly punched him on a shoulder. "You going to return to Lesasko to see her again?"

Fox sighed. "I don't know. There's always someone else on my mind."

Jefeo laughed. "I know someone likes me! Her name she said was Isela, and she looks very beautiful, Fox." Fox looked up after yanking off another piece of his loaf and noticed that Jefeo was blushing. "Someday, I want I should get married. Maybe she would be of good wife, no?"

Fox shrugged. "You'll never know unless you ask."

"We met again last night in woods. I told her I would ask her once I make it back from Visako."

Fox paused and set his loaf down. "You know, no one is forcing you to fight. Why don't you just stay here while we all go?"

Jefeo paused as he put a hand to his muzzle. He seemed to be staring off into space. "No, I want to make up for… for…" he seemed to be searching for a word. "for… offenses… no… betrayal! Yes! I want to make up for betraying my country."

Fox nodded. "I can understand that. I guess we both have our motives."

Fox turned his head as he noticed a young vixen walking up to him. "God bless you, Mr. McCloud," she replied. "You risk so much for us, and have already lost so much to keep our hopes up. May God protect you, sir." Performing a curtsy, she nodded her head at him and pranced away, blowing him a kiss when she returned to a group of other young vixens.

Fox rolled his eyes as Jefeo nudged him in the side. "Oh! I see! She's the like for you, Fox!"

Before Fox could snap back at him, Jefeo lifted his head as he heard his name being called. "Jefeo!" a vixen in the same group was shouting in a singsong tone. She waved to him and Jefeo nodded his head.

"Go for it," Fox replied. "She obviously likes you."

"Ah! It is so hard to let go!" he replied.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter 22**

The group packed up and, after saying a round of warmhearted goodbyes to the civilians, left the town on a note of optimism. With the sun traveling to the top of the cloudless sky, they marched on, bursting with defiance and determination. The company, now about two hundred strong, confidently marched onward to Visako.

Following a dirt path, Fox couldn't wait for the next battle. He was ready for the chance to free more people. Another victory, another round of compliments, and more vixen admirers would surely come out of this skirmish. He began to devise ways of improving his skills of the Chaljsko for the battle ahead. _Let's see, I could try to use more of the double-swing in this battle. That might throw them off a little. But, I can't be too repetitive, I must try to use more moves in this fight. _

"Fox?" Jefeo said.

Fox turned his head. "Yes?"

Shifting his eyes back and forth, he furrowed his brow. "Could we march in back this time? I don't want to be… run over like I was before."

Without any objection, Fox nodded his head and stopped marching. Colonel McHeske turned his head, but Fox waived his hand, showing him that everything was okay. "Jefeo and I will march near the end of the line!" Fox shouted.

The colonel shrugged as he marched on, then turned his head to focus on the road to the unaware town.

_I could use the double-swing along with the cross jab,_ Fox thought. _I love to perform the cross jab. I don't know why I didn't yesterday, maybe it was nerves. Okay, well, I've got two moves I'm going to try today. _Fox paused as he watched more men march. _I think I'll add the spin jump slash while I'm at it. It wouldn't hurt._ Nodding his head, Fox decided to watch the rest of the division march by. Soon he saw the last man pass him by, so Fox took his place in the line, right ahead of Jefeo.

Fox leaned back to Jefeo. "Are you getting the hang of our army?"

Jefeo laughed. "Yes," he replied, "I like the Unonian army a lot! They are so nice to help the people!"

Fox grinned. He liked to speak to Jefeo. The man was full of words, but couldn't seem to get them out the way he wanted them to. Fox looked behind and watched the former Mafian. Not only did he trip on his words, but the man also walked funny, like he tried to dodge every dip in the dirt path, making a game out of it, Fox noticed. His quirkiness was somewhat comical to him, and he laughed as Jefeo began to walk slowly. They were already far behind the group, so Fox began to amble a little faster.

"Yes, we are so nice to help the people," Fox echoed

Just then, without warning, something crashed into the back of Fox's head. The blast knocked him out cold as his body collapsed onto the soft ground.

------------

When Fox woke, he found himself lying down in some tall grass. Shaking his head, he began to rub where his head had sustained the blow. With a groggy look, Fox blinked his eyes a few times and tried to stand by putting his hands in front of him and straightening his legs. With a yelp, he immediately fell back down again. Fox quickly realized that he had been chained on his hands and ankles. As he looked up, he saw Jefeo standing next to him with an odd grin.

"I am sorry I have to do this, but it is my job," Jefeo replied in a now crisp Unonian tongue. "Get up."

"What's going on?" Fox asked. He squinted his eyes as the bright sun rained its rays down on them.

"Mr. McCloud, you will follow me now. McRasko will be pleased to see you."

Suddenly, Fox began to piece together what was transpiring. Fox was confused and angry as his fur began to stand up. A man who he had spared killing had betrayed him! _Never_ before had Fox been lied to like this. He had been cheated, beaten, terrified, and faced painful hardships in the past, but never really lied to.

"Is this what you do?" Fox shouted. "Kill my parents, my love, and now me?"

Jefeo looked down at him with an impassive stare. "I did not kill your parents or your woman. Get up."

Fox sat up. "You're a rat and a weasel," he growled, "and you show why no one can trust a backstabbing _heathen_!"

Jefeo kicked Fox in the face with a hot leather boot, and Fox fell to the ground with a grunt. Peering into Fox's eyes, Jefeo smiled. "I _did_ what you ordered. You said if I killed the third Mafian soldier I would be free. After killing him, I told them where you were, and my job now is to bring you to them." With another kick, Fox's body jumped. Jefeo began to pace around him. "Then I can turn in my badge and forget about fighting forever."

Fox stood up, which was a demanding task, and furrowed his brow. "Who's _them_?" he asked.

Jefeo continued to pace around his prisoner. "Commodore McPalese and his men. They promised me an official discharge from the Mafia if I find you. So I am going to turn you in. They will then sell you to the mercy of General McRasko, and he has very interesting plans for you." He stepped behind him with his boots crunching in the dry grass and pointed a gun to Fox's back. "Now, march."

Fox turned around, refusing to stand. "You're a coward, you know that?"

"I said _march_!" Jefeo boomed.

"No, you're not just a coward. You're a coward _and_ a liar! How can you live with yourself, knowing you turned in a man who spared your life for a coward's way out? You saw both my army and yours, which one deserves the crown? Certainly not a band of cold-blooded killers! My people support peace and justice, your people support hatred and greed!"

Jefeo spoke softer and clenched his teeth. "March!"

"You can't imagine what your people have done to me! Turning me in would bring me no great harm. I have faced so much hatred from your people, people who _you_ claim loyalty to, and people who I _wish_ could understand how I feel."

Jefeo now spoke in a whisper, his teeth still clenched. "March I said!"

"Ten years down the road, what will you tell your children? That you turned in a good, honest man who was just and caring to you and to others for a coward's way out? You even turned in a man who spared your life! He gave you your life, so you took his! Tell them that when your future children ask if you were a hero." Fox shook his head. "I feel sorry for you, Jefeo. I thought better of you."

There was a long pause. "March, or I will shoot you dead!" Jefeo shouted.

Giving in, Fox rolled his eyes and stood up. "You say you want peace, but you'd kill innocent people to get it. Doesn't seem worth it to me." Pushing the barrel of the gun in Fox's back, Jefeo forced him to move forward. Fox had no idea where they were journeying to, but he could only take small steps, which was very frustrating, and he tired easily. He began to pant as the unusually warm sun beat down on him.

The two marched through green fields for what seemed like forever. The scenery was very monotonous. All Fox could see was tall emerald-colored grass and a few trees on occasion. Green fields stretched out as far as the eye could see. All Fox could think of was where they were going as he marched in a sea of green. It became harder and harder to march. He was very tired, and would do almost anything for a few minutes of rest. But what about this new scenario he was facing? Would he die? Was it going to be something different? Then, Fox began to think about Maria. _Does she know this is happening? Yes… she has to since she's an angel. I thought she said I would face many trials, but I don't think that one battle and a prison march is a great test. Oh, Maria, what is going on? I don't know, but please help me, because I–_

"Here, sit down," Jefeo commanded. He pointed to a vikra tree with a stern hand. Breathing heavily, Fox collapsed down by it. "We're going to have to stop here for a while," he added as he unbolted Fox's hands and then chained them again around the tree. Fox rested and fell fast asleep.

------------

Fox was awakened by the sound of a jet flying above him. He couldn't determine whose side it was, though. It was too far away to even gather the basic shape by squinting. He moved his head down and glared at his captor. Jefeo was pacing around him, muttering words under his breath again.

Finally, he turned to Fox. "Give your clothes to me."

"My clothes?" Fox protested. "Why? So you can humiliate me when you turn me in?"

"No," Jefeo sighed as the word escaped his breath. He sat down next to Fox, nervously rubbing his hands on his knees. "I was thinking about what you said, and I am going to take your place in the chains."

Fox looked up in sheer bewilderment at the other fox. "_What_?" he whispered, gritting his teeth. "Don't you realize what they will _do_ to you? Even if they find out who you are, you will die a _terrible_ death for lying to them."

Jefeo stared at the ground and shook his head. "I will gladly give my life to save you, a man who can help this country," he confessed. With a shine in his eyes, he looked up at Fox. "You have done a lot for me, Fox. You showed me friendship, something I haven't had in years. You spared my life, so now I will spare yours. Besides, if you did die, Uno would suffer, for you seem to be full of motivation and hope from what I have seen. You have something about you, Fox, and it's not your Chaljsko or green eyes. It's something else." He paused, almost as if he was thinking something over. "To tell you the truth, I want your side to win anyway. I love peace, but I was too blinded by my own greed and selfishness to perceive it. Therefore, I will take your place. You will go to them dressed as me, and I as you."

Fox paused. "You do know that you will never see freedom again, do you."

Jefeo nodded his head and swallowed hard. "I know."

"You'll never see that vixen in Lesasko again. You will wear chains for the rest of your life. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I know." He heaved out a long sigh. "In a few hours I will become something much worse than a slave. You do not want to know what McRasko had in store for you, Fox. But I'm ready. All my life I wanted to be something, Fox. Now I will become this, and I will be a performer in the theater of hell and evil." He began to sob. "I must do this, even though I'm scared."

Fox sighed. "No one is saying you have to, Jefeo."

Jefeo shook his head. "No, my soul is saying I must. I let horrible things happen to you, Fox. Now I must repay you. Please remember me, Fox. Pray for me when I become a shell of a fox, when I am presented in front of McRasko and my very identity is snatched from me."

Fox cocked his head, not sure about what Jefeo was talking about. "Alright, so be it. But I am keeping my boots and my gloves, and I want to keep my rucksack as well."

"You can keep those. They told me I could take anything of yours for myself. All they want is you."

The two men exchanged clothes in silence. Only an occasional confused look from Fox and a forlorn look from Jefeo would pass, but they managed to be quick about it. The two did their best to look like each other, and looked themselves over, finding that they didn't look too odd. Fox also decided to leave his father's bandana on, along with Maria's bracelet. No fix would ever take those away from him.

"Before we go, let me check and see if you have everything," Jefeo said. He reached his hands into the pants pockets and pulled out folded pieces of paper. "What's this?" he asked. "A few of them look like they are from your love, but this one…" he held up one of the notes. "…this one looks different. It reminds me of a Bible I saw in a Careinian cathedral once."

"Give me those!" Fox said as he snatched the notes from Jefeo's hands. "Wait, what do you mean by one of them looking like a page out of a Careinian Bible?" Jefeo asked for the note again by motioning his hand, so Fox gave it to him. Getting by his side, he watched as Jefeo began to point out some of the letters. "I received it from my uncle before he died," Fox added. "He got it from my father."

"I can't read it," Jefeo replied. "But I might be able to help you. See the odd strokes of the letters?" Fox nodded. "That's old Careinian, the language used by the Careinian church until about two hundred years ago. They still have texts in that language, and I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find a bishop who is fluent in their sacred language."

"When were you in Canvhis?" Fox asked as Jefeo handed him his note back.

Jefeo shook his head. "You don't have to go to Canvhis to see a Careinian cathedral. Go to great Cavask. That city truly is great. Nearly every section of that huge city contains a cathedral. It's said that Christ sends his blessing on that city. That's why there haven't been any wars there since it was burned to the ground in the twelve hundreds, I believe."

Fox nodded as he tucked the notes in his pockets. Just then, his face lit up. "Wait! My eyes are green, and the Mafia knows that. How will we get around that?"

Jefeo held out his hand as he popped out contact lenses that had been in his eyelids the whole time. He then drew a small green ring on each one with a field pen from the shirt Fox was wearing. Then he gingerly put the lenses back into his eyelids as Fox finally understood what he was doing. "Now I have green eyes," Jefeo proclaimed. "Here, put these chains on me."

Fox handed him a few shackles. "Do they know what color _your_ eyes are?"

Jefeo shook his head. "No, I told a man who told the commodore where you were, and that I would capture you and bring you to him. Just do exactly as I say, and when they take me, run."

After they finished switching identities, the two walked on through endless fields of green. Now Fox was holding the gun, and he lightly pressed it against Jefeo's back as they walked on. The sun wasn't as warm as it was a few hours ago, Fox noticed. He decided it was late in the afternoon.

"You don't need to hold the gun so close to my back right now," Jefeo said.

"Yeah, I know," Fox replied. "All right, fine." He lowered the gun. "Where are we going?"

"You're supposed to drop me off in a town called Fesisensko. It's not far from here. I'd say we're about a mile or two from it." He paused. "Don't do anything brave there either, Fox. That town holds great sympathy to Mafia."

Fox nodded his head and walked on. The rest of the journey was filled with the drone of conversation. Jefeo gave Fox his code number and taught him everything he knew, from people to parts of his life to Mafian tactics. Fox asked questions about everything, trying to gain more knowledge about the Mafia.

They arrived in Fesisensko about an hour later after trudging through more fields. Fox pointed the gun to Jefeo's back to make it look like he had captured him, leading him along by the barrel of the firearm.

"Listen to me," Jefeo whispered. Fox leaned toward him. "Look for an old graying vulpine with a strong build wearing the typical Mafian commodore's attire. And don't worry about me either, I'll… be fine."

As they walked farther into the town, some soldiers spotted them and immediately surrounded the two. "So, _this_ is Fox McCloud, eh?" a Mafian sneered as he forcefully spat on Jefeo's face.

"What a fool! We killed your family, and now we will kill _you_!" another heathen remarked.

"Hold here. We were ordered not to kill him, but to bring him to the commodore," an older fox reminded.

They escorted the two men to the commodore, who appeared large and ominous. The regal twin yellow lines highlighted his inky-black overcoat, showing his superiority to his men. Even the chain mail on his chest seemed to glisten more in the setting sun. He beamed an evil grin as the two approached. Walking up to Jefeo, he moved his head in his face, appearing very intimidating. "So, you are Fox McCloud, right?"

"Yes," Jefeo stated sternly as he stood straight up. "I am he. I am Fox McCloud."

The commodore punched him across the jaw with a hard fist and Jefeo fell to the ground with a yelp. Fox watched as Jefeo rubbed the large sore on his face, trying to wipe away the blood that seeped from his muzzle. Massaging his knuckles, the commodore spoke again. "You foolish freedom fighter! How _dare_ you attempt to match wits with the Mafia!" He kicked him in the stomach, and Jefeo yelped again in pain. "Did you not learn your lesson when we killed your family? Or when we killed your fiancé? You fell for the trap, and now we finally have the _last _of the McClouds! Now there will be no more of you traitors left! How do you feel about shaming your family, boy?" He kicked him once more in the stomach with a loud grunt.

"Leave him _alone_!" Fox shouted.

The commodore and everyone else stopped and abruptly turned to Fox. "Your code number, please," the commodore commanded.

Fox rolled his eyes. "One zero zero two dash eight nine five."

The man stared at Fox for a while, and Fox began to feel uneasy. He felt like reaching for his staff at that instant, but he restrained himself.

"You are free now, Jefeo," the Mafian officer replied. "You may have your discharge papers once we place the prisoner in the truck. Good work, soldier." The commodore paused. He abruptly turned to Jefeo. "Wait a minute! Where is your vest?"

An expression of panic struck his visage as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "Ummmmm..."

The commodore raised an eyebrow. "Jefeo described you having a vest with papers in it. Where is that vest?"

Fox stepped forward. "He placed it on his dying love before they buried her," he informed.

The commodore laughed a hearty laugh and other soldiers copied him. "Put him on the truck!" he bellowed. "I am sure your woman would be content to observe you in chains from above when you begin your purification!" Fox tensed up; the commodore's words made him fiery with rage. He grabbed his guardian staff from behind him as silent as a lamb and extended it with the click of a button. "She would _love_ to see you die a death like she did, beaten by my _finest_ men, ordered by me and the great General McRasko, your _executioner_!"

Fox had heard enough. He pulled the staff out from behind his back and thrusted it into the commodore's stomach while screaming. "You will never kill again!"

The commodore's eyes were wide open and his mouth was dropped in a surprised look. He tried to speak, but his voice could only make out small whispers. When Fox pulled the staff out of his enemy in a chorus of sickening cracks and pops, the commodore collapsed to the ground, his uniform covered in blood and escaping intestine.

"Grab him!" shouted one fox. Chaos broke out within seconds. Soon every Mafian in the camp lunged for Fox.

Fox went after each man, not sure which one to take first. They came after him with anything they could find, but Fox blocked them with his staff and began to butcher the Mafian soldiers. Like rabid beasts, they pounced on him, but every time Fox managed to escape their clutches, moving through the crowds like a gust of wind.

With a spin jump, he leapt over a mail-shirted Mafian and thrusted his staff into the chest of another. When he got back to his feet, he whipped his staff into the torso of another soldier, slashing twice as his spinal cord severed and his body bent backward like a falling tree. Then, with a hard look, he finished off another opponent by etching a cross into his chest as intestines oozed out of his collapsed body. It was as if there were two or three of Fox, as his reflexes and moves were faster than any torrent of wind or strike of lighting. Amazingly, the Chaljsko fighter took on five Mafian fighters at a time, a death sentence for most, and killed them before any of them could make their first move. Dead Mafian soldiers littered the blood-soaked ground. But the fighting was brutal, especially since Fox could feel wounds on his body, but he dared not take the time to view them.

Suddenly, Fox looked over his shoulder and saw that Jefeo had already been put in the truck. Fighting his way through, Fox sprinted to stop the truck.

"Hold on!" Fox shouted to the captive in the vehicle.

But it was too late. The driver slammed on the accelerator. In seconds, it had sped down the road and out of his reach. Fox turned back, continued his assault on his enemies, and proceeded to swiftly destroy Mafian soldiers. When just a few Mafian soldiers were left, they dropped their weapons and bowed to Fox.

"Please, please! Please spare us!" one human cried. He put his hands over his head like he was awaiting death.

Fox stepped over to the vocal one and set his staff at his side. He held out his hand to the Mafian. "Come on. Take my hand."

While raising his head slowly, the human grasped Fox's hand and slowly began to raise his body. "You're not Jefeo," he stuttered. "You're… someone else. Who… are you?"

Fox smirked. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

The Mafian nodded as he knelt in front of Fox. "I understand, mercenary. How did you kill all of us? With your staff, how were you so fast?"

Fox pulled the man to his feet. Brushing him off, he watched as the Mafian bore a face of confusion. "I hold the knowledge of the Chaljsko. It allows me to do that, and it gives me a sixth sense along with very sharp and quick reflexes." Suddenly, from in the distance, the soft rumble of thunder echoed. The entire town looked like it was going to be engulfed in a rainstorm, as dark blue clashed with shades of green on the horizon.

The man looked forlornly at Fox as the others stood. "What are you going to do to us, sir?" he asked.

Fox walked up to him until he was face to face with the man. "I'm not going to kill you until you give me a reason to," Fox replied. "You will throw down your weapons and march to General McRasko's stronghold, telling him that his reign of terror is ending in this region faster than he can understand. But, before you do that, you must beg for forgiveness from those you terrorized for years of hatred, fear, and death, and you will clean up the dead. If you complete this, you will live. If not, then prepare to live the remainder of your life in fear until I find you."

The Mafian men glared at Fox until the Chaljsko fighter pointed his staff at them, prompting them to move. Fox began to view the area as the four men started work on a few fallen soldiers. The only road in the town was a river of dark crimson blood, as most of his opponents had been decapitated or impaled by his staff. Pieces of dead foxes and humans laid everywhere on the ground. With his staff at his side, Fox noticed the villagers pouring out of their houses. He watched as they stared at him in amazement.

"Hail to the hero!" an elder cheered. "He has freed us from our enemies!" A round of cheers and shouts came from them. Even some vixen hesitantly stepped up to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Fox was puzzled at their jubilation. "I thought you people were sided with the Mafia," he said.

The villagers soon grew quiet, and Fox began to feel nervous. A strong vulpine male walked up to Fox and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's propaganda," he replied. "You must support people who would be more than obliged to kill you if you speak out against them. We hated being ruled by those tyrants. They call themselves Unonians, but living in Uno doesn't make you a Unonian." He patted Fox's back. "No, true Unonians never give up and always protect innocent lives. You, sir, you are a true Unonian. Can you tell us your name so we can remember you?"

Fox paused. "Just call me a typical Unonian doing what he feels right."

The fox smiled. "Bless you, sir. Your humbleness overwhelms all of us."

Fox was led into the crowd where he was flooded with compliments and cheers of thankfulness. He tried not to let their warm remarks bother him as they joyfully praised him. He was even offered a bed to sleep in for the night. Declining on the offer, Fox instead walked out of town towards the village of Lesasko where he left his speeder bike earlier that day.

------------

Fox would learn the fate of his "double" two months later. Apparently, Jefeo was sentenced to a series of tortures for the remainder of his life. They stripped him of everything but his mind, giving him new clothes, calling him by a new name, and refusing to allow him to believe he was a Unonian. They even placed his head in a steel mask and fed him poorly, eating bread and water once a day. The inability to see his face and talk correctly drove him to near insanity. The poor man did manage to escape McRasko's stronghold, but he was eventually found a few days later in a wooded area. As they took him back, one guard noticed that the contacts in his eyes had leaked, which meant that he was not a true green-eyed fox. He was taken directly to the Mafian leader, who fell into a fit of rage. At that time Jefeo had been imprisoned for roughly forty days, so they freed him from his steel prison, but Jefeo was too delirious to enjoy his sovereignty.

The Mafian leader, General McRasko, walked up to him menacingly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am anyone you want me to be, I am your worst nightmare!" Jefeo answered in sternly.

McRasko allowed Jefeo to give his final words, to which the prisoner responded with a powerful oration on love. The Mafian leader became infuriated by this, so he ordered the mask be clasped back on Jefeo's visage. The captive refused to cease, challenging the evil men to love instead of hate. McRasko drew his sword, and stabbed the former Mafian in the chest.

Jefeo collapsed to the ground as the Mafian leader grinned. "Now you are nobody." Jefeo died that instant, and his body was strung up on McRasko's castle walls as a reminder to those who dared to confront him.

Fox arrived in Lesasko in complete darkness. He found his bike and immediately fell to the ground near it. He was absolutely exhausted. Fox could not dream that night; he was too tired to even think. The night was rough, but McCloud woke when the sun was high in the sky the next day. He changed into his extra set of clothes, and this time he put on a dark brown vest. Throwing Jefeo's clothes into a nearby river, he solemnly watched them float downstream.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter 23**

Fox traveled to Visako on his bike later the next day. He arrived in good time, as it was still early in the afternoon, but he found no signs of his army division. After conversing with some of the town's elders, he found out his division had barely won against the Mafian division that was once stationed in the town. Fox was handed a few words of encouragement along with more information on his division. Apparently, his group was now marching to Histe, a town north of Visako, to meet up with another army group to gain strength. Fox expressed gratitude to them for the information he received and headed north to rejoin his division. A round of goodbyes and blessings followed him out.

As he traveled, it began to rain again; the drops stung him as he rode at a fast pace through the green Unonian landscape. It seemed like it _had_ to rain today since it hadn't rained in a while, Fox reasoned. _Well, I guess one thing is certain – At least it's not snowing. _

As Fox careened through endless hills and rain-drenched forests, he recalled a time when he and Jerimijo journeyed from Caviske to Fasaldesk a few years ago in a snowstorm after delivering medication to the village. Despite the frigid temperatures and the blinding snow, they managed to make it home without catching frostbite. However, Jerimijo did develop a severe case of pneumonia in addition to his frostbitten hands, and it took him about two months for him to get over the disease. Later that week, Fox overheard a conversation between the village doctor and Frankjo when he went to the village center. He was surprised to hear that Jerimijo was close to death three times in one night alone. He stopped breathing twice and had to be revived by his parents by pounding on his back, trying to break up whatever was in his lungs. Ever since then, Fox was weary of driving in cold weather.

Fox entered Histe about an hour later and noticed that the once small group had become an army division of no less than one thousand troops. Shocked, Fox parked his bike near the edge of town and began to walk in.

"Hey!" shouted a soldier. "It's Fox! He's come back!" Fox watched as men of different races ran up to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you single-handedly destroy a Mafian division or something?"

"Where's the fox you were with?"

"Are you feeling okay? You've got blood stains on your white shirt."

"What's the Chaljsko?"

Fox tried to shake off the onslaught. He spotted Colonel McHeske through a crowd of attentive soldiers. Fox sighed as a smile found its way to his muzzle. Finally, he was back with his division, back with his employer, back in the midst of one of the countless Unonian royal divisions. He walked up to him and saluted his employer.

"Ah! Fox!" Colonel McHeske replied with a warm grin. "I'm glad to see you back with our cause. Sit down my boy and tell me, where have you been?"

Fox let the colonel lead him with a hand on his back until he found a place away from the hoards of ready soldiers. "What's happening, sir?" Fox asked.

The colonel grinned. "We needed you, Fox. We were outnumbered until one of our men got lucky, aimed a captured tank into the enemy's bunker, and killed a great deal of their troops on a one in a million shot. It was a difficult struggle, Fox. We lost a lot of men." He placed his hand on his soldier's shoulder. "Fox, I realize you are still a mercenary, but in my eyes you are a member of the Unonian Royal Army. If you stay with me, Fox, I'll make sure that you will be recognized that way."

Fox leaned forward. "You mean I can finally be with my own army again?"

The aging fox nodded. "Unofficially, of course. Fox, in this battle, I want to see your leadership skills. Therefore, you and I will both lead these men to victory tomorrow!"

"Thank you sir. But please, be a little easy on the compliments. I don't really deserve them."

"Why do you say that, Fox?" the colonel asked

Fox paused and then shrugged as he let a sigh escape his muzzle. "I don't know. I just don't really enjoy being made over."

The colonel nodded. "So Fox, where were you yesterday and today?"

Fox scooted toward the colonel. He shifted his eyes as his employer leaned in. "I was take prisoner by Jefeo, the man you put me in charge of. But, he spared my life and decided to take my place."

"Wait a minute, you said he took you place?" The colonel raised his head as he watched a few soldiers. "Excuse me," he muttered to Fox. "You men over there! Get ready to help the vixens pass out food!" Lowering his head, he gave Fox a nod and prompted him to respond.

"Yes," Fox replied. "He said he had to do it for Uno and to repay me for what he and his group did to me. I led him to the commodore and turned him in. But then, I… never mind."

"What?" Colonel McHeske asked.

Fox shook his head. "I fought, I mean, I found Jefeo on the truck, but I couldn't catch up to him in time. I tried my best to save him, but I was too late."

"Where were they taking him?"

Fox paused. "To General McRasko."

With a hard look, the colonel solemnly removed his hat and placed it over his heart. "Jefeo may have been on the wrong side, but he saved you on this one. May God bless his remarkable soul, wherever he is now. He will need it." He put his hat back on and thanked a vixen who brought the two food to eat. Picking up a large piece of a chicken leg, he pointed it toward Fox. "Be ready for tomorrow, Fox. Bervesko is next on our list, and it is a very fortified city. We must be ready for it!" The colonel moved the meat to his muzzle and took a first bite. Fox nodded and began to eat what was on his plate: boiled stalekus, jaku leaf paste, and overdone beef ribs. It was delicious.

A few minutes later, a supply truck barged through the town, causing everyone to stir. It was a friendly truck carrying a special cargo: new uniforms. Everyone in the group awed over them. Even Fox smiled as he saw them being unloaded from the trucks. They looked like the garb a true hero might wear. The tunic was dark brown and went down to just below the hips when worn. Attached to the outside of each tunic was plated metal, which could repel slashing and stabbing attacks from a heavy Mafian blade. A large black belt tied the tunic firmly to the hips. A black vest was worn over the tunic, and a patch was sewn on the front-left part of the vest, which read "URA: Unonian Royal Army." The pants were a very dark green color and were worn under the tunic. High brown leather boots were worn over the bottom parts of the garment. The fabric of the uniform was made out of thin, stiff linen that wasn't bulky or itchy, and felt somewhat rough to the touch. Thick, heavy gloves were also assigned.

The oddest piece of the uniform, however, had to be the faceplate, which looked similar to a vintage goalie's mask molded in the shape of a fox's face. The idea of the faceplate, as Fox learned, was imported from Canvhis since the warriors there had used the similar technique for thousands of years in order to install fear into an enemy's heart. Its main purpose, however, was to protect the head, obviously, from blasts, gunfire, and shrapnel: a favorite weapon of choice for the Mafia.

Fox slipped on the new uniform and began to break it in. It fit him well, as he looked like a true Unonian soldier, thin yet muscular. He marveled at his new look. Finally, he looked important and powerful. Fox felt like a hero.

The colonel approached Fox as the Chaljsko fighter began to brush off his new uniform. "How do you feel, Fox?" the colonel asked.

Fox grinned. "Like a piece of work."

"Good to hear," Colonel McHeske replied as he patted Fox on the back.

"Sir," Fox started, "Do I have to wear the faceplate? It's not really my style."

The aging fox looked down at his employee and raised an eyebrow. "I said earlier I consider you a part of the Unonian Royal Army. I'm not going to give you special privileges."

Fox gave in. "Alright," he said. He hoped the uniform wouldn't restrict his ability to fight. Only time would tell. Turning to his side, he watched the other soldiers don their new uniforms. They looked impressed with each other and amazed at how theyfinally _looked _like a fierce fighting army.

"Calm down men, calm down!" McHeske commanded. "Now listen up! We must get good sleep, because we have to be on the move tomorrow. We have been ordered to advance to the city of Bervesko, which is about ten miles from here. If we start early, we might be able to catch them by evening and surprise them. Just remember, this town is coveted by the Mafians because they use it as a base to launch offensives in the area. They won't give up easily. So be on your best guard because we must win this one!"

Fox stepped forward to the group after McHeske pushed him forward. Tugging at his father's red bandana around his neck, he cleared his throat. "Um, Take care of yourselves and the men around you. I don't think any of us want to loose each other." He made a motion like he was going to remove his faceplate, but Fox noticed that McHeske was giving him a stone cold glare. "Keep the Spirit with you, and never let go. We can do this if we all work together. No one is better than anyone else is here. We are all important, from the Colonel down to the supply relayers."

Suddenly, Fox shook his head and began to walk away from the group. Something was wrong. Suddenly, he felt the colonel's hand fall on his shoulder. Fox shook his head and tried to shake it off.

"What's wrong, Fox?" the colonel asked.

Fox sighed. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

Fox shook his head as he sat down. Other soldiers were following them, but the colonel motioned them to leave. "I don't know, sir. I just don't understand."

The colonel paused. "What are you trying to say, Fox?"

Fox paused. "I was told that one day, I would know. I would know what I must do, what I will become, and what will happen."

The aging fox shook his head as he furrowed his brow. "Who told you this? Was it Frankjo?"

"No," Fox replied. "It was Maria."

The colonel heaved out a heavy sigh as soldiers began finding places to sleep. They looked like they were half-alive, aimlessly trying to find a place for their tired bodies to rest. A day's worth of fighting would do that to anyone. "She was your fiancé, Fox," the old colonel said. "I know that because Frankjo told me in a note a while back. But you cannot live in the past, Fox. I know it's hard, but you must keep going."

"No!" Fox shouted. Soldiers from all over looked up at him. "Never!" He rapidly stood up. "I can still feel her around me! She's not in the past, she's in the present, and will always be there in the future! I will never let go! Ever!"

Colonel McHeske shook his head. "Fox, she is gone."

Fox stormed up to his employer and glared at him until he was face to face with him. "No," he muttered through clenched teeth, "her body may be gone, buried back in Fasaldesk, but her soul is still here. She will never leave me, and I will never leave her. That's a promise that will never be broken."

The colonel nodded his head. "Alright, Fox. If she's the one that keeps you going, then keep with her, believe whatever you want. But for now, stay focused and get some rest. We must be ready for tomorrow, okay?"

Fox paused. "Fine." He stepped over people as he searched for a spot to sleep. But he wasn't going to sleep here, he couldn't. He traveled to the edge of town, right up to the mouth of a hungry forest, waiting to one day reclaim the land lost by the buildings and streets. _He doesn't believe me,_ Fox thought. _But that doesn't mean it isn't true. She is still here, and I can still feel her. _With his eyes barely open, he moved a pile of leaves around him and lay down in it, trying to get comfortable.

------------

"You must never give up, my love."

Fox shot up in an instant. His ears stood attentive as he scanned the dark veil of trees around him. Without even thinking about it, he knew the voice belonged to Maria. "Maria?" he whispered. "Maria! I'm over here! Where are you?" He squinted his eyes forward, trying to spot her, but he couldn't see her. When he stood up, however, he finally saw her coming. Her strapless dress moved as her soft footsteps touched the ground. She looked incredibly beautiful, looking just like she did the day he left for training.

"Hello, Fox," Maria greeted. She smiled warmly. "You look very heroic in your new uniform."

Fox reached out and touched her on the cheek with a trembling hand. She grabbed it and pressed it up against her as she closed her eyes and released an affectionate sigh.

"I missed you so much," Fox replied. "Thank you for coming back to me, my Maria."

Maria opened her eyes. "I missed you very much, too." She paused. "I can't stay for long, my love. I only have enough time to tell you what I must say."

"What is it?" Fox asked. He gazed into her eyes almost as if his eyes refused to let him move them.

Maria's face darkened. "Fox, why are you upset today?"

Fox paused. "Maria, I miss you."

Maria nodded. "I do too, but I can tell something else is wrong." She put her arms around Fox's shoulders as the metal on his tunic clinked. "What is it?"

The Chaljsko fighter shook his head. "I just don't feel like I'm doing what I need to do. I'm not even officially with the Unonian Royal Army. I'm a mercenary! And I don't see how me fighting off rounds of Mafian divisions is going to free Uno! I don't even know if I want to free Uno anymore."

Maria nodded her head. "I think I understand. Fox, you must realize that God has a plan for everyone. We can choose to follow it or desert it. We desert that plan when we desert Him. But, you have not deserted Him. Fox, He will guide you and help you in every turn of your life. He will never leave you. He will never let you down."

Fox nodded. "Does that mean I'm doing what I need to do?"

Maria paused. "If you honestly look into your heart and agree, then yes. A true heart isn't far from God. And compliments will come from following Him; so don't try to avoid them either. Just accept them."

Fox smiled. "Thank you, my Unonian rose." He paused. "Why doesn't the colonel believe me that I am still with you?"

Maria drew herself closer to Fox. "He will believe, Fox. He will believe. And you will make him believe, once I help you, Fox." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for staying close to me, Fox."

"I can never let you go, my Maria. You know that." Fox smiled.

Suddenly, Maria's smile began to fade. "I must go now, Fox. I'm sorry."

Fox shook his head. "No, please, Maria! You mustn't! Please stay! Please?"

Maria shook her head slowly. "I can't. I'm sorry, Fox. Goodbye, my love."

------------

After gathering their supplies, the division, full of energy and spirit, fearlessly marched to the city and grew impatient as to when they would reach the town in the early hours of the morning. They were given further orders to destroy the city, as it was reported that the inhabitants had fled the town in fear of the incoming division. Somehow, word leaked out that they were heading this way.

Fox walked up to Colonel McHeske as the decorated officer proudly marched his Unonian Royal Army division across fields of green, only to be interrupted by an occasional tree. Fox noticed that he must have spent time polishing his medals last night, as they glistened in the afternoon sun. With a slight pant, Fox tried to catch his breath to speak to his employer. They had been walking for hours now, covering a large distance in that time.

"Sir, may I speak to you?" Fox asked.

The colonel turned to him with a surprised look. "Y-yes, Fox! What's on your mind?"

Fox ignored the aging officer's outburst. He kept his focus on what he wanted to say. "I have a plan, sir." He paused to let the colonel say something, but he just kept walking. "My plan is to split up our forces into two flanks. I will take one, and you will command the other. My half will find a way to get to the city by taking it head on. During that time, your half will be marching undetected through the forests around the city. When you reach the opposite side, wait. I will send you a scout telling you when to attack. Hopefully by that time, we will need your help, or the Mafian division will be exhausted." Fox paused as the colonel nearly tripped over a large rock hidden in the tall green grass. "If you do not hear anything from me in an hour, then go ahead with the attack." He paused. "What do you think?"

Colonel McHeske brought a hand to his chin. "What happens if we are detected while we are trying to make it to the opposite side of the city?"

Fox shook his head. "You won't."

The colonel furrowed his brow as he turned his head to view Fox. "And I suppose this 'plan' of yours will not fail, will it?"

Fox glared at him. "No. I swear to you it will not fail."

"What makes you so sure?" the colonel asked. "After all, you've only fought in a few battles. You're not even with the Unonian Army anymore. So, give me a reason why I should follow through with this plan."

Fox paused. "You'd laugh."

With a faint sigh, Colonel McHeske shook his head slowly. "No, I won't. Just give me a reason, and I'll make the decision on that."

"I got my plan after meeting with Maria last night. It was given to me right after I woke up again, and I feel like she gave it to me when I slept." Fox watched as the colonel's face froze. "I feel she's trying to tell me something, like we are going to have trouble in Bervesko today. She told me it would be the only way we could win. If we–"

"Fox," the colonel interrupted, "this Maria, she was a blue-furred vixen, right?"

"Um, yes," Fox replied.

"And she wore white, right? And had long, very dark blue hair?"

"Yes," Fox said with a hint of confusion. "Why?"

"Nothing," the colonel replied. "We'll just go with your plan."

"Why did you ask about her, sir?" Fox asked. He tried to look into the colonel's eyes, but he just kept his gaze forward.

"Let's just say someone spoke to me last night," he replied. "I now know you fight for her, not just for Uno. You fight for your parents and relatives too. Fox, that… person who spoke to me… asked me to trust you. She described herself to me too, because I didn't see her, I couldn't. So, with that in mind, we'll go with your plan on this one." He paused. "But don't let me down, alright?"

Fox nodded as the colonel turned around and announced Fox's plan, telling the men to divide up and abide by their orders.

------------

The division marched on until they reached the outskirts of Bervesko. Heavy gunfire immediately greeted them, coupled with explosions just outside of the edge of the forest.

"I'll meet you on the other side!" the colonel boomed. Fox nodded his head as the group began to split up.

"Look out!" one soldier shouted amidst the bombardment. Suddenly, Fox found his company in the midst of a hellish shelling. Colonel McHeske's group was already making tracks to the east, running as fast as they can through the dense thicket. They seemed to be doing okay. Fox turned his focus forward and noticed explosions were taking out droves of men to his left and right.

"Don't stay in the open!" he boomed. "Find a place to hide!"

The men hid behind trees to repel the storm of bullets, and slowly began to crawl toward the city, stopping behind trees to shield themselves from the bullets that rained down upon them in a downpour of smoke and shrapnel.

Fox ducked behind a dead tree to catch his breath. _This plan will never work,_ Fox thought. _It's a trap!_ Getting on his hands and knees, he slowly made it through the dense woods, trying hard to avoid the skin tearing on his elbows as he dug through the battlefield. He soon entered an area full of smoke that was so dense he couldn't see his own hands anymore. Explosions all around him toyed with his senses. Fox tried hard to shake it off. _It's just like training with Frankjo. I can't see, but I can still sense. _Pulling out his guardian staff, Fox continued to crawl forward.

Though he had been crawling through the battlefield for a long while and the smoke had finally lifted, he could tell that he was still about one thousand yards away from the city limits. Putting a hand to his chest, he watched as some of his men were brutally gunned down or ripped to pieces by shells that shrieked passed his position. "Don't just sit there! Keep going forward!" Fox shouted. He flung himself back onto the dry ground and crawled through the scorched landscape at a fast pace. _This doesn't look good so far, _Fox sadly thought. _We can't turn back now, it's all up to God on who will win. _Another shell rocked right behind him, flinging dirt and split wood all across his back. With a grunt, Fox pushed off the wood while not slowing down. His heart raced as he inched closer to the city limits. He could feel his legs burn from the constant work against his now torn pants, but he kept going. Suddenly, his hand hit a body, but this time it was a live body. The body moved a weak hand toward him and gripped him hard.

"Get off me, you–"

Fox moved his chest up and saw the human Unonian soldier was looking up at him with a shocked look on his face. "Get going!" Fox shouted in his ear. "Do you want to be killed?" Shells and gunfire continued to fall across the muddy land. But still no answer from the soldier could be heard. With a grumble, Fox grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic and pulled him forward.

Moving at a slow pace, the front of the division finally crept into the streets of the town within a few hours. Fox could tell because explosions were starting to come from within the city. Already, there had been more casualties than anticipated, as the battlefield was soaked in blood and littered with fresh corpses. It almost looked like a disaster, but the Chaljsko fighter knew that the plan Maria gave to him would never lead him to defeat. Fox thought he was now near the middle of the group, as he carefully crawled through the crossfire, toting extra baggage. Fox couldn't leave him in the woods to die, so he continued to carry him by the arm and drag him over mud and carcasses with determination. He scrapped his way through the soil, passed countless dead bodies and blood soaked terrain until he finally reached the outskirts of the town. Exhausted, he crawled over to a doctor on duty, who rested by a safe wall of a building, and dragged the man over to him.

As Fox refocused on the battle, he noticed that Bervesko was more heavily fortified than he had ever imagined. There were large guns positioned everywhere that fired death upon the men. Mafian soldiers added to the terror and fired from the rooftops of buildings. Even MA-30s, the pride of the Mafian artillery, were placed somewhere, probably from within the center of the city in the park. Fox got to his feet, met up with a large crowd of soldiers hiding in a large building, and quickly got their attention.

"Listen," Fox addressed the huge group of men as more made their way through the dense forest into the dark lobby of the dead building, "It would be foolish of us to not use the terrain to our advantage. Split up into groups and try to take the city building by building. Go for the ones holding the guns first. Those will be the hardest to take, but…" Fox paused as an explosion rocked nearby. "…But we have to take those out if we want a chance."

Following Fox, the Unonian army group divided up and attempted to take the city building by building. It was a time-consuming task, but it was necessary. They poured out of the gutted building and streaked passed gunfire, running to buildings with a death wish on their minds. Some actually went into the buildings to combat hand-to-hand with the enemy soldiers. Others armed with grenades blasted already weak buildings with enough explosives to have the walls fall into a heap of rubble and dust. Other buildings were wooden, and fires soon broke out across the town. Fox, armed with his guardian staff, sprinted toward a tall, unmarked white building as gunfire followed his path. He managed to stay one step ahead of it, and eventually turned the corner to catch his breath. With his heart pounding in his neck, he broke down a door next to him and began to comb the area. Mafians were inside, and they soon spotted Fox as he knocked over some empty boxes.

"Get him!" one of the men shouted.

Fox looked up and saw three Mafians barreling toward him, their chain mail clinking with each step. Fox put his guardian staff in front of him and raced forward with a loud scream. They clashed like thunder. Fox did a hard front flip into two of the men as bullets followed his moves, but never hit him. Turning abruptly, he quickly etched a cross into a Mafian's torso, the sharp blades to his staff being no match for the thin mail. Then, with the smell of smoke in his nose, Fox somersaulted over to another soldier and, after the man readied his large rifle and got him in his sights, Fox quickly stabbed the raccoon in the Adams apple, causing him to choke on blood as his wet coughs soon faded.

"Not too bad," Fox said as he noticed. Suddenly, the ceiling began to collapse near one corner of the room, and Fox frantically searched for the door. Equipment from the upstairs began to fall, coming down in sharp pangs and loud crashes. Something heavy fell on Fox's tail, and he gritted his teeth as the pain shot up his backside. Without any time to spare, Fox shook it off and headed for the exit. Smoke billowed out of the doomed structure.

"Get out!" a Unonian soldier cried. "It's going to blow!"

Fox dove out of the structure as the man pushed him forward. Fox ran like he was being chased by a demon, avoiding gunfire that annoyed his mind. A large explosion rained fiery debris around them as other tall buildings soon erupted in flames.

The sun began to set on the town, giving way to the light of the full moon. Another Mafian division inched closely to Fox's men from the west and began to combat them. The Unonian army now had a huge advantage over them, though, for they were much more skilled and had better armor than the Mafian fighting force did. They hacked their bodies to pieces with their field swords, and shot them dead with their rifles and machine guns, though it was not easy.

"Keep your focus! Never give up!" Fox commanded as he thrusted his staff through the chest of a Mafian, but his words were drowned out by the hundreds of guns exploding and men screaming in pain with their dying breaths. _McHeske, where are you? I told you to be ready in an hour, not a day! _Frustrated, Fox slammed himself back into the heat of the fight.

Following the legends of his father, Fox used his guardian staff to push him through the defenses, which attracted a lot of attention. The Mafians came after him in groups, but produced devastating results. Fox took them all one by one. One soldier was quickly decapitated after trying to sneak up behind him. Another had his arm sliced off by the razor sharp points on the staff and fell to the ground in a bloody shriek. Fox's staff swished through the air again and slashed a gaping hole in one man's abdomen, his intestine slowly spilled out of him like meat through a meat grinder. Not stopping for a second, Fox continued to go after his enemies, ignoring the chaos around him. His staff moved at a blinding speed as he cut through the cold night air.

Suddenly, Fox paused. No one was attacking him anymore. In fact, no one was even near him. _I have to conserve my energy,_ Fox thought. He planted the blunt end of his staff in the firm soil and began to catch his breath as his heart began to slow down. _Come on colonel! Show up already! I might have to… what? _As he looked up to observe the battles next to him, he noticed a terrible sight. The Mafian army had regrouped in certain parts of the city, and, after they realized they had not faired well in combat, they went for the one vulnerable part of the Unonian soldier: the neck. The neck was left bare in the uniform, a critical error obviously overlooked by the army. Fox watched helplessly as they went in and began to slice their necks with broad swords. All of them just went for that one part, making it difficult to defend one's self. Fox ran over to rejoin the combat.

------------

Hours passed, and the fighting was soon deadlocked. Both sides sustained heavy casualties and were drained of energy and devoid of any thought of what tomorrow would hold. In the main street, after throwing a now dead Mafian soldier to his feet, Fox noticed another army marching into the city.

"Finally! They've come!"

Fox grinned with jubilation as he watched Colonel McHeske and his division dash right through the city and begin torching and blasting apart the already damaged buildings that fell with painful screams and twisted steel cries. Bodies flew everywhere from explosions across the burning town. It was a blessing to see such assistance. Unyielding, Fox stepped deeper into the inferno, killing any Mafian soldier that came close within his radius. He had to make sure this battle was won - there was no other option in his mind.

He ran up to a crew of friendly soldiers. Grabbing their attention, he yanked one by the collar and pushed some of the others until they turned to him. "Go after the large guns in the park! That will help ease some of the fire!" Turning around, the vulpine spotted another group of men. "What are you doing just standing around? Go after the Mafian commodore and kill him! He should be next to the guns, if I remember from what I've learned!" _That would most likely send mass confusion throughout the enemy division if the head was assassinated,_ Fox reasoned.

The fighting loomed on. Blast after blast shook the city's very foundation and crumbled its once spectacular architecture to nothing. Fox flew down countless street corners, hid behind a sidewall, and resumed fighting there; taking out his gun and shooting any Mafian soldier that came close to his view.

Suddenly, the large guns ceased, and an eerie silence hung over the city. Fox was alone - it looked like at least - but he could hear something in the distance, almost like a loud humming. He looked down the street, and saw a large black dot barreling toward him. The humming grew louder into a thunderous series of clangs and engine noises. Even the ground began to shake under his feet._ What is that? _Squinting his eyes, he finally knew what was coming. _The Mafian army found themselves a tank,_ Fox thought. He came out of hiding and noticed that three of his men jump out of a building to the left of him. One man carried a flamethrower, which was not from their provisions. _He must have ripped it off a dead heathen, _Fox assumed._ I hope it still has some juice left in it, I've got an idea. _He walked up to the men and ordered them to listen to what he was going to say. Fox hatched another plan and went over it with the men twice to make sure they followed it to the letter.

The Mafian tank moved closer toward them. It was huge, with just two small windows on the front near its long gun, which looked to be longer than two men stacked head to foot. Fox and the three men quickly slipped out of sight behind a building. The top hatch was soon open, and a Mafian soldier stuck his head out, searching for a target of interest. Fox watched him scan the area as the tank rolled to a halt. The commander closed the hatch in a few moments and the tank rolled on. When the tank passed Fox and his group, they darted to it from the back and boarded the top of the tank. Suddenly, it stopped and positioned its gun at a large building in the center of town. But, before it fired, Fox rapped his fist against the hatch with steadfast determination. To his amazement, another Mafian soldier opened it. He didn't think that simply _knocking_ on the hatch would prompt them to unbolt it!

"Here, my father wanted you to have this!" Fox screamed.

The vulpine leader tossed the Mafian a live grenade with a minute timer left on it. Then, with a hard push, he stuffed the soldier down inside the tank and closed the hatch on the fox and his crew. The crew from the inside began to scream horribly, which terrified the four men on the outside. Trying their best to keep focus, the soldier with the flamethrower melted the hatch to the rest of the tank with an incredibly hot flame, as he was instructed, which sealed the doomed crew in tight. The four foxes ran like maniacs from the armored vehicle, stumbling and clawing their way as far from the tank as possible. Fox ducked behind some steel barrels just in time to hear the tank explode. Ear-splitting booms and creaks soared through the night air. Fox had to see it. As he lifted his head, he saw it erupt in flames so large that it managed to catch nearby buildings on fire.

Shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears, Fox stood up. "Let's get the heck out of here!" he shouted.

No one came out, no one followed him, and no one was near him. The flames had engulfed much of the buildings on the street now, so he ran to look for safety to find some way out of the inferno. He sprinted very fast, remembering his father's words to him on his ninth birthday: _One day you will need your speed to save your life my son._ He ran and ran, faster and faster now, until he reached the edge of the city. Immediately, he glanced behind him. The city was under an orange glow as it continued to burn in the evening sky. As Fox set his guardian staff next to him, he exhaustedly collapsed next to a tree. Gladly removing his faceplate, he watched as one by one, soldiers would appear from the burning city. Some were even Mafian soldiers, who couldn't wait to be captives of the Unonian army. After what seemed like hours, a very young fox walked up to Fox and congratulated him. "We won! We've won the battle! Did you hear that, Fox, sir? We won!"

Fox looked up at the soldier. "But it came at a steep price. We suffered many casualties. For them, freedom cost them their lives."

The man looked at him funny and then walked away, almost as if he completely ignored what Fox said. He didn't care anyways. He was only content with winning, not lives.

The fire raged on through the night. Every so often, a group of foxes would appear from the city and would join the site set up on the edge of the forest. When morning arrived, Fox counted the men and found there were exactly 209 Unonian troops present and 59 Mafian captives, most who were more than ready to join the Unonian Royal cause. But, to Fox's sadness, Colonel McHeske was not in the group.

"Now what do we do?" an unknown Unonian soldier asked.

Everyone looked to Fox, whose tail was now bandaged in cloth from the attack. Fox started to turn away, but he realized he couldn't this time. These men counted on him. They needed him. Maria was right – he felt like he was somehow following what he needed to do.

"Fox McCloud," a spokesmen for the captured Mafians started, "we are ready to die for Uno. We want to follow you, sir. We saw you on the battlefield. We saw you with your staff. And now we want to be on the right side this time."

Fox furrowed his brow. "How do I know you aren't lying? I should just kill you all right now, or send you to labor camps or something!"

The spokesman stepped forward. "Please, Fox. I am Rejklo Hasinski, and I have a reputation for speaking truthfully. Have mercy on us. We mean no harm." He threw his weapons to the ground as the others mimicked him.

Fox sighed. "No. Still not good enough."

The human pointed to Fox's bracelet. He paused as Fox covered the bracelet with his hand and glared at the Mafian. "I'm sorry, sir. I know that means a lot to you." He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts. "We hate McRasko and what he has done to this town, the town we once called home. When his army came through our city, he gave our parents a choice: die, or produce sons to serve him." He paused. "Here we are. We lived all our lives in hatred. We just want to fight for Uno now, sir, and fight for good, not evil."

"Why did you point to the bracelet?" Fox inquired.

"I know about your Maria, sir. Before your colonel died, he told me that she means everything to you and how she died. We talked to each other last night and decided that was very respectable, what you are doing for her." He paused. "Her story touched us, sir. We understand fighting for her should be only up to you, but Uno belongs to all of us, and we are all equally deserving to fight for the nation we love."

Fox pulled out his gun and pointed it at the head of the man. He couldn't forget what the Mafia did to him. All his life, they have destroyed everything he lived for. _All Mafians deserve death,_ he thought. But, as he looked down at the cringing human, the sweat building at his temples and his lips moving in a sad prayer, Fox couldn't bring himself to kill him. _What's wrong with me? I should be able to kill this man, but I just can't. The Mafia has marred my entire life, but I can't bring myself to just kill one right now._ He raised his weapon and placed it in his holster. Fox paused. "Okay. I'll let you fight with this division, but if you give any trouble, I will kill you, then march back to Bervesko, and murder your families. All of them."

"We concur," the man replied. Others nodded.

With a nod, Fox began to lead the men through the dense forest. _Why am I even leading them?_ Fox asked. _I'm not even with the Unonian Royal Army. I'm only a mercenary!_ Fox had no idea where they were going, but he wanted them to feel like he had another great plan.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter 24**

Fox and his men were beginning to get antsy. Weeks crawled by without any action or fighting, adding to the frustration. The days began to become monotonous, as every day it seemed like it would begin and end with marching, with an occasional rainstorm to break up the day. Even the food was hard to cope with. Fox would eat whatever he could find, but he usually gave his meals to those who needed it more. However, though hardships were creeping in, tension on each other was usually kept at a minor.

"Fox," Rejklo asked as he sat down next to the vulpine. "Where are we marching today? The same direction?" He angrily ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, what?"

Fox glanced up at the human but continued to eat his jaku leaves, which made for a poor dinner. "I suppose so. We're bound to meet up with a town that needs liberating soon. It just seems like we're always one step behind the other Unonian divisions around here. Either that, or the Mafia is giving up here." Fox looked around him. He and his group arrived late last night into this area, not sure if they were at the edge of a dense forest or just in the midst of a patch of trees. Now, Fox could tell the forest was vaster and thicker than he once thought. Trees towered above him hundreds of feet into the air. The veil of crowded treetops allowed for some holes where sunlight would pour through, but shade ruled the land. The trees even fought for land on the ground, with their roots intertwined upon each other. Bringing his gaze back in front of him, Fox picked up some fresh joses and smiled when he felt the juices pour out in his mouth. The sweet liquid took away the bitter taste of the leaves and bark.

Rejklo sighed. "You know, I don't trust you vulpines. All of you are so… so… frugal and… weird! You're all like that!" Fox looked up and saw Rejklo pound his fists on the ground. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of living with your kind! I grew up surrounded by you fools for the past three years, drowning in a sea of your morals and your traditions! And now you expect me to believe you when you say we're close to another town! You couldn't guide us out of a paper bag!" The human scoffed as he shook his head.

Fox rolled his eyes. "No one's saying you had to follow our ways. Your life is your own. You can let people change you, but they can't force you to change."

"Oh sure, easy for you to say."

"Hey!" Fox snapped. He paused. "Enough. We've got to stay united if we want to perform well."

"For what?" Rejklo put his face right in front of Fox's. "So we can be optimistic and hope to catch a break? Eh?" The human scoffed again. "Your race is dirt."

Fox grabbed the man by the collar, to which Rejklo grabbed Fox's hand with a his eyes ablaze. "Is that so?" Fox said. "Even though we've done nothing to hurt your species? Even though we've managed to grow and rise above others? I think we've endured much, and I think that's commendable." Rejklo swung a fist at Fox, but the vulpine caught it and squeezed it painfully tight. Before Rejklo could yelp, Fox added, "but what makes us intelligent is the fact that we've never warred with nations because of who they were. We've been fair and open-minded to all species, and that's even more commendable in my eyes. If you want to compare, then you'll have to take the flak from your little _observations_ too!" Fox pushed the human back until the man lost his balance and fell backwards.

Rejklo sat back up, but didn't even look at Fox. Shrugging, Fox went back to eating. His stomach screamed for more food, but Fox knew that if he ate too much, his shrunken stomach would just vomit it back up. He began to decide what he should eat for now and what he should keep for later.

"Sir, are you going to finish that?"

Fox looked up and saw Rejklo eyeing his food like it was gold. He looked up at the vulpine with wide eyes. Fox sighed. "No, and don't call me sir." He pushed the leaves, bark, and fruit in front of the hungry soldier, who quickly began to chow down.

Fox watched him eat. He never actually paid attention to a human eating before. His large jaw moved up and down on a hinge, almost like it was spring loaded. Pale lips stretched and strained with each chew, almost as if his face was made out of the same material as Fox's skin. _Look at his nose,_ Fox thought to himself. _How can they even smell out of that thing?_ Fox let his eyes wander to the human's scalp, looking at the matted brown hair scattered about his head. It reminded him of the thatched roof of the marketplace in Fasaldesk, with hair that twisted and grew in almost all directions.

Rejklo looked up. "Something on my face, Fox?"

Fox shook his head while he furrowed his brow. "No, it's just that I've never really paid attention to a human before. Sure, I've spent a lot of time with them, but I never actually concentrated on how your species looks and functions." He paused. "What's it like not having fur and a tail and no muzzle? Are your ears hard or pliable?"

The human laughed. "I don't know what it's like to not have a tail or a muzzle or fur. I've never had those before!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that." Glancing up, he checked on a group of men eating near the two.

"Well, I suppose not having fur would make it colder in the wintertime. And… I'd have to worry about bumping my muzzle on things, if I had one."

"You'd get used to it," Fox replied.

Rejklo paused as he finished chewing some bark. "We do have different diseases than your species does."

"Like what?" Fox asked.

"Well," Rejklo began, "we don't get yellow plague or resparosis like you vulpines might get. But, I'll bet you've never had the flu."

"What's that?" Fox scratched the back of one ear as he looked back down at the human.

The human snickered lightly. "It's sort of like how you people get fisas. The flu doesn't usually give us a horrible cough like fisas does, but it is a bother. It's when your nose runs and your throat gets really sore. You just feel terrible and everything feels sore." He paused as he brought more food to his mouth. "I know your species has many throat and lung diseases. But we've got a whole variety of them that affect every inch of us."

Fox leaned back. "Well, that's interesting."

"Now I have a few questions about your species." Rejklo paused as Fox raised his eyebrows. "Why is it that vixens' stomachs never grow when they are pregnant? I mean, I've lived with your people for three years after moving in from eastern Canvhis. What's with your vixens? They stay as thin as ever when they are expecting!"

Fox paused. "I don't know. Why do your women get big during pregnancy? It's just the way God made them, I guess."

"_Is_ there a way to tell that they are?"

"Sure," Fox replied. "They can feel it. My aunt explained this to me. See, she said it's the same feeling as knowing you're hungry, but it's not painful or annoying. She said it was a very relaxing feeling."

"Was Maria ever pregnant?" Rejklo asked as he leaned in.

Fox laughed. "No, I wish we would have had a son or a daughter, though." He shook his head. "That would be fun."

Rejklo laughed with Fox until the fox stopped. "You could have, don't your people believe that sex between two fiancés isn't sinful, so long as you remain united and don't divorce?"

Fox nodded. "Yes."

Rejklo made a face. "That's disgusting."

"To you it might be." Fox sighed. "Us vulpines started that practice in the twelfth century. Back then, we were under Careinian rule and treated like dirt. The Careinians were allowed by law to have free rights to our women on the week surrounding their wedding day. To avoid this, we made our fiancés pregnant beforehand so that they couldn't really partake in intercourse with them. The practice was accepted by the church even. And, the tradition stuck even after we were freed from Canvhis sometime in the thirteenth century." Fox coughed. "It's just who we are."

"Then if it's okay and is accepted by the church, why didn't you?"

Fox paused. "She never got pregnant, Rejklo. Just leave it at that."

The human nodded as he chewed on more leaves. Brushing hair out of his eyes, the man coughed as he stared back up at Fox. "Does it bother your species that Christ was a human?"

Fox shook his head with a cold stare. "Of course not. He came to save the world, not just a certain race or species. It doesn't matter if He's vulpine or not, we still worship Him as God. Regardless, as my uncle taught me, His love extends out to all His creation. He loves us all equally, and I love Him for that." Fox paused. "Species aren't important when it comes to religion."

"Okay, I think I understand," Rejklo replied while crunching on more leaves. He started peeling away the thick skin of an iso while wrestling his small, furless hands around it.

"Most Unonian saints are vulpine, by the way," Fox reminded. "God doesn't show favoritism, but He does judge. And when…" Fox's ears suddenly perked up. He caught the sound of a faint engine hum from overheard. As he raised his gaze upward, he noticed a jet flying right over him. Smiling, Fox tried to see if it had anything special about it, but he couldn't. It didn't matter, though. Fox had another plan.

Fox shook Rejklo as he ate, the poor human nearly losing his grip on the fruit in his hand. "Rejklo! Round up your men! We're on the move now!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Fox!" Rejklo shouted. "Now look, the juice is all over my pants! It looks like I wet myself!"

Fox tried to hold in his laughter. "Relax. Just do as I say."

Glaring at Fox, the former Mafian paused, but then stood up and brushed his pants off in quick jerks. Then, with a quick glance at the sun peering through the treetops, he set off and began to buzz around the groups of men scattered about in the area covered with trees. They suddenly began to spring to life, slowly standing up and stretching, not too eager to set out marching again. They migrated over to Fox, who had a great grin on his muzzle.

"Today, we will fight!" Fox shouted. He pulled out his staff from the rucksack near his hover bike. With a quick press of a button, it extended out to full length.

"What do you mean?" a Unonian soldier questioned.

"I saw a jet fly overhead."

Upon hearing Fox's explanation, the soldiers began to scoff, speaking to each other with lewd remarks and hard sighs. "So what?" a muscular fox shouted over the chorus of remarks. "A jet's a jet, right?"

"No!" Fox shouted. Everyone calmed down. "You forget that I was once a pilot to the Unonian Royal Army. I can determine much from just a casual flyby." Fox began to pace around the group. "The way it was flying, it was going to the direction of a battle."

"How do you know? Maybe it was returning from battle!"

Fox nodded. "Yes! To you, that's an option. But no pilot would fly back to base in attack position. Nor would they fly back with a load of bombs under their wings. No, this pilot was going to battle, and his destination was not far from here. I'd say about a mile or two from where we stand."

Rejklo stood by Fox. He shook his head as he furrowed his brow. "How do you know we're only a mile or two out?"

Fox grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. The jet was close enough where I could see it was one of our jets, and close enough where I could even see the black number painted on its right front wing, UF-210. He was less than one thousand feet in the air, coming out of a long flight, because no one flies that low unless they are a few miles out of the target area. It's necessary because he must have enough time to analyze the surroundings and be able to determine if there are any Mafian aircraft in the area."

The soldiers began to slowly nod their heads and smile. "Which way was it going?" one asked.

Fox pointed down a loosely drawn out path in the forest. "That way, past those two large polvenu trees. It shouldn't be too far if we keep a good pace."

Suddenly, Fox felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and noticed Rejklo was staring up at him. "Lead on, vulpine fighter."

------------

Dashing madly through the wooded terrain, the soldiers, hungry for any kind of action, raced down the direction Fox had pointed to. Scenery and breaks of sunlight blew passed. No one knew how long they had been running, not even Fox.

Fox kept himself toward the front of the group, eager to prove that he was right. Every limb he dodged, every vine he cut, and every root he crushed drew him closer. He could even taste the enemies in the air, as he panted feverishly though the Unonian landscape.

"I'm not seeing anything!"

Fox turned around and noticed Rejklo storming up to him at a feverish pace. Sweat fell from his forehead as he pushed another limb out of the way. Wiping his brow, he pointed his gun forward, staring at Fox as he walked, almost as if he was waiting for him to say something.

"Relax," Fox sighed, "I can feel that we're almost there."

"Really?" the human said with a hint of sarcasm. Fox turned to him. "You know, Fox, you'll say anything to try to get our hopes up."

"I don't lie. I can sense things you can't."

Rejklo smiled. "Right, right. I forgot. You have the Chaljsko. Right, right. Well, what does that style of yours say, eh? Tell me the truth. There is no town, right? Right?"

Fox furrowed his brow as he pushed a large plant aside. He looked behind him to make sure his men were still with him. Even they were beginning to doubt him. Sighing, Fox tried to keep it behind him and follow his plan.

"I knew it!" Rejklo shouted. "You don't know about any town. You don't know about anything! We're lost again, aren't we?"

Fox paused as a grin found its way across his muzzle. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He pulled back the last few tall bushes to reveal a town, a town roughly the size of Histe. Buildings sprawled out before them in an array of sizes and materials. Soldiers bedecked with chain mail stood around doing anything to keep themselves busy. Hover bikes rolled by carting staples for families. Even the faint whisper of snoozing Mafians could be heard not too far away. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Rejklo said slowly. He turned to Fox with his jaw dropped. "How did you, with the –"

"Just forget about it," Fox replied. "Organize your men and prepare them for a strike on my command."

Rejklo nodded dumbly and quietly set to work on readying the former Mafian soldiers. The men once belonging to Colonel McHeske were already in position, waiting for the moment they would be able to see action.

Fox's heart raced. Never before had he led an entire division alone into battle before. Doubts and concerns tore at his mind like parasites._ Do they already know I'm coming and are leading me into a trap? Is there more men than what I think is here? What about the innocent? How will we make sure they are safe? _With a look of concern, Fox kept his gaze forward, trying to figure out the best way to attack.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head. Rejklo stood right behind him with an excited grin. "We're ready for orders, Fox, sir," he stammered. The poor human could barely contain his composure. He was like a balloon with too much air, ready to explode at any minute.

Fox motioned him to sit down, and the man did without hesitation. Fox cleared his throat. "Your men no longer have their Mafian uniforms, so we can't make you decoys. But, I will do this." He paused, almost as if he was rethinking something over. He extended out his Chaljsko staff. "A sneak attack would be effective, but also very dangerous. A group of your men will go into town, acting like traders from a nearby town."

"A name," Rejklo said. "I'd need the name of a town. They'd never let that fly."

Fox grimaced. "Um, tell them you've ventured a long journey from Caviske and you're trying to make it to Fek, but you're tired and need a place to rest. While you're there, get a reading on the number of soldiers, innocent, and try to find out if there's anything unusual going on." Fox pointed to a large building in the distance. "If you get into trouble, hide behind there where we can see you. Then, we'll come running out. If we don't hear anything from you by sunset, I'll assume to attack and that there's not a load of soldiers around or any problems with sacking the town. I'll lead the rest from here, but some will stay behind in case I need reinforcements. Alright?"

Rejklo paused. "Why are my men and I going to Fek?"

"Um, you have family up there. Yeah, you're trying to make it for a wedding. Say that you're the best man. Tell them that, and allow them to come too. That'll show that you're not afraid to let them follow you."

Rejklo nodded. "And if they don't believe me?"

"Don't change your story. Keep it in line with the others who come along with you." Fox looked around and noticed some of Rejklo's men had already joined in and found seats near them. With a nod, the human stood up, motioned for a team of his men to follow him, and set off for the town. Fox watched them until they disappeared behind a collection of buildings.

The evening sun began its decent over the horizon. Shadows of trees stretched like giant claw marks across the landscape as the winds of the night began to make their appearance. Crickets and other critters began to come to life with a symphony of sounds echoing through the dense forest. Clouds donned purple robes as they too welcomed the departure of the great sun. Even the trees whispered to themselves that night would soon rule over the Unonian land. It was as if everything was preparing for the long night.

In a dense patch of woods, Fox and his men were no different. With a drawn out sigh, Fox kept lookout around the buildings to the town, making sure he didn't see Rejklo or any of his men nearby. He remembered how he'd pretend to be a lookout for his imaginary division long ago in Selena. Countless times he climbed up trees, scanning the perimeter for imaginary Mafian invaders. Little did he know that he would be doing it to save his life no more than a decade later.

"It's not as fun as I remember it."

"What?" Fox asked. He turned his head to where the sound come from and noticed a thin and short blue-furred fox was sitting on his haunches with a nervous look on his face.

"Fighting," the fox explained. "I'm a little worried about this. It's not like before when we had the colonel and he had orders he would follow from a higher command." He paused as a frown overwhelmed his face. "We don't know anything about this town. For all we know, there might be an ambush planned for us right now."

Fox nodded his head. "I understand. But trust me, there is someone who guides me to these things. Fate is not without its hard times, but I know we will not lose this contest." The Chaljsko fighter gripped his guardian staff. "She watches over me, and tonight, she'll watch over you."

The soldier nodded with his mouth agape. "Okay sir, I mean, Fox. Thank you."

Fox turned back out to the scene of the town. Darkness was coming quickly; even lights began to flicker on in the quiet town. There was no sign of Rejklo, though. Fox smiled. _It's like I'm playing with Maria again back at Fasaldesk. This would be a perfect place to hide from her. I can see everything in front of me. I'm in the middle of a collection of bushes under a veil of thick jaku leaves, and day is soon giving way to night. A perfect hiding spot. _Fox nestled lower in the brush, trying to look more undetected. Only the soft clinking of his metal plated tunic revealed his presence.

"Is that them?" the blue-furred soldier asked.

Fox looked up and squinted towards the building. "No, no those are not them. They look like civilians." Fox shook his head. "Don't worry, I'd say we're almost at dusk now. And if there was a problem, they would've said something by now."

"Sir?"

Annoyed, Fox looked back at him with a glare. The soldier was wringing his hands together, looking more nervous than before. "Yes?" Fox asked.

"When your fiancé died, did you or she say anything about roses?"

Fox paused as his glare quickly melted away. "Um, yes, I think I did."

The man shook his head. "In my home village, we hold roses with deep respect, more than most Unonians do. We believe they are made directly from God and placed in Uno by His own hands. We believe they represent love, compassion, and joy. The flower itself is vibrant, delicate, and sweet smelling, demonstrating some of the benefits of love. The thorns and stem represent the pain of love, which is present even in the perfect relationships. To us, roses teach us how to run our relationships sometimes."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fox asked.

The man pointed to Fox's foot. "A crimson rose is right next to you."

Fox paused. "Yeah, so?"

"Look at the stem. Someone cut it clean." Fox looked down at it and picked it up. "See? It was cut very cleanly, and no rose bushes are around us."

"What does that mean?" Fox held the rose delicately in the palms of his gloved hands.

"It means that she is not far, sir," the soldier replied. "A freshly cut rose at the foot of a man means togetherness." He paused. "It also means… no, I can't tell you."

"What?" Fox asked. He set the rose on the ground.

The soldier shook his head. "Fox, it means something very terrible is going to happen to you in the next five years of your life. Something that will change your entire life forever." He paused. "I believe it was your fiancé who warned you of this, because typically lovers tend to communicate with roses and other themes of nature when other ways of explaining something cannot be used at the certain time. It's her way of telling you that she's still in love with you, Fox. It's also her way of warning you."

The Chaljsko fighter nodded, trying hard not to show any emotions. Sighing, Fox didn't think much of the whole ordeal. _Who can tell something about someone just by a rose at their feet? _Fox thought.

Fox looked up. The sun disappeared over a forested hill, leaving its rays to hover on the horizon. Finally, it was time. Fox stood up and gazed at the collection of soldiers around him. "Former Mafians, hold this area –"

"Please don't call us that," one soldier asked.

Fox rolled his eyes. "You know who you are. Stay here in case we need reinforcements. The rest of the men," Fox added with a grin, "charge!"

Reminding Fox of stampeding cattle, men of various races came into view from every conceivable angle of wooded vegetation, screaming like the winds of hell that would make even the stout of heart shudder in fear. Droves of soldiers stormed out of the woods and onto the future battlefield, running with an overload of vigor and determination. Even Fox, who remained in the front of the pack, raised his staff in the air and joined in on the eerie shouts and screams.

Suddenly, Rejklo came into view. Fox watched him as the human raised his arms in the air and waved them up and down. He seemed to be saying something, but Fox couldn't make out whatever it was. Turning his attention elsewhere, the vulpine fighter continued toward the doomed town and was quickly met up by an unaware group of Mafian soldiers. With his staff in hand, he pushed through their weak defenses, slicing off the legs of one and cringing as the dying man's blood-boiling screeches echoed across the city. More Mafians came out, only to be met by the hungry Unonian forces. Armor clashed together and guns fired off in every direction. Blasts fired like the rumbling of thunder only to be accompanied with occasional screams or howls.

Fox ran after a group of Mafian soldiers with great enthusiasm. Doing a front flip, he pounced on one unsuspecting enemy and quickly made short work of him. Another one ran up to him from behind, but Fox didn't even have to turn around to impale the man on his staff. Only his bubbling cries remained as the Chaljsko fighter yanked his staff out of the enemy's abdomen, shaking off the bits of intestine at the end of the blades. Another Mafian stormed toward Fox, firing his machine gun around him. Other men closed in on Fox, but he kept his focus on dodging the bullets with his staff. Then, with a front somersault, he raced in front of the shooter and took out his legs from beneath him. Fox got to his feet just in time to bash his staff over another soldier and whip his weapon into the chest of another, wedging the blades until he could hear the tearing of muscle, which sounded just like the ripping of cloth.

Every time he was enthralled in contest, he thought of Maria. The memory of her death was still fresh in his mind. Every soldier he fought with reminded him of the grim faces of the evil men who tied her and beat her that day. _They must pay._ As Fox finished off the last opponent near him, he watched as the Unonians around him obliterated the Mafian forces. Scratching his head, Fox wondered why they were so successful. Something was wrong.

"Fox! Fox!"

Fox turned his head around and noticed it was Rejklo, or at least it looked like him under the halo of a streetlamp. "What?"

"We've got to turn around now!" he ran up to the Chaljsko fighter as he heaved in and out breaths. "No excuses!"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked. He lowered his staff when he noticed no enemy was near him.

Rejklo gripped his chest as his heavy breathing began to subside. "This is only one portion of the town, the part we can see. I tried to make it back in time to tell you, but I got held up."

"Held up?"

"Fox, this is McVankevo, the supposed birthplace of Todd McVanke II."

"What?" Fox's heart sank. McVankevo was one of the most sacred towns in all of Uno. Frankjo would only speak about it in whisper. To him, this was one of the towns that God protected and blessed.

"The city spans over three hills and one valley. This hill is the smallest one. It – look out!"

Fox turned around and blocked three slices of a Mafian field sword. When its owner lost his footing slightly, Fox sliced the man down the middle as his guts spilled out in front of him like meat coming out of a meat grinder. With his fur raised, he hastily checked around him to make sure no one else was coming.

"The valley is covered with factories. Fox, you don't know what I know. We must turn around!"

Fox shook his head. "We don't have any other option at this point! We have to keep going!"

"No! No! No!" Rejklo screamed as he shook Fox's shoulder.

Fox paused and scanned the area, making sure there were no advancing troops coming near them. "Why not?" Fox asked.

"They're going to gas the town!" Rejklo pulled at Fox's metal-plated tunic in hard jerks. "Come on! Call off the attack!"

Fox's eyes shot wide open. "Gas the town? Well, that explains why we haven't met up with much resistance. But civilians, are they still here? How did you find this out? Who told you?"

"I was informed by a Mafian soldier who was talking to his mother," Rejklo explained. He looked at the sky as if he was watching for something. "He said they were expecting another Unonian division to come through these parts. They were expecting them to come a day or two later, so we caught them off guard. He said for her to leave, since they were going to fly a jet overhead filled with poisonous gas, I don't remember the name of the gas, though."

Fox watched as more of his men plowed through the defenses. The weak Mafian division was no match for them, as the Unonian Royal Army fought with anything they had on them: guns, field swords, grenades – even rocks and broken glass. Bodies sprawled across the battlefield and lay upon the wet grass that already had been soaked from rain a few hours ago.

"What about the civilians?"

Rejklo looked up into Fox's eyes as his face darkened. "Most of them are still here, oblivious to what's going to happen."

Fox shook his head. "We can't let them die." He grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him. "We got to get them out of here!"

"We don't have that time!" Rejklo shouted. "There's a Mafian air base nearby, and they have a half-hour response time over this area! We got to leave now! Come on, let's go!"

"No!" Fox shouted. He pushed the man aside and headed for a building, trying to bang on all the doors of the town if he had to and warn all of the inhabitants.

Rejklo followed him after he watched a Mafian soldier die about ten feet from him. "Fox! Get over here, you cocky little…" Fox turned around just before he rapped his fist on one of the doors to the tall brick building. "Fox, look at the battlefield. We're basically done fighting the Mafia here. If you don't get them out soon, you're leading these men to nowhere. I think we have enough gas masks, but that's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?" Fox asked. The door to the building opened, and a young fox in his prime stood at the opening. "We got to try! I can't just walk away knowing people here will all be dead!"

"That's the deal?" Rejklo asked.

"Nothing less." Fox turned to the young vulpine male. "Get out of here! This town's about to be gassed! Go! Leave!" The fox's eyes shot wide open as he ran back inside and screamed commands at his family, grabbing his only daughter in his arms and moving through all rooms of the apartment building. Fox could hear furniture crashing and plates breaking inside. Soon, screams from other rooms of the complex echoed from the thin walls.

Turning around, the Chaljsko fighter retracted his staff and pointed it to the crowd of men as his heart raced with fear. "All of you! Run through the streets of this town and spread the news! At any moment now, this town will be gassed! We got to get the people out of here! If they have any airtight rooms, stick them in there instead!" As Fox shouted, people piled out of the building and soldiers ran in every direction. "Don't give up, and keep your eye's on the sky and listen for the sound of a jet!" Fox turned to Rejklo. "What about your men in the woods?" he asked in a soft tone.

Rejklo waived a hand. "They'll be alright."

Fox didn't even stay to hear the human's reply. He skipped over the houses and buildings where his men were already at and dodged civilians running for their lives. It was almost like they were bracing for impending death, but some might still live if they got far enough away.

In an instant, Fox stumbled up to the stoop of another building and pounded his fists on the door like a man scared out of his life. When the door opened, he almost tripped over his words. "Sir! Leave the town, you don't have much time! Tell everyone in here and go, we're about to be gassed!" The man nodded his head and trembled in shock. Fox leapt off the stoop, not wasting a single second to watch the shocked fox holler to his neighbors. Running faster than his legs could carry him, Fox clawed over to the next building and pounded on its steel and glass door. With the light of a side light shining in his eyes, the tired vulpine cried out commands and words of warning to those in the lobby area, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts when he saw people running to break the news of the coming danger.

Like the Angel of Death, Fox delivered the warning to every house and building he could. Some houses were already deserted, but Fox would bust through a window anyways to make sure no one was left inside. Everywhere he turned people were running and screaming. Total pandemonium was around him as he gasped for air, dragging his feet to the next house. He had passed hundreds of houses before, but he knew that time was running out. Through a bombardment of vixens screaming and men shouting, Fox arrived at the next house, nearly collapsing on the stoop. There was no answer. "Please open the door!" Fox breathed. He pounded harder.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly, and a young vulpine answered it. "Wh-what's going on out here!" he screamed. "Is the Mafia attacking?"

Fox shook his head. "No, leave! They're going to gas this town, and you'll all be dead!"

"My wife, Lishka, she's tucking my son in bed upstairs! Help me!" He ran inside and tore up the stairs to the left of the entrance.

Fox followed the man closely, trying to keep up, though his legs were screaming with soreness and pain and his lungs were burning with every breath he heaved in. Shaking it off, Fox watched as the man pushed through the door.

"Lishka!" he shouted as he turned on the light and ran to the bed she and her son were laying on. "Forget everything, there's no time to explain! We've got to go!" He grabbed his wife's arm.

Lishka looked up at her husband with slight confusion. "Karol, what's happening? Why is there screaming outside?"

"Please!" Karol shouted. He tugged at his wife's dress, and she quickly stood up and fell into his arms, grabbing his torso with long arms and messing up the creases in the man's long black tweed coat.

"What's happening, father?" the young kit asked. Fox looked at the small child who couldn't have been more than three years old.

Karol grabbed his thin son. "We're going on a… vacation, Ero. But, the… car leaves right now, so we have to go! Now!"

Fox motioned the family to get downstairs and to the door, and they did as fast as they could. As Fox opened the wooden door, he could hear a sound over the confusion and chaos.

"Wh-what's that?" Karol asked timidly.

Fox shook his head as he spotted a blinking light in the sky. "Oh Heavenly Father, no." With his ears down, Fox turned around to see Karol and Lishka holding each other closely and having looks of fear in their eyes. Defeat also settled in like a cold gust of wind.

Karol sighed as he gazed into the eyes of his wife. "I understand," he muttered. The sound was getting louder. With tears in his eyes, he looked down at his son, who lay in his arms. "Ero, this man here is a… driver, and he'll drive you out of here, okay?" His son nodded slowly. Karol looked up at Fox. "You'd better put your mask on right now, you don't have much time left."

Fox reached into his rucksack and pulled out his gas mask. "I… understand." He gazed down at the child with a smile. "Ero, we're going to a circus, and I'm going as a clown, so I have to look like this." He put the mask over his face. "See?" he muffled. "Funny, right?"

Ero nodded as Karol gazed down at his son, brushing his hair with gentle strokes. "Ero, we love you very much, and we'll see you as soon as we can, okay?" Sniffing his nose, he handed the child over to Fox, who held out his arms. As he stepped out of the house, he looked back and noticed the couple was holding each other close, silently loving each other in the last moments of their life.

Fox sprinted down the wide roadways like he was being chased down by the cold hands of death. He cradled the child in his arms, pushing the kit's face close into his vest. He looked down at the little life in his arms. His small ears were bent back as his bushy tail curled around his thin body. Nuzzling his head closer, the kit buried himself in Fox's arms as Fox stroked his back with a hand.

Through his glass eyeholes, he could see smoke approaching. Running faster, Fox ignored his body that cried and begged to stop for just one moment. He couldn't let the child die. No, that would be unacceptable.

Running faster, Fox tried to reach around, take off his mask, and put it on the kit, but as he did, his grip slipped and he almost dropped him. He held him closer, dodging over obstacles of flesh and fur.

"You okay there, Ero?" Fox asked. He patted the child on the back.

Fox thought he heard a faint "yes", but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was finally over the hill and out of the valley enveloped in factories and tall buildings. Without slowing down, Fox looked behind him. The city of McVankevo, birthplace of the greatest leader Uno had ever seen, was now under a shroud of lethal smoke. Fox leaped over more dead bodies, bodies that stretched for freedom they would never taste. Even though the pain in his legs and lungs were unbearable, he still managed to keep a few steps ahead of the smoke.

------------

"Who is that?"

"It's Fox! Only he has a retracted Chaljsko staff in his rucksack!"

"Do you think he's okay?"

Fox knelt at the intersection of two stone roads surrounded by buildings and streetlamps. He didn't even look up; he just continued to bow his head, breathing hard and closing his eyes. With his mask at his side, he pulled his vest closer to his body.

"Hey, you okay?"

Fox slowly looked up and noticed the blue-furred soldier was bent over next to him, looking a little concerned. Around him were hundreds of people, people of all races and sexes. Some were even dressed in soldier attire.

"I think so, yeah," Fox muttered.

"Well then, what's the matter?" He scooted a dead body away from him as he found a place to kneel next to Fox. "Are you praying?"

Fox paused and held in a breath for a few seconds. "Yes."

"For who? Your fiancé?"

Fox shook his head. "No." He loosened his vest.

"Oh Heavenly Father," the soldier muttered when he looked over Fox's shoulder.

Fox shook his head. "I didn't think this would happen. I… I feel terrible." He rested the dead kit on the ground, leaving its lifeless body lay sprawled out on the bricked stone.

"Fox, sir, many perished because of the gassing," he whispered. "I know that you know how hard it is to get over a death, but you tried hard to save that child. That's nothing to feel terrible about."

Fox shook his head. "The gas didn't kill him."

"What?"

"I ran as hard as I could, trying to give his parents their last wish. I ran until I reached deep into the forest, passed the thick covering of leaves until I came to a clearing where moonlight shined down and set the child down. After I took off my mask, I shook the kit and shouted 'we made it, we made it.' But he didn't move, and my heart sank. I couldn't understand – I outran the gas the whole time, but he was still dead. It was then I realized I had suffocated him in my vest the whole time." Fox paused. "I was so afraid of dropping him that I held him too close and killed him."

"Don't worry, Fox," the soldier replied. "My father used to tell me 'Ives, sometimes horrible circumstances arise from good intentions. But, instead of feeling guilty over it, feel content that you honestly meant well.'"

Fox looked up and smiled weakly. "But good intentions don't make up for killing someone."

"It was a mistake, you didn't mean to kill the child," Ives said as he put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Maybe it was just his time, you never know." He looked up. "See those stars up there? Millions of them, just look at how many. Sometimes I like to think that all those stars are cities in heaven, shining their light down on us. Fox, like those stars, there are millions of people here, in Uno. One or two innocent people will probably die in your hands. That's the way fighting is." Ives paused. "But, we should give the child a good burial." He patted Fox on the back. "Good intentions sometimes don't work out, but please remember this: all things work together for good."

Fox shook his head. Suddenly, he felt another hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he noticed it was Rejklo, beaming a wide grin. "Fox, I'm forever sorry I ever doubted you. Today has been the highlight of my life. Never before have I ever received so many comments and felt so good from something I did. But I'm not the one who should be commended; I was only following orders." He tried to make Fox stand up, but the vulpine only raised his head. "Look around you! Thousands of men, women, and children owe their _lives_ to you! If it weren't for your cocky stubbornness, we all would've ran out of the town! All of us! And you're upset over one death?" Rejklo paused. "It was inevitable. But, I think one life lost is okay if thousands more are saved."

Fox glared at the human as he stood up. "And if I would've been two seconds quicker, this man might have survived." Fox pushed a dead fox with his foot. "Or this one. Or this one." He paused. "Don't you get it?" he shouted as he paced around him. "I could've saved these people! But they died because of me not acting fast and doing my job!"

Ives stopped Fox in his tracks as he put his hands on his chest. "No!" he screamed in Fox's ears. Fox almost decked him, but the blue-furred fox spoke before he could think about what he should do. "Fox, I saw you fight in Histe, in Bervesko, in Lesasko, and here. All those people in all of those towns across the blessed land of Uno live because of you. You're… different, and I don't know why. But I do know that you are too good of a fighter to beat yourself up. There are many dead here, I'd say about ten thousand. But, it could've been twenty thousand. Or thirty. Or forty. We did the best we could, and no guilt should arise from that." Sighing as he scoffed, Ives led Fox to the crowd of civilians watching their every move. "Whole families would've perished if it weren't for you, Fox. To be honest, the men and I spoke to each other when we met in a group somewhere in the forest. Most of us said we would've run had it not been for your determination. I know it sounds like I'm making it up, but, Fox McCloud sir, they feel you are the voice of Uno, the true voice of the guardians passed. Some even think you are the incarnate of Todd McVanke II. I know that's not true, but they look up to you, and so do I."

Fox looked out at the sprawl of people around him. Men, women, and children of all ages, species, and social class stood in front of him with complete awe. Some nodded their heads at him while smiling, some clasped their hands together, and even some vixen eyed him with a hopeful glow in their eyes. It was almost unbearable.

Blinking his eyes, Fox turned his head to Ives. "So if I didn't give the orders to save the town, all these people would've perished?"

Ives nodded. "None of us wanted to go and take people from a death zone. Some vowed to leave your division after today. But, we saw how determined you were, and that fueled us. It was like you were trying to save someone you'd never reach. Who was that, Fox?"

Fox shook his head. "I'm just trying to fulfill her wish, that's all I'm doing." Fox began to walk through the crowd, through the endless masses that stretched miles and miles through streets and avenues. He waded through cheers and smiles. Even proposals from vixen pulled at his tunic and toyed with his ears. But Fox didn't stop. He didn't know where he was going, why he felt the way he felt, or what he was becoming. Something was different, though. For the first time, he realized he was not only fighting the Mafia, but himself as well.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter 25**

"Fox, can you hear me?"

Like he was lying on a spring, Fox stood up quickly and searched around his surroundings. He stood in a grove covered with trees of all species, lit only by the cool glow of the moon. Autumn leaves covered his boots, and managed to blanket the ground also.

"Fox, can you see me?"

Moving to the sound his furry ears had picked up, he slowly and cautiously stepped forward. Gusts of wind pushed him forward, and soon leaves began to scatter all around. It was as if the forest was pushing him to her. Closing his eyes, Fox smiled faintly and continued to walk down the path of the wind. No sores and bruises of the day stung anymore. All the pain and confusion seemed to vanish. Walking closer, he felt like he was stepping on air, though his mind told him he wasn't.

"You came," she said in a softer whisper. "Fox, open your eyes."

As his eyelids opened, he saw Maria in front of her, looking like her typical self. Light shined faintly from a patch of clouds in the sky where they stood. "My Maria," Fox whispered warmheartedly, "it's you." He brushed his gloved hand over her soft cheek as a relaxing sigh escaped him.

Maria pushed his hand to her face and moved it around, closing her eyes and looking like she had longed for a moment like this for a long time. "Fox, promise me you'll never leave me."

Fox smiled. "I promised that already, my love, and I will always keep it."

As she slowly released Fox's hand, she smiled. "You're ready."

"Ready?" Fox asked. "Ready for what?"

She walked over to a large jaku tree as Fox followed at her side. "You're ready to know more."

Fox was still confused as he scratched behind one of his ears. He looked at Maria's face as she gazed forward. "Maria, I have so many questions. Can you answer them?"

"Of course I can, Fox," she replied as she casually flicked her tail. "But I won't, not until you are ready to know those answers." With a light smile, she sat down on a large rock and waited until Fox sat beside her. "Fox, why did you go into the town and rescue those people today?"

"I couldn't let them die like that," Fox responded. "I wanted to protect them. I knew it was dangerous, and I knew it could've killed me, but… I just can't let people die like… like…"

"Like your father," Maria finished.

Fox gazed at Maria. "Yes," he confessed.

"But it's more than that, Fox," Maria began. She rested a hand in Fox's lap. "You have been blessed with a good soul. Someday you will know why you feel like this and why people look at you in a different light. Then you'll know why one simple death wrenches your soul and why you do what others would deem wasteful. Someday, you'll understand what you are capable of doing."

"But I don't see how randomly attacking villages amounts to anything."

Maria nodded. "Just remember that God has a plan for you, Fox. He will help you if you let Him. Nothing can change that. Sometimes, little pieces can go together and make one big machine. A forest is not made up of just one tree." She looked up at Fox and grinned. "Great Cavask wasn't built in a day either."

Fox nodded as he put a hand on Maria's leg, moving it up and down. "What is actually in that note Frankjo gave to me before I left for Givevsk?"

"Your future," Maria replied.

Fox scoffed. "How?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "You will know when it comes time to know, Fox."

Fox paused as he furrowed his brow. "Why am I so confused all of the time? Why can't I take a compliment? Why do I get so depressed over a few people dying when I save thousands? Why did that kit die? Why do I have green eyes even? Why am I a mercenary? Why Maria? Why?"

Maria looked down at Fox's hands. "Fox, your feelings come from your soul. Someday you will understand why you were made to feel the way you feel, but if I told you now, you would never believe me."

"What makes me so special?" Fox asked.

With a grin, Maria caressed Fox's hand on her knee. "You mean what makes us so special."

"What? Yes, that's what I meant. Why am I able to see you, Maria?" Fox felt like asking more questions, but he wanted to know this answer the most.

Maria focused her large deep eyes directly into Fox's. "I think you're ready to know. I will tell you, but you must believe me, okay?" Fox nodded. "Good." She shifted in her seat and scooted closer to him, moving her dress with thin arms. "Fox, remember Fasaldesk, when we were fiancés and would go to our woods and sleep, play, and talk?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the night we became engaged, Fox?"

Fox paused. "Of course I do."

"And the day you left for training, and the day I died?"

Fox nodded. "Yes, I always will."

"Then you know."

"Know what?"

Maria smiled. "You know why I still see you, Fox. I never leave you, and you never leave me. Maybe you don't think you know, but you know you can feel it."

"But how?" Fox asked.

"We're married, Fox."

Fox was speechless. He tried to say something, but the words didn't come out. He instead closed his mouth and stared at Maria with a look of sheer bewilderment.

"When we became engaged, Fox, we both knew we would be married. We even planned it. When I died, our souls were married together. It was a ceremony that was in a cathedral of a distant place one night a few days after I died. Do you remember, Fox?"

Fox shook his head sadly. "No, no I don't remember, Maria."

"I know, and I'm thankful you speak the truth, Fox." Maria paused. "Our souls married, not our bodies, so you would never remember it. You proposed to me that night, and I accepted. Then, with your choice, we married in a large cathedral. And after a wonderful ceremony, we were married. It's how the spirit world deals with lost loves. That's why we'll never part." Fox smiled, almost as if cobwebs around his heart were breaking up. "But you can feel it, right?" Maria added.

Fox smiled. "Yes, but I still don't know how. How could I get married to you if you were still dead?"

Maria smiled. "Because our souls were wed, not our bodies. It's called a spiritual marriage, Fox. We were united and were allowed to communicate with each other. Like the beautiful tones of the distant visca pipes echoing, I'm always there, though you might not see it. Like the shouts over the eleven seas, I'm always there, though you might not hear me. I may be up in heaven, but I'm still with you, Fox. But that's why we are not truly united yet."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"Both of us are still separated by who we are Fox. I'm a vixen angel, and you're still alive, a mortal vulpine. The pain you feel always, especially every time you miss me, is because of that truth. But, if everything works out, we will be truly united one day. I miss you as much as you do, Fox, and I wish you could be with me right now, forever. But, your life is far from complete."

Fox nodded solemnly. "I have another question. If we're married spiritually, but are still separated, does that mean we got married here, in Uno, or somewhere else?"

Maria paused to think. "If you mean location, then yes and no." Fox cocked his head, but Maria continued. "Yes, we were married in Uno, but no, not a Uno you're accustomed to."

"How?"

Maria smiled. "Ask me later, Fox. Then I will tell you, when I know you'll believe me."

"Maria, I'd believe you even if you told me the stars will fall to the ground in the next five seconds!"

She shook her head as she drew in a great breath. "No, trust me. If I wasn't what I was, I would've never believed it if I had seen it with my own eyes. God's angels never lie, and I'd never lie to you, Fox, but you wouldn't believe me."

Fox paused. "So, we're married spiritually, but what does that mean here?"

"Nothing much on Terrestko. Here your body is still unwed, but is engaged to a dead love who isn't really dead."

"Are our souls still two separate entities?"

"Of course, Fox," she replied. "I'm my own person, and so are you. We're two separate people, and it will always be like that. God created us as two and we could never be made one because that's who we are: two foxes in love. But, even though you're still living in Uno and I'm in heaven, we are still in love, and it can feel like we live off of each other sometimes."

Fox smiled. "Yes, it can. Will I make it to heaven then?"

Maria paused as her smile faded. "I don't know, Fox. There are certain things our marriage is contingent on. That's one of them."

"What are the others?"

Maria waived her hand. "Never mind that, Fox. Just stay close to God's plans for you. Remember that we are still together. I'll wait for you up in heaven, and be with you even though I'm watching from afar. Try to think of this marriage as one you're used to, Fox. When two people get married here in Uno, their bodies and souls are united in love. But, we couldn't get married like that, so we're only married spiritually, with our souls. But, ours is a very strong bond, stronger than even the unusual, and we are very much united in love."

Fox nodded his head. "Thank you, my Maria."

With a smile and a warm glow in her eyes, Maria stood up. "With your fighting, Fox, I still don't really know how you fight. Frankjo does, though."

Fox stood up and brushed his vest off. Then, with the sound of the metal on his tunic clinking, he put an arm around her. She looked so beautiful, but at the same time, she was frowning. It was as if she was worried over something, but he didn't know what it was. He decided not to ask. "I wish Frankjo was here then," Fox replied. "Then I'd ask him a few questions about that."

Maria pointed into darkness. "Why don't you ask him? He's sitting in the shadows, just beyond my finger."

Fox paused. Like he was using his legs for the last time, the Chaljsko fighter stumbled slowly into the shadows, turning his head back and forth to the blank black and to Maria's warm face. When he reached the shadows, Fox dumbly held out his hands. "Frankjo? Um, anyone?"

Suddenly, a light shined down from a break in the dark clouds. Like a light had switched on, the darkness became consumed with a glowing halo of moonlight, and in the center of that glow was Frankjo, sitting calmly with a guardian staff at his side. Or was it Frankjo?

"My child," the Careinian greeted, "welcome."

Fox paused and stared at the creature in front of him. "You're not Frankjo," Fox replied. "No, he's much older than that."

Frankjo shook his head as he ambled over to Fox. "No, my name is Frankjo Eugeno Milowski, born and raised in Uno, and full in spirit." He reached out a hand to pat Fox on the shoulder, but the vulpine turned away and stepped back a few steps. "Come on," Frankjo said, "you honestly think we all look exactly like the way we did when we died? No, we can choose how we look. Your Maria chose to look the way she looked the night she became your fiancée. I chose to look exactly the way I did when I was thirty, in the height of my prime." He suddenly pulled back a sleeve on his tunic and flexed a bicep. "Look at that! No varicose veins, liver spots, or nothing! I can lift a lot with these arms."

"I… I don't understand any of this," Fox replied.

Frankjo held up a hand almost as if he was saying he knew Fox would say that. "Fox, I may look younger, but I'm still wise. What's bothering you?"

Fox nervously scratched the back of his head as he sat down next to the Careinian upon his request. "Why do I care so much for just a few dead when I just saved thousands a few hours ago? What happened today with me?"

Frankjo patted the back of Fox as his metal plates clinked. "You were blessed with a good soul."

Fox furrowed his brow. "What does that mean? Why do I keep on hearing that?"

"It's true," the Careinian replied. "And I don't need to tell you what it means; you know the meaning already. You just have to find it in yourself and find out why you were given it."

Fox felt like striking back in rage, but he sighed and shook his head. "Can't you just tell me?"

Frankjo rolled his eyes. "You know I'd never do that. You have to work for it, just like you worked hard to become the fighter you are today. It's not going to be easy, Fox. Even I see the road ahead of you and cringe because I don't think I would've been able to do it. But you must do it."

Fox didn't really pay attention to Frankjo. He was too busy looking at the Careinian's new form. He looked much stronger and wore a very old brown tunic over a white shirt and back pants. Boots that had walked thousands of miles rested on his feet, along with bunches of rope tying the broken leather closer to his legs. Fox looked up and noticed he was finished talking. "Frankjo, what's heaven like?"

He smiled a relaxing smile as he closed his eyes slowly. "Oh, heaven cannot be explained, it can only be shown and felt. But, between you and me, it's nice." He laughed as he shook his head and looked up at Fox.

"Are my parents in heaven?"

Frankjo grinned. "Yes, Jamano and Vikki are up there, and I'm with my wife, Janetka. The colonel's up there, but I still don't know how that man ever got promoted to colonel. I know about Jefeo, Fox, and he's there."

Fox could barely wait for Frankjo to finish. "May I speak to my parents? Please, I never got to tell them how much I loved them, or that I appreciated all they had to go through for me. Just one minute? Please?"

Frankjo shook his head. "No, you don't know enough to understand yet. Fox, we don't just come on our own will. If that were true, Maria would _always_ be with you. That's all she ever talks about, Fox, you know that? She lives alone and was given a well-built house in hopes of… oh never mind, you'll know later."

"Do you talk to my parents?"

Frankjo nodded. "You mean do they talk to me. I listen to them. I'm sure if they were here right now, they'd hug you with warm tears and say how proud they were of you, and how much of a blessing you've been for so many people. I spoke with Jamano a few days ago, to be exact. He watched you sleeping, Fox, and asked me to join him. As we watched your chest heave in and out breaths, he told me countless stories of what you did back in Selena. That was about the same time your mother joined us. We spoke hours about you, Fox. I left early, but watched them before I did from behind a tree. They knelt down to your side and began stroking your face, whispering to you things you'd never hear. Then, with a final kiss on your cheeks, they left."

Fox began to feel tears stream from his watery eyes. "What did they say to me? Please tell me."

"They said for you to sleep tight, and that they are very honored to have you as their son." Frankjo paused. "Don't make them want to take that back, Fox. Do what you must do, but that's all I can really tell you right now."

Frankjo stood up, but pushed Fox aside as he tried to help him up. Fox was trying to get used to Frankjo not being old. It was like meeting a new person, and Fox didn't like that. He rolled his eyes as the Careinian shook his shoulder. "I've got to get going. Is there anything else you want to say, Fox?"

Fox paused. "Tell my parents I'm sorry for letting them die."

Grumbling, Frankjo ran a hand through his thick matted scalp. "You know very well you had no control over that, Fox. You're not the man who should be punished for that either, though you're doing a good job of it on yourself. Find the man who did, and when you do, destroy him."

"Who is it?"

"One day, he'll tell you, Fox." Patting him on the shoulder, the Careinian coughed in his free hand. "Some other time, right Junior? Go to Maria now, my child. She's been waiting for you the whole time. Hey, she's always waiting for you, but that's how it is, you know?"

Fox nodded. "One more thing, old man." Frankjo gave him a comical glare. "What am I? Why am I a mercenary? Is this what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Listen to your heart, Fox, let the Holy Spirit be your guide, and focus on what's important. I know who you fight for, and I'm sure that if you follow those three things, you will never let her down."

When Frankjo finished, he pushed Fox forward to where Maria was sitting patiently on a large stone. The hard shove caught Fox off balance, and when he turned around to see what was going on, the Careinian was gone. Fox paused to think for a few seconds, and then trotted over to where Maria was sitting. When she looked up, her face glowed with a warm smile. Like a traveler determined to reach his destination, Fox smiled back as he kept his pace and sat down right next to her. Maria held him close with both of her arms, almost as if she was afraid to let go. As Fox turned his head to her, he noticed her eyes looked distant as a frown soon found its way over her muzzle.

Fox shifted in his seat. "What's wrong, my Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "I miss you, Fox. I know you miss me too, and that makes me feel even worse."

"Maria," Fox began, "I miss you more than anything. I'd trade away everything to be with you again. I think about you all the time, and I swear I tell the truth. Don't be upset… please?" Fox frowned as his heart sank. Seeing Maria upset was the worst feeling in the world, but not as terrible as watching her die. Fox could never do that again.

With deep eyes glazed over by forming tears, the vixen held Fox tighter. "I can't help it. I just want to be with you, that's all I really want."

Fox held Maria close. "My love, please don't cry. I want you to be happy –"

"Fox, I have to go now."

Fox cringed at the terrible words she uttered. He hated words like "go" and "leave", because they almost always followed with sorrow and sadness. With tears beginning to form in his eyes, the Chaljsko fighter gazed down at Maria. "I love you, my Maria. Nothing will ever change that."

Maria smiled. "I love you too, Fox. Thank you." She paused as she blinked long and hard. "Before I go, I have one last thing to tell you, Fox. Your life will get harder, but take courage, for I will never leave you." Looking up to the sky, Maria added, "He will never leave you either, Fox. Be true, and never give in."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter 26**

"Fighting. Months and months of fighting. Fox, I'm tired of fighting, you know?"

Fox glanced back at Rejklo, who trotted by him using a walking stick. His clothes were now just tattered rags that hung on his fleshy body, covered in dirt and dried blood. Somehow, over the past few months, appearances like that were accepted throughout Fox's division, for they didn't have anything else to choose from.

As Fox walked near a group of his men, he began to recite the towns they had journeyed to in his mind. There was their first loss, in a remote village called Theresjo. They won there without a contest, but they were chased out of town by the villagers, who still held sympathy with the Mafia. Fox considered it a loss because it was more or less of a lost cause. Then came other battles: Nores, Uko, Vereli, Jiveu, and Ervenerstro. Fox suddenly began to grin. Those towns embraced their victories, much like the towns sacked when he was under Colonel McHeske. But hard times were ahead. Winter was beginning to settle in, and supplies were dwindling. They would graciously take whatever each town offered to them, but that wasn't enough. Soldiers with bright souls were starving in front of his eyes. Even medical treatment was very rare, but for the most part, only a few deaths had occurred, which was remarkable considering the fighting they had done so far. Even Fox had gotten used to giving up his meals so other men could eat. It was hard, but Fox still had a glint of hope for them.

Gripping his wounded arm, bandaged up in a dark red cloth, Fox coughed and looked over to Rejklo. "We have been fighting for a while. But I'd do it every day if I had to, anything to free more people. Wouldn't you?" Fox pushed a collection of branches to his side, making sure he and the human wasn't smacked in the head by a cat-o-nine of thin wood.

"Um, I guess so," Rejklo replied half-heartedly.

Finally, after marching through thick woods, the sun was beginning to penetrate the dense tops of the trees, giving the appearance of light shinning down from heaven. It was a relaxing feeling for Fox. _She's watching over me, I know it,_ he thought.

"So what do you know about Iiiresk?" another soldier, named Vetro, asked.

Ives, who walked on Fox's right, beckoned the fox to walk at his side. "Iiiresk is a very old town that dates back to pagan times. The citizens from Ervenerstro said Mafians had been using that town for its crops. They said they had acres of joses and other fruits." He paused as he raised his nose in the air. "I can almost smell them right now. Oh, I can't wait to get there!"

Fox smiled. "It's probably really sunny over there, not rainy like it's been for the past few days, I hope. I swear it rains in Uno everyday."

Ives nodded as he patted a soldier on the back. "I trained to be a priest, but I had to join the Unonian Royal army to support my family. They get my wages back in my hometown. But, my point is that I believe we receive so much rain because God loves life, and that rain and sun, in a way, give life to us. Some say that every time it rains two lovers are separated by death. Some say it's just God's way of reminding us of how much we need his control in our lives."

"In Canvhis, whenever it rained with the sun out, we said a fox and a vixen were being wed in secrecy," Rejklo added

Ives nodded as he glanced over to Fox to make sure he didn't trip over a large downed limb. "That goes back to when Careinians would take our wives for their keeping for a week." He paused as he moved more branches from his path. "But, if I was a priest, I'd make sure to say that any type of rain is a blessing from God."

Fox nodded. "I hope you become that priest someday, Ives."

"Oh, I think about it every day now! I first tried to become a monk, but I have very poor handwriting, so I could never scribe. So, I trained to be a priest, under the veil of a dense forest because I felt isolation would get me closer to God."

Vetro hopped over a rotting log, making sure not to run the mushrooms nearby. "Did it?"

"I think so. I also fell in love though, with a beautiful vixen. I still remember her name, every syllable just trickles gently from my rough tongue. Kisra. _Kisra_. Say it once, it's such a beautiful name for a beautiful women. _Kisra._ Oh, I'd love to make it back to Chaseso, see my family again, both of them: my former one and my future one. Then I'll settle down with my new wife, living in a great town where I dictate sermons all day." He paused as he drew in a breath and smiled. "Oh what a life that'd be," he muttered.

Fox shook his head, but kept his view forward, focusing on the few men ahead of him. "Never let anything come between you and your dreams then," he replied.

"What's she like?" Vetro inquired.

"Oh, Kisra's so gentle. She works with her parents in their field, where they raise sheep. And to this day, I never saw her lash out or get frustrated over those stubborn creatures." Ives glanced over to Fox, who tried not to listen to the conversation too much. "Did Maria work, Fox?" he asked.

Fox turned his head to the soldier, almost as if he had uttered a forbidden word. Letting his gaze sink, Fox nodded. "She worked with her father at his fruit stand."

"Was it good fruit?" a hungry fox asked.

"Only the best," Fox replied as he sighed. He stamped his foot down on a twisted limb as he walked, listening to the loud crack and pop. As he looked up from his effort, he noticed the forest was starting to break up and that they were finally within limits of Iiiresk, the aptly named "valley of plenty" by villagers from nearby towns. Suddenly, the horizon began to open up with many lines of plants and trees, each one bearing a certain crop. Fox and his men could barely keep their composure.

"A few things to eat won't hurt us," Fox replied. He leaned up against a tree and picked off some ripe yellow fruit from one of its branches as the soldiers eagerly copied him. Fox bit it open, and juice began to pour out. "Not bad," he added as he made sure his tunic wasn't covered in the sweet liquid.

"We should find more towns like this one!" Rejklo exclaimed as he began gathering fruits of all sorts into his hands. He could barely hold onto them, but he still managed to stuff a few down his throat. It was so relaxing for Fox, though. Finally he was able to enjoy a meal without feeling bad about one of the soldiers still being hungry. But soon, after his third fruit, his stomach began to wrench up. As he pushed against it with his bruised arm, he sank to the floor and vomited.

"Fox, are you okay?"

Fox looked up. "Yeah, Ives. I just can't keep anything down for very long anymore."

"You need to see a doctor," he replied as he bit into some red fruit Fox had never seen before. The blue-furred soldier offered him a bite, but Fox shook his head as he stuck out his tongue. "Promise me you'll see a doctor," Ives added.

Fox nodded and extended his guardian staff, using it to prop him up as he tried to stand. "I'm ready now. Let's go."

-------------

Thick clouds began to form over the city, ready at any moment to release a needless downpour over the land. The ground, still wet from the rains from just last night, was soft and muddy. Like a lamb, though, Fox tried to keep his steps silent, though it was tough to do in the silence that fell across the town. It was as if they were waiting for his arrival.

Fox darted behind a building and watched as his men quickly found spots to hide – anything from tall grass to fruitful trees. The clinking metal and soft footwork soon stopped. Dead silence fell upon Fox's ears. He had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that this town was in Mafian hands. No other news on number of troops, supplies, or even air support from their jets was available. With his ears bent back, he heaved in a great sigh, not sure what to do. _We go in it all or nothing. If I give the signal now, there's no turning back. Victory is ours, or we all die fighting for it. If I retreat, I risk nothing, but I look like a coward to the men I've served for so long. Plus, I'm not about to give up on these people living in this town. They need us. And I can't ever ignore that cry._

With one slow motion of his right hand, Fox ordered his men to approach closer, crawling right to the outskirts of the town. The soldiers, his soldiers, with their old uniforms barely recognizable under the mud and old blood stains, focused their eyes on Fox as if they were watching a truck barrel right toward them.

"Good luck," Fox whispered to the ones around him. He put his faceplate on. "God be with us all." The Chaljsko fighter stood up slowly, propping himself up with his staff. After pacing a few steps forward, he turned his head to the side to view the soldiers one more time. "As my father once told me, and in the immortal words of McVanke II himself: 'Fight for love. Kill those that threaten it and protect those who embrace it.' GO!"

With Fox leading the way, hundreds of fighters of many races and ages stormed through the main avenue of the town, screaming and scrambling off into many directions. Much to Fox's plans, a siren soon blared, announcing their presence. From alleyways poured out Mafian soldiers, wearing their full uniforms, to Fox's dismay. These were not ordinary soldiers, though. Fox thought Frankjo was making up stories about Mafian Imperial Warriors, but these fighters fit his description perfectly. Wearing suits of plated metal, they were amazingly fast despite their weighted suits, and went after Fox's men with determination. Fear nestled safely in Fox's heart, but he couldn't turn back now. After releasing a quick breath, Fox gave a hard nod and tore into the thick of the battle forming right in front of him.

He didn't have to run far. Soon, he was face to face with an armored Careinian, who raised his staff in the air preparing to strike his opponent. He had to be the biggest one there, standing as tall as a building and as wide as a road. Through an iron face he glared at Fox, but Fox didn't cower under his faceplate. He knew he had to act fast. The staff came down on him, flung by arms as thick as trees, but Fox blocked it with his staff with perfect precision. But something else was happening. Suddenly, his grip was beginning to fail. The man was too heavy! Fox grunted under clenched teeth as he tried with all his might to push him backward, but all he could do was hold him up. Suddenly, Fox twisted his staff so that the blade pointed directly at the Careinian's chest. With a final grunt, he thrusted it in between two metal plates until he felt the chain mail around him give and spatter out blood. But, instead of the man falling backwards, he dropped his staff and grabbed Fox by his neck, letting the vulpine squirm and gasp for air as he tried with all of his might to claw free. Fox could feel his body slap against his armor as the man shook him. Without giving up, the Chaljsko fighter tried to feel his staff, still impaled in the man, with his feet. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His legs scanned the air below him, but were getting harder to move around. Movements were getting slower and slower. The enemy hand was getting tighter. But finally, like a miracle from an angel, he felt the back of the staff with a bloody leg, cut up by the constant rubbing on the sharp edges of the armor and the staff. He kicked it further in with hard grunts as pain shot up his leg and screamed throughout all of his extremities. Every kick weakened the Careinian's grip. Suddenly, the armored Careinian dropped him.

Shaking his head and rubbing his neck, Fox heaved in great breaths. He watched as the man tried to rip the staff out of his lean ironclad stomach, but his chain mail gloves couldn't get a good grip on the metal. Delirious, Fox tried to come to, reminding himself that fighting was happening all around him. As he looked up again, he saw the Careinian had freed the staff from his abdomen, but, even though Fox had his eyes glued to the man waiting for an attack, he did nothing. Instead, he collapsed and fell onto Fox with a loud thud.

"Get off me you lug!" Fox shouted. He pushed the man enough to prop him up, but that was about all he could do. Giving up on that, Fox tried to shimmy himself out of harm's way. With slow jerks, he pulled free, though he could feel his body being torn up by the jagged armor on top of him. Fox didn't care though; he had to be free. A final push, and the vulpine was free, lying at the foot of one of his men.

"Your staff, Fox." Fox looked up and saw a fox soldier at his head gripping the bloody weapon from the backside of the Careinian. Fox grabbed it and the soldier pulled him to his feet. "You look terrible sir! How did you manage to kill that freak of nature anyways? I swear, you – "

Fox cracked his staff on an armored fox, and he fell to the ground with a series of clangs. Like a wheelhouse, the Chaljsko fighter stabbed the man repeatedly until the soft furry center of the Mafian exploded out of his armor. After catching his breath, Fox looked back up at the soldier. "We don't have time to talk about wounds or stories. We're in a war."

Like a hunter in hot pursuit, Fox stormed up to a group of more armored men. They were joined by regular Mafian troops, probably being used as reinforcements, no doubt. They surrounded Fox, pushing him into a tight circle. From his tattered and bloody hands, the Chaljsko fighter glared deeply at each man, analyzing them while trying to distract himself from the pain in his legs and abdomen. Like a blur, Fox took down the men by storm, reaching over and decapitating the first man in front of him. Then, with a quick jab, he drove his staff so hard into an armored man's mask that it penetrated the iron like a knife through butter. In a heartbeat, he blocked two attacks from his side as he chopped off the hands of an unknown enemy, spending only an instant to awe at his screams. Doing a back flip, Fox plowed into more men with his staff twirling about like the blades of the turbines in his old jet's engines.

If it weren't for the Imperial Warriors, this battle would've been a typical contest for Fox. The blood, the pain, the occasional sight of a frightened villager peering from a side street, the feeling of bringing an enemy to his knees in an instant – all was expected. His sixth sense, the Chaljsko, was as sharp as the tips of the blades on his staff. Droves of men came toward him, but the vulpine fighter kept them at bay, fighting them off with determination and skill once unheard of in any battle. Some Mafians just watched him from afar, impressed at his fearlessness and his motivation. Fox knew he was being watched, but he couldn't let that bother him.

As Fox drove his bloody staff into the groin of a Mafian soldier, he looked up. There was still a good amount of Mafian soldiers and Imperial Warriors tearing through the battlefield, but his men were exhausted. Fox cringed. Already there had been more dead men from his side than he ever anticipated, and he shook his head in disbelief. As he whipped his head to his left, he spotted one of his men in front of a large Imperial Warrior, begging for mercy with cries coming from beneath his faceplate. Fox could only shut his eyes as the loud hack ringed in his ears.

The Chaljsko fighter, with a look of sheer anger shining in his eyes, darted toward the killer and plowed the long front blade of his staff into his back, twisting it around with grunts and shouts. "Merciless fool!" Fox shouted as he pulled the staff out of his backside, spitting on the dead carcass as it fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Fox's ears perked up as they heard screams from a distance. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted something coming toward him. Mafians! Hundreds of them! Fox could barely heave in and out his raspy breaths. He knew his men would never be able to ward off such a force, but he could never give up. He remained standing, gripping his staff with bloody knuckles and piecing eyes. Soon the Mafians would grapple him to the ground, maybe chop off his hands if he was lucky, and then send him straight to General McRasko, who would assign him a colorful punishment, living up to his reputation. But how did it all go wrong? Fox was almost certain Maria led him to this town. Why would she lead him to a trap? Shaking his head, Fox wouldn't believe it. Nothing would make her do that. In a moment, he heard more shouts coming from behind him. Mafians were beginning to surround his men, and he knew it would be all over in a few minutes.

Or was it Mafians he was hearing? After all, those that were running toward him were stepping back. As Fox turned his head around, he saw a miraculous sight that almost made him leap for joy. Every square foot of land, extending out from the forests he came from, was occupied by a Unonian soldier, shouting and hollering. Even Fox raised his staff in the air and joined in.

Soon the Mafians were on the run in a full retreat. Fox assumed there had to be at least twenty Unonian soldiers to theirs, but he didn't waste too much time on the odds. He led the way after the enemy soldiers, stabbing a few in the back with quick jabs of his guardian staff. Pain was now the main enemy, though. It seemed as if that would be the only thing that would slow him down. But he couldn't give up. Not for Iiiresk. Not for Uno. Not for Maria. No, he couldn't let any of them down.

------------

With the last Mafian soldier that didn't fully retreat dead under his staff, Fox pulled out his weapon and walked up to the new group of Unonian soldiers as thunder began to echo in the distance. He softly stepped on green grass with his boots now covered in red liquid. As he picked up speed, a very well decorated fox approached him, holding up a hand to signal Fox to stop.

"Take off you faceplate," he ordered.

Fox did as he was told. "I'm very thankful you came when you did. You don't know how much we needed mor–"

"Silence!" the fox commanded. "You do not address me as 'you'. It's always 'yes, Kral Commodore McLerive!'" He walked up to Fox and examined the staff he was holding. "This isn't a licensed weapon of the Unonian Royal Army. What do you mean by using it in battle?"

Fox gulped. "I'm not of the Unonian Royal Army."

"What?"

"I'm a mercenary, hired out by the colonel that used to command the division that I've been commanding for a few months now."

Kral Commodore McLerive's eyes widened. "How dare you! How dare you, a filthy mercenary, grab the reigns of one of the king's divisions! I ought to have you arrested right here for that! Or killed!"

"Hey," Fox snapped as he stepped forward. "We've made great progress in the past few months, and we liberated many towns in the process. They're very thankful for our efforts." As the Chaljsko fighter spoke, his men began to form around him.

"Some of these men don't even look like Unonian soldiers!" McLerive bellowed. He grabbed what appeared to be Rejklo and looked down at his blood-soaked tunic. "Like this man, it's almost like you just picked him up along the way!"

"You can say that," Rejklo said.

Disgruntled, the decorated fox, with his medals gleaming in the sun nearly overtaken by storm clouds, pushed Rejklo aside. "You've gone too far! This is your last straw!"

"Hey!"

Fox looked behind him and saw Ives, gripping a towel that was soaked in blood. He held it tightly in his hands as he shook with twitches running up his arms. "Do you know who you are speaking to? This is Fox McCloud, and we would trust this man with our lives! He fights for something he believes in, and he will not give up until all hope is lost." Ives paused as he drew in a breath through clenched teeth. "I'm honored to be a part of his division."

Fox looked behind him as his men, the ones who had followed him through battles and famine, nodded. At first, it was a few soldiers, then more, and soon the whole group was nodding with cheers and hollers.

"Silence!" Kral Commodore McLerive shrieked. "Fox McCloud, eh? Yes, I think I've heard of you before. You were in McVankevo, right?"

Fox nodded slowly as he retracted his staff and put that along with his faceplate in his rucksack. "Yes, during the gas attack."

The kral commodore paused. "Fine, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Fox McCloud, you will hand all of your men over to my command, receive no compensation from this breech of the Unonian Royal Army, and march in the opposite direction from this town."

Fox heart sank. He shook his head. "I can't do that, sir."

"Then you'll just have to be tried as a criminal of Uno. And I can guarantee you, you _will_ be found guilty for your illegal actions."

With a heavy heart, Fox turned around to his men, who also bore long faces. "I'm sorry, but he's right. We did so much together though, so it wasn't for nothing. We faced terrible times, but we still managed to pull through. That's proof that God has been guiding us this whole time." Fox lowered his head. "I'm not your leader, I never was to be exact, and you've known that. That's what makes it so hard to say goodbye. You are faithful men of God, and I hope you are all rewarded for that. But now you must all take orders from Kral Commodore McLerive. Don't worry, you'll be well fed and have new uniforms." Fox paused. "It'll be well deserved." Looking up, Fox heaved in a large sigh. "Thank you. Now go. That's the last command you'll have to follow from me. God be with you."

With porcelain eyes, Fox watched as his company slowly staggered over to the kral commodore. Like wandering animals, they made their way across the battlefield from one leader to another. As Rejklo passed Fox, he gave him a nod and patted him on the back. Ives approached Fox next and nearly fell into him after tripping on a clump of grass.

"Fox, please take care. Maria will always be with you, I know she will because your love with her is strong." As he spoke, he clenched the blood-soaked cloth in his hands tighter and firmer. "Fox, thank you, than–" Suddenly, the fox fell into Fox's arms and collapsed.

"Ives?" Fox shouted as he smacked his hand across his cheek a few times. "Ives! Get up!" Fox let the soldier's body fall to his feet as he bent down in front of him. Ives sucked in breaths as he clenched his towel with throbbing jerks.

"Fox, sir, I need a doctor." He pushed away the towel and held up a hand. He could only hold up one hand though, because the other was cut clean off. Exposed bone and torn muscles were covered in a soup of blood and other fluids that pulsated out of his wound. Ives began to whimper and cry large tears as he gripped the blue fur around his wound, now red from blood smeared all over the area.

"Kral commodore!" Fox shouted as he stood up. "Help him!"

Kral Commodore McLerive scoffed. "He's just one man. Leave him and go."

Fox shook his head. "No!" he screamed. "How would you feel if this was you, eh? I would have no problem with making that a reality."

"Is that a threat?" he screamed.

"Take it however you want. But you're not leaving without this man."

The decorated fox rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure he's attended to. For now, we'll cauterize his wrist and head to Fek. But I suggest you leave now, Fox McCloud, before I take you away in _chains_."

With his brow furrowed, Fox stepped back from Ives as men came up to the wounded man and carried him away. Turning away, Fox walked away from the town just after it began to rain.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter 27**

Fox couldn't sleep. All he knew was that he was once again finding himself lying on his back under a sky of threatening clouds. Tomorrow would bring more fighting, more bloodshed, and more hard times, but this time he was all alone. He was drained.

Fox rolled over on his side, trying to drain out the screams and cries of the last battle. He had no idea where to go to next. He knew his bike was still somewhere in Histe, parked just by a grove of trees on the edge of town, but that was a fair distance away, probably days worth of walking. Fox decided it wasn't that important to have right now.

Suddenly, Fox sat up. He glanced down at his stomach as it began to twist and grumble in frustration. "I'm too tired to sleep," he affirmed. The tests of the last battle made Fox ache with pain. Now, with dried blood on his tunic and hands, Fox rested roughly five miles from Iiiresk, with his rucksack by his side.

"I don't even know if I'm doing it right anymore," Fox said as he sighed. He pushed down on his side as a rib began to throb in pain. "Uno is so vast, and I'm just one fox. I'm not even officially enlisted in the armed forces. Maybe I won a battle here and there, but what does that mean in terms of the big picture? Maybe while I've been winning here, another Mafian division was doing the exact same thing in another part of the country." Fox closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "What am I doing, Maria?"

"Trying to sleep?"

Fox opened his eyes and turned his head to the sound of the voice. With a gasp, he noticed Maria was lying at his side with her head turned toward his. She smiled when she noticed his eyes widen.

"Hello, my love," she greeted.

"Maria!" Fox replied as a smile grew on his muzzle. "I missed you so much! Please tell me you can stay longer this time! Please?"

Maria paused. "Fox, I choose help you in ways you cannot understand. Tell me what's on your mind."

Fox thought about what to say. "Why? Why did this happen today?"

Maria nodded. "I know, you don't understand why you feel like I led you to that place today, only to be humiliated and be stripped of your commanding duties. Fox, remember what the soldier Ives told you? All things work together for good." She paused. "He's right. Never forget that, ever."

"But Maria," Fox began, "I still don't understand."

"All things work together for good, Fox. In other words, out of terrible circumstances can come great things. Everything happens for a reason, my love, so don't let this bother you."

Fox scratched one of his ears. "Did you lead me to Iiiresk today?"

"No," Maria replied. "But I did watch you. I am your guide, Fox, but I can't lead you to do things. That's ultimately your choice. I can, however, show you your options, and, when I did that, you chose to save that town."

"Save the town?" Fox scoffed. "We didn't save the town. The kral commodore did."

Maria shook her head. "Oh Fox, you're so humble! The kral commodore had nothing to do with that, the only thing he did was show up in the protection of his troops. You came in there and actually fought for those hundreds of people. In reality, you risked much more than he ever had to, and that's very commendable."

Fox sighed as he pressed down on a damaged rib. "Okay, Maria. Thank you. But where do I go next?"

Maria smiled. "I won't tell you, but I will show you your choices."

"What choices do I have?"

"Many. You could walk to Fek, but I wouldn't. You could try to find more divisions to be hired out from. You could go back to Givevsk to see Sorrento McVivives. Or you could search for McRasko's fortress, but I wouldn't recommend that either."

"Or I could give up, right?"

Maria shook her head as her smile faded. "That's not an option, Fox. And one day, you will realize why that's true. You must believe in yourself, Fox. Then you will know."

Fox looked up as Maria's eyes brightened. "I forgot about Sorrento too. What about the divisions?"

Maria nodded. "I can tell you where some are. Most aren't too far from here."

With a wry grin, Fox sat up as Maria copied him. "Okay, tell me the closest one then."

The vixen pointed out in front of her. "See where those two polvenu trees are?" Maria asked. Fox nodded. "Good. Take the path through them and go down a few miles until you reach a patch of openness where trees are sparse. Look for a small stream. Follow it the way the water runs, hugging the edge for most of the way. Then, about ten miles from when you first spotted the stream, you should come up on a sleepy village, bordered by a flowing stream and a selfish hill that rises high into the air. In there you will find your next employer."

Fox nodded. "Thank you, my Maria."

Maria smiled as she looked up into Fox's eyes. "I do whatever I can to help. You know that, my love." She shook her head. "But I miss you so much. I'd love more than anything to be with you, Fox, but your life is not over yet." As she sniffed hard, she blinked. "So please be careful."

"Oh Maria," Fox replied in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around her. Her body fell into his arms, the fragile frame resting on his chest and shoulders. "I miss you so much, but please don't cry."

Maria sniffled. "I'm sorry, Fox. Someday I feel that I'll have to be the one holding you, but I'm not certain. I just hope that when you need me by then I'll be ready for it."

"Maria, I always need you. And you always help me."

Through silence, Fox could tell that Maria was thinking. "Fox, I have to leave now. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I must go now."

Fox frowned, letting the news smack into him like a giant wrecking ball. "Just one more minute, my Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I can't. Someday, but not right now. And Fox, please remember to make the right choice. Goodbye my love."

------------

With the tops of trees bearing down on him, Fox woke with a gasp. As he tried to catch his breath, he scratched his ear as he viewed the sprawl of forest in front of him. It was calming and surrounded by droves of trees under soothing moonlight. Chirping crickets added to the serenity, producing relaxing tunes for the tired fighter. Fox sighed, and then coughed when his sore ribs rubbed against his tunic again. Closing his eyes, he pulled his tail close to his body and began stroking it gently. As Fox breathed through his nose, he noticed that each movement of his hand seemed to dull the pain for just a moment. It was wonderful. No one was around him either. That meant no worries and no preparations to launch an attack on Mafians. He was finally his own person again, able to do what he wanted to do, not what his men or others around him commanded or asked.

Fox opened his eyes and stared directly at the two polvenu trees that grew next to each other. Between them lay a path that would change the serenity and calmness. As Fox sat up, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that path. _I feel free, for once in my life, _he confessed. _No orders to follow, men to lead, or lives to save. _Fox smiled.

Then Fox gazed down at the bracelet that hung loosely on his arm. Reminding himself, Fox also felt the red bandana around his neck and stood up, using his extended guardian staff to balance himself. _No orders to follow, men to lead, or lives to save? To me, that's hell. I must never give in! I will fight for Uno until I die! Maria's wish must come true!_

After picking up his rucksack, the Chaljsko fighter moved toward the grove of polvenu trees, then stopped. _This is it, no turning back from here on out. _With a sigh, Fox held his breath as he passed through the space between the two trees. Pausing for only a second, Fox nodded and walked forward, not turning to look back even for a single second.

------------

Over a large hill, Fox spotted the town under a cover of fog. His legs cried for rest, but he couldn't stop now because he was nearly there. The way the morning sun rose beyond a hill made the city glisten like the buildings were made of gold. As his legs tumbled down the hill, he started to lose control of how fast he was moving. The burning in his legs grew, and it felt almost as if his feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. Staggering down it, Fox tore through the soft grass and sped into an empty street.

"Sir! Sir!" a vixen's voice called out.

Fox slowed down and followed the voice, going the opposite way down the block and then to the right. As he turned the corner, he spotted a vixen wearing a pale red dress and a white apron. She was quite thin, and her blue fur matched the color of her eyes, which appeared brighter from the sharp contrast of her jet-black hair, cut just at her shoulders. Fox ran up to her while she continued to call out to him.

"Yes?" Fox asked when he reached the doorway she was standing in.

"Sir, you are of the Unonian Royal Army, right?"

Fox paused, and then shook his head. "No, I am looking to fight for the king and for Uno, though. I'm a mercenary."

Her face darkened. "Oh, I see. Well, you look terrible. Would you like to have a bath, sir? We have running water, unlike some villages nearby."

Fox waived his hand, declining her offer. "No thanks, you don't need to waste water on me."

"Please sir, I insist."

Fox furrowed his brow as he leaned a hand into the doorway. "What town is this?"

"This is Jetursk, sir," she replied.

As she spoke, Fox focused on his hand as it began to scratch the wooden doorframe. He pointed the other hand to her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aiya McDiliosko, a nun at the cathedral in the town square."

Fox raised an eyebrow at the last name, but he continued to interrogate her. "I thought nuns wore all black robes and had very long hair. Why don't you look like a nun?"

She sighed as she gazed at the ground and her dirty brown shoes. "I know, I know. Actually, I'm _training_ to be a nun. But I'm _almost_ done with that and I should be a nun by next month during the first snowstorm of the season. So technically, I'm a nun."

Fox laughed. "And technically, you're still not a nun!"

Aiya grinned. "I know. But I like to say it. I've always wanted to be a nun since Mother Jesika was my teacher at the cathedral. She's very nice and believes in me, which is something even my parents don't do. So I want to be like her and help young women like me when I get to be her age."

Fox nodded. "But why Aiya? That's a pagan name."

Aiya shook her head as she motioned Fox to come inside. Fox followed her and listened to her. "I was born in that cathedral almost twenty years ago in a bitter snowstorm. We were having service and my mother went up to receive a blessing when she suddenly collapsed in front of a statue of St. Aiya and gave birth to me there. So, that's why my name's Aiya." She pulled up a chair and offered Fox to sit.

Fox nodded, accepting her generous offer. The room he was in had to be the kitchen, as it had a collection of cabinets lining the walls, a small stove, and a cooler occupying one wall. A wooden table and chairs, cracked and split from moisture, were positioned right next to the window, the only source of light in the drab room. There were lamps on the gray walls, but they didn't need to be turned on. It wasn't that hard to see in this room. "St. Aiya? Aiya, I've been taught many saints by my uncle, but I can't remember ever hearing about a St. Aiya."

Aiya sat down and picked up a glass of water that was resting on the table. "I know. She's the wife of St. Thomasso, the patron saint of Uno who was responsible for converting our people, the vulpine race, almost sixteen hundred years ago. But again, Aiya was his wife. So what did she do? Well, she also helped spread Christianity throughout Uno, received visions, and eventually died at the hands of the Careinians, who at that time were pagan."

Fox leaned back in his chair. "Then if she was so great, how come I never heard about her?"

Aiya finished drinking some water and set the glass down. "When the Careinians converted, about a century later, they tried to destroy anything to do with her because they were mortified of the fact that one frail vixen knew more truth and was more right than any of their parents and ancestors ever were. So, they tried to erase her from history." She paused to drink more water. "But she is a great saint, she's just never talked about anymore basically because she proved the entire race of Careinians to be wrong, especially with something as deep as religion. But now, she's getting more popular now. Most Careinians now revere her as a woman who was very close to God. "

"Well," Fox began, "I never knew that before."

Aiya winked. "Maybe that's because your uncle was Careinian." She laughed. "What's your name, sir?"

Fox paused. "It's Fox McCloud."

Aiya's eyes widened. "Fox McCloud? Really? Wow, I know you! You are in love with Maria, right?"

Fox nodded. "Yes. You know her?"

"Of course I do! I'm a distant cousin of hers. Her father and my father would talk to each other when he came to town. He would tell stories of you and Maria. I rarely saw her, though, only when I came to Fasaldesk for ceremonies. We weren't really close, but we were related, nevertheless."

"Oh, now I know you!" Fox said. "Yeah, she would talk about you on occasion. Maria admired how you went to a real school to try to join the clergy. She never told me your name was Aiya though. She always called you her cousin."

Aiya nodded. "Now you know. How's she doing?"

Fox paused as he began to run a hand over the swollen wood of the table. "She's fine."

"Are you two married?"

Fox nodded, but didn't look up. "Yes."

"Really? I thought I'd be invited! Where was it held at?"

"A cathedral." Fox looked up and noticed Aiya had a smile creep over her muzzle. She looked excited almost, but Fox kept a low profile.

"Which one?"

Fox paused. "I… I'm not sure."

"What?" she said with a chuckle. "What do you mean you don't know which one you were wed at? You have to, it's the most important day of your life!"

"It's a long, long story," Fox replied as he shook his head.

Suddenly, Aiya raised an eyebrow. "Fox, are you okay?" Fox nodded. "When are you going to bring your Maria up here then? I know she's never really left Fasaldesk before, and I'd love to see her."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Fox bit his tongue, afraid to tell her the reason. She looked so happy, happier than most vixens he had seen in the past few days. Not only that, but she was Maria's distant cousin. Then again, that's all the reason for her to know the truth. She had a right to know.

"She died at the hands of the Mafia a few months ago," he confessed. Fox watched as the bright color in Aiya's cheeks darkened.

She bit her lower lip as she slowly nodded. "I see, I see," she whispered slowly. Gazing at her rotting table, she shook her head. "I'm sorry to hear that." Suddenly, she looked up at Fox. "Mafians killed her? What are those people like, Fox?"

Furrowing his brow, Fox couldn't believe the question he just heard. "What? How could you not know what Mafians are like?"

The vixen shrugged. "I've never met any of them before. None of them have ever come to this town after I was born. But before I was born, we were ruled by the Mafia. My parents, like almost everyone else, embraced the Mafia at first, believing that the Mafia really had their desires and dreams close to his heart. They gave into the lies. When McResivo, the first leader of the Mafia, began to enslave us and torture those who didn't fit his definition of a 'true Unonian', we started to figure out his false motives." She picked up her glass and took another sip. "But we couldn't just decide we wanted to follow the king again. No, he held us tight in his grip until a Unonian division liberated us two years before I was born." She paused. "I'm glad I've never been under Mafian occupation because I hear McRasko, the present leader of the Mafia, is more ruthless and evil than his predecessor."

"I know who McRasko is," Fox said sternly. "That fox is a demon, trying everything in his power to destroy all of Uno."

Aiya shrugged. "I wouldn't know – I've never met him. Maybe he's just misunderstood, you know? Maybe he is really actually a good person, trying to put his methods of rule into our laws."

Fox scoffed. "Are you a Mafian?"

Aiya stood up and shook her head. "No, because you said they killed Maria and because they harmed my parents. But I'm not necessarily on the king's side either. I try to stay in the middle so that I don't get caught up in all of the politics." She paused as she handed Fox a fresh glass of water. "But I try to see good in all things, even those that seem evil. I don't believe any fox or human or Careinian or whatever is pure evil. I believe that we are all in the middle, but we are influenced by two forces: God and the devil. Good people listen to God, and bad ones listen more to the devil."

Fox wiped his muzzle after taking a long drink. "Well, that's interesting, I guess."

Aiya smiled. "I know it's a different way of thinking, but I also believe that the Holy Spirit keeps our ears attuned to God, if you know what I mean. I constantly go out to the woods and pray for hours, trying to gain more knowledge. It's long and tedious work, but I enjoy it."

Fox paused as he tried to think of what to say next. "Have you had any revelations then?"

"No, but I do what I believe my heart tells me to do." She paused as she pushed in her chair. "If you follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

Fox stood up and pushed in his chair, making sure that it didn't scrape across the hardwood floorboards.

"Fox," Aiya began as she ambled toward a door next to a few cabinets, "Maria was a very special vixen from what I've heard. There was something different about her. I never heard of her lashing out or being selfish or any of that. She did complain a little, but that's understandable considering how she grew up. You don't complain very much either." She paused. "It's funny sometimes how things can work out, eh Fox?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yeah, funny."

Aiya gripped the doorknob and began to turn it. "But now things are different. I'll miss her, Fox," she replied nonchalantly. "Do you miss her?"

Fox nodded. "Every waking moment of my life."

Aiya smiled back at Fox as she opened the door. "Now I know you two are really close to each other."

Fox held the door so that Aiya couldn't open it. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Aiya kept her smile, but looked to the floor. "Nothing," she replied. She pulled open the door as Fox stepped back. With a flick of her tail, she stepped into her small bedroom and opened a box sitting on her small wooden desk covered with papers among other things. The room appeared to be dark, but Fox couldn't tell with her in front of him.

"I made a uniform for a soldier a few months ago," she began. "I felt that it was the least I could do for those who protected us in this town. I knew a Unonian division was going to march through Jetursk eventually, so I set to work on one for a soldier." Handing the wooden box to Fox, she continued. "Each night I worked on it for two hours, right after I came home from the cathedral, and just before I ate my dinner. And I want you to have it Fox. Take a look at it, I believe it's your size."

Fox pulled out a dark brown metal-plated tunic, much like the one he wore, but this one was in perfect condition and looked to be built better. Under the tunic was a pair of olive green pants, complete with pockets and places to hold knives in. Black gloves were also inside the box, along with thick long black boots with heavy buckles that went up to the tops of them. Fox smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Fox nodded as he stepped into her room. "Yes, I do, very much. But why give it to me?"

Aiya shrugged. "Think of it as a way of saying thanks. Thanks for fighting for us, for Maria, and for being there for her and the rest of us. Fox, I've heard stories about you fighting in this region, and I'm very honored to have you as a close friend."

Fox set the clothes down on her bed and carefully sat down in the rickety chair next to the old desk. "Don't thank me for doing what was asked of me," he replied. "But I'm still thankful for what you've done."

Aiya opened the door to her closet, pulled out a black leather trench coat, and set it on the bed next to Fox. "For you, because I know it is going to be winter time very soon. Please take it, it was supposed to be for my husband who never was."

Fox laid a hand on the soft leather, going over the smooth texture with his bloodstained hands. "Husband who never was?"

Aiya turned away, coughing slightly as her delicate fingers reached for the doorknob. Light, once covered by a large cloud from outside, began to flood into the room from an open window. The new glow shined on almost everything in the room: the old bed, her desk and chairs, and a few paintings of some roses adorning the drab walls. But there was something different about the room. Writing was written all over the walls. Some looked written by her, with elegant curves and fancy tails on proper letters. But some lines were written in a foreign tongue, in Slovokite and Careinian, two languages that Fox could speak well. There was no apparent theme to the phrases, nor was there any flow of each sentence. It was as if they were all thrown onto the wall in disarray, flung by disgruntled pieces of paper. Suddenly, another cloud covered the sun, and the room went dark again, the words blending with the gray tones of the poorly lit room.

Fox turned to Aiya, who stared at him forlornly, like she was trying to say something to him to explain herself. With his mouth agape, the Chaljsko fighter furrowed his brow. "What exactly do you do here, Aiya?"

Exhaling a sigh, the vixen leaned against a wall, shaking her head as she stared at the floor. "I sleep. I also…" she turned away and collapsed on the desk, crying with heavy heaves and somber sobs.

Fox walked up to her and lay a hand on her shoulder, trying to sooth her by massaging it. "What else?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I also rent my room out for travelers." She sniffled as she raised her head and looked back at Fox. "Oh Fox, I can't work because there is no job nearby that is fit for me. My parents also deserted me and fled to Canvhis to escape the war. So I rent out my own bedroom and sleep on the floor of my kitchen. But that's not hard, I can take it." She paused as Fox dried her tears with his hands. "Thank you. But most of them are so… so… evil, Fox! They try to make me their own, and I've spent many nights being chased by an aroused human or a malicious Careinian! It's horrible! Why can't they leave me alone?" She burst into tears again. "They write poems or threats on my walls, but they cannot harm me because I'm protected by the officers in town. But that doesn't mean they can't scare me or do worse!"

Fox stepped away, not exactly sure what to do. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I know what I'll do. There's a Unonian division residing in this town, correct?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Leave it up to me," Fox replied. "You will be okay then. Just trust me."

"Fox?" Aiya asked.

"Yes?"

"I can see why my cousin loved you," she replied as she sniffled long and hard. Suddenly, she looked up at him. "Fox, do you know what love is?"

Fox thought long and hard. "Love is more than being content, more than money and fame, and is much more than a full stomach. When you're in love, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is the one you love. That person means everything."

Aiya smiled weakly under glossy eyes. "Who told you that?"

Fox smiled. "It's something I've learned over time."

A nice bath soothed Fox's wounds, as the water felt very calming around his body. Despite Aiya's offers, he bathed outside in her backyard so that he wouldn't be too much of a bother. Fox stood up and shook violently under a towel to dry himself off, making sure he didn't get his new clothes wet, which lay on a chair set outside on chair prepared for him. With a relaxing sigh, Fox noticed that the sun even felt better after getting a layer of dirt and blood off. Sunlight glistened off his furry arms, now free from any odor. But more satisfying than that was the fact that he still had the sweet taste of beef in his mouth, and he managed to keep it down for a change. Aiya took care of him better than he thought. He felt like a new person as he donned his new uniform, finishing the job by buckling a black belt across his waist over his tunic and putting on his trench coat, tying it together for a good fit. Then, for a final touch, he put on his father's washed bandana and Maria's polished bracelet. Now he felt normal.

After emptying out the pockets to his old uniform and putting the contents in the pockets to his trench coat, Fox stepped inside to wish Aiya good luck and goodbye. _She's very generous. It's funny, even though she doesn't really look like Maria, I can see how she's related to her in a way. _With a turn of a doorknob, Fox stepped into Aiya's living room and heard singing in a language he never heard before.

"Irvense vi losh, ne lushka plimvu! Oh, verske mer dervesnsi, perdo no relshio nervalka miresh! Verske mer dervesnsi, perdo no relshio nervalka miresh! Waveso irete mrolpi va…"

Fox tried to search for the source of the singing, checking her kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and even her cellar. But she wasn't there. After nearly stumbling over a chair in the kitchen, he reached the front door and stepped outside, turning his head left and right. When he looked in the middle of the street, he saw Aiya drying clothes over a clothesline, quickly relaying back and forth between her basket full of laundry and the line sprawled out between her home and the one adjacent to hers. She smiled as she sung, gazing at a blue dress with a distant stare as she pinned the shoulders to the line. When Fox ambled up to her, she didn't even look up. It was as if she was used to being isolated like this. After all, she seemed to have bad experiences with people between her family and the travelers who harassed her, so isolation was within reason. Fox felt sorry for her.

Suddenly, she looked up when she noticed Fox's hand on the clothesline. "Hello Fox!" she greeted as she reached for another ratty dress from her basket.

"What were you singing?" Fox asked in a light tone.

Aiya shook her head as she gazed up at the clouds dancing above with the wind. "Oh, it's a hymn in Old Careinian. The title's translated to 'Give the love her rose.' It's about love that God blesses between two lovers. It's actually a Unonian hymn, but the Careinians loved it so much that they translated it into their old language."

Fox nodded as he helped Aiya hold up the dress to the line. "Do you do this everyday?"

"No," she replied. "Only when it's a good day and the clouds don't look threatening."

"Can you read Old Careinian?" Fox suddenly asked. "I have a note, but it's in that language."

Aiya shook her head. "Oh, no! No one speaks that language anymore! It's so different anyways – I know it looks nothing like our language." She paused as she put another clothespin over the left shoulder. "I'm sorry, Fox."

Fox waived his hand. "Don't worry about it. Can you tell me where the Unonian division is located, Aiya?"

Aiya set a clothespin in the pocket of her apron and pointed down the street. She stepped a few feet in front of her and turned around. "Down this street two blocks, then hang a right. There's an encampment at the end of that road, just on the edge of town." She paused as she stared into Fox's green eyes. "Be careful, Fox. I will pray for you."

"Thanks," Fox replied.

"Your rucksack is resting near my front door, and here…" she fixed the collar on Fox's leather trench coat. "You should look your best, and you look very sharp now. Good luck, Fox."

Fox nodded. After he watched Aiya tackle another dress from her basket, he jogged over to her house and grabbed his rucksack, letting it rest casually over his right shoulder. Then, with a loud cough, he set off down the road, adhering to the vixen's directions. _It's amazing how some people can have so many problems in their lives but they never let it show. They don't act bitter, don't act mean or rude or anything. _As Fox walked, he began to shake his head. _She really is related to Maria after all. She acts almost like her._

"Fox!"

Fox turned around and saw Aiya holding more clothes and staring directly at her.

"Um, do you want to stay for lunch?" she shouted.

Fox shook his head. "I would, but if I do I might miss the division and end up having to chase them down."

She nodded. "Well, do you think you'll ever be back? You're always welcome!"

Fox smiled. "I'll try to make it back," he replied. "And when I do, I'll repaint your walls."

Even though she was far away, Fox could tell she was smiling. He moved his rucksack back up on his shoulder. As he turned around back to the road, he heard her voice again. "Thank you, Fox. God be with you."

Ambling down the barren roads, Fox looked at all the houses he passed. Most of them looked to be well maintained, and had a style that was very typical with all Unonian houses. Some had shingled roofs, with wooden frames holding white painted bricks placed in interesting patterns. Also following the pattern of Unonian rural architecture was the fact that each home had wooden doors and windows that gazed out at the front of the street. The houses reminded Fox of Selena and Fasaldesk. While his home in Selena was much smaller than these, it still had the same basic shape and colors. It was as if the entire nation was tried to conform to a set style. For once, they all agreed on something, it looked like.

Within a few minutes, Fox arrived at the encampment. Thousands of soldiers littered the ground, each one eating, talking, or sleeping. Groups of them were sporadically placed on the ground, each one wearing a very smart looking Unonian Royal Army uniform. Civilians from town looked to be in the mix too, as they helped with the food and entertainment, which included dancing and music. It was more of a party than an encampment, but Fox proceeded forward anyway.

"Excuse me," Fox asked a soldier who wasn't doing anything.

He looked up at Fox and gazed at him with a confused stare. "Where did you get those green eyes from, man?" he asked.

Fox ignored the question. "Where is your commander? I have to speak with him."

The red fox shrugged, and then pointed right behind himself. "He's the one with the medals all over his coat. Just go passed the collection of pots and pans, and you'll see him."

With a nod, Fox stepped around the soldier and fought his way through the crowds, which elbowed him and pushed him aside without much thought. Fox pushed back, but he was more concerned with reaching the leader than anything. Another unintentional shove pushed the Chaljsko fighter into a red fox, but this one didn't ignore the soft hit. He turned around and stared at Fox.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Fox could tell by all of his medals on his barrel chest that this man was the leader of the division. "Well, come on! Speak up!"

Fox's ears sank slightly. "Fox McCloud, mercenary who fights for Uno."

The officer paused, and then nodded. "Fox McCloud," he muttered. "I know that name." Suddenly, a grin began to creep up on his face. "You're a legend around here, Fox. Almost every town we've journeyed to has mentioned you and asked how you were doing, and we've been to hundreds of towns. Legends have been attached to your name, Fox, and stories about you have sparked hope in this entire section of Uno." He hesitated, almost as if he didn't know what to say next. "Tell me, are they all true?"

Fox focused his gaze on the ground. "I don't know."

"Oh come now, even I've come to believe some of them!" He turned to his group. "Hey everyone! Do you know who this is? This is Fox McCloud, that man we kept hearing all about!"

Suddenly, Fox was overwhelmed by soldiers staring at him and walking toward him, surrounding him by the hundreds. They seemed to come from everywhere in the forest, fixing their eyes on him like he was some sort of hero. He heard many comments, but he tried to drown them out and mash them together into a jumble of shouts and murmurs.

"_That's_ Fox McCloud?" one scoffed. "I thought he was over eight feet tall and had claws longer than a Careinian's arms!"

"Is it true you can kill a man just by staring at him?"

"Where's your staff? Show us how fast you can cut with it!"

Their superior stepped forward. "Please, please," he said, and the soldiers began to calm down. He then turned to the Chaljsko fighter. "What can we do for you, Fox?"

"You mean you're not angry at me for leading a division by myself?" Fox asked, feeling a little puzzled.

The officer laughed as he shook his head. "No, of course not. I believe in doing whatever it takes to stop the Mafia, and what you did was a prime example, Fox. We've heard about what the Kral Commodore said, but you have to realize he doesn't like people stealing his fire, especially those who aren't even with the URA. Between you and me, he's a very arrogant man." He paused. "So, what can I do for you?"

Fox looked up at the man. "I want to fight."

"Excellent!" he replied. "I was hoping you'd ask for that, we're all excited to see just how well you fight. Uh, I can keep you on for three battles, spanning over two months. Each one is spread far apart, so if you choose to join us, you'll have to do a lot of marching."

"I understand," Fox replied. "But I need compensation, sir."

The man rolled his eyes and grunted. "Okay, right. What do you need?"

Fox paused to think. "Food and a little money."

"Fine."

"But," Fox added, "I have one more request."

"Yes?"

"I'm asking for each battle five hundred veroskos…"

"Five _hundred_?"

"Yes," Fox replied. "But it isn't for me. Pay it to the order of Aiya McDiliosko, a citizen to this town. Make sure she gets it paid in full. That's all I ask for."

The officer nodded. "Okay then. Fine. Welcome to my division, Fox, the Unonian 29th infantry division. I'm Colonel Rerek McIreleme, a man who has served his country for nearly ten years." He extended out his hand, and Fox shook it. "Good luck out on the battlefield, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "I don't need luck sir. I've got an angel guiding me."


End file.
